


Two of them

by Meero125



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Rape, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 54
Words: 121,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meero125/pseuds/Meero125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red has another one to care of, how it happened, how it proceeds. Of course I don't own any of the Blacklist characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Why did you send agent Adam to bring me here, Harold?" Reddington wondered as he stepped out of the elevator into the post office with the brunette female agent and Dembe. "I thought I made myself clear when I said I speak only with Agent Keen."

Cooper nodded his head to the agent who took the hand cuffs from back of her jeans and started to put them around Reddington's wrists. Dembe moved fast towards his boss, before he was caught by two strong soldiers of the force, while other two showed from nowhere, pointing their weapons towards Red and Dembe. Red looked at her astonished, then back at Cooper, "What the hell is going on, Cooper?"

Cooper motioned towards them, "You are in protective custody. We had traced a phone call regarding a trial of your assassination."

The brunette agent continued after Cooper, "There's a prize on your head, Reddignton."

Red looked at her, "There's always a prize on my head, Agent Adam"

She looked into his eyes, "Anzlo Garrick? Does that name sound familiar to you?"

He looked at her with wide eyes, then looked back to Cooper, "If Anzlo Garrick leaked these information to you on purpose, then it's a scam."

Before agent Malik starts to explain, Red started himself to explain how dangerous Garrick is, how he usually gets his victims and their history together.

Red said in trustful voice, "Harold, your black site is about to be breached."

Just after he's finished his words, all lights and computers went off. They all looked at each other hearing Reddington, "They're in."

Agents Adam and Malik looked at Cooper who said, "Initiate all facility lock up."

One of the employers tried to dial the desk phone fast, before she declares, "Telecom. is dead, I have no signal."

Red looked at Adam, "Get me out if these damned cuffs, Agent Adam." She held his arm dragging him with her out of the room, "You're going to the cage, till the threat is neutralized." Red replied in non-patience, "Threat neutralized?! Cooper, this is non sense, get your people out of here before it's too late." He moved with Adam as they heard Cooper ordering evacuation.

Red moved in front of Adam directing to his cage, "I don't think any of you appreciate the fire power that has just entered the building..."

She cut him off nervously, "Shut up, Reddington."

He went on as if he never heard her, "He is here to get me Agent Adam, and he'll shot everyone in his way. Your fire arm will not really help, especially as you're not half trained as these mercenaries. You are a computer scientist."

This time she cut him off by pushing him against the wall, as they heard nearby sounds coming from the other end of the corridor. She pointed her side arm towards the sound with her two hands. He asked her with calm and lower voice, "Why don't you let them take me, Maya? After all I'm a criminal and they will eventually kill me." She looked at him with angry eyes and firm voice still low, "You are a good informant to the FBI now, Reddington. My job is to protect you. And I'll accomplish my mission, whatever the price is and even I'm not convinced with it, I'll fight for your life as much as I can."

In a second, she saw one of Garrick's men pointing his weapon at them, so she fired hers fast to hit him, while Red bent down to avoid the shot, before another one coming out of a side-way shot her in her thigh, so she screamed and fell down to the floor holding her leg, with her gun still in her other hand shooting the guy. She rolled over herself moaning in pain. Red approached her taking the keys out of her pocket trying to free himself from his hand cuffs. He took the gun out of her hand then shot the other two guys coming from the other side, before he gets a grenade from the mercenary's belt and threw it towards them and glides down back towards Adam. Adam didn't stop moaning as she watched him taking the weapon belt of the dead one next to her and his ammo, getting ready to go. She yelled at him, "Don't, Reddington, don't leave me here alone without my gun." He looked at her, "You and I are not done yet, Adam."

He bent to get her of the floor supporting her with his arm. She cried in pain when she tried to walk beside him, so she had to let him hold her waist to support her on their way to the cage. There, she entered the pass code to open the cage as Red broke the first aid box at the wall and got the first aids he needs. Maya limped till she reached inside the cage before she falls again onto the ground. She called him as the cage door started to close. He was busy shooting the other guys came after them, so he took steps back till he got in and the door got closed and locked with him and Maya trapped inside.

In a moment a few of the mercenaries were inside the room spreading around the cage. One of them approached then took his mask off of his mutated face, "Hello Red."

Red looked at him angrily then ignored him to help Adam get off the ground and lay her down on the bench while she was trying not to moan with every movement of her leg. He took off his jacket and made a pillow of it to rest her head on it. He heard Anzlo talking to him, but he totally ignored him and began to check her wound then he put the dressing on it trying to stop the bleeding and avoid wound contamination, wrapped a bandage around her thigh while she's still moaning in pain. She heard Anzlo threatening Red of what he will do to him when he captures him. That made her get scared . She looked at Red worried with her eyes full of tears of pain and fear, she was amazed how he doesn't care about any of what his enemy was saying.

Red finished his work then looked at her and sighed in relief noticing the look in her eyes. He moved his head slowly towards Anzlo listening to his vows of torturing him to death. Then he sat on the chair next to the bench Maya is lying on approaching her face. He touched her cheek with back of his hand to find it cold so he asked, while unbuttoning the upper two buttons of her blouse, "How do you feel? Your extremities, you feel of them?" He asked worried, so she answered panting with low voice, "Not much, I feel so cold."

Red pursed his lips then took his jacket from beneath her head to cover her so she might feel warmer, "You're going into shock, you've lost a lot of blood." He took off his tie and wrapped it around her thigh above the level of wound, "Put the collar of your blouse in your mouth and bite it hard, this is going to hurt badly."

She did as he said screaming, as he made it tighter to decrease the blood supply to her limb so decrease the blood loss. He looked at her with eyes full of worry as he was doing it, till he ended and she totally collapsed to the bench. He moved the collar out of her mouth asking, "Are you all right?"

She didn't answer instantly but breathed deeply in pain and nodded her head. He held her hand and put it to the wound, "Keep pressure on it." Again she nodded and did as he said. He checked her pulse listening to Garrick who was still speaking, "I don't think she has a chance, Red. The only thing you can do to save her life is to surrender and get out of that box." He continued, "Does she even deserve your effort, Red? You know she was the main reason they got your location in Brussels 09? And that she participated herself in your hunt that time although she's not even a field agent?"

Red sighed and looked at her face, before looking back to Garrick who said, "And now you can despair or end her life, how sarcastic?" Maya swallowed hardly and looked at Red expecting, hearing his words, "You know the real sarcasm here Anzlo is how much you hate me and that you remember me each time you look at your face in a mirror. I'm surprised, with your access to the top plastic surgeons you never tried to fix your horrific scar!"

Maya listened to the two of them arguing about their history together with Red checking her out every while. Eventually he sat back next to her smiling, "Maya, now I'm going to test your luck and you better pass it, what's your blood type?"

She answered weakly, "B positive."

He laughed, "And I thought you have bad luck to be here today?"

She asked huskily, "What are you doing?"

He answered seriously, "You need blood transfusion, or you will have to open that door which likely will be the end of both of us." He was talking while he was moving her sleeve up and wrapping a tourniquet around her arm before inserting the butterfly needle into her vein and do the same to his arm connecting them with the tube.

She looked at his blood streaming inside the tube into her body not believing he's really doing this, "Why don't you just let me die? Why are you trying to save my life that hard? Especially after what he said about Brussels."

He answered her simply, "I'm saving you because this is what you do when someone is dying in front of you. And I knew about Brussels. Allies today, enemies tomorrow. The world is a complicated place and I understand, loyalty changes." He watched her face as the blood is moving in the tube.

Anzlo spoke again, "Red, you know this leg is ended, it will rotten, or Maya as a whole will, when your poisoned blood gets into her body, you will die dear, Maya with each drip." She looked at Red with tearful eyes, "Shut him up, please."

He tilted his head and looked at her in sympathy, "May I ask you about something and take no offence?"

She panted in pain, "You know it will offence me, Reddington. Ask."

He narrowed his eyes asking curious, "Why are you alone till now?"

She wondered, "What do you mean?"

He asked, "You are a pretty, smart lady with a brilliant job, you are 32 and still not married or engaged? You don't even have a boyfriend and never had one since you've come to the States ten years ago, how that comes?"

She smiled bitterly, "I'm Arab and Muslim, Reddington, I have to marry only Muslim men and unfortunately I don't meet them much in my career. And even I met a few of them along those ten years, I was not really interested or attracted to any of them."

He looked at her amazed, "Are you really still virgin?!"

Her face blushed despite the blood loss and she nodded her head hesitated. He tilted his head to the right and smiled to her in amuse, "God, I've never slept with a virgin, despite of all my relationships."

She smiled bitterly again, "I'm afraid we mostly won't get through out of this so you can try it." He looked around them then back to her, "I don't know, I've been through worse, I think we will." He started to disconnect the tube and needles out of their arms.

In a moment, two of Garrick's men were in, escorting Cooper with their weapons pointed at him. She listened to him arguing with Cooper to open the box before Anzlo pointed his own gun to Harold's head. Red stands of his chair approaching the door, "There you go again, Anzlo, using a pistol in a place of a brain. Are you really going to put a bullet in the head of the man who can handle you mine?"

Anzlo replied with his gun still at Cooper's head, "It seems someone is trying to safe your head."

Red laughed sarcastically, "Of course not, but if you kill this man, unfortunately you won't get the prize you're here for..." He was cut of this time by a painful cry coming from Maya, so he turned around quickly and moved towards her to check her.

He heard Garrick, "You're wrong this time, Red. The question is, how long will you hold on inside this box? How long will Agent Adam hold on before her limb get rotten? How long will she survive? How many people will die here today to get you out, Reddington? "

He finished his words then waved to his people who moved out of the room.

"What's happening?" Maya asked huskily, so Red answered, "Your heart is beating harder to compensate the blood loss. That bullet must have partially ruptured your femoral artery. I need to close that artery before you bleed out."

She asked worried, "How would you close it?"

He looked at her for a moment, before he cuts her trousers more widely at site of wound and begins to handle the first aids and bullets he has again, "I'll have to cut your leg and spread some inflammable gun powder on the hole, then I'm going to ignite it."

She shook her head not believing, "No, you're not."

He starred at her and spoke firmly, "Maya, if you're not going to tell them how to open that damned door, I have to do this, or you will die."

She looked at him with her terrified tears running on her temples, then nodded, "Then do it."

He examined her face with caring eyes, before he begins to pour some alcohol on a knife from the belt with him, "Put your collar into your mouth and hold firmly on the edge of the bench. I'm going to cut it as fast as I can."

He looked back into her eyes, "But once I start, you cannot stop me. You got that?"

She did as he said and nodded again. He poured the alcohol on her wound, "This is going to hurt. Hold still. It's going to be over in a second."

She screamed as the burning liquid touched her tissue and continued crying as he cuts her thigh by the knife, before she passed out because of the pain. He continued his work fast without even looking at her again, emptied a riffle's bullet on the wound then stood up to light a stick of match and begin cauterizing the wound.

Just as he finished he heard steps coming into the room. He turned to find Garrick's men getting in with Luli, Dembe, and others. Garrick held Luli, whose hands were tied behind her back and was crying. He pushed her towards the closed door, "Ten seconds, Red."

Red panicked, "Wait. Harold, open the box."

Anzlo started counting down while Cooper didn't move a muscle. So Red yelled at him, "Give him the damned code." Cooper said, no.

Garrick continued counting and Red kept shouting, "Garrick, my people can help you, Cooper can open it. Point that gun to his head. For once in your life start thinking with..." He was cut off by the bullet getting into her head and her head exploding on the glass just in front of him. He stepped back horrified and not believing. He looked at Garrick then at Cooper, before turning around approaching Adam who was still unconscious. He pulled the collar out of her mouth and checked her pulse. He gave Cooper a hate look before looking back at Adam's face. He sat down again and began to put the dressing on her wound again with a sad sigh.

Garrick ordered his people who brought Dembe beside Luli's dead body then yelled, "Red, you got the game now. I'll start counting down. You open that box, or Dembe dies."

Red shouted, "Harold, tell him." As he got silence from Cooper he got up approaching the door. Dembe put his hand on the glass, "It's okay, brother."

Red remembered, "Wait, Adam knows the code." He moved towards her calling her to wake her up as Garrick replied, "I'm not waiting, Red. People are dying here."

Red held her face yelling at her again, "Adam, get up, Adam, Maya..."

Garrick started counting and Dembe called him, "Raymond, Raymond..."

He looked at him in anger so Dembe said, "Our friendship continued in this life and will in another life. Goodbye, my brother."

Red approached him, put his hand on the glass door too and got on his knees with eyes full of pain, " Salam ya akhy."

He closed his eyes refusing to see the head of his lifetime friend exploding as Luli's. He heard the sound of the shot.

He opened his eyes after the sound to find his friend still kneeling on the other side of the box and Garrick yelling at his men to go and figure out the source of that sound. A moment later, he's seen the two men getting in with Elizabeth and Aram captured with their hands tied behind them.

He pursed his lips for the non pleasant surprise. Garrick spoke, "So, who would be next? Someone you know, Red?"

He waved to his men who moved Dembe and Luli's body away bringing Liz in their place. Red looked at her scared before rushing to Adam, "Adam... "

When Maya didn't respond he pressed deeply into her wound with his finger, so she waked up screaming of pain. He held her face, "Adam, what's the code?"

She looked at him not understanding, "What code?"

He yelled at her, "The code for the box. He's got Elizabeth. Your friend is going to die. You need to tell me the damned code right now."

Cooper yelled, "Don't give him the code, Agent Adam. That's an order."

She looked at Liz who shook her head to her to not to give him the code. She looked at the gun pointed at Liz head and swallowed before looking back to Red confused. He got her gun and loaded it before pointing it to her head.

She asked him huskily, "What are you doing? Are you going to kill me? You've just saved my life!"

Red replied with indifference, "Circumstances changed, Maya. I'm not letting her die."

He put the gun into her temple, "Agent Keen is going to die as Luli did, Adam. Now is the time."

She breathed deeply before answering, "Romeo. The code is Romeo."

She saw him heading back towards the door, before she passes out again.

**_I hope you like it, R &R _ **


	2. chapter 2

Maya opened her eyes, looked around her curious. It seemed she was in a hospital room, with a monitor by her bed monitoring her vital signs. She tried to get up till she felt the pain in her thigh, so she moaned and got back to her pillow noticing the venous line connected to her arm for the first time. She pressed the switch beside her bed, so a nurse was getting into her room in a second. The nurse smiled at her, "Miss Adam, you're up? How do you feel?"

Maya looked at her wondering, "What happened?"

The nurse approached to check the monitor, "You came two days ago with a gunshot wound in your thigh. You had a surgery that lasted for 5 hours, to fix the damage and save your leg. You've been on analgesics the whole yesterday, this is why you were asleep the whole day. How do you feel now?"

Maya nodded, "I'm fine. I had some pain when I tried to move." The nurse helped her to sit up and supported her back with pillows, before asking her if she needs anything else then leaves.

There was a knocking on her door. She invited her visitor who was Liz. Liz smiled as she saw her friend awake this time. She entered the room, sat on the chair next to the bed holding Maya's hand, "Hey, Adam. How are you today? I'm glad you're up today."

Maya smiled back to her, "Liz, I'm glad to see you. I think I'm fine." Her smile faded fast and she asked concerned, "What happened Liz? Tell me, is everyone in the office okay? What happened to Reddington and Dembe?"

Liz sighed and looked at her sadly, "That's a long story, Maya. You need to have some rest for a few days before we talk about this."

Maya held Liz's hand, "No Liz, you have to tell me. I need to know. Is anyone hurt? Did Reddington survive?"

Liz answered, "Everyone in the office is okay. But Reddington, I guess he survived. But we lost him. We can't find him."

Maya looked amazed, "What do you mean? How can't we find him? What happened to the tracking chip in his neck?"

Liz replied, "They removed it before we can reach him. Dembe couldn't find him either."

"Then how can you know he survived?" Maya wondered.

Liz sighed again, "We found blood drops that matched to him Beside Garrick's dead body in a decommissioned black site."

Maya opened her eyes unbelieving, so Liz nodded, "We have a mole. Someone of us leaked every little information to Garrick, so he could get Reddington."

"Did we know who he is?" Maya asked.

Liz shook her head, "not yet."

She got something of her pocket and handed it to Maya, "You don't need to think about any of this now. Just rest. Here's your phone. I found it near your desk and I thought you mostly will need it. I'll call you later to check on you. Get well soon."

Maya took it and said as she watched her leaving, "Thank you, Liz. Keep me updated and tell me if he contacted you. I never had a chance to thank him for what he's done for me."

Next morning, she got up to find a red vase full of white and yellow daisies, her favorite flowers. She checked if there is a name card nearby, but she didn't find any. She called the nurse asking her who brought them. The nurse handed her the card she brought with her and told her a huge black guy brought them earlier this morning then left.

She opened the card to read "Get well soon." with a signature of two capital R's. She could feel her heart beating more fast and powerful, "Could it be Reddington? The big black guy, is he Dembe?"

She took her phone from the drawer next to her bed and dialed a number before she hears the female voice answering. She asked fast, "Elizabeth, did he call?"

Liz answered after a moment, "Maya? Yes he did. Last night. I was going to call you, but I thought you might be asleep now. How did you know?"

Maya smiled with relief, "I've just got up. I guess he sent me my favorite flowers with Dembe. I mean, who would know I love daisies, his initials are R's and send me them with a big African guy? What did he tell you?"

Liz sighed, "Nothing in particular. He told me he would be away for a while, but he will be around if I need him. He has business to care about."

Maya didn't respond, so Liz had to ask her, "How are you today? Did your doctor tell when you will get out of the hospital?"

Maya answered slowly, "I feel much better. He told me I will go back home after a couple of days and I can go back to work after a week maximum, as it's the left leg then I can drive and go to work. I might need a crutch for a week or two till I can totally bear on it."

Liz," That's good news. I'll be there to take you home."

Maya agreed, "Sure you will. Thank you, Liz. Remember me for everyone."

A week later, Maya got into her apartment in the evening, after a long day at work. She took off her jacket and threw it to her couch, took off her boots before she sits on the couch resting her head back, closing her eyes for moments. She got out of her relaxed state by the sound of knocking on her door. She jumped out of the couch, she's not used to get visitors at such time. She rarely gets ones at all. She approached the door and looked through its lens hole. It was him! Reddington!

She opened the door, looked at him amazed, so he bent his head, "Good evening, agent Adam. Bad timing?"

She moved away from the door to let him in, with her hand checking her gun in her belt, wondered, "Mr. Reddington? What are you doing here?"

He closed the door, before he takes off his fedora to put it on a small table next to the couch. He stood still for a moment looking around her small flat, "You have a nice flat, Maya. Tiny but nice. And your couch looks extremely comfortable." He followed his words by approaching the sofa, sat into it extending his legs in front of him to feel comfortable as much as he can.

She stared at him amazed then kicked her shoes out of the way, sat on the chair next to him waiting for an answer to her question.

He looked at her tilting his head amused, "How is your leg now, dear Maya? I knew you were back to work today. Does it hurt you?"

Maya didn't respond for a second before shaking her head, "It doesn't. It feels better now. Thanks to you I believe."

She got up heading to her kitchen behind him, "Shall I get you coffee, or maybe coke? I don't have any alcoholic drinks as you must know."

He could notice the minor limping in her walk, "Coffee will be okay. I'd like to taste your favorite coffee mix you bring with you from your country."

She was surprised for a second, then she laughed nervously, "You knew about daisies. Why wouldn't you know about my coffee mix?"

She put her coffee into the coffee machine to make him coffee, then opened her fridge and got a bottle of milk to pour herself some into her glass. He watched her as she made herself sandwiches, poured the coffee bringing it with her milk and the sandwiches. He laughed and shook his head sarcastically, "Oh god, you're so classic, dear. I feel I'm back to my childhood. You drink milk before you go to bed?!"

She handed him a cheddar sandwich, but he took it to put it back to the plate, "Thank you, I'm not hungry. I'm just curious to taste your coffee."

She smiled and gave him his cup of coffee, "I never had a chance to thank you for what you've done to save me. Thank you Reddington. I owe you."

He looked steadily at her, "You owe me your life now, Adam."

She put down her sandwich and asked slowly, "What do you want, Reddington? Why did you come to my place?"

He answered with firm and freezing voice, "I'm here so you pay back, Adam."

She stared at him, "You're here to kill me? You think I'm the mole?"

He twisted his mouth, "I don't need to come to your place to kill you, Agent Adam... I need to know who leaked the information about the office. I'm here to know about the agent who set me up. To know the mole among your team."

She tried hardly to keep her eyes hold her tears as she said, "You really think I did that?"

She stood up heading to the kitchen again so he doesn't notice her tears, "You need to search again, Reddington."

He put his coffee back to the table and followed her to the kitchen. She involuntarily checked her gun as he approached. He said, "Your signature is on papers to other facilities that include the location of your black site, Maya. You leaked those information."

She shook her head and answered with widely open eyes, "No, I didn't. I don't even have the authority to sign such papers."

He wondered, "Then who put your signature on such papers, Maya?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "How can I know?"

He put his hand on her shoulder that made her shivering, "You have to figure this out, Maya, or you will pay your debt."

She looked at him with blaming tearful eyes, "You were right, loyalty changes."

He raised an eye brow then pursed his lips, " I'll give you 48 hours from now. Of course I don't need tell you I'll get you wherever you go...Thank you for the coffee. It's delicious."

He walked out of her flat not waiting to hear her response. She collapsed into her couch crying after he's gone.

48 hours later, she drove her car into the high way, till she approached a small house on the side of the road, where the black Mercedes was parking. She saw Red getting out of it, so she stopped her car near his, and got out of it holding few papers.

She handed him the papers, "Here is the proof you need. Your target has signed in page 6."

He reviewed the papers, "Thank you, Agent Adam."

She looked at him for a moment, "I don't owe you anything anymore now. You can't imagine how it was risky to get such papers."

He smiled at her and tilted his head to the left, "You've never owed me anything, dear Maya. I've done what I have to do. And I was sure it wasn't you."

She looked at him shocked, before he patted her face gently, "Thank you, Agent Adam. We're done here. Sorry I have to go... Good night. And don't forget to drink your milk before you go to bed."

She didn't get out of that surprise, till he left in his car, so she got into hers and drove back to her home.

Maya laid down in her bed that night thinking of what happened. She couldn't forget how she's stolen Cooper's id card and accessed the computer to get these papers. And how she was going to be caught at the moment she was putting his id card back.

And Reddington... That damned manipulating son of a pitch. He knew it wasn't her, but he put her in that risk to get what he needs. She doesn't even know whether to get angry with him for that, or grateful because he lead her to know the mole that set them all up and put them all in that danger that she might have lost her life or at least her leg because of it, unless Reddington has saved her and lost his friend for that.

Her thoughts were cut off by her mobile phone ringing. She answered it, "Adam."

She heard his quiet voice, "Agent Adam, I wanted to make sure you came back home safe, after the long trip you drove."

She sighed, "Thank you. I'm fine...and I've had the milk before I went to my bed, if you want to check."

He laughed, "Good girl, Maya... Thank you again."

They were silent for a moment, before he proceeds with that quiet voice again, "I wanted to apologize for the risk I've put you in. I know it was risky, but I couldn't trust anyone else. And Lizzie couldn't reach it as you did, you are the computer expert."

She didn't believe he's really apologizing, so she responded with calm voice, "Never mind, Reddington. I understand."

Another moment of silence passed before she continues with lower voice, "I'm sorry for Luli, Raymond. Sorry for your loss."

He sighed sadly, "Thank you, Maya...Good night."

_**I hope you like my story. I beg you apology for any spelling or grammar error, English is not my mother tongue. R and R. Tell me how you think about it so I would proceed. Thank you.** _


	3. Chapter 3

Maya stepped into the post office after few days, to meet Dembe on her way to her desk. She was surprised to see him, "Dembe?! You're here alone?"

Dembe smiled at her, "He's in there. Welcome back, Agent Adam."

She walked through him, "Actually, you welcome back."

She walked to see all her colleagues standing with Red, who was discussing a new blacklister. He stopped and looked at her amused, "Agent Adam, you're late."

She looked at Cooper embarrassed, "Reddington, are you eventually back?"

He pointed to the picture displayed, "Yes, dear. I'm back with new name. How is your leg, by the way?"

He didn't wait for her answer, but looked back at the picture, "Of course you know Madeline Prat."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Next night, Maya entered Lizzie's office, "I've heard you couldn't get Prat?"

Liz invited her to sit, "Yeah. Red made a deal with her. We had the old Russian missiles instead."

Maya shook her head, "He's a weird man, but what he did wasn't, I guess. He said she was his lover someday."

Liz looked into the papers on her desk, "Did you believe him? Everything about him is a lie. He might have been in relationships with her, but I don't believe it was really love."

Maya shrugged her shoulders, asked curious, "How did he look in the tuxedo?"

Liz looked at her amazed, then laughed when she found out Maya was really interested, "He looked charming."

Maya smiled tilting her head like he does, "He's always charming."

Liz examined her face silently then sighed and looked back at the papers.

That made Maya get worried, so she asked concerned, "How is it going with Tom?"

Liz looked away sadly, "I think he's going to leave me."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Liz and Maya got into the apartment Red was staying in these couple of days. He greeted them, "Agent Keen, Agent Adam, how is it going with your case?"

Liz sighed, "We've lost him."

He laughed out loud, "So, how exactly a 17 years old kid slipped of your fingers?"

Maya approached the table he was sitting at, "This guy is a genius, he hacked the school security system and activated the automated evacuation protocols."

He raised his eye brow amused, "If you ever find him, ask him if he wants to earn some extra money."

They smiled before Maya asks as she's referring to the mechanical parts he was working on, "What are you doing?"

He looked at her tilting his head and didn't answer. Liz did, "He's been working on it for the last two days and never told me."

She looked back at him as she continues, "We'll find him. We're checking his home, laptop and e-mails."

He looked at her as he works on connecting the pieces together, "Well,it sounds you have everything under control, and that makes me wonder, why are you here."

Maya stepped back, so they can talk freely. Liz took a photo of a female out of her pocket, to show it to him, "Have you ever seen this women?"

As Maya moved away she didn't hear what they said afterwards, till she saw Liz taking the photo back to her pocket seeming nervous, "The truth is, I don't need evidence to connect this to you. Jolene Parker is in my life because of you."

He moved his hands away from his work, looking at her astonished as she started yelling at him, "Nothing of this happened until you arrived to my door step. My life was great, my marriage, Tom. Thank God I have Tom."

Maya approached as she noticed the blaming sad look in his eyes and tears in her friend's, who continued huskily, "Because with you, I never know what to believe."

He objected, "I've never lied to you."

She yelled again, "How the hell would I know? "

He pursed his lips not answering, so she moved towards the door leaving, "Have fun with your project."

She left with nervous steps and he followed her with his eyes, looked at Dembe then continued his work.

Maya approached him slowly and touched his forearm as he works, "Raymond, I'm sorry."

He looked at her with sad eyes that broke her heart for a reason she doesn't know. She could see the tears he didn't allow to appear in his eyes, so she said trying to make him feel better, "You know she's been through much lately, Her relation with Tom, the adoption issue and the attack she was subjected to yesterday."

He said with calm voice, "Go stay with her Adam. She needs that."

She asked worried, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "I'm fine."

She looked at him. She could understand from his firm voice he was ending their conversation, so she sighed and moved away. Before getting out, she looked at Dembe who was standing by the door. He nodded at her, "He will be fine."

She went after Liz leaving a part of her mind with him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Liz approached Maya's desk smiling as she found her staring at her computer, "You're not leaving yet?"

Maya smiled back to her, "I'm still working on Ivan's computer, Or Harrison. This guy is incredible."

She moved her head away from the screen, "How are you doing?"

Liz sat at the chair in front of her desk, "I'm fine. We've got Ivan, Tom is back at home and he's cooking for dinner right now. By the way, why don't you come to have dinner with us?"

Maya pointed to her screen, "I still have work to do... Anything about Jolene Parker?"

Liz sighed, "Nothing yet. But I'll drop it for a while, till Tom and I get through our present issues."

Maya smiled, "Good luck then."

Liz wished her good night and left her among her work.

She looked back to her computer and her fingers started to manipulate its keyboard. More than an hour has passed with her working, till she felt her eyes were burning. She closed her computer and rested her body back into the chair.

She looked at her phone, before she held it and searched for Dembe's number. She wanted to check on Reddington. She can still see the pain in his eyes when Liz yelled at him. She felt so sorry for him. She still remember how her body shivered when her palm touched his bare forearm. She still can feel his hair beneath her fingers, the warmth of his skin. She closed her eyes and sighed. What's happening to her? Why does she have those worries and these feelings? And Liz, how would she feel, if she knows about her feelings? And Red's relationship with Liz, what is it really? She had many conflicted ideas, but she didn't know what to do.

She pressed the number and waited to hear his voice. She got disappointed when she found it unavailable. She stayed for moments trying to decide what to do, before she got up of her chair making a daring decision.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Maya knocked on the door before Dembe opens it. She had a pale smile as she asked him,"Good evening Dembe, Reddington still up?"

He smiled back to her, "Sure he is. Come in, I'll tell him you're here."

She closed the door as he got into the small reception. She followed him with slow and hesitated steps hearing Dembe telling him she's here.

Once she stepped in she stopped shocked of what she saw.

There was Red sitting on the sofa with Elizabeth sitting next to him with her head resting on his chest and his arms around her.

Red raised his head to her then patted Lizzie's as she raised her head as well and wiped her tears. He said with husky voice, "Agent Adam? We didn't expect you."

She swallowed hard, "I tried to call Dembe to check on you, but he was unavailable. I thought I might drop by, in my way back home."

She looked at Liz confused, "Sorry, I thought you were going home. I mean, you've left two hours ago. Never expected you... Are you okay Liz? What happened?"

Liz didn't know how to answer her, so Red got up inviting Maya to sit down, "It seems Agent Keen is facing a serious situation here, Adam. A personal one."

Liz looked at him angry, she didn't want any of her colleagues to know about Tom. Maya didn't look at her but took back steps intending to leave, "I'm sorry to come now and interrupt you. I'm leaving now and...I'm sorry again."

Red held her arm to prevent her from leaving, "Come on, Maya. I'd like to be in the company of two pretty ladies such like you."

She looked at him then at Liz, "Elizabeth, you need me to stay?"

Liz nodded, "It's okay, Maya. You already know part of it."

#################################

After Maya listened to Liz and her discovery that her husband was the guy who attacked her two days ago, she said with extreme worry, "Oh my God. Liz, this guy is dangerous. You can't go back to him."

Liz sighed, "I have to go back Maya, he doesn't know I found out about that. Besides, where else would I go?"

Maya yelled at her, "Come on, Liz. He already attacked you once, how can you be sure he won't do it again? We can't know his reaction when he knows what you know, and he will sooner or later."

Liz stood up, "I need time to think about it and figure out what to do."

Red got up too as well as Maya who grasped her arm, "We can think about it together. You can come and stay with me for a couple of days till you decide. But you can't go home."

Red looked at her admiring and appreciating what she's doing for his Lizzie, but Liz insisted to go back to her home, so Tom wouldn't suspect. Maya turned to Red asking for his help, but he nodded to her then said to Liz, "Are you sure you are going to be okay?"

Liz nodded, so he held her hand passionately, "Call me if anything happened." Liz nodded again before saying good night and leaving.

Maya stood still confused of how he treats her friend, and she remembered seeing her in his arms few minutes ago. She didn't know what to say after Liz left, till Red turned back and sat down on the sofa asking her with his head tilted, "Okay dear Maya, why are you really here?"

She turned to face him, "I told you, I came to know if you feel better after... after the way Liz talked to you earlier today."

He smiled at her, "This is not the only reason."

She sighed and sat on the chair facing him, "I have a situation too."

He looked at her with wondering eyes, so she proceeded, "A few hours ago, I've heard Cooper asking Malik to investigate the disappearance of Diane Fowler."

He kept his smile, "So?"

She looked at him amazed, "So?! You know she will know about the documents I've given you. And she will know you are behind that disappearance."

He laughed amused, then got up to bring her a drink, "Rest assured dear, she wouldn't."

She shook her head refusing the drink, with her eyes more confused, "How could you be so sure? Will you kill her as well?"

He sat down next to her, looking to the ground for a moment, then looked at her with caring eyes, "Don't worry Maya. I'll never allow anyone to hurt you any how. I'll see what can I do without...killing agent Malik."

She looked into his green eyes feeling confused. But she believed him, or wanted to believe him. His voice and that look in his eyes were extremely sincere, that she wanted them to be the last thing to remember of him this night. She got up with no more words after his promise, "Good night, Reddington."

He smiled, "Good night, Maya."


	4. Chapter 4

Maya got inside the black Mercedes to sit next to Red. Red tilted his head, "Hello, Agent Adam."

She smiled at him, then looked forward to Dembe, "Hi, Dembe."

Dembe nodded to her, "Agent Adam."

She looked back at Red and asked, "How can I help you?"

He laughed, "I'm the one who's helping you dear."

She looked at him with grateful eyes, "I know. And I wanted to thank you."

He asked amazed, "For what?"

She replied, "Cooper had direct orders to stop the investigations about Fowler disappearance. I know you're behind it. I can't guess how, but I'm sure you did that for me."

He looked to the other side through the window, "I told you, I would protect you, Adam."

She could feel her heart bouncing hard, before she asked huskily, "And now, you want me to pay back for what you've done for me?"

He looked back at her for a moment then replied quietly, "No, Maya. I need a favor."

She looked into his eyes, "What can I do for you, Red?"

He looked in front of him and answered firmly, "I want you to keep an eye on Agent Keen, for me."

She looked astonished, "You what? You want me to spy on my colleague?"

He shook his head, "It's not what you think, Maya. I want you to take care of her. After Tom has left, I'm afraid she might do something stupid. I'm worried about her, that's all. I want you to make sure she won't."

She asked, "Why are you so concerned, Reddington? What makes you so worried about her? I mean...why her?"

He sighed, "Because of her father."

She asked with widely open eyes, "You knew her father?!"

He looked into her eyes, held her hand with a firm grip, "I can't tell you anymore, Adam. Will you do this for me? And for your colleague?"

She looked down to his hand feeling confused because of his touch, before she swallows hard, "I will."

He smiled at her, "I knew you wouldn't let me down."

She nodded then left his car heading to hers with his eyes following her.

He heard Dembe, "What's going on, my brother?"

Red looked up to Dembe in the mirror, "What?"

Dembe answered, "Agent Adam, what's happening between you two?"

Red sighed, "I don't know, Dembe. I don't know."

############

Maya stepped into the luxurious villa Red invited her to, with nervous steps. Red met her with his smile, "Dear Maya, I'm glad you wanted to see me."

She looked at him with red eyes, "I didn't come to see you. I came to ask you one question."

He was shocked by the look and color of her eyes. He held her arm carefully, "What is it Maya? What's wrong?"

She moved his hand away violently, "Did you kill Sam?"

He opened his eyes shocked and didn't respond, so she asked again with higher voice, "Did you kill him?"

He said with calm voice, "Adam, let's sit down and talk about it."

She stepped away from him, "She said you were there the time her father died? Liz has a proof that you killed him, is she right?"

He sighed and confessed, "Yes, Maya. She's right."

She gasped and her tears began to run on her cheeks. She put her hand on her mouth shaking her head not believing what he's just said.

He pursed his lips and approached her, held her arm more firmly this time, "Maya, listen to me."

Her body shook and she pulled her arm, "Don't, don't touch me... Don't you dare touch me. You're a murderer."

He moved his hand away this time and said with pain in his eyes, "Maya, please listen to me. Let me explain."

She dropped to the nearest chair still crying, he sat next to her, "Sam and I were friends, for most of our lives. He was dying. I went to say goodbye. He was in pain. He wanted to end his suffering. He asked me to disconnect the machines and let him die. He didn't want to suffer anymore. He wanted to die with dignity. I had to listen to him and help him end his suffer. I never wanted it, but I had to. You know well how the pain is horrible. Your mother died of cancer. You know how he suffered and you of all will understand why I did that."

She cried out loud after he finished his words, so he rushed to her, embracing her little body between his arms. This time she didn't try to push him away, but rested her forehead on his chest saying with husky voice of the crying, "I didn't want her to get through that as I did. She was hopeful he might get better someday."

She raised her head and looked at him through her tears, "And now she knew you did it? That would destroy her."

He pulled away from her to get back to his seat and supported his forehead to his hand.

Dembe approached, "Agent Keen is out. She wants to see you."

Maya had a worried look with Red, then got up, "I'll be waiting outside."

She moved out to the backyard so he can deal with it.

Few minutes later, she saw Lizzie's car moving away, so she knew she's left. She went back inside to see Red still sitting in the chair with hurt obvious in his eyes. She approached and put her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "She will understand. Give her time and she will get through it. She's been through much. First Tom then, ... that."

He nodded and got up to pour himself some wine. He turned to face her, "Thank you, Maya. For understanding, and for being here. And of course for your sympathy."

She didn't know how to reply, so she shrugged her shoulders before she moved towards the door, "I think I have to go now. You might need some time to be alone. Call me if you...need anything."

He said quickly, "I would suggest you might have dinner with me tonight. Of course if you have no plans?"

She stopped amazed and turned back to him, "Dinner?!"

He nodded, "I know a Thai restaurant, I'm sure you would like."

She scanned herself then looked up to him, "Dinner, with you? Wearing my jeans and you are wearing a suit? I think that would be inconvenient."

He tilted his head, "We can buy you a dress right now, before we go. Consider it a little gift."

She was astonished, replied after a moment, "We can postpone that and we can have dinner in my place. I'll make us dinner. I guess that would be more comfortable and less formal than a restaurant. I thought you said you like my flat?"

He looked at Dembe then back to her before cheering up, "That would be nice."

He got his jacket and followed her to her car with Dembe following them with the black Mercedes.

############################


	5. Chapter 5

Maya knocked the door of Lizzie's office, so the later raised her head of the papers she was working on, "Maya, come in."

Maya sat hesitated, "I wanted to talk to you."

Liz smiled, "Sure...What is it?"

Maya said after a moment of silence, "You're really resigning?"

Liz sighed, "Yes, but sure this won't affect our friendship Maya. You of all of them know I had bad days since I've joined that task force. I'm done. I won't tolerate anymore."

Maya asked slowly, "What about Reddington? You know, with you out of that task force his deal is cancelled, and he will be taken and no one will know about him. He will disappear and the task force will be over. He will never be trialed or go to jail Liz. He will be put in a box and interrogated for the rest of his life. You can't do this to him."

Liz argued, "This is not about Tom or Red killing my father. Or even the force. It's about me. This is too much for me. I'm not strong enough for all of that."

Maya repeated with tearful eyes, "You can't do this to him, Elizabeth."

Liz wondered, "I don't understand why you are so concerned, Maya. He's a criminal. He's a most wanted criminal by the FBI."

Maya said, "Not to you ,not to me Liz. You know him better than that. You know he had reasons..."

Liz cut her of, "I know he has secrets, lies , not reasons."

Maya insisted, "And you know you are one of these secrets. Don't you even want to know the answer of all your questions? Don't you want to know how you are related to him?"

Liz scanned her face, "What's going on Maya? Why are you so... emotional? What's happening between you and Reddington? "

Maya looked at her shocked, then got up to leave, "Don't do this to him Elizabeth, please." She left the room with no more words.

############

Maya's phone rang as she's getting into her home. It was him.

She answered, "Yeah."

She heard his voice, "Hey, Agent Adam. Dembe told me you wanted to talk to me.?"

She sighed, "I...I wanted to talk to you about Liz's resignation. What are you going to do about it?"

She had no reply for seconds, then he heard him, "Don't worry, Adam. I'm dealing with it."

She asked with worried voice, "Raymond, your deal with us will be cancelled if she's gone. They will get you and lock you up forever. No one will be able to reach you again and..."

He cut her off with firm voice, "Maya, I told you not to worry. Trust me."

She begged with husky voice, "Raymond."

He lowered his voice, "Maya, I will be fine. I need you to trust me."

She answered trying not to let him feel she's crying, "I trust you. Just, be careful please. For me."

She hanged off and continued crying fearing losing him.

He handed the cell phone to Dembe and sighed sad. Dembe examined his face, "You're getting involved with her, Raymond."

Red looked at him with pursed lips and sad eyes, but didn't reply. Dembe continued, "She's not the right person my brother, for many reasons. You can't do it."

Red sighed as he's sitting on the sofa, "I know, Dembe. I don't know what to do about that. She's just sneaking into me. When I see her I feel like, this girl belongs to me some how, for some unexplained reason. That look in her eyes makes me feel responsible for her. Makes me want to take care of her."

Dembe shook his head, "She is very young to you, Raymond. By more than 20 years."

Red nodded, "I know what you are talking about brother, but it's happening involuntarily. I didn't mean or wanted this to happen. It just happened."

###########

Maya rushed into Liz's office and closed the door behind her, "Lizzie, you have to get him out of that."

Liz shook her head, "I'm afraid I can't. The FBI central office has already got him. There's nothing we can do."

Maya yelled at her, "Of course there is. They took him because you said you won't talk to him. You can fix that."

Liz yelled back at her, "I'm not dealing with him again, Maya. I'm done. There's no way back. You need to get that."

Maya begged her with her tears running, "Please, Liz. You know he's in danger after Berlin came to get him. He was concerned about that moment. You know Berlin is much more dangerous than Red. He needs you Liz. And we need to get Berlin. You have to fix that Liz."

Liz stared at her wondering, "You have feelings for him Maya?"

Maya looked at her sadly, before Liz nodded, "I'll talk to Cooper."

################

Three hours later, while she were working on her desk , Maya's phone rang. She looked into its screen to find Dembe's name.

She answered fast, "Dembe?"

She heard his warm voice, "No Maya, It's me."

She looked around her to see if someone is nearby, before whispering eagerly, "Raymond? Where are you?"

He answered, "I've escaped. Listen to me. I'm trying to reach Lizzie, but she's not answering. I need to see the two of you. Now."

She asked worried, "Are you okay? Are you safe?"

He confirmed, "Don't worry. Everything is okay. But I need you to tell Cooper to evacuate the black site now. You're all targeted. Berlin is after all of us. You need to come here now and try to reach Lizzie."

She nodded, "Okay, Raymond. I will. Give me the address."

After she had it, she rushed to tell Cooper about the call. She knew Liz and Malik went after two suspects that were in the plane crash. She tried to call them in her way to Red several times till Liz eventually answered.

She parked her car and got into the house. He was sitting with Dembe listening to the news about the crash. He looked towards her as she got inside. She didn't move when her eyes got in contact with his. She was afraid if she moves she might run into his arms. She didn't want to do that, although she needed it so much. She needed to touch him, to make sure he's really here and hasn't gone forever. She wanted his perfume to get through her nose into her brain and feel him surrounding her. She shouldn't have done any of that, so she stopped still till he cut off her thoughts, "Come in Maya, join us."

She stepped in hesitsted and sat next to him, "I called Liz. She will be here any minute. How are you?"

He nodded, looked towards the window, "A war is coming, Maya. And we are all part of it now. It's not about me."

She smiled at him confused, "You're scaring me."

He twisted his mouth, "You should be."

She wondered, "I'm a scientist, Raymond. I don't know how to deal with that. This is not my job unlike all of you."

He held her hand and squeezed it gently, "I understand . Dembe and I will take care of you. I just need you to stay with me till this is over."

She looked at Dembe who nodded to her, then she looked back at him. She noticed the small wound in his temple. She raised her hand to check it and looked at him with worried eyes, "Are you hurt?"

Her raised his hand to held hers and looked directly into her brown eyes, "I'm fine now, Maya."

They heard the front door opens, before Liz gets in with teary eyes, "Meera is dead."

##############

In the evening Red stepped into the house to find Maya speaking in her phone with annoyed face. He sat relaxed in the couch till she finished. He tilted his head, "Bad news?"

She sat next to him, "Cooper, they tried to get him."

He asked interested, "Did they?"

She shook her head, "He survived. They don't know. He's kept in a secret medical facility."

She sighed and continued, "The good news is we're back in. The task force is back as long as you and Liz are cooperating. And that means your deal isn't cancelled any more."

He nodded, so she held his hand, "Raymond. You need to fix this with Elizabeth. We can't let you get caught again. Please."

He smiled and tapped her hand, "Don't worry, Adam. I'll take care of that."

She looked at him amazed, "How could you be that calm in such circumstances?"

He shrugged, "I've been through much, Maya. I survived worse."

She narrowed her eyes, "Then why were you so worried before?"

He got up to pour himself a drink, "Because I didn't know who was my enemy. I don't even know why he is after me."

She followed him, stood beside him, "You know now?"

He took a sip of his drink, "I know the name. I don't know where to find him yet, but that will be available in hours."

She shrugged, "Well, then I guess I have to go now. See you in the morning."

He caught her arm before she moves, "You're not going anywhere."

She looked amazed, "What do you mean I'm not going anywhere? "

He tilted his head, "I can't let you be alone now. Berlin killed Malik and almost got Cooper. I'll not take the risk of losing you."

She stared at him, "I have to go home."

He insisted, "No you don't. You're going to sleep here."

Before she objects, he called Dembe, "Dembe ,call Mr. kaplan. Tell her to get suitable clothes for Maya. She's going to stay with us for two days. Tell her to buy anything a young lady might need in those two says."

Dembe held the phone and started to follow Red's orders, while Maya is still astonished and doesn't know what to do or say. He tilted his head looking at her face, "Don't look so stricken. You're not sleeping with me. There are many rooms in the house. Now shall we order dinner?"

############

After the three of them finished dinner, there was knocking on the front door. Dembe opened it, so an old lady got inside carrying some bags. Red was cheerful when he saw her, "Dear Kate, I missed you."

She hugged him rapidly and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, before she looks at Maya who stood confused. Red introduced them to each other, "Kate, this is Agent Adam. Maya, this is Mr. Kaplan."

They nodded to each other, Mr. Kaplan handed her the bags, "These are all stuff you will need. I guess the size will be suitable."

She looked at Red, "I hope you like them dear."

Maya looked at him angrily, so he laughed, "You know I always like your taste, Kate. And I'm sure Agent Adam will like it too. Thank you so much my dear."

He kissed her and Maya thanked her, before she leaves in a hurry.

Red turned to Maya and said with a quiet smile on his lips, "I guess you should go to bed now, dear."

#############

Maya got inside the room Red had chosen for her and closed its door. She opened the bags to get the pajamas out of it. She changed her clothes, brushed her teeth then got into the bed, pulling the sheets over her legs and waist.

She heard someone knocking on the door, so she invited him in. It was Red. He got into the room carrying a glass of milk. She smiled and sat up. He approached, sat beside her on edge of bed, "You forgot to drink your milk."

She was so touched and barely held her tears, "Thank you, Raymond."

He watched her as she drinks then took the glass back from her hand as she thanked him again. He rested his hand on her shoulder, "I'll be sleeping in the room next to you. Dembe will lay on the couch in front of your door. If you need anything, come and get me up."

She smiled at him passionately, "Thank you so much Red, for everything you're doing for me."

He smiled and got up. Before he leaves, he bent and kissed her forehead gently, "Good night, sweetie."

She looked into his eyes with her heart almost stopped. She couldn't even reply, so she nodded with no word. He smiled and covered her shoulders with the sheets as she laid down. Then he got out of the room leaving her head spinning.

###############

It was after midnight by an hour or two, when Red got up panicked because of a female scream. He jumped out of the bed running to Maya's room. He got in to find her sitting in her bed covering her face with her hands and breathing rapidly. While Dembe was already leaning to her bed with worried look in his eyes.

Red approached her bed, "What happened?"

She raised her head to look at him with fearful eyes, so he sat next to her worried, "Are you okay? Why were you screaming?"

She sighed and moved her fingers inside her tangled hair, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. It was just...a bad dream. I'm sorry."

Dembe gave her a glass of water which she held with shaking hands and drank slowly with her eyes fixed on Red's face.

Red asked with concern, "Are you sure you are okay?"

She nodded and gave the glass back to Dembe.

Red pushed her back gently, "Go back to sleep now. And don't worry Maya, You're safe here."

She hesitated for a moment then asked, "What about Liz?"

He raised an eye brow, "Liz is safe too, Maya. I'm keeping an eye on her."

She asked, "Why didn't you bring her here?"

He sighed, "You know she's still mad with me. Besides I can keep an eye on her at her house. That would be difficult for you with your flat inside a big building. It would be easier for me if you were here."

She nodded, "I got it."

He tilted his head, "Now, would you go back to sleep?"

She pursed her lips and looked hesitated, so he wondered, "What? You need anything?"

She shook her head, "No. That would be so rude of me."

He tilted his head, "Come on, name it Adam. What do you want?"

She hesitated again, "Would you stay with me, till I fall asleep? I'm not used to that place and I'm already anxious."

He laughed sarcastically, "You want me to baby sit you, Maya? You don't want me to tell you bed-time stories too?"

She flushed, "I..."

He said before she continues, "It's okay, Maya. I understand. I'm going to sit here beside you till you fall asleep."

She looked at him grateful and laid down in her bed.

Red sat next to her and raised his legs to extend them on the bed beside her. She gave him a small pillow to rest his back. He took it, thanked her and wished her happy dreams.

It was only few minutes before he felt her breath getting regular. He looked at her, she was sleeping so calmly. Before he gets up, he found her pressing her body against him and putting her arm around him. He was surprised and checked her again. She was still asleep and her face was completely relaxed.

He twisted his mouth, waiting for her to move away so he can go back to his bed. The feeling of her warm body pressed against his moved his instincts. He wanted to get away from her, but he was afraid she might wake up. More than half an hour passed with her holding into him. He felt so sleepy, so he eventually slided down beneath her arm , laid on his side not facing her before he fell into sleep.

###########

Early in the morning, Maya opened her eyes. She was shocked to find Red lying asleep in her arms. She moved away from him fast and held her breath. She couldn't believe he really slept the whole night in her bed. She sat up and checked her watch. It was only six o'clock. She scanned him carefully in the light coming from the big window. She got out of the bed very carefully to not to awake him. She got into the small bathroom in her room to have a shower and change. Few minutes later she got out. She found him has turned to his other side facing the side she were sleeping in, the sheets have moved away from him. She approached slowly and pulled the sheets to cover him. She stopped amazed, as she saw the back of his arm. She leaned forward to check it. It seemed like an old irregular scar that happens after burns. She couldn't tell how much it was extensive. She moved her hand to touch it . Before her hand reaches the scar, she found his other hand moving fast to grip gasped surprised that he got up. He turned , looked at her and said with freezing tone, "What are you doing?"

She moved back embarrassed, "I... nothing. I was... that scar."

He sighed and got out of the bed angrily. Her eyes followed him, "Sorry. I didn't want to be obtrusive."

He twisted his eye brows and didn't reply.

She moved to the door whispering, "I'll make us some breakfast."

He stopped her, "Wait."

She turned back to him confused. He sighed, "That was a burn, an old burn."

She sat on edge of bed, "What happened?"

He touched his cheek, before he came to sit next to her. Her replied without looking at her, "I was in a fire. I had to save a little girl whose father died in that fire."

She looked at him astonished, "You mean... this little girl was...?"

He nodded, "It was Lizzie. I knew her family. I was there in the night of the fire."

She wondered, "What about Sam?"

He looked at her, "I had to leave. I took her to Sam and asked him to take care of her."

She was silent for moments before she whispered, "How extensive is that burn?"

He tucked his lips, "Extensive."

She insisted, "How much?"

He got up, "Maya, no one has ever seen this scar except Dembe. Even the women I had relationship with all over those years. I've always been careful none of them sees it."

She looked at him pegging. So he shook his head, "I don't want you to get panicked or hate me because of how it looks."

She got up and walked into his personal space, "I won't."

He took off his t-shirt and she was embarrassed to see him half naked in front of her, before he turns to show her his back.

She gasped when she saw how extensive it is, while he closed his eyes in pain. She moved her hand slowly towards his back to touch it with her fingers. He shivered when her fingers touched his back so she whispered, "Does it hurt?"

He shook his head. She asked again, "Does Liz know about that? About that burn? About you being there that night?"

He sighed and shook his head again.

She moved her fingers over his back and shoulders before she rested her hand on his shoulder and rested her head on his back.

He was astonished by her movement but didn't move a muscle. She embraced his waist with her arms and put a gentle kiss on his shoulder blade, "You've suffered more than I thought."

He held her hands in front of his chest, "I'm sorry you've seen that."

She didn't reply, so he cleared his throat, "I think you said you would make us breakfast? "

She smiled and moved away from him as he turned to face her, "Just give me 10 minutes."

She kissed him lightly on his cheek, then moved out of the room leaving him alone with his thoughts and feelings.

##############

Several hours later, Maya stopped her car by the house she spent the last night in with Red. She got in as Dembe opened the front door for her.

Red was sitting on the sofa, so she rushed to sit next to him, "You wanted to see me?"

He smiled at her passionately, "How are you? "

She smiled confused, "I'm fine. Liz told me about what happened. The guy you've killed and about Tom."

He kept his smile scanning her face and didn't reply. So she said slowly, "Raymond, that guy you got, he's not Berlin. Berlin has escaped from the hospital."

He nodded, "I know."

She looked amazed, "You know?"

He tilted his head, "He talked about a very sad incident happened in 2010. Berlin has been after me before that."

She sighed then asked, "Why did you want to see me?"

He got up, moved to the bar, "I told Lizzie about the night of the fire."

She asked worried, "How did she feel about it?"

He swallowed hardly before replying, "It didn't really make a difference to her."

She approached him, put her hand on his arm, "I'm sorry, Raymond. She must be still confused especially after Tom has appeared again and threatened her life."

His eyes got tears that broke her heart. She put her hand on his cheek, "Raymond."

He held her hand, moved it to his mouth, kissed her palm. That made her eyes get filled with tears.

Red looked away avoiding her eyes, "She wants me to leave."

Maya looked at him shocked. He continued, "I'm leaving in minutes. This is why I called you, to say goodbye. "

The surprise made her feel drowsy and was going to fall down, so he held her with strong arm and moved her body towards his so she doesn't fall.

She couldn't prevent her tears from running on her cheeks, "What about me?"

He looked into her eyes, "I'll call you."

She wondered, "Call me? You think this is enough?"

He hugged her sadly, "I have to go, Maya. This is the right thing now, for the three of us."

She buried her face in his chest crying, before Dembe gets in notifying, "Time to go."

Red moved her a few centimetres away and held her shoulders, "I'll always be with you Maya, whenever you need me, I'll be around."

She whispered huskily, "I need you now, Raymond."

He pressed his lips against her forehead in a sad kiss then moved out of the house.

She followed him as she wanted to keep him in her sight for the last second.

She stood outside watching him and Dembe putting their luggage in the car. She noticed a taxi approaching so she called Raymond. He stopped and watched the car which stopped to drop its passenger.

It was Lizzie. Red cheered up seeing her. She smiled at him, "I'm glad I wasn't late."

He wondered, "How can I help you, Agent Keen?"

She answered, "Berlin is still out there free. I need your help to find him."

It was Maya's turn to smile happy as she saw him taking Lizzie's hand driving her inside.

Dembe smiled at Maya who helped him to get the luggage back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Maya approached Liz and Red who were sitting on the stairs inside the house. They were talking, when she said, "Dembe and I made us pasta and fajitas. Are you hungry now?"

Red looked at her amused and shook his head, "I love fajitas."

She flushed and didn't answer, so he held her hand and got up, before helping Liz to stand too, "I'm starving, aren't you my pretty girls?"

They all joined Dembe and sat altogether to have dinner. Before they finish dinner, Lizzie's phone, rang so she answered.

After she's done, she got up, "That was Ressler. I'm sorry I won't be able to finish dinner with you. Cooper is awake of his come, he wants to see me."

Red said as he's chewing, "Can't you wait for more ten minutes? Or you don't like the food?"

She shook her head, "No, of course not. The food is delicious. I just need to tell him you are still with us and update him with everything. Maya, I'll meet you tomorrow in the office. Thanks for dinner."

Maya asked her, "You want me to give you a ride?"

Liz replied as she's getting out, "No, you finish your dinner. I'll be fine."

After they had dinner, Maya got to the kitchen to make herself coffee.

Red approached with his glass of wine. He stood and watched her as she was making it. He scanned her body interested. He used to love skinny women. She's not, but her body still hot and exciting. He walked to her, stood just behind her back and leaned to her ear whispering, "You need help?"

She froze for a moment as she felt his breath touching her neck. She poured the coffee then replied without turning, "I'm already done, thank you."

She held her mug, tried to turn around to move away from him, but he was so close that she hit his body. He didn't move, so she leaned back to the counter behind her to avoid friction to him confused. He tilted his head and examined her face, "What's so special about you tonight, Adam?!"

She glided carefully sideways, "Maybe it's just the wine I added to your fajita."

He laughed amused and turned to face her, "I don't get drunk that easy dear."

She wondered, "Where's Dembe?"

He smiled and moved away to the main hall, "He's got some business to take care of. Are you afraid of being alone with me?"

She followed him, sat on the couch and put her coffee on the adjacent table, "How is it going with Liz? Are you okay now?"

He sat beside her and took a sip of his wine, "Things are getting better I believe."

She hummed, "I heard part of your talk. I didn't mean to but..."

He looked at her wondering, so she continues, "Are you her father?"

He narrowed his eyes, moved his hand over her hair and asked slowly, "Does it matter for you, Maya? Will that make a difference?"

She looked away, "I don't know."

He tangled her hair around his finger and examined her face. She looked at him embarrassed, "Why are you looking at me like this?"

He tilted his head and smiled, "You look different tonight."

Her face flushed, "I'm not. You're just happy, so you look to anything from a different perspective."

He laughed out loud, because of her explanation. He then approached her neck and smelled her strongly, "You smell great too."

She closed her eyes as she could smell his dazzling perfume. That gave him opportunity to touch her lips very lightly with his. She opened her eyes fast shocked. He looked at her passionately, "I'm not drunk if this is what you are thinking of."

She whispered, "Actually, I was thinking this is time to leave."

He tucked his brows, "You sure you want to leave? Don't you want to explore me as I want to do to you? Don't you feel curious about me, as I do about you?"

She stood up, "I should go now."

He stood up as well and spoke calm, "I wish you could stay more. But, if you insist."

She looked at him doubtful, "Are you going to be okay alone? Will Dembe be late?"

He shrugged, "Don't worry honey, he will be here any minute. You need to be careful though. Berlin is still out there. He's not done yet."

She looked at him amazed, so he tilted his head, "And I'm not saying it to make you stay the night here. You are free to go. Just be careful and call me if anything... anything happened."

She nodded silently and moved to the door so he wondered, "You're not going to kiss me good night?"

She stopped, turned to him . When he found her didn't respond he moved to her, "I'll take this as an agreement?"

She looked at his eyes. He bent forward a little as she was about four inches shorter then him. Her eyes got attached to his lips that approached hers slowly and touched them very gently. She held her breath and closed her eyes. She could feel Red beginning to press his mouth to hers more. His hands moved to her back to hold her closer. Being pressed to his body this way made her delirious and didn't know how his tongue invaded her mouth devouring it.

She moaned when his tongue touched her teeth slowly then her tongue. He wanted to explore every part of her mouth, taste it. He brushed her tongue with the tip of his tongue. Hearing her moan made him aroused. He wanted to explore more than her mouth. She began to respond to his kiss more actively. She began suckling his tongue with her lips. Feeling her responding made him pleased, so he started to move one hand down her back and press her lower half more into him. She couldn't help embracing him with her arms. She put one hand on his back while the other scratched the back of his head as desire started to grow inside her. He moved his mouth down to kiss her neck. She was losing control, she whispered, "Raymond."

He hummed. She continued, "We can't do this."

He whispered into her neck, "I can."

He pressed her more that she could feel the bulging inside her pants. Her body shivered and her female muscles trembled. She could feel herself getting wet.

She pegged him, "Raymond, please."

He stopped his kisses and moved his face away from her slowly. He looked at her scanning her body. He could notice her chest moving up and down as she breathes. He could tell desire is eating her, but he didn't want to enforce her to anything. So he stepped back and said with a lovely smile, "Good night, Maya."


	7. Chapter 7

Maya yelled at her phone panicked, "What? What do you mean you lost him?"

She listened for moments, then asked nervously, "Who are those people?"

After a second she twisted her mouth, "Damn it Dembe, What can we do now? ...Okay... I'll talk to Keen...I'll call you later."

#########

Dembe opened the door of the hotel room to let Maya in. She stepped in, "Where's he?"

He closed the door, "He's waiting for you inside."

She walked inside to find him sitting on the sofa. He smiled as he saw her, "Maya, dear. I missed you."

She sat on a chair facing him and asked angrily, "Reddington, I need to know what's going on? Why did the Musad took you? And why is your ex-wife involved in that?"

He sighed annoyed with that start, "Maya, there are some things I can't explain now."

She asked out of patience, "Why? I need to understand."

He raised an eye brow and didn't answer, so she continued, "Okay, that address we've got from Berlin's man, if you really didn't find him there, why did he wanted you to go there?"

He got up to pour himself a drink. She tucked her mouth, "You know? She was right about you."

He turned to look at her not understanding, so she stood up and continued with her voice starting to get louder, "Liz was right. You are full of secret and lies. You never tell the truth. You've entered our lives and just ruined it. We've had better lives before we knew you."

He tilted his head, "What's that all about Adam?"

She sighed and buried her face in her hands. He sat next to her put his hand on her shoulder gently, "Come on, talk to me."

She raised her head to look at him with tearful eyes, "I need to understand, Raymond. Why is your wife involved in this? How did you know she's his target? And why is she?"

He tucked his brows, "You can't be serious. It's a matter of jealousy?"

She raised an eye brow mad of him, then she got up nervously to leave.

Dembe entered holding a yellow big envelope, "Raymond, you've got a package."

She stood still worried and curious. Red took the envelope and checked it, so Dembe asked, "You want me to open it?"

Red shook his head and began unfolding the package. Maya watched him as he got a cellular phone out and called the number saved to it.

He listened to phone then asked, "Where's she?"

After few moments he put the phone down to the table and sat on the couch holding the envelope again.

Maya approached him and asked worried, "What is it, Raymond?"

He got a small box out and opened it slowly. Maya put her hand on her mouth to prevent a scream, when she saw a female finger lying inside the box.

Red sighed and closed the box. He rested his head to the back of couch closing his eyes in pain.

She sat next to him and held his hand carefully. He opened his eyes, looked at her, "Maya, You need to leave now. We'll talk about it later."

She stared at him, "Raymond, I can't leave you now. I..."

He cut her off with firm voice, "Maya, please, go home now."

She squeezed his hand and whispered, "Are you going to be okay?"

He answered, "I'm fine."

She scanned his face worried. She knows he was suffering and hiding his pain. She was frustrated too, but she had to listen to him. She got up and put a gentle kiss on his temple before she leaves.

############

Two weeks later, Maya got into her car, dialed a number on her phone. She listened to the ring for a moment, "Dembe, let me talk to him... What do you mean he can't talk to me? ... Dembe, put him on the phone right now."

After a moment she heard his voice, so she asked in a hurry, "What are you going to do? ... About your deal with Berlin?"

She listened to him then objected, "Raymond, you have to cancel it. You don't have his money now. The office has frozen the accounts. You know that and still going on?!"

she moved her hand slowly on her hair running out of patience, "If you do this, mostly you and her are going to die?"

She listened to him then asked huskily, "You're doing all of this so you can get your wife back?"

She looked out of the window trying to hold her tears as he replied. She yelled at him, "My people?! ... No Raymond, it's not about the FBI. It's about you. I'm worried about you. I don't want to lose you."

She sobbed after he finished his words, "Okay, Raymond. Just be careful please. And call me once you're done. Or at least let Dembe call me, if you are busy."

She hanged up with him and her tears ran on her cheeks. She is going to lose him, she knows that. If he survived that deal, he mostly will be back to his wife after he had the deal with the FBI now. She started her car and drove to her home. There, she didn't even change her clothes. She just laid in bed thinking of him. God, she missed him. She missed his smile. Missed his touch. She still can feel his kisses on her neck. She whined touching her neck to recall his kisses. She still remember how he tasted. She needs to taste him again. She's longing to his tongue and how it wandered her mouth. He was right, she wants to explore him, even more than he wanted it. And now he's gone.

She's never felt that with anyone before. Even the guy she knew in her country when she was young, or the two men she had relationships with here in the States. They never make her experience such things. She's never allowed them or wanted to get through that with any of them.

No one has ever made her feel like he makes her feel. She's never wanted a man as she wants him. She didn't know when she felt asleep. But it was few minutes by midnight when she waked up panicked because of a hidden feeling someone is watching her. Before her hand reaches her drawer to get her gun, she heard him, "It's okay. It's me."

She turned to look at him. She couldn't see him, but she recognized his silhouette by the light coming from the street lights. She sat up and opened the lamb next to her bed. He was standing by her bed watching her quietly. He asked amazed, "You look like shit? You didn't even change your clothes."

She sighed and didn't answer, so he moved a tress of her hair away from her face, "You were crying?"

She bent her knees to her chest and whispered, "Why are you here, Reddington?"

He tilted his head, "I thought you were worried about me, and would want to know I'm fine?"

She looked at him with blaming eyes then asked, "Tell me what happened."

He sighed, sat on edge of bed and held one of her knees, "Lizzie unfroze the accounts. Berlin has got his money back."

She tilted her head and commented mocking , "And you got your wife back."

He drew traces on her leg and didn't look at her, "Maya, it's not what you're thinking. Definitely it's not. My wife and I are over, decades ago."

She held his hand stopping him, "Are you okay?"

He looked into her eyes passionately, "I just... missed you. I feel it's been a year since I saw you last time."

She raised his hand to her face and kissed his palm, "Where's she now?"

He moved his hand from her mouth to touch her face gently, "In a safe place."

She couldn't help asking curious, "What will you do next?"

He moved his hand to her neck, "Haven't decided yet."

She knew he lied, but didn't want to ruin the moment. So she changed the subject, "I missed you too."

He stopped moving his hand and looked at her amused. She got embarrassed by his look, so she moved to get out of her bed, "Are you hungry?"

He followed her with his eyes as she was running away, "I'm not."

She took her brush and began to brush her hair which got tangled because of sleep. He got up, stood behind her taking the brush from her, "Let me do it for you."

She gave up and let him comb her hair. She watched him in the mirror as he moved the brush very gently and seductively. She couldn't help but holding his other hand, to make his arm embrace her. When she's done that he put the brush down and surrounded her with his two arms and moved forward one more step to stick his body to her back. This time she didn't resist him. She needed to feel he was still with her. She needed to feel he was hers. She rested her head to his shoulder and closed her eyes. He leaned forward to kiss her temple. She sighed and pressed her body against him. He could feel the fire burning inside of her. He moved one hand upwards to touch her breast. He waited for a moment to see if she would reject that. When she didn't move a muscle, he cupped his hand around it and became squeezing it gently. She moaned in pleasure. She could feel his erection pressing against her lower back. She knew he's been aroused too as she is. She moved his hand that still around her waist, guided it downwards. He got her hint, so he continued to reach inbetween her thighs. He felt her jeans preventing him from feeling her fire. So he moved his hand to her waist. He kept one hand caressing her breasts, while his other hand unbuttoned and unzipped her trousers. He got his hand inside it before moving it to the tunnel between her thighs. He was pleased to find her underpants wet. He touched her wetness with one finger, moving it along her groove. She groaned with his touch. She felt her desire is burning her, she wanted him to cool her down. She whispered huskily, "Raymond."

He started to move his finger forward and backwards over her underpants. She moved her hand backwards to grip his butt and squeezed it. Her movement made him feel she needs more. He moved her underpants aside and glided his hand beneath it.

She froze once he touched her and held her breath. He whispered in her ear, "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

She moved her hand to hold the hand squeezing her breast, moved with it as one piece. He knew that was her approval.

He moved his finger along the line between her thighs as he did before, but this time directly with no barriers. With his movement he gradually pressed deeper, till he reached her opening. He made very gentle circles around her hole without penetrating it. She felt her whole body is burning. She moaned and pressed his upper hand to stop the stimuli coming from her tits. She wanted to concentrate on the fire he's building within her core. He pressed his finger against her hole once, before he moves it up a bit till he reached her clit He felt her body shivering. He began caressing it with his finger tip. She groaned, so he started circling it slowly. She felt her legs can't bear her weight anymore. So she leaned forward to the chair in front of her to avoid falling. He knew how she was feeling, so he supported her with his other hand and leaned to her, as he continued his job. He increased his pace and pressure on her clit, while her moans are getting louder. She gasped, "Raymond, don't stop."

He didn't intend to. He felt she was close, so he rubbed her very fast with his fingers and started squeezing her breast very hard this time. She was withering between his arms. It was seconds before she cried out as she reached her climax. He didn't stop his rubbing, he wanted to make her enjoy it to the last moment. He could feel her fluids covering his hand, so he smiled pleased that he made her experience and enjoy a new thing for her with him.

She leaned to rest her forehead on the chair. He asked worried, "You're okay?"

She breathed heavily then nodded. He moved his hand from her pants to his nose to smell it. He took a deep breath, "You smell like strawberry, sweetie."

She barely could stand up and turn to face him. She met his amused eyes, so she embraced his body with her arms, rested her head against his shoulder and didn't say a word.

In the morning, she got up early before him. She raised her head to examine his calm face. She remembered what happened last night and how she asked him to stay with her that night. She remembered how he embraced her with his arms till she felt asleep. She thought of the feelings he made her experience for the first time in her life. She smiled and put her arm around him. She could feel his arousal touching her arm. She thought of him and how he was aroused last night and that she didn't give him a relief. She felt it was very selfish. She didn't satisfy him as he did to her.

She moved her hand slowly towards his bulge. She didn't want to wake him up to not to get embarrassed. She touched him hesitated as she watched his face. She saw him smiling during his sleep. She sat up and approached his waist. She moved her fingers over it slowly, so he hummed. She laid again next to him and glided her hand carefully inside his pants. She closed her eyes as she touched his warm hardness. She swallowed hardly and moved one finger on it from its base to its tip. She checked him again and he was still asleep. She caressed his balls with two fingers, then she touched his smooth tip. She wanted to explore him as he said. She gripped his cock with her hand. Feeling of his manhood filling her hand made her curious to see it. She straddled his legs without direct touch to them. She leaned forward and unzipped his trousers carefully. She could see his bulge filling his shorts. She leaned to it and kissed it lightly. When she didn't get a sign of him getting awake, she freed it from the underpants. She was astonished by his unexplained arousal. She leaned again and touched its tip. She was amused with its smoothness , started to kiss it slowly and began to move her lips down to its base. She sucked one of his balls into her mouth caressing it with her tongue. She heard him moaning but she didn't care. She was aroused herself and intended to finish what she's started. She licked his all length then began to suck its head. Red moved under her and she implied he's up now. So she sat down on his thighs and continued suckling his cock. She felt him getting more hard. She was proud she could make the legendary Raymond Reddington aroused with her little experience. She felt his hand pressing her head to engulf him more. He's now totally awake. She began to go faster and he barely could hold his moans. He started to push his pelvis up towards her hand with each movement she makes. She heard him whispering her nome, she knew he was coming. She moved her mouth away and started milking him with her hand. Her hand felt as perfect as her mouth around his cock. Seconds later he was groaning with his fluids rushing out of him to cover her clothes. She saw his hands clawed to the bed and his all body tensed beneath her. She didn't stop till she was sure he's done and his body began to relax.

She kissed his cock, put it back to the shorts . He watched her zipping his pants again then looking up at him. He smiled at her,"Good morning."

She smiled, climbed him to reach his mouth and kiss his lips,"Good morning."

He tapped her back, "Why was that?"

She replied simply, "That was a thank you, for last night."

He raised an eye brow amazed. So she continued, "You brought me the idea when I found you aroused."

He laughed, "I was dreaming."

She wondered, "Of whom?"

He moved her aside gently and got up before looking passionately at her, "Definitely of you, whom else would I dream of?"

She got up and hugged him, "I love you Raymond."

He hugged her and kissed her hair, "I think I have to go now."

She moved away looking at him astonished, "It's too early."

He nodded, "I need to go to the hotel first to change."

She sighed, "You're going to her?"

He wondered, "To whom?"

The look in her eyes told him the answer, so he didn't wait for it but headed to the bathroom. She felt she's been broken by him leaving her now to go to her, to go to his wife.


	8. Chapter 8

Maya got into Liz's office and closed the door, "I got an address."

Liz asked her, "How?"

Maya sat on edge of the desk and whispered, "Naomi's and her husband's phones are dead. I checked their previous call records to get the most dialed numbers and see if any of those got calls from new numbers. One number was for a single female called Monica Lions. It had six calls from new number today, all unanswered . All calls came from a pay phone in a gas station. The area there has very few houses. I checked them all and could identify your target."

She then gave Liz a small paper which Liz checked then looked at her, "You want to come? I don't want to use the force cars."

Maya got confused, so Liz encouraged her, "Don't you want to meet Mrs. Reddington?"

Maya replied slowly, "That would drive him mad, Liz."

Liz shrugged, "We're doing our job. She met Berlin. She knows how he looks, where he kept her. We need information she has."

Maya looked at her hesitated, so Liz moved towards the door, "You don't want me to take Ressler, do you?"

Maya sighed then got out following her to the garage, praying Red wouldn't be there.

############

At the safe house Red keeping Naomi in, she sat with Liz and Maya. Liz was burning to get all information she needs, while Maya was scanning her curious about Mrs. Reddington.

She was listening to her, "It's manipulation. He makes you feel there's a connection. He makes you feel like you matter to him someway or another. And there's no one on the earth that can make a woman feel she's the center of the universe more than Raymond Reddington."

Maya swallowed hardly and felt these words were really directed to her not to Liz. Before Naomi goes on, Red entered the house and said, "Well look at you all. I should have brought a bottle of Chardonnay."

They raised there heads towards him. He looked at Maya giving her a look that froze her blood and she could tell how angry he is. He looked at Naomi, "I had your papers, Dembe is outside and he needs your signature on some of the documents. Frank is packing the car."

She got up and walked by him to go out. He looked at Liz and Maya, "I hope you got what you came for." He left with no more words.

Liz looked at Maya who sighed and walked to the window to watch him standing out there with Naomi. He was holding her hand with his both hands. Liz was watching Maya too, especially when she saw tears in her eyes as Red moved a tress of Naomi's hair away from her face, then held her face with his both hands to kiss her forehead passionately. Liz rested her hand on Maya's shoulder. Maya looked at her sadly then went out with her heading to her car. Naomi's car was already going away, when Liz stopped to talk to Red. Maya didn't join them, but walked to her car and sat in the passenger seat. Few seconds later, Liz caught her wondering, "You're not driving?!"

Maya looked out of the window towards Red, "You drive."

Liz stared at her, then started the engine and drove away.

On their way back to the office, Maya didn't say a word, so Liz asked worried, "Are you okay, Maya?"

Maya nodded, "Yes."

Liz sighed, "What's going on with you and Reddington, Maya?"

Maya didn't respond, so Liz spoke again, "He's manipulating you, Maya. You heard his wife. And you know this is his way. You think about it, first me then you and now Navabi..."

Maya cut her off looking at her astonished, "What about Navabi?"

Liz replied, "Come on, you know he planted her inside the force. He must have his own reasons. He wanted her in to get something."

Maya wondered with low voice, "You think she works for him? You think they have some kind of relationship?"

Liz stared at her, "I don't know yet, but you need to have more control on your emotions towards him,Maya"

Maya said with husky voice, "I don't want to talk about it, Lizzie."

Liz looked at her amazed, then asked slowly, "How far are you involved with him?"

Maya looked at her nervously, "Far enough."

Liz scanned her face, "I don't want him to hurt you, Maya. You know I care about you."

Maya looked back to the road, "It's a little late, Liz."

###########

For two weeks she couldn't reach him. She tried to call Dembe but he's never answered. She even called him from different numbers, but she had the same result. He hasn't brought them any cases lately. Eventually, he called Liz bringing a new blacklister. He just used the phone, never let Liz meet him. It was like he's avoiding her or...punishing her. She was getting mad herself. It was late in the evening when she leaved the office with Aram still there working on collecting information about the case. After she drove away from work, she remembered she's forgotten her phone back there. She had to turn around and go back to work. As she stepped in, she saw Red talking to her colleague. It seemed he was going to leave, as he was putting his fedora on his head. He stopped when he saw her and lowered his arms, "Agent Adam?"

She nodded and replied with shaking tone, "Mr. Reddington, good evening. It's been a long time."

He smiled and did answer so she asked, "I wonder why you are here. Agent Keen isn't here, nor Agent Navabi"

He raised an eye brow with anger in his eyes. Aram looked at them feeling tension in the air so he asked, "Why are you back Maya? Something wrong?"

She looked at him, then back at Red, "I only forgot my phone, so I came back. I bid Mr. Reddington didn't think about that."

Red grinned, "You're getting expert in provoking me dear."

She ignored him and went to her desk to get her phone. He watched her as she walked by him towards the elevator then, "Good night, Reddington."

############

Next afternoon, Liz rushed to Maya's desk, "I need your car."

Maya wondered handing her the keys, "What's wrong?"

Liz answered as she was running out, "One of the plague carriers is leaving from Dalas Airport. Ressler and Navabi have gone to stop another one."

Maya followed her, "Then you might need my help."

Liz stared at her as the elevator was going down to the garage, "Maya, you're not a field agent."

Maya shrugged, "I know some self defense and I know how to use a gun. You need back up, Liz."

Liz drove to the airport. There, she called Aram, "Aram, we're there, you've got visual?"

He answered, "I'm searching."

They looked around searching for their target, then Liz suggested, "We have to split. I'll go this direction." Maya nodded and ran to the other direction.

Aram informed them in their ear pieces about his place which was closer to Maya's.

Maya looked around her till she got him, "I see him." She ran to get him. He saw her and ran away. She chased him till he fell down to the ground. She jumped and got him. He tried to get rid of her, hardly got up while she was restraining him. He pushed her to a side door, but she never left him. They both fell to the ground again with him above her. He got a mask with pump out of his pocket and pressed it against her nose and mouth. She screamed and moved her face away. It was his chance to get rid of her grip and get up taking her gun from her belt. She stared at him panicked as he pointed her gun to her. At the moment he shoot her, Liz was few metres away shooting him in head. He fell and Maya moved rapidly to close the door before Liz gets in. Liz ran to the door, "Maya, open that door, you're going to bleed out."

Maya smiled in pain, "It's too late Lizzie. I'm already infected. If you come in, you will get infected too."

Liz cried. "You're not infectious yet. I still have few hours."

Maya rested her back to the door to prevent Liz from opening it, "Lizzie, please don't. I've made him mad enough. He would never forgive me, if I caused you any harm."

Liz yelled at her, "Forget about Reddington now. We need to stop your bleeding."

Maya tried to take off her jacket slowly and pressed it against the hole in her abdomen. She moaned in pain with the pressure then she smiled sadly, "He's not here this time to save me."

Liz shook her head, "You're going to be okay Maya, you understand?"

Maya nodded in pain, "Lizzie, listen, I need you to tell him I'm sorry. I've never meant or wanted to make him angry." Her tears began to run, " Tell him I love him more than anyone I've ever met."

Liz pressed his number on the phone, "You tell him."

She listened to the ring then yelled, "Dembe, where's Red? ... Red, I need your help... Maya got infected. Less than an hour ago. I don't know, Red. Aram is working on it. He and Maya couldn't find him, it's like the guy is off the grid. Red, we have no time. We're losing her. She's got shot in her abdomen and she's bleeding. Okay, good luck."

She finished her call and talked to Maya, "Don't worry, Adam, he's going to save you."

###########

By night, Reddington was sitting in the hospital next to Maya's bed. She was asleep and connected to monitor and venous line. He held her hand gently and pressed a kiss against her fingers. Liz got in to watch him. She stood still amazed. He's still wearing the same clothes from the morning. She approached and whispered, "How is she?"

He looked at her, "Hello Lizzie."

She looked at her colleague, "Is it working? The vaccine you brought, will it save her?"

He nodded, "the doctors said it's. She's just still asleep. She had an operation to get the bullet out. Fortunately the bullet didn't hurt any vital organs. She's going to be okay."

Liz nodded then scanned him, "You haven't left since the afternoon? You're still wearing same suit and look so tired."

He tilted his head and didn't answer. She put her hand on his shoulder, "Red, she's fine now. You need to go home and get some sleep."

He looked at her with sad eyes, so she wondered, "You really care that much for her?!"

Red sighed and kissed Maya's hand again, so Liz said, "After she got shot and infected, she wanted me to tell you she was sorry to make you angry. She wanted you to forgive her for everything she's done that made you mad of her."

Red tucked his brows, "She said anything else?"

Liz shrugged, "You can ask her when she's up."

He smiled, "Are you jealous, Lizzie?!"

Before she replies, they heard Maya moaning. Red rushed to her. She opened her eyes slowly to meet his gaze, "Raymond, is that really you?"

He grinned to her, "Hey, my angel? How are you?"

She whispered, "Your angel?"

Liz approached, "How do you feel, Maya?"

She answered, "Very sleepy."

Liz nodded, "I think I'll take Red and let you have some sleep. You deserve it, as well as he does. See you tomorrow, my dear friend."

Maya smiled weakly, "See you."

Red kissed her cheek, "Good night, sweetie. Call me if you need anything."

She held his hand, "You will answer me this time, or ignore me, like the past two weeks?"

He raised an eye brow, "I can never ignore you Maya, you're my angel. I was away, but I kept eyes on you."

Her eyes got filled with tears, "I felt so scared."

He tilted his head, "I told you my dear, I'll always take care of you."

He turned to look at Liz, "I'll talk care of both of you."

###########


	9. Chapter 9

Maya entered the hotel suite Red staying in. He was sitting reading some papers. He raised his head to gaze at her, "Maya, come in. How are you? How is your injury?"

She sat next to him, "It's getting better. You said you wanted to see me, and it's about work?"

He tilted his head, "Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

She raised an eye brow, "I thought you said you only talk to Keen. I don't want anyone to ask why this has changed now."

He twisted his mouth, "It didn't change. This is not about a new blacklister. Although it's connected to an important one."

She wondered, "Berlin?"

He got up and waved to her to follow him to a side door. So she did. She got inside the room to find a female almost of her age, that sat confused in the bed with hand cuffs. She looked at him amazed, so he introduced her, "Maya, meet Zoe. Zoe, this is Agent Adam."

The look in Maya's eyes didn't change, so he explained, "Maya, I want you to stay with Zoe for a couple of hours and take care of her. And please, make her feel like she's at home."

Maya looked to the hand cuffs then back to him. She then gripped his arm pulling him out, "I need to talk to you."

They get out and closed the door. She looked at him, "Who the hell is she? What's going on? You brought me to babysit her?"

He sighed, "Maya, I can't explain now. It's just this girl is important to me in my war against Berlin. Her safety will bring an end. Don't worry, you're not here to protect her. There're people will take care of that. But I need you to stay with her, not anyone else. So I would be sure she won't make something stupid. In the meantime, she will feel comfortable in your presence."

Maya asked, "Why didn't you ask Liz to do this? Why me?"

He tucked his lips, "You know she's busy with the Scimitar. I wouldn't trust anyone else. Would you do this for me?"

She nodded, "For how long?"

He grinned , "Till seven o'clock."

She nodded, "Okay Raymond, I'll be here waiting for you."

############

At six o'clock, Red got back with Dembe. He found Maya sitting with Zoe in her room. Maya smiled when she saw him. She got out leaving Zoe alone in the room. He smiled back at her, "How was it going?"

Maya shrugged, "Everything was okay. She's a nice girl. By the way. I knew you got rid of the Scimitar, Congratulations."

He pulled her to him kissing her cheek, "Thank you, sweetheart."

She looked at Dembe embarrassed and pulled herself away, "Now, who is really this girl Reddington?"

He smiled and took off his coat. She watched him as he sat on the sofa crossing his leg, "She's Berlin's daughter."

She opened her eyes astonished, "She's what?"

He nodded, "He thought I killed her, this is why he's been after me all those years. I looked for her, found her and brought her back to him."

He watched her as she didn't respond, "This is why I was with Aram that night when you forgot your phone."

She moved to sit beside him and scanned his face, "You're not going to hurt her, are you?"

He shook his head, "Of course not. I'm done with Berlin, Adam. I've wasted many years and fortune in that war. And it was actually for misunderstanding. Besides she's an innocent girl. I don't hurt innocent people."

She stared at him with doubt. He got up, "I'm sorry, I have to take her and go now to deliver her to her father."

She held his hand panicked, "You're going to meet Berlin again?"

He laughed amused, "Come on, honey. He won't hurt me. I'm giving him his own dream."

Dembe brought Zoe and the three of them moved to the door. Maya held Red's arm and whispered, "Be careful, please. And come back safe."

He tapped her cheek gently, "Don't leave. Wait for me here."

Two hours later, she heard knocking on the door. She opened and found it was Red and Dembe. She looked at them curious, "How did it go with Berlin?"

He put his arm around her shoulders and moved to the couch, "We're done with him now, dear. Although he gave us a new name, the Decembrist."

She wondered, "Who's he?"

He sat and crossed his legs, "Dembe, call Agent Keen."

She sat beside him and said hesitated, "Raymond, there's something you need to know."

He looked at her expecting, "Liz has called me wondering why I left early today."

He tilted his head gazing at her. She swallowed and continued, "I told her I had emergency but she knew I lied. She asked if I was with you..."

He tucked his lips and cut her off, "What did you tell her, Maya?"

She looked to the ground, "She knew I was with you. And it was about Berlin."

He sighed, "It's okay, Maya. This case is over now."

She looked at him, "I'm sorry."

He tapped her shoulder and took the phone from Dembe, "Liz, I need to see you."

###########

Maya was sitting to her computer, when Liz approached her whispering, "We need to talk, my office."

Maya looked around them to see if someone is watching them, then she followed Liz to the office.

In there Liz at her blaming, "Why didn't you tell me you were going to help Red yesterday?"

Maya shrugged, "It wasn't what you think. He called me, wanted me to go to him in the hotel. I didn't know what it was about. When he told me, I didn't feel it was about work. It seemed more personal. He had personal issues with Berlin, and he wanted my help."

Liz crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Tell me about it."

Maya shook her head , "I can't betray his trust. I'm sorry. Besides it's over. Berlin is out of the game now. Actually he's helping Red in Russia to find the Decembrist, and you know that."

Liz sighed, "Maya, your emotions are affecting your decisions."

Maya gazed, "You're going to tell Cooper about my relationship with Reddington?"

Liz shook her head, "No, I won't. I just want you to keep me updated with anything regarding Reddington."

Maya moved to the door ending the discussion, "Red won't allow this to happen. You will know only what he wants you to know."

Liz stared at her angrily as she was leaving.

Before Maya gets through the door, Red was getting in, "Elizabeth, we need to talk." He looked so serious that made her confused. She looked at Maya wondering, but Maya shrugged her shoulders and looked at Red. Red ignored her, so she went out and closed the door. Few minutes later, she watched him getting out and leaving with no words. She went to Liz, "What was that about?"

Liz sighed and collapsed to her chair, "It was about Tom. He knew I didn't kill him."

Maya gasped, "You what?"

Liz sighed again and told her everything.

#########

Few hours later, Maya entered the empty office of Liz, dialed a number on her phone, "Raymond, things are getting insane here. We've found Fitch... He's having a bomb around his neck. Deputy Attorney General is here and she asked about Lizzie's source...Yes. She wants to know everything to get Berlin. Guess Ressler told her what."

She listened to him for a moment, "Raymond, I'm worried about you. She wants to bring you here and interrogate you... Just be careful please."

#########

After less than an hour, Reddington stepped into the black site to meet Alan Fitch as the later asked. She looked at him nervously watching him heading to the box they both were trapped in when she was injured, after which their relationship got that intimate. She wondered why Fitch wanted to talk to him. In the mean time she was so worried about him getting involved in any of this. Besides she didn't know how extensive this bomb is and if the box can contain it. She and her colleagues watched them talking through the glass door of the box with the sound muted as Fitch wanted. A couple of minutes passed, before they saw Fitch exploding. She gasped panicked of the scene. As Red got out of the room, she could tell he was very sad and agitating. Cooper asked him, "What did he tell you, Reddington?"

Red stared at him and replied quietly, "We had some memories to recall."

His voice was calm, but Liz and Maya could feel the volcano inside him. So they looked to each other then Liz asked, "Are you okay, Red?"

He ignored her and went to the elevator, "Good night everyone."

#############

Three hours later, Red and Dembe got into their hotel suite to find Maya sitting there on the couch extending her legs on it. He looked at her amazed, "I shouldn't have given you the key."

She scanned him and said ignoring his note, "I've been waiting for you for a while."

He tilted his head and said sarcastically, "Sorry I didn't come earlier but... you didn't tell me you were coming."

She looked at him shocked of the way he was speaking to her, before she brought her legs down and got up, "Sorry I didn't call before I come."

She moved to the door leaving, but he held her arm firmly to stop her, "Don't be childish. It's just, it was a rough day."

She moved to face him, scanned his face before touching his cheek gently with her hand, "This is why I came. I thought you might need company."

He sighed, "Actually I need to sleep, deeply."

She nodded understanding, "It's okay. I'll leave now and see you tomorrow."

He held her hand that on his face, "Don't... I'm glad you're here."

He then turned to Dembe, "You can go to bed, Dembe. You need some sleep too. I'll be fine."

Dembe nodded and wished them good night, before heading to his room.

Red looked at her asking, "You want a drink? Coke or coffee?"

She shook her head, "Thank you. I'm fine."

She watched him pouring himself a drink and beginning to drink with his back to her. She approached him slowly and embraced his waist with her arms, "Are you okay, Raymond?"

He held her hands in front of him with one hand and didn't answer. She asked worried, "Talk to me, Raymond. What happened? Trust me as I trust you."

He sighed and turned to face her with her arms still around him. He scanned her face then kissed her forehead, "I trust you, Maya. In fact you are one of the very few people I trust."

She put her hands around his face and said passionately, "I'm here for you, Raymond. I know you're not fine."

He rested his forehead to hers and closed his eyes in pain that broke her heart. She hugged him strongly wishing she could relief some of his pain. He opened his eyes and pulled her to the couch to sit, encircled her with his arm resting her head to his shoulder and he rested his to the sofa, "Berlin, I killed him."

She asked worried, "And his daughter?"

He replied in a low voice, "She's left. I gave her new identity and helped her to disappear."

She kissed his back of hand glad he didn't kill the girl.

He breathed deeply and continued with the same lower tone, "Lizzie had a mess that got out of control and I had to fix it. She's in a very bad psychological state."

Maya nodded, "She told me about Tom."

He raised his head, "It was worse than that. There were some other issues she couldn't tell."

She raised her head too and looked at him. She didn't ask what kind of issues, because she knows he will tell her only what he wants to tell. She wiped his head gently, "You had a very bad day today, Raymond... First, seeing Fitch exploding then killing Berlin and later Lizzie's issues. I'm sorry for you."

He smiled at her, "But eventually, I am going to finish that horrible day with you."

She smiled and kissed his lips gently. He let her kiss him, then he held her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Maya, I need you."

She pressed her body to him and rested her head on his chest, "I'm all yours, Raymond."

He wiped her hair and kissed it gently. She raised her head and smiled to him. He lowered his head and approached her lips slowly, as if he was asking for permission. She stopped her breathing and closed her eyes. He pressed his lips against hers in the most passionate kiss he's ever given to a woman. She began to bite his lower lip asking for more. He moved his hands all over her back, before he reached her butt. He pressed it towards him strongly then cupped her buttocks, so she gasped. Her desire started to grow up inside her. He held her from her butt and lifted her of the couch. She was amazed he walked to the room carrying her like this. He closed the door with his foot, then put her feet back to the ground. He released her butt and looked at her eagerly. Her face was blushed of desire and embarrassment. He moved his right hand to her neck to touched her gently. She moaned with his touch, so he bent to her and began to kiss her neck very lightly. She closed her eyes and pressed her back of head to the door. He could tell she was burning with desire. He cupped her breast with his left hand strongly and began squeezing it. She groaned in pleasure. She moved her hands to make him take off his jacket. He helped her and threw it away. He moved his hands to squeeze her butt with his lips approaching her chest. She moved her hands to unbutton his vest and remove it. She whispered huskily, "Damn it Raymond, Why are you wearing all these layers?"

He smiled against her chest, then started unbuttoning her blouse and removed it. He stopped and looked at her ivory breasts in the black lace bra. He grinned amused, "You look so pretty, honey."

He unclasped her bra and threw it away. Her breasts laid in front of his eyes begging him for touch. He held one in his hand and began circling its nibble, while he engulfed his other breast into his mouth. She couldn't tolerate any more, so she rapidly unbuttoned his shirt, untied his tie and removed them to feel his skin. She moved her hands over his back scars. He knew she was ripe and wanted to harvest her. He moved her legs away from each other and pressed his hand against her core. He gradually moved his kisses to her abdomen getting lower to reach her waist. When he reached the waist line, he looked at her. She nodded and closed her eyes to get ready for the new experience. He removed her pants and panties to leave her totally naked and pressed against the door. Seeing her like this made him on fire too. He didn't hesitate. He approached his face to her opening and started licking it. She moaned again under the touch of his tongue on her folds. He caressed her opening and inserted his tongue inside and out very slowly. She began to moan continuously, especially when he reached her clit. He sucked it and began to bite it gently with his teeth. She cried his name. She could feel the fire burning inside her and he could tell she was close. This time, he didn't want to relief her. He stood and carried her to the edge of the bed. He took off his trousers and boxer shorts. Seeing him totally naked for the first time and that aroused made her shivering. He held his cock and touched her mid-line with it. He looked at her, but she wasn't aware. All she wanted was him. He pushed her back to rest on bed and raised her legs to his shoulders opening them widely. She was very scared, but she trusted him. He brushed his cock against her opening slowly. She buckled her pelvis and tried to close her legs together. He made them apart again and brushed it, this time against her opening and clit. She held her breath. He centered himself to her opening then looked at her. She needed, "Do it, Raymond. I want you to do it."

He gently started to push himself inside her gradually, then get out again. He continued proceeding inside her. He then leaned forward covering her body with his. He looked into her eyes, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, so he continued his movement few times, before he thrusts firmly inside her feeling her barrier get broken by his thrust. She screamed against his shoulder a scream that made him hold his breath. He didn't move a muscle for a few seconds, waiting for her to accommodate to his thickness. He whispered, "Are you okay?"

She nodded with tearful eyes. He asked with husky voice, "You want me to go on?"

She nodded again, so he began to draw himself out again very slowly, and started to move in and out of her with a slow pace first. She was very tight and that made him feel he won't last much. He was grateful she was already quivering with each thrust. He started to thrust faster. When he heard her moans getting louder he knew she was close. Two more thrusts and she writhed under him. She couldn't help screaming his name while she was coming. Feeling her trembling contractions around his shaft made him come immediately after her. He groaned in pleasure, emptying himself totally inside her. He stayed inside her for few moments, till they both get relaxed. He climbed the bed taking her with him. He took her into his chest and covered them with the sheets spotted with her blood and their fluids.


	10. Chapter 10

Red got out of the bed and took his pants of the ground putting it on. Maya covered her chest and sat up in the bed watching him as he lighted a cigar and sat on a big chair smoking in front of her.

He crossed his legs and exhaled the smoke gazing at her.

She wondered, "Something wrong?"

He tilted his head, "I'm going to miss you?"

She stared at him amazed, "You're going somewhere?"

He nodded, "I have some business to take care of. I'll be away for a while. I won't be able to even call you."

She got pale smile, "Why? Where are you going?"

He sighed, "You don't have to think about it, dear. Dembe will be here if you need him."

She asked wondered, "You're leaving alone?!"

He raised an eye brow, "I'll be fine."

He looked at her passionately, "I'll just miss you. I got used to sleeping in your arms."

She blushed, "It's been only two weeks since we've started sleeping together. "

He smiled, "It's your body heat next to my body and your smell in my nose when I'm asleep. They make me sleep deep. I've addicted you."

She smiled shy and happy of his words, asked trying to change the subject, "So, where are you going?"

He tilted his head, "Hong Kong."

###########

Next evening, Maya got into her flat after she's back from work. She took of her coat, put it on the chair. She switched her TV on and entered her kitchen. She opened the freezer and got a plate of steak left from her dinner with Raymond last week when he spent the night with her in her place. She put the plate inside the microwave and moved to her room when she saw the breaking news on the TV, "Raymond Reddington has been arrested in Hong Kong."

She got shocked and froze in her place. She didn't believe it, till she saw him walking escorted by two officers and it was really him. There was no chance there was some error. She quivered when she heard her phone ringing. It was Liz, "Maya, Red has been arrested. Come back to the office now."

Maya didn't even think. She left the food and the TV turned on. She just got her coat and ran out of her place.

In the post office, all of her colleagues were there, as well as Cooper. She rushed in, "What's going on?"

Cooper answered, "Reddington is off the radar."

She asked panicked, "What do you mean? We don't know where he is?!"

He twisted his mouth, "CIA is not saying?"

Liz yelled, "Why not? He's our informant."

He explained, "Only 41 people in the US government know that. I've talked to all of them. No one knows where he is."

Ressler commented, "Reddington has always moved with a plan. He's never random. Maybe he wanted this to happen."

Maya asked, "What if he didn't want that?"

Aram wondered, "Why would Mr. Reddington want to be captured? "

Cooper looked at him and Maya, "Check our sources in Langley. Do it fast. Once they drop him to wherever they'll hold him, he's never coming back."

Maya looked at Liz with fearful eyes, before she run to her computer and started searching for her man.

After about one hour Ressler got out of his office,"Hey, I found him. CIA is holding him in a prison off the record, called the Factory."

Navabi commented, "That's a bad news. That's really bad."

Liz wondered, "What's the Factory?"

Cooper looked at them, "It's a place CIA is keeping the most dangerous and trained criminals in. Once one is in, they squeeze him to get all information they need, leaving only a shell left of him."

Ressler continued, "If Reddington wanted to get in there, then it's because he wants to reach someone he can't reach outside."

Cooper ordered them,"Reddington gave up his freedom to meet a guy in there. I need to know who he is and why the hell is he that important to him."

One more hour passed before Maya rushed into Liz's office, "Liz, I need to go with you."

Liz stared at her shocked, "What the hell are you talking about? Of course you can't. It's very dangerous."

Maya cried, "Elizabeth, please, I can't leave Red there alone. I'll die before you bring him back."

Liz held her shoulders, "Maya, there are many dangerous criminal there. This guy Braxton had brought an entire force inside the prison in the last few months. We don't know the exact situation there."

Maya held her hand firmly, "Listen, Elizabeth. If I'm going to lose him, at least let me see him one more time. I don't care if I die after that."

Liz tried to object again, but she was shut when she heard Maya whispering, "Liz, pleases. I wouldn't survive without him. He's all I have in my life. You know what this means."

Liz sighed, "Maya, you know Cooper would never let you go there. You will have to stay here and we'll bring him back. I promise. You know Red will get mad when he sees me. This would be worse if you came with us."

Maya looked to the ground, then held Liz's hand pegging, "Bring him back to me, please, Liz."

###########

Hours later, Maya sat behind her computer in the post office pale and shocked. Cooper was asking, "What we have?"

She couldn't reply, so Aram said, "Satellite images confirm the Factory has been hit and is burning. All communications are down."

Maya couldn't stop her tears for Red and her colleagues. Aram himself hardly held his, continued working on his computer. He eventually said, "Sir, I've been monitoring flights in and around the Factory area. An aircraft has entered Jenua air space, a private medical chopper. It landed in Grace River Hospital."

Cooper ordered, "This must be how Braxton is planning to disappear. Send a force to the hospital and surrounding area."

Aram ran to a telephone and started dialing, when Maya yelled, "Sir, the coast guard had a signal from the Factory. Some kind of ... SOS. There must be survivors."

Cooper moved to his office, "I'll make a call so rescue forces begin their search for survivors."

############

After less than an hour, Maya answered her phone, "Raymond? Where are you?"

Cooper and Aram looked at her expecting. She continued her talk with Red,"Are you okay?Where are Liz and everyone? ... What? Why did he take her? ... I'm listening... A psychiatrist? Why? ... Okay, I'll see what I can do. See you."

She ended the call and looked at Cooper confused, "Braxton took Lizzie. "

Aram asked quickly, "What about Navabi and Ressler?"

She looked at him," They are on their way to the office. But Reddington wants us to search for any of Braxton 's associates that has a psychiatric background! He says it will help us to get Keen back."

Cooper confirmed, "Then what are you waiting for? Do it. Find out who this person is."

###########

Maya rushed to Cooper's office, "Sir, Ressler has just called. They've got the address where Braxton is holding Keen. Reddington is already there now, but he gave them an address where Braxton is keeping the doctor's son. Ressler and Navabi are heading to it."

Cooper nodded, "Thank you, Agent Adam Eventually good news."

She hesitated, "Sir, if you don't mind. I'll go to bring Keen."

He gazed then nodded, "Okay, Maya. I believe you will be safe, Reddington must have things under control over ther. But just be careful in case things came out of control."

She nodded, "I will. Thank you, sir."

She left the office in a hurry, to go to her friend and to her lover.

##########

Maya reached the address Ressler gave to her. She found Red's car in front of the house. She got her gun out of her belt and sneaked into it. When she got in she saw few dead bodies lying her and there, and Dembe standing nearby a door. He pointed his gun to her once she got in, then relaxed when he found it was her. He wondered, "Agent Adam?"

Red heard him from inside the room, so he moved to the door. She got into the room hesitated to meet him in her way. She stared at him as he twisted his mouth. She didn't care about the presence of Dembe or the doctor inside the room. All she cared about was him. She ran to him hugging him tightly and whispering his name. He embraced her for a moment, then moved her gently away from him, "What are you doing here, Adam?"

She scanned his face and looked worried at the bruises and wounds in his face and scalp,"I came for you and Liz. Are you okay? Where's she?"

He nodded to the doctor, "She's in there. The doctor was trying to help her remember."

She looked inside the room to see Liz half lying and unconscious with monitor connected to her and the doctor is standing beside her. She approached with him, Liz seemed she was in pain or suffering as the doctor was asking her about something called the Fulcrum. Liz moved her head and moaned, so Red sat beside her and held her hand, with his eyes full of worry. Maya looked at her colleague then at Red not understanding what was going on.

Suddenly Ressler, Navabi and few men of the force broke in. Ressler got panicked to see keen in that state. He moved to disconnect her but the doctor stopped him and he obeyed when he knew he might put her in danger. He stood watching Red holding Liz as she opened her eyes and looked at him,"You were there."

Few minutes later Liz was leaving with Ressler, leaving Red alone and torn after she knew he was at her house in the night of the fire when she was young. And that he's shown up in her life for the Fulcrum.

Maya approached him slowly, "Raymond."

He looked at her with expressionless face. She asked him, "Is that true? What she remembered and what she said, is it true?"

He shook his head sadly, "It's not that simple, Maya."

She sighed and wiped his cheek, "She will get through it, Raymond. She's tough and she's been through worse. This was a harsh experience."

He sighed again and held her arm gently, "Let's go home, Maya. I need some rest."

She walked by him to her car, happy she's got him back and sad for him and Liz.

###########

Maya got up by midnight. She looked beside her on the bed, but it was empty. She got out of bed and walked out of the room looking for Red, but there wasn't any trail of him. It was obvious he's left. She felt amazed, he's never left her asleep. He always awakens her to kiss her goodbye before he leaves, if he had to leave. She went back to the room to bring her phone. Before she reached it, she heard the door opening. He was surprised to see her awake, so he moved to her and kissed her temple, "Hello, Maya. Why aren't you asleep?"

She rested her cheek on his shoulder holding him, "I thought you've left."

He drove her back to the bed, "I had some business to take care of. Braxton, remember? We hadn't have got him. But he's not a problem anymore."

She asked as he was changing his clothes, "You killed him?"

He laid in bed and switched off the lamp next to bed, "Good night, Maya."   
She wished him good night and closed her eye to fall asleep between his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Maya laid in the bed in that house Red is staying at. She turned to look at him, while he was reading a book. She wondered, "You're still awake?"

He looked at her, smiled and didn't answer. She sighed and got out of bed. She approached the window and looked at the pool down in front of her. She asked him, "Liz hasn't changed her mind yet?"

He put the book on the drawer and looked at her curious, "She's stubborn. She still sees I don't care about her and I'm here only for the Fulcrum."

She didn't respond so he continued, "In fact I believe she found it somehow."

She turned to him, "You want me to ask her?"

He laughed, "Of course not. She'll never tell you. She knows how loyal you are to me."

She sighed and looked to the pool again, "Did you tell her about the new flat you bought for her."

Her voice was normal, but he could sense the annoyance in it. He got out of bed and walked to her. He embraced her from behind and whispered in her ear, "You're not jealous, are you?"

She said with quiet voice, "I'm not."

He turned her to face him and scanned her face, "Maya, I offered you another flat, but you insisted not to leave yours. I feel so annoyed each time I sleep with you in it, with Dembe out there lying on your couch hearing every moan of yours."

She nodded, "I know, Raymond. But I really love it. I'm okay with you giving that flat to Liz. Believe me."

He stared at her tucking his eye brows, "Then what's wrong with you? You look different tonight. Even when we were having sex, I felt you weren't really with me. Something is bothering you?"

She exhaled, "I don't know, Raymond. I don't feel fine too, but I don't know why. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to you tonight."

He held her shoulders, "Hey, you're always good. It's just you seemed you're distracted and not enjoying it. Maya, I'm worried about you, that's all."

She hugged him and kissed his chin gently, "I'm fine sweetheart, as long as you are with me."

He raised an eye brow and kissed her head, "And I'll never leave you, my love."

She put a pale smile on her lips and asked him, "What did you bring me from Russia?"

He ignored her way to change subject and laughed, "I brought you nesting dolls."

She laughed and went back to the bed, "Are you joining me?"

He tilted his head staring at her knowing she's hiding something, but he followed her and laid next to her. She pressed her body to his, seeking warmness and relief.

###########

Next morning at the office, Liz was talking to the rest of the team about the new blacklister. Maya was shocked when she knew it was about saving the kidnapped Madeline Prat, so she wondered, "We are after a blacklister to save another one?"

Cooper shrugged, "Consider it about getting the Kings."

Aram commented, "Madeline Prat was his mistress someday, so it makes sense Mr. Reddington is trying to save her."

Maya looked at him with firing look that he didn't notice and continued working on his computer. Maya turned to hers as well, before she says, "Well, I've identified the kidnapper, Silvio Haraz, a Brazilian kidnapper. He has a file in DOJ, but I can't access it without a permission from the Attorney General."

Cooper moved to his office, "I'll see what I can do about that."

Minutes later, Maya was getting into the elevator with Liz, "I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm going on a mission to save Red's x-girlfriend!"

Liz looked at her, "You will be waiting in outside backing me up. I need your help till Navabi and Ressler get back from their mission."

Maya sighed angry and followed her to the car, "I think we need to tell Red about that guy Haraz, he might have any information that might be helpful."

When they reached Haraz's location, they found the black Mercedes parking there. Dembe was getting out of the house holding his neck in pain. Maya and Liz ran to him asking about what happened. He replied as he moved to his car, "The kings, they got Raymond. Madeline was just a bait to get him."

Maya panicked, "Oh, my God. Did they hurt him?"

He answered before he drives away, "I don't think they will. Mostly they will sell him in the auction."

Liz looked at her colleague, "I'll call Cooper. We need to find away to bring him back. We need to attend this auction."

##############

Liz and Maya got into the hotel undercover as two of the attendees to the auction.

They got the room key for their double room 1861. The receptionist has told them to use elevator one. As they got into the elevator and it started to go up, it was seconds before the elevator stops suddenly between two floors. They looked at each other. Liz tried the emergency button, before the wall of the elevator moved and two men put black bags on their heads dragging them out of the elevator.

#########

Liz opened her eyes to find herself lying on a big bed, with Maya asleep next to her. Liz shook her gently till Maya opened her eyes moaning, so Liz asked worried, "Are you okay?"

Maya stared at her for a moment then got up slowly, "What happened? Where are we?"

Before Liz answers, they found the door opening and a woman getting in carrying a big jewelry box and an old man followed her on a wheel chair. They got out of bed as the man approached, "Ms. Sullivan and Ms. Ramsey, I'm glad to host you in my house. "They smiled and shaked hands with him. He waved to the woman, so she opened the box as he said, "My dear Misses, choose what you need from my family jewellery. I want you both to look pretty tonight, more than you are already."

They smiled again and Liz thanked him for his generosity.

In the evening, Liz and Maya wore the dresses the Kings brought to them. They got into the auction hall to see the three of King family announcing the beginning of the auction after thirty minutes, giving the guests a chance to wander among the merchandise.

Maya and Liz moved among the valuable objects, before Liz stands by a young boy sitting on a chair to be sold as well. She was surprised, "Hello, Vincent." as she read the label beside his chair. Tyler king approached, "I see you found something of interest."

She looked at him amazed, so he explained, "This is Vincent Peretti. Serbians would pay fortunes to guarantee his father's silence." She hummed and approached the Van Gogh's painting. Maya was already preceding to the next merchandise. She was frozen when she saw Red among it. Liz approached with Taylor who smiled, "You like him, Miss Ramsey?"

His brother came from behind, "I see you are a woman of taste."

She looked at Red with hidden anger that he could feel, "Is that whom I think is? The Raymond Reddington?"

Francis King suggested, "Perhaps you like to make a bet."

Maya twisted her mouth, "I don't think so. I've heard he's more trouble maker than he worth."

He tilted his head, so she nodded in pain, "It's probably better to let someone else buy him. Let him be their problem. We are here for the Van Gogh..."

A black guy cut her off, "I'll be for it."

Red raised an eye brow, "General Yaabari?! How are the kids?"

Yaabari gazed at him, "They're still telling stories about the man who burnt down our camp."

Maya looked at Red a look with a meaning, before she moves away with Liz.

Few minutes later, the auction has started, till it came to Red's turn. The auctioneer started with two millions. Raymond tucked his lips and looked at his girl, who looked mad of him. Yaabari started bidding for Red. Maya looked at Liz worried, so she joined the bid. As it continued, Red has noticed a woman approaching the Kings standing with their crippled father behind him. He turned to see it was Madeline. She smiled at him and whispered to Tyler while she was nodding towards Liz. Liz and Maya got tensed to see that, they looked at Red who started to bid himself. All the audience and the auctioneer wondered and objected, that gave Maya and Liz a chance to sneak out of the hall missing the end of the bid won by Yaabari.

Maya and Liz sneaked between corridors, trying to avoid King's men scattered around the palace. Till they watch one of them escorting the little boy, Vincent. Liz attacked him from behind, so he passed out. She held the boy's hand, "Let's go. We're getting you out of here."

She approached a big room where the Kings kept their captives. Red was there in one of the glass cages. Maya ran to him checking the digital panel of the cage, trying to unlock it. Liz tried with another cage, "We need to get those people out of here."

Maya's fingers ran fast on the numbers, "Damn it, what's the damned code?"

Red talked to her, "Maya, you need to get out of here."

She ignored him and kept trying, so he called Liz, "Lizzie, listen to me. I was brought through a series of tunnels this way. If you hurry you will be miles away, before they realize you're gone. Take the boy and go."

Maya looked at him, "I'm not leaving you."

He shook his head, "Lizzie, please get her out of here."

Liz stared at him, "You could be killed."

He looked at both of them, "There's nothing you two can do. It's time to go. Go."

Maya stared at him panicked, before Liz pulled her arm to run away with the boy.

Liz took the gun from the man she attacked and ran with them through the tunnels Red told them about.

They ran for a few minutes, till they reached a door. Maya stopped and turned to Liz, "Liz, we can't leave him. I'll go back."

Liz gazed at her, then made her decision, "No, you won't. Take Vincent out of here and try to reach Cooper. I'll go back to him."

Maya looked at her grateful then took the boy and ran to the door. They got out to the woods to stop as they saw the FBI back up.

As Liz went back to Red very careful not to be caught by Kings' men, she found him kneeling on the ground and Yaabari pointing the gun to the back of his head. She didn't hesitate and shoot Yaabari, who immediately fell onto the ground. Red turned his head amazed to find her, "Lizzie?! ... Hand cuffs keys in his pocket."

She leaned to get the keys so he asked, "Are Maya and the kid safe? You shouldn't have come back."

She nodded and uncuffed him, "We've got to get out of here."

He took Yaabari's gun and followed her out of the room.

Minutes later they were out in the FBI cars, as the force stroked the house arresting the Kings.

An hour later, Maya was with Red in his hotel room. He was smoking a Cuban cigar and she was sitting next to him watching the news. He scanned her face, "Are you okay?" She nodded, "Yes... And you?"

He put his cigar in the ashtray and pulled her to him, "I feel great as long as you are with me dear."

She didn't reply, so he looked at her confused, "What are you mad of?"

She sighed, "You put us in that Red. Your passion for Madeline Prat could kill us all."

He laughed, "Are you serious? Come on, look at the bright side. The FBI caught the Kings and freed many innocent people. Beside finding many precious and stolen artifacts."

She moved away from him nervously, so he continued quietly, "Come on, Maya. She's a history for me. You're all I want now."

She moved her hand through her hair tresses, "I don't know, Raymond. You've been driving me insane lately. I'm really confused. I don't know how to deal with all of that."

He got up pulling her to his chest, "All of what, Maya? What's wrong with you? What's really bothering you that much?"

She sighed and looked into his eyes. He waited for an answer, but never got one. She rested her forehead on his chest and whispered, "I'm sorry, Raymond. I need to have some time with myself. I think you will have to sleep alone tonight."

He looked at her amazed, as she moved away from him preparing to leave. She gave him a kiss that felt very cold to him, before she wishes him good night and leaves.

He was shocked by her behavior. Dembe got into the room wondering, "What's wrong, brother? Why did Maya leave?"

Red sat back to the couch holding his cigar again, "I don't know, Dembe. She's trying to make it look like she's mad because of Prat, but it's not about that. She's hiding something."

Dembe asked, "What could it be? You're keeping an eye on her 24/7. She's either at home, at office or with you, Raymond. She never goes anywhere else."

Red nodded, "I know."

Dembe suggested, "Maybe she has problems at work?"

Red gazed at him, "Could be. Call Agent Navabi for me."


	12. Chapter 12

Late in the evening, Maya parked her car in front of the building she lives in. After she's got out of her car she noticed the black Mercedes. She hesitated for a moment, then approached and got into the back seat. In there Red was sitting in his grey suit and his fedora next to him. She greeted him and Dembe, who nodded to her. Red tilted his head, "Good evening, Agent Adam. It's been a while!"

She swallowed hard, "How are you doing, Red?"

He raised an eye brow, "I've been calling you for several days, Maya. What kept you so busy?!"

She looked to the other direction, "I'm sorry, Raymond. I had some issues at work."

He scanned her and held her chin to turn her face to him, "You're lying, my dear. I know everything is okay at work. On the contrary, they have doubts just like me."

She sighed, so he asked with lower and worried tone, "What's going on, Maya? Talk to me. I know everything is okay at work. You have very limited communications with people away from work. You don't even have calls from people rather than the force members and me. I really can't guess what's wrong with you?"

She stared at him astonished, "You're spying on me?!"

He sighed, "You know I've kept an eye on you since Berlin's case. And yes, I had to check your call records to figure out what's going on."

She looked at him angrily and asked, "Why are you here, Reddington?"

He looked to the other direction through the window, "I came to see you. And to tell you I was right about Lizzie. She has the Fulcrum. I thought you might be interested."

She opened her eyes unbelieving, "She told you that?"

He looked back at her and nodded. She wondered, "Did she give it to you?"

He pursed his lips and shook his head, so she asked confused, "Why not?!"

He tilted his head, "Mostly, she's afraid if she gave it to me, I would be done with her and she would be of no use to me, so I would leave."

Maya whispered, "Will you?"

He gazed at her, "I wonder if you care anymore, Maya. You're already getting away from me."

She looked into his eyes, touched his cheek lightly and said with husky voice, "Of course I do, Raymond."

He held her hand moving it to her lips, so she cleared her throat, "I have to go now, Raymond. Good night."

He tucked his brows, "Good night, Maya. Remember to answer my calls."

##########

Next morning in the post office, Maya was working with Aram on his computer when Liz got in with Red. She was surprised to see him, but she didn't care much, especially when Liz stared talking, "Red has a theory about the Deer Hunter."

All of them paid her attention, except Maya who kept her gaze on Red. Red approached Aram's computer to stop near Maya and turned to look at the board of the victims of the Deer Hunter, "You can't reach this deer hunter because you're searching for the wrong person. You should look for her, not him."

Liz objected, "I disagree with you. He's not a woman."

He nodded, "Okay, but your killer attacks from a distance indicating he's smaller, perhaps unable to overpower his victims. Men tend to kill in both proximity, strangulation, a knife. On the contrary women tend to favor weapons that can be used from further away, poison, a gun, a cross bow."

Liz started to argue with him till the phone rang. Aram answered and listened for a moment then looked at Liz, "Agent Keen, the M.E. called, he's just finished the autopsy of the latest victim."

Red walked to the elevator with Dembe as he was looking at Maya, "Nice necklace, Agent Adam."

She got embarrassed and touched her necklace as she watched him leaving.

###########

Next morning , Liz was checking the case file with Ressler, when Maya stared at her computer then yelled, "Guys, we've a new victim."

Ressler and Liz raised their heads, looked at her curious, so she gave them the victim's identity and address. They rushed out of the office leaving her working on the new information they got.

Two hours later, they came back from the victim's house, after they talked to his wife, Mary. Once Maya saw them, she talked to them,"We've found a link between victims. We checked if they knew each other. But they didn't . We tried everything, relationships, schools, everything. But we couldn't find anything connects them."

Aram continued her explanation, "Though, they have one thing in common. They all have been arrested, accused or even fired from work because of their violence against a female. A girlfriend, a wife or even female students."

Ressler commented, "Maybe that's what Mary was hiding, maybe she was afraid of her husband, so the one who killed him did that to protect her."

Cooper got out of his office in that moment, "Agent Keen, it's time we go to the Supreme Court for your case. Ressler, can you work on that case alone for a while?"

Ressler nodded, while Liz walked out with Cooper. He looked back to Aram and Maya, "If these seven guys were not connected, did the seven women have something in common?"

Maya looked at Aram, "Give us a moment."

They worked on their connected computers, before Maya raised her head of her screen, "Whitehaven Shelter, a legal institute they all went to before their partners got killed. Or went to its different branches in different states."

Ressler moved, "Well, give me the address and I'll check the employers worked on their files."

Few minutes after he left, the phone rang and Aram answered, before he looks at Maya, "It's Mary Henning, the last victim's wife. She wants to speak to Ressler and Keen."

Maya looked at him, "She must have something important to share. I think I have to go so we don't waste our time waiting for them."

He held her hand, "Maya, wait. You can't do that. It's dangerous."

She tucked her mouth, "Listen, Aram, she's just a witness.I don't think she's dangerous. You see Cooper, Liz and Donald are all busy. We can't wait. I'll go and call Ressler to join me when he's done with the Whitehaven Shelter."

He gave her the address, so she left in a hurry. She got into her car, dialed Ressler's number. When she heard his voice, "Don, Mary Henning has called. I'm heading to her place."

He replied, "I had a name from the Whitehaven director, Tracy Solobotkin. She could access all the files of the seven females. She was abused by her husband herself. She ran away before I reach her. I had her home address and I'm leaving to it."

She replied, "That's good news. I'm going to Mary. Join me when you're done with Tracy."

She hanged up and hesitated for a moment, before she dials another number, "Dembe, let me talk to Red."

Maya stopped her car in front of Mary's house. She approached the door to find it open. She took her gun out of its holster and entered cautiously calling Mary. She didn't get any response, so she walked in looking for anyone. She was shocked to see Mary's body lying on the floor with a pool of blood beneath her head. She knelt to check her pulse, before she got a hit with hard object on her head.

###########

Maya opened her eyes slowly to find herself hanging from the ceiling by a chain and big belt around her waist. She tried to move her hands to find out her hands are tied as well as her feet. She was amazed she had blurred vision. She closed and opened her eyes a couple of times, but it didn't change. She heard a female voice, so she stared towards its direction, but she only saw a shadow of the woman. She asked weakly, "What did you do to me?"

The female approached, "I only injected you with a hypnotic drug so you don't get up tell I prepare you. You might have blurred vision, because I hit you on the back of your head."

Maya gazed at her, "Prepare me for what?"

The female walked around her, "I'm sorry I'll have to kill you. I used to kill only men, but you enforced me to do that."

Maya shook her head as she began to get worried, "You can't do this to me. My colleagues know your identity now, Tracy. They will be here in minutes."

Tracy faced her and laughed, "They will go to my house. We're in a warehouse near Mary's house."

Maya felt she's getting her vision clearer as they speak. She could see Tracy handling several knives, "You're not really going to do this? You don't have to. The FBI will eventually get you."

Tracy laughed, "Don't panic dear, I'm using the cross bow first directly to your heart. You won't suffer much when I start to cut your body."

Maya started to get drowsy again under the effect of the drug. She got so panicked and tried to move her body to get free, but her movements put more pressure on her abdomen that caused sever pain. She tried to scream, but she was loosing her consciousness. She saw Tracy holds the archery and pulls back the arrow. She closed her eyes tightly.

Before she feels the arrow getting into her body, she's heard a gun fire. She opened her eyes fast to see two shadows in the room with her and Tracy's body on the floor.

One of the two shadows approached to hold her body. She could realize it was Red. While the other one, who was Dembe, fired at the chain, so she fell into Red's arms.

He helped her to lay down on the floor. She opened her eyes slowly to look at him and whispered, "Raymond, thanks for coming."

He scanned her face, "I'm sorry. It took me long. We drove as fast as we can... You're going to be okay."

She closed her eyes again and whispered, "The baby."

He looked at her confused, "What baby, Maya?"

She didn't answer him, as she passed out.

########

Few hours later, Maya got up of her chemically induced sleep. She found Red sitting next to her with his brows tucked. He approached her face, "Hey, how are you?"

She smiled weakly, "I'm fine... What happened?"

He sat down, "The Deer Hunter kept you in near Mary's house. She was going to kill you. But I arrived before she gets you. It was wise of you to ask me for back up and give me the address. I killed her before she throws her arrow into your heart. Ressler arrived minutes after me and we moved you to the hospital."

She looked at him grateful, "Thank you, Raymond. Thanks for coming and for saving my life."

He tilted his head, "You may have given up on us, but I haven't."

She looked at him hesitated, "What about the drug Tracy has given to me? Will it

affect me anyhow?"

He tucked his lips, "If you're asking about the baby, the baby is okay. They checked him and everything is okay."

She avoided looking at him and didn't reply. He held her hand and moved it to his lips, "You should have told me."

Her eyes got teary as she whispered huskily, "I didn't know how to tell you. I couldn't predict your reaction. I was scared you reject me and the baby."

He touched her lips gently with his hand to stop her, "I told you, Maya, I will take care of you. I would never let you down."

Her tears ran on her cheeks, "I love you, Raymond."

He pressed her gently to his chest, "I love you, Maya."

He moved away from her a few inches and smiled at her, "I think it's time we go home. Cooper gave you a vacation for a couple of days. You're going to stay with me so I can take care of you and our baby after you've gone through this experience."

She opened her eyes widely, "Did Cooper know I'm pregnant?"

He shook his head, "Only Dembe and I knew."

She smiled at him in love and relief.


	13. Chapter 13

Maya approached Red, who sat with his mouth twisted and brows tucked. It was obvious he was busy minded and something serious was bothering him. She put her hand gently on his shoulder, "Red, something wrong?"

He looked at her with the same annoyed eyes, "Things are getting serious, Maya. I need the Fulcrum and Lizzie is just stubborn. She refused to give it to me."

She sat on the armrest of his chair, "Let me talk to her, Raymond."

He shook his head, "She doesn't understand. She believes all I want is the Fulcrum. She can't understand I need it to survive that war. The Fulcrum is a matter of life or death for me. Having it is the only thing that keeps me alive."

She wiped his head, "At least let me try. I'm going back to work tomorrow..."

He cut her off, "I don't have till tomorrow, Maya."

She sighed, before Dembe gets in, "Raymond, time to go."

She moved so he can get up. He kissed her forehead gently, "Wish me luck, sweetheart."

He left her alone in the house, thinking how to help him without violating her loyalty to the FBI.

#############

Next morning, Maya finished her breakfast with Red and Dembe. She put on her clothes so they drive her to work. She finished and went out of her room to Red, who was talking in the phone. He was talking about voting and someone called Hobbs that he believes he's dead. Her thoughts moved to Roger Hobbs who was involved in one of the cases he brought to the office lately. She listened to him as he threatened the man he was talking to and finished the call. She looked at him worried. She didn't need to ask, his face told her things are getting out of control and he was in a real danger.

He looked at Dembe with sad eyes, "It's time to go away, Dembe."

She looked at him shocked, before she hears Dembe, "Agent Keen wants to meet, regarding the Fulcrum."

He looked at Maya, "Listen, we're going to meet Lizzie then take you to work. I'll have to go for a while, Maya. No one should know about our relationship or the baby. This is for your safety and mine."

Maya looked at him pegging, "Let's meet Lizzie first, before you decide to go."

He nodded and held her hand passionately heading to the car.

When they reached the location Liz would meet them at, Maya stayed in the car and didn't leave. She didn't want to loose her friend because of Red. Besides she didn't want her to know she was staying with him the few days after their last case with the Deer Hunter. She watched Red and Liz talking for moments then Liz brings a small box out of her bag giving it to him. Red was looking at her amazed and didn't take the box, so Liz put it on the car and yelled at him to take it and leave her alone. Liz then got into her car and didn't respond when Red called her. He then turned to the box, before she hears a gun shot and Red collapsed to the ground. She screamed and got out of the car running to him with Dembe and Liz who got out of her car too. Dembe dragged Red to hide beside the car, when they heard another shot. Dembe recognized the direction of the sniper, so he pulled his gun and shoot towards him as he pulled the box and threw it inside the car. Liz helped him trying to get the shooter, while Maya took off her scarf and pressed it against the wound in Red's chest. She tried to pull him back into the car, but he was so heavy for her, so she rested his head on her chest. As Dembe and Liz were busy shooting the sniper, Maya saw another guy holding a gun coming behind them. She yelled at them and pulled her gun to shoot him. Liz continued shooting, while Dembe helped Maya to bring Red back into the back seat. Maya got inside the car pulling Red from under his chest, Dembe raised Red's waist and legs to inside the car. As he was doing it, another shot got into the window just beside Red. Liz shouted at them to hurry, before she gets in the car herself and Dembe drives away. Another shot got into the back window behind Maya's head, so she leaned down holding on Red. She held him tight as they got far. She checked his face and the blood getting out of his mouth, so she held his face and cried, "Raymond, stay with us."

He opened his eyes and looked at her with painful eyes that broke her heart. She heard Liz calling Cooper and telling him about the shooting and their location. Red raised his head, "Lizzie, don't."

Maya hugged his head gently, "Red, stay still please."

Dembe got the phone out of Lizzie's hand and threw it out of the window. She was surprised, but he gave her his phone, "Dial star 77."

Maya didn't listen to their argument or to the call. She knew that was their way to contact Mr. Kaplan. Red has told her to call her in case she was in trouble and couldn't reach him. All she cared about was Red who was dying between her arms. Her body shivered when he gasped sharply for air, she yelled, "Dembe?"

Dembe nodded, "Hold on, brother, it's just few minutes."

In minutes, he approached an uninhabited building, getting into its garage. A medical team moved to the car pushing the trolley. They took him out of her shaky hands. Her eyes got attached to his face as they took him away from her, into a room designed to look like an operation room. They moved Red to the operations bed. She stood with Dembe, Liz and Kate, steps away from them watching the medical staff trying to safe his life. He was coughing in pain, so she approached to hold his hand. He looked at her in pain and whispered, "Lizzie."

She turned to Liz and called her. Liz approached, so he whispered huskily, "You need to find Leonard Caul. Talk to Dembe. You need to find him, Lizzie."

He started coughing again, so Liz touched his face lightly, before the medics move her and Maya away from him.

Maya moved backwards, with her eyes still on him crying for him. Dembe took her between his arms. She buried her head into his chest and sobbed.

Few minutes later, one of Red's men outside of the building got in yelling, "We've got company."

Dembe got tensed and pulled his gun. Liz waved at him, "It's okay, protective squad. I've called Cooper and he told me he's sending one." She got out to see them ,then entered with two of them. One of the two guys said, "We've got unit securing the perimeter and a chopper ready to move the patient."

Liz objected, "No ,we're not..." she was cut off with the gun in his hand he pointed to Dembe and the others. Before he shoots, Kate was shooting them to kill them immediately. Liz yelled, "What the hell...?"

Kate replied before Liz ends her question, "The bureau issues Glok or Smith. Whoever those gentlemen, they're not the FBI." Dembe agreed, "There will be more."

Kate fetched the two bodies' bockets, before she got a phone of one of them. Maya rushed inside the operation room, "We need to move him." One of the doctors said, "No, we've just found the bleeding artery. We still need to cauterize it first before we can move him. Kate joined them, "I've found a message on their leader's phone, I replied to it and we have 15 or 20 minutes before they get here."

The doctor panicked, "It would take me about 30 minutes to stop bleeding and close the tear in that artery."

Maya looked at her, "You have fifteen."

Twenty minutes later, they were getting into an old warehouse, moving Red on his bed unconscious with Ambu bag on his mouth to preserve his breathing. Maya was covering him with her coat to keep him warm. She was walking beside him, when they stopped watching a guy pointing his gun to them. It was Tom Keen, who talked to Liz for seconds, before he waved at them to move Red to a room inside.

It was minutes before the medical team started to work on Red's injury again. Maya sat outside the room watching them through the big glass window, while Dembe standing beside her holding her shoulder in sympathy. Kate was moving between Red's men securing their new safe house. Liz made some phone calls then talked to Tom, who was standing away watching Red.

Liz approached Maya and Dembe who turned to look at her, "Elizabeth, there's a place I want you to go to. It's me who should go, but I can't leave him. Maya and Kate can't either. Raymond should never know you've been there. I need you to bring something."

She nodded, he explained and gave her the address.

Few hours later, Red opened his eyes to see the lines and the monitor beside him. He moved his head to slowly to meet Maya's tearful smile and Dembe standing by her. He smiled weakly to them. Maya's tears ran and she couldn't talk but pressed his hand in hers firmly and gently. Dembe talked, "The doctor said you did well."

Red turned his head around the room, "Where's Elizabeth?"

Dembe replied, "She's fine but she hasn't found Caul."

Red shook his head slowly, "She won't. He will find her when she starts to search for him."

Maya whispered, "Raymond, you scared me to death." He moved her hand that holding his slowly to his lips and kissed it gently, "I'm sorry, Maya. I got scared you might got hurt there too. Although I'm glad you were there with me."

She leaned to him and kissed his cheek passionately, before Tom joins them. She moved away from Red and watched him carefully talking to Tom. She listened to Tom and Red amazed, but never interfered. Till Tom left the room, so she looked at Red astonished, "What was he talking about? You put him on her life? He was working for you, not for Berlin?!"

Dembe held her arm gently, "Maya, this is not the good timing to talk about that."

She looked at him with angry eyes and pulled her arm out of his hand violently. She looked back at Red and sighed, then sat on the chair next to his bed, burying her face into her hands.

She raised her head when she heard her phone ringing. She answered and her expressions got worried, before she hangs up and gets up, "It was Liz. She's found Caul. The bad news is we're being trapped."

Kate got into the room, "We are surrounded. Dembe, I need your help."

Dembe moved with her to his colleagues, who scattered around the house each was holding a machine gun.

Maya looked at Red worried and held his hand as strong as she could, "Raymond."

Kate came back after few seconds and said serious, "We have a situation." The lights went off just after she's finished her words. She tucked her lips and pointed her gun towards the door. Red wondered huskily, "What are you doing, Kate?"

She replied without looking at him, "Keeping you alive." Maya pulled her gun too and held it firmly. Red looked at her then talked to Kate, "There's nothing you can do here."

Kate looked at Maya then back to him,"I'm not leaving you, Raymond."

He held her hand, "You need to go, Kate. Take Maya and get out of here. Find away out. I'll be fine. And if I'm not, you know what to do. Please Kate, take My girl and my baby out of here and leave."

Kate looked at Maya whose tears were still in her eyes. Kate kissed his forehead and held Maya firmly taking her out. Maya cried his name as she was leaving with Kate, leaving him alone facing death.

###########

Maya sat beside Kate in her car moving away from the safe house. She looked th the window beside her sad. Minutes passed before Kate talked quietly, "He's going to be okay."

Maya gazed at her and tilted her head, "Do you really believe that? Or you're just saying it to relieve me?"

Kate sighed, "Maybe I'm trying to relieve myself."

Maya's phone rang, it was Liz. She answered quickly, "Lizzie, where are you?"

Liz replied, "I'm in the house with Red. He and Dembe are safe. He lost most of his men. Listen, Cooper will move him with his medical team to a suit in a hotel. These information will be classified. He will supervise the protecting force himself with us. Are you in or you're going back to the office?"

Maya replied fast, "Of course I'm. Give me the address and I'll meet you there."

She got the address and ended the call. She sighed in relief, closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the passenger seat. Kate scanned her face, "He's okay, isn't he?"

Maya replied huskily, "He is."

She then opened her eyes and looked at Kate, "I need you to drive me to the hotel."

Kate smiled, "Sure, dear."

###########


	14. Chapter 14

Maya entered the hotel suite Red was staying in under protection of the post office. She found him out of his bed wearing his suit and coat. She looked at Dembe, who was packing their stuff. She walked to Red, "What are you doing?"

Red kissed her lightly, "Good morning, dear. We're leaving."

She looked at him amazed, "Leaving?! Raymond you've a bullet hole in your chest that hasn't healed yet. You barely can walk."

He looked at her, "Maya, I've no time. I have to move fast. Caul is waiting for my orders. I've been in bed for five days. It's time to move on."

She sighed, "Okay, where are you going now?"

He held her hand and moved towards the door with Dembe, "I'm going to meet Caul and stay in his house for a few days."

She moved with him, "All right, but I'm going with you. It's already Sunday, so I can stay the whole day with you, if you don't mind."

He laughed then coughed in pain, so Maya and Dembe looked at him worried. He smiled at them and nodded, "I'm fine... Dear Adam, I don't have the leisure of weekends. Lizzie will meet me there, because I have a new name."

After about one hour, Maya stepped her car next to the black Mercedes, in front of Caul's house. She got out of it and moved to help Red get down of his. He nodded at her as Dembe closed the car door, "I'm fine, Maya."

She walked beside him as he entered the house to meet Leonard Caul. She sat next to him listening to them talking about finding Jasper. Minutes later, Dembe got in to tell Red Keen arrived. She walked with him to the garden to meet Liz. They greeted her, and Maya helped him to sit down slowly and sat on the chair next to him. Red gave a file to Liz, started to discuss the new case with her. After they've finished, Liz got up and looked at Maya, "You are coming?"

Maya stood up and smiled to Red, "I guess my weekend has been cancelled."

He smiled at her, so she kissed his lips, "Goodbye, my love. I'll keep in touch."

############

Late in the evening, Maya reached Red's new safe house. She parked her car and got inside. She saluted Dembe and approached Red who was sitting in the chair talking in the phone, "Thank you, Agent Navabi. You're the best."

He ended his call and raised his eyes to look at Maya who was standing amazed. He smiled and tilted his head, "Maya, I missed you my love."

She approached and sat in front of him, "We've got your last blacklister. But I think you already know that, as you were talking to Navabi."

He ignored her comment and asked her amused, "Since your work is over for today, are you going to stay with me tonight?"

She raised an eye brow angry of his trial, "I don't think so. I've just come to say good night and check on you, before I go back home."

He smiled, "Come on, Maya. You must be missing me as much as I miss you. It's been more than a month since we've been together."

She laughed and shook her head, "God, Raymond. Are you serious? You're in a convalescent stage, my dear. Of course I miss you so much, but I'm afraid we can't do that."

He reached his hand to her, "I can do it."

She held his hand and got up to sit lightly on his lap,"You still have pain during some movements, Red. But if you insist we stay together tonight, why don't you come to my place? There would be no moans that Dembe can hear. At least not tonight."

He buried his head between her breasts slowly to avoid pain in his chest. He breathed her scent deeply, "God. You smell amazing."

Her face blushed, "Come home with me tonight and we can figure it out."

He raised his head and looked at her seriously, "Maya, I really can't. It's too dangerous to you. I don't want to appear with you so I don't put you in danger. Besides I have some issues to finish and people to meet. I can't do this at your place."

She nodded and leaned to kiss his lips passionately, "I understand."

He smiled and touched her belly, "How is my baby?"

She smiled and pressed his hand against her abdomen, "Your baby wants to feel the warmth of your touch."

He whispered into her ear, "I need to feel your warmth too. Stay with me tonight, Maya."

She closed her eyes, "Raymond, we can't. Besides I don't have clothes to sleep in."

He bit her earlobe gently, "Who needs clothes?"

She moaned in pleasure, "Dembe is out there."

He licked her neck, "Then let's go up to my room."

She smiled, "You're unbelievable."

He smiled and pushed her gently of his lap before standing in pain, so she held his back, "Raymond, you're in pain."

He nodded, "I'm fine, Maya."

He moved with her upstairs to his room and closed the door. He turned to find her standing embarrassed beside the bed. He looked at her amazed, then laughed shaking his head, "God, you're shy?!"

She whispered, "It's been a while since the last time we've been together."

He nodded and walked to her, "I guess that will make it feel like the first time."

She touched his chest gently to stop him, "Red, we need to be extra careful. Because of your injury and for the baby."

He leaned to kiss her neck, "I know. It's been more than twenty five years since I fucked a pregnant woman, but I still remember how to be careful."

She closed her eyes in amusement, when he continued his kisses to her neck and moved up to behind her ear then back to her neck. He slided her coat down to the ground and unbuttoned her blouse slowly, with his lips torturing her neck and upper chest. She heard him moaning in pain, when he tried to lean more to her breast. She embraced his face with her two hand and pulled him to her face winking, "Easy. Let me take control this time."

He smiled at her and sat on the edge of bed waiting for her. She took off her blouse to reveal her red bra, so he shook his head amused, "I've always thought red is your color."

She laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I love red." She then unbuttoned her trousers and pulled the zipper down slowly. She tucked her two thumbs into the sides of her pants and began to slide it slowly moving her pelvis with the movement of her pants. He swallowed hard as her red bikini underpants started to appear with her white flesh beneath it. She turned her back to him, leaned forward to take her pants off her legs. He couldn't resist her almost naked butts facing him, so he cupped his two hands around each one and buried his face in-between them. She gasped surprised by his move, but didn't go up although she's off her trousers. She kept herself leaning forward, making sure she's close enough to him, so he doesn't lean forward. He moved his nose along the line between her buttocks, while his two thumbs kneading the top of her thighs from inside. One of his thumbs moved her panties aside exposing her mid-line, before he started licking it with the tip of his tongue. She closed her eyes, as her desire began to grow up inside her abdomen. She moaned, when he approached her anus. He slid his hands forward to touch her forward mid-line lightly, while he flicked his tongue against her anal opening. He wet her opening with his saliva, before moving one of his hands back to it. He pressed his thumb against her hole gently several times hearing her moans. She called his name huskily so he nodded, "I know." He knew she's never had anal sex and she was scared, he could feel her tension in her legs. He licked his middle finger, pressed its tip against her gently. He started to penetrate her slowly, feeling the tension increasing, so he whispered, "Relax, Maya. It's not going to hurt, if you are relaxed."

She tried to relax, but the pressure of his finger was increasing as he started to slide it more inside her. She groaned, when his whole finger was inside her. He stayed still for a moment, giving her a chance to accommodate. He started then to move it in and out of her slowly, before he slides another finger into her. She cried in pain and gasped with each of his thrusts inside her. His hand in front of her started to move to her center, with him still torturing her anus. He moved his index and middle finger along her front line several times, then settled on her clit. She was now in another world, feeling nothing but her fingers tearing her from behind, and pressing against her most sensitive area in front. He began to massage his two fingers on her clit. The friction drove her to edge. She now was screaming in pain and ecstasy. He knew she was very closed, so increased the pace of his thrusts and circling her clit, till she screamed the highest scream he's ever heard of a woman, before she curled her body between his hands. He could feel her juices covering his hand in front, so he moved his hand to support her body, then he pulled his other hand out of her gently. Her body shivered again with him moving out of her, so she collapsed into his lap. He held her tightly against him, whispering into her ears, "You're okay?"

She couldn't answer him, so she just nodded and breathed in deeply. When she felt her legs have enough tone to carry her weight, she got up of his lap and turned to face him with flushed cheeks . He raised an eye brow, "Jesus, you're pretty."

She looked at him playfully, "My turn, Reddington."

He smiled and shifted his weight on his hands on either of his sides, looking at her expecting. She opened his legs away from each other harshly, with her eyes attached to his. She knelt between his legs and pressed her body to his. She could feel his arousal pressing against her abdomen. She smiled in confidence, "You're going to pay for that experience you've just put me through Reddington."

He raised an eye brow amused, "That sounds promising."

She moved her hands slowly up and down his vest, then unbuttoned it very slowly and removed it of her way, to throw it carelessly behind her. She moved her face to his neck, "You smell so sexy, Red. I'm getting aroused each time I smell you." He moved his hands to embrace her, but she pushed them, "Hands off, Raymond. I've told you, it's my turn."

He put his hands on the bed again, she started to unbutton his shirt. She looked at his blond hairy chest and wet her lower lip in desire. Her moves were driving him to edge already. He wanted to take her very wildly, but he was curious about her plan. She leaned to his chest, kissing it gently, keeping away from the dressing on the right side. She trailed her kisses to his left nibble. He closed his eyes, when she licked it gently. She kept watching his face for any sign of pain. When she found him enjoying, she teased his small nibble with her teeth. She was amused to hear him moaning, so she started biting it gently. She kept biting him, while her hands moved to his back beneath his shirt, massaging his scarred back. She enjoyed the touch of his rough back, so she moaned and closed her eyes in pleasure too. She breathed heavily, then moved her hands to his waist line moving forward. She unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned the pants then unzipped it very slowly, enjoying the sound of his zipper. His bulge pooped out his pants, pegging her for relief. She moved her head to it taking all of it into her mouth with Red's boxer. he groaned in pleasure, so she moved her upper teeth on his shaft and balls teasing him. He whispered huskily, "Jesus, Maya. I won't last much this way."

She hooked her fingers over his pants and boxer, "Push up, dear."

He pushed up on his hands to elevate his body from the bed. She pulled his clothes down fast, creating a torturous friction to his cock, so he cried, "aaaah... Jesus."

She moved her hands down his first thigh from its apex down, pushing his clothes and massaging him in the same time. She did the same thing with his other leg, till he was completely off his pants and boxer. His shaft was now totally free, twitching against his lower abdomen. She looked at it admiring, "God, Raymond. I really missed you."

He smiled as she approached her face smelling his shaft. The smell made her core shiver, asking for contact and relief. She rested her two hands on the roots of his two thighs with her thumbs touching his two balls. He leaned back an inch giving her a space to play in. She licked the tip of his shaft, enjoying its smoothness, while her thumbs teasing his scrotum. She heard him moaning, so she told him between her licking, "Tell me, if you feel uncomfortable with your wound, Reddington." He couldn't reply, so he just hummed, enjoying the feel of her taste buds on his manhood. She licked him from the root of his shaft to its tip several times, before moving to his balls. She could feel the tension in them, so she held one inside her fist, kneading it very gently, while taking the other in her mouth devouring it in pleasure. This made him push his pelvis up to her, seeking for relief. He was enjoying her movements as much as he never had with any woman before. She noticed his pre-cum on the tip of his cock, so she knew he was really on edge. She got up of the ground, took off her panties and straddled him,"Look at me, Raymond."

He opened his tightly closed eyes and moved his arm to embrace her. She asked concerned, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, so she held his enormous shaft and pointed it to her opening carefully. She pressed his tip into her, while she was looking at his face. He could tell what she was going to do, so he said, "Careful, Maya. You're pregnant."

She nodded and moved her arms around him to hold on him. She moved her body very fast down onto him to make his shaft penetrate her to the hilt. He gasped sharply, while she screamed in sever pain, as she felt him tearing her walls with his thickness. She rested her forehead on his left shoulder sobbing. He didn't move a muscle waiting for her to relax. She breathed in deeply, then started to move up and down very slowly. He whispered, "Oh, you got so tight again, my baby, just like first time." she replied with her eyes closed, "It's been a while, remember?"

He held her waist bones helping her to go up and down on him. He enjoyed the feeling of her walls twitching around him with every push inside her. He enjoyed the pleasure on her face. She was deeply concentrating on his movement inside her. She could feel his shaft getting out of her tunnel till its tip with her movement upwards, before Red pushes her down again, grinding her to him till she reaches his balls. He leaned a little backwards, so his cock started to touch the rough area on her anterior wall. She moaned erotically, as he thrusts fast and harshly inside her, increasing the friction, till she began to cry, "Raymond...this is awesome. Aaaah...faster, please , faster. ...I'm coming aaaaah."

He moved his hand to brush against her clit very fast ,"Come for me, Maya, cover my cock with your delicious juice...oh fuck, you feel so great."

Two more thrusts and she cried, exploding on him with her inner muscles clenching tightly around him, that made him snore loudly from back of his throat and ejaculating his seed inside her, covering her walls with his juice. She could feel his hot fluid running on her walls, and his cock twitching inside her couple of times, making her all body quivering. They didn't move for a whole minute, before she opens her eyes slowly to look at his flushed face. She whispered, "Are you okay? Do you feel any pain?"

He smiled quietly, "I feel great."

She moved up off him very slowly, bringing his soaked shaft out of her with a moan.

He got up and pressed her body to his,"I missed you so much, my love."


	15. Chapter 15

Maya entered Cooper's office, "Cooper, we..." She's ended her words suddenly, when she saw Red sitting with him. She wondered, "Raymond?! How long have...?"

She shut up again, when she noticed Cooper's amazed look. She felt embarrassed, especially when Red twisted his mouth raising an eye brow and looked at her blaming. Cooper moved his eyes between her and Red wondering, so Red smiled at her looking at the blouse she's wearing ,"Hello, Agent Adam. How are you?"

She swallowed and replied, "I'm fine... How is your...injury?"

Cooper commented, "It seems the couple of days you've spent with us during your injury Reddington, made the two of you familiar with each other."

Red turned to him, but Maya cut him off by her words, "Sir. The notebook Ressler and Keen found in Andropov's lab, Aram and I couldn't decode it. We need an expert in microbiology. A one that can translate Russian."

Raymond looked at her then at Dembe tilting his head, "I guess I know one."

Maya and Cooper looked at him amazed, so he got up and put on his fedora, "You want to join me visiting her,Agent Adam?"

She looked at Cooper, who nodded to her, so she got out with Red holding the folder containing the notebooks.

In his car, Red looked out of the window, "That was very irresponsible of you, Maya. Cooper have sensed the irrationality of your behaviour towards me."

She swallowed, "Raymond, I'm sorry. I was surprised to see you in there. I've seen you getting in. I was..."

He sighed and looked at her with an eye brow raised, so she stopped talking and looked to the other direction, "I'm sorry, I'll be careful next time."

He held her hand and put it on his thigh, "Maya, I don't need to tell you. No one should know about our relationship, for your safety, especially now. And we need to do something about that little bulge of your belly."

She looked down to her abdomen, then back to him, "Raymond, I'm pregnant in my second trimester. What do you expect me to do to hide that? The baby is already beginning to move inside me."

He sighed, "Maya, wear something not that tight like that blouse you're wearing. Button your coat, do anything. I don't know. These are women issues."

She smiled embarrassed, "Okay, Red. I'll see what I can do about that."

Maya followed Red into the lab, where a blond middle aged woman in a white coat rushed to him, "Reddy bear, I can eat you alive."

Maya stood shocked, watching the woman hugging him tightly and kissing him passionately hanging to his neck. Red embraced her with one arm, holding his fedora with the other and waving to Maya, "Ginger, this is doctor Lauren Kimberly. Lauren, this is my executive assistant, Ginger Laumier."

Lauren scanned Maya and hummed, without releasing Red, "Interesting look, purposeful, but still feminine...except maybe, the weak abdominal muscles. You need to do some abdominal exercises, dear."

Maya tucked her lips and looked at Red wondering. Red whispered to Lauren, "Lauren, we're going to deal with her belly later. Today, we have a problem." She smiled at him and took the folder from Maya, "Understood. Let me see what I can do."

She took the notebook and moved away from them. Maya looked at him with mad eyes, that he ignored and kept wandering around the lab, till Lauren is back, "You're right, it's a weapon. A weapon of individual destruction. It's a customized virus synthesized to kill a specific individual." Red asked amazed, "How could that be?"

She explained to them briefly how the virus was created and how it affects the central nervous system leading to death of the specific person. Red looked at Maya and sighed, then took the folder of Lauren's hand and kissed her cheeks, before she embraces his face with her hands capturing his lips into her mouth, in a long case that made Maya burn on fire. He noticed Maya's eyes firing, so he pulled away, "Thank you, dear." Then left with no more words.

Once she got into the black Mercedes, Maya punched Red in his right shoulder hard, that he moaned in pain. Dembe looked at them in the mirror, "Careful Maya, I'd kill anyone who tries to hurt my boss."

She shouted at him, "Shut up, Dembe."

She looked back at Red, "What was that Reddington? Why the hell did you bring me here?"

Red looked at her calm, "Maya, we needed her knowledge. That's what we both are doing here."

She yelled at him, "You've brought me here to one of your girlfriends, to make me feel jealous. You wanted me to see how she wanted to eat you, REDDY BEAR."

He looked at her amazed, "Are you out of your mind? Stop being childish."

She opened her eyes widely, "I'm not a child, Reddington. I'm not irresponsible or irrational either. You've been insulting me all the day."

He raised an eye brow, shocked of her reactions. He sighed and tried to be quiet, "What's wrong with you, Maya? What really makes you that nervous? I'm sorry if Lauren's attitude is the reason. But I really didn't do anything that can bother you. You wouldn't handle me an evidence and let me come here alone, would you?"

She sighed in anger and didn't answer, but looked at the road in front of her. He sighed again and looked through the window beside him ending this silly argument.

Minutes later, Dembe stopped the car in the garage, dropping Maya at work. He looked at her, before she gets down, "Find that specific person with your colleagues, Maya."

She nodded and got out of the car, "Keep in touch, Red." He tilted his head, "I always do, my dear."

She closed the door and moved to the elevator, so he sighed. Dembe looked at him in the mirror, "Relax, my brother. You provoked her too much, today."

Red wondered, "Did I?"

Dembe replied, "Sure. She was burning to see Lauren kissing you like that. You accused her to be childish and irresponsible. You know she's sensitive to the age issue with you."

Red exhaled, "I should be the one sensitive to that."

Dembe smiled shaking his head, "She's pregnant, Raymond. The female hormones are enough reasons for being insane. And feeling the baby moving will release that insanity. She's afraid of being a single mother, Raymond."

Red looked to the road out of the window, "She's not alone, Dembe. I'm here for her."

Dembe objected, "Brother, you know that won't last forever. And she's smart enough to know that too."

Red tucked his brows, "Only death will make us apart, brother. Even if I had to be away,I'd always be around for her and my child. Maya and Elizabeth are my family now, Dembe. I'm not abandoning my family again. I did it once. And won't do it again."

############

Maya sat to her computer in the post office, working on the papers they found. She raised her head to the phone ringing beside Aram, who answered it. He listened to the caller, then went to the interrogation room. Her phone rang, she looked to find it was Dembe. She answered with low voice, "Adam."

She heard Red's voice, "Maya, where's Lizzie? She doesn't answer her phone."

She replied, "She's in the interrogation room with Ressler and Karakurt. What's wrong?"

He ordered her with firm voice, "Let me talk to her now." Maya got up heading to Liz, while asking worried, "What is it Raymond? What's going on?"

He asked her again, "Maya, put her on the phone. NOW."

Maya has already reached the room, so she waved to Liz, who got out to her the phone confused, "It's Red."

Liz sighed and took the phone, "What?...Why? What's going on?"

She listened to him and moved away from the room, with Maya following her in worry. Liz hid behind a wall listening to him then replied, "I don't have the virus." Maya opened her eyes shocked and looked around them afraid anyone was hearing them. Liz continued to listen to Red and looked at Maya panicked, before she hears the elevator opening. She looked towards it to see Tom Connolly getting out of it with two of his men. She looked at Maya, before handling her the phone rushing to a side door. Maya put the phone on her ear extremely worried, "Red, what's going on?"

Red replied, "Maya, I'll talk to you later. I need to keep in contact with Lizzie now. Just be careful please." He hang up without giving her a chance to respond. She went back to her chair torn up by her worries and fears.


	16. Chapter 16

Maya rushed to the ladies' room and closed the door carefully, before dialing Dembe's number in her phone, "Raymond, they got Elizabeth. They're framing her with killing Senator Hawkins. They talk about her Russian mother... Things are getting insane here. Connolly has relieved Cooper of duty. The deputy AG assigned Ressler as an acting director for the task force... Raymond you need to do something... No, I'm fine...Raymond, I can't leave the office now... Okay Raymond, you too, be careful."

Thirty minutes later, during interrogation of Liz, Maya and Aram were at the office, when all lights suddenly went off. Ressler raised his head of Aram's computer, "Reddington!"

Maya tucked her lips understanding what he meant. He rushed with Navabi to the interrogation room.

After ninety seconds, lights came back and computers were back to work. Aram checked the security cameras. He found Ressler getting up of the ground holding Lizzie's phone, "She's gone."

No one noticed the sigh of relief coming from Maya, except Navabi. Maya approached at her and whispered, "Samar, I need to go for a while, it's emergency. Can you cover me up?"

Samar looked at her amazed, "Sure. Is it about Keen?"

Maya shook her head, "Of course not."

She took her mobile and rushed out before Ressler is back. She was sure Navabi would find a reason for her absence. She got into her car and drove away from the post office. She called Dembe, "Red, I'm on my way. Did you pick Lizzie?"

She listened to him for a moment, "Listen, I won't be able to be out for long... Will I meet you there? ...Okay, see you."

Few minutes later, she parked her car nearby an old theater and got in. One of Red's men, whom she met when he was shoot, met her at the door letting her in. She rushed in to meet Mr. Kaplan who smiled at her, "Deary, you're late."

Maya replied ,"It wasn't easy to get out of the office. They are keeping their eyes open. Reddington said you need my help."

Kate walked with her, "He needs your expertise in computer and communications." Maya looked at the machines, "What's that? Is it some kind of data shows?"

Kate nodded, "We also need this data show not to be intersected or jammed by any outsiders."

Maya nodded and checked one apparatus, "Well, that would be easy to do."

She started her work and asked Kate curiously, "Is that about the Fulcrum?"

Kate replied, "I'm not authorized to talk about it."

Maya shook her head and continued her mission. She wanted to ask when Red is coming, but she knows Mr. kaplan won't give her a piece of information, so she's just worked in silence.

She continued her work for about an hour, before she hears his voice. She raised her head to watch him talking with Kate, "I don't need to tell you there's no margin for error." Kate nodded, "It's correct. You do not." Maya finished her work and approached them. He looked at her wondering, so she answered his unspoken question, "I have three broad-spectrum frequency jams are being offloaded now.I assure you no communications are going in or out." He put an arm around her waist, "That's my girl."

He looked at Dembe, "What about Baz?"

Dembe replied, "He's trying?"

Red repeated amazed, "Trying?!"

Dembe explained, "Some of the targets you've selected are thousands miles away. They have to be secured and transported..."

Red cut him off with firm voice, "I was very clear. Whatever it takes, whatever resources are required. We get one chance to strike first. We will not get another."

Dembe nodded, "Of course."

Red pulled Maya of her arm gently away from them, "I need to talk to you for a moment." She walked with him to a dark corner feeling tension in the air. He held her shoulders firmly and looked into her eyes, "Maya, the war is getting started. Things are already getting worse. The Cabal will fight us using their most aggressive ways."

She nodded to the machines and asked huskily, "This is about the Fulcrum? You're going to expose them, aren't you?"

He sighed, "Maya, I need you to trust me and stay away from all of this. I want you safe."

She looked at him with tearful eyes, "Raymond, I don't like that your tone."

Raymond sighed again and nodded, "Yes, Maya. I might have to go away, but you need to know I'm not leaving you or my baby..." He stopped when he heard her whispering, he couldn't hear what she said, so he tucked his brows asking, "What? What did you say?"

She whispered huskily, "She's a girl."

Red closed his eyes in pain for a moment. He swallowed, then looked at her barely holding his tears, "I'll take care of you and our daughter, Maya. You know I'll always be there for, you wherever I was. My first priority is the safety of both of you."

She threw herself into his arms and sobbed harshly. He embraced her tightly against his chest, kissing her hair passionately. He could feel her hands holding on his back firmly refusing to let him go, so he tapped her back gently, "I love you so much, Maya."

Before she replies, they heard her phone beeping. He pushed her gently away from him and wiped her tears with his hand, "You need to go now, Maya."

She looked at him pegging, so he looked to another direction repeating in pain, "Please, Maya. Go now."

She whined and rushed out of the place to her car, leaving him broken. She sat in her car for a moment, before she checks her phone. It was Navabi. She drove back to the office, trying to hide her emotions and sadness.

By the end of the day, Ressler was walking in the office heading to the case board holding a paper. Navabi, Aram and Maya looked at each other, as they saw the photo he was sticking. It was a new FBI most wanted fugitive, Elizabeth Keen.

Ressler turned to them examining their faces, before looking at Maya, "Adam, my office."

Maya swallowed and looked at her two colleagues confused, before following Ressler to his office.


	17. Chapter 17

"Where are they Adam?"

Ressler started his talk to Maya with these words. Maya looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

He pointed to the chair next to his desk asking her to sit. She sat down in front of him and held the armrests with her two hands. He leaned forward, "Reddington and Keen, Where are they?"

She looked at him amazed, "I...I don't know."

Ressler rested his elbows to his desk, "Maya, I know you're the closest person to them here. I know they trust you. I know you know how to reach them."

She breathed in deeply, "I don't know what you are talking about."

He sighed, "You want me to be more clear, Maya?"

She swallowed, "Ressler, are you sure your office is the place where we should be at? Don't you want us to move to the interrogation room?"

He hit his office with his palm, "We will Adam, if you don't cooperate with me."

She looked at him shocked, then got up yelling, "What the hell is going on, Ressler?"

He moved back in his chair and replied firmly, "Sit down, Maya."

She sat down slowly and worried, so he continued, "For more than a year, you and Keen were best friends. Suddenly, I had a hunch you two were having issues that affected that friendship. I was wondering what had happened. I had to keep an eye on you. I couldn't find out anything suspicious for a long time. On the other hand, I noticed your attitude when Reddington is around." Maya held her breath when he reached that far. He noticed how she got pale, so he continued, "Another thing was your reaction, when He was captured and taken to The Factory."

Maya whispered, "Where is this taking us to, Ressler?"

He leaned to look into her eyes, "It took me to some kind of relationship between you and a most FBI wanted criminal, Maya."

She looked at him shocked, so he continued, "It made me think, what if your relationship with Reddington was the reason of breaking up yours with Keen."

She shook her head and got out, heading to the door, "This is nonsense."

She froze before she reaches the door, when she heard him, "I know about the baby, Maya."

She looked back at him astonished and asked with shaking voice, "What baby?"

He got up of his chair moving to her. He held her arm leading her gently to sit back on the chair. She looked at him nervously, so he continued with calm voice this time, "I had my doubts. I had to investigate about the places you go to, the places where you use your credit cards. I was amazed to find you were moving around the town every couple of days. You've never went to the same gas station twice, in the last six weeks, Maya. You've been moving around much, as if you don't want someone to reach you, like Lizzie or... or you were following someone that doesn't stay in the same place for more than a few days. Someone like Reddington."

She shook her head, "These are all anticipations. You can't accuse me for going to different places."

He held her hand, "I'm not accusing you of anything, Maya. I didn't even care about it that much. Till I noticed your abdomen was getting bigger. I checked your hospital record when you was admitted, after we've got the Deer Hunter."

Maya closed her eyes in pain, "Ressler, I don't know where they are. I swear."

He held her hand firmly, "Is Reddington the father, Maya? Are you carrying his baby?"

She opened her tearful eyes and pegged, "Please, let me go. I feel so tired."

He looked at her amazed, "How did that happen, Maya? Did he rape you? Did he seduce you?"

She shook her head whining, "Please, Donald, I told you. I don't know anything about him."

He gazed at her, then rested his back to his chair, "When I think about it, I can't imagine he raped you. Why would he? He has many relationships with plenty of pretty women. He doesn't need to do this to you."

Maya rested her forehead on her hand and sobbed as he continued, "If he needs information, or one of us to be his mole, why would he choose you to be that one? Why would he seduce you or sleep with you to get that? Reddington has many other ways to recruit people. Beside, he won't be that stupid to make you pregnant."

She raised her eyes to him, putting her hand on her mouth. He looked at her, "Did you fall in love with him?"

She tried weakly to get up, "I feel tired, I need to go home."

He ignored her comment and asked, "Does he love you back Maya? He must be or your relationship wouldn't last till now. After the lights have gone off Maya, where did you go? Did you go to meet him? Did he use you to help Keen to run away? You came to her with a phone call, before Connolly comes to arrest her, it must have been Reddington, right?"

She shook her head in pain, "Enough, Donald, I..."

He got up approaching her and held her shoulders shaking her, "You must have a way to contact him. How can you reach him Maya?"

She looked at him with blurred eyes, before she collapses between his arms.

#############

Few minutes later, Ressler was standing with Navabi by the hospital bed Maya was sleeping in. He looked at Maya, who were sleeping under the effect of sedatives, then he turned to Samar, "I'll keep her room watched by two of our men. I need you to stay here with her, till she gets out of here."

She looked at him amazed, "You expect Liz might contact her?"

Ressler nodded, "Or Reddington."

She wondered, "Why do you think Reddington might try to reach her?"

He sighed, "Because of her baby."

She opened her eyes unbelieving, "You knew she was pregnant? I've heard that only few minutes ago, from the doctor."

He moved to the door, "It's a long story, Samar. Just call me, if anyone tried to contact her. I'll be in the office, till we get Keen."

He left her alone in the room with her thoughts, and Maya.

###########

Maya opened her eyes slowly, few hours later. She looked around her to see Samar sitting in a chair by her bed, extending her legs in front of her on another chair. Samar looked at her and gave her a pale smile, "Hi, Maya."

Maya tried to sit up, but felt so weak, so Samar got up to help her. Maya rested her head to the pillow behind her back, "What happened?"

Samar sat beside her on edge of bed, "Your blood pressure got very high. They gave you medications and you're getting better. Ressler must have been very provoking."

Maya sighed, "More than you think."

She looked at her colleague hesitated, then asked, "What about...?"

Samar could understand what she was asking about, "The baby? He's fine."

Maya touched her small protruding abdomen, "It's she. She's a girl."

Samar smiled at her, "I'm glad for you...Although I'm a bit shocked."

Maya nodded, "I understand."

Samar looked at her curious, "May I ask who's the father?"

Maya gazed at her, "Ressler didn't tell you?"

Samar shook her head, so Maya sighed and asked her, "Any news about Keen or Reddington?"

Samar felt amazed for Maya's response to her question, "Nothing yet. Ressler is down streets hunting them."

Maya asked her, "Where's my phone?"

Samar got the phone out of her pocket, handling it to Maya, "Here. Ressler gave it to me. Do you expect any calls?"

Maya shook her head, "It seems Ressler does." She checked the phone log for any calls or messages she might have got during her sleep, but there wasn't any.

She sighed and put it beside her on the bed.

Samar scanned her face, "What raised your blood pressure, Maya? What happened with Ressler? Why did he want to talk to you alone? Was it about Reddington and Liz.?"

Maya avoided looking at her, "I don't want to talk about it."

Samar leaned to her holding her hand, "Talk to me, Maya. I'm not your enemy. I owe Reddington. I know Keen is innocent as well as Cooper. Let me try to help."

Maya looked at her sadly, touched her belly, "I can't. I'm sorry."

Samar looked at her belly amazed, "Is your baby related to this, Maya? Was that the reason for your suddenly elevated blood pressure?"

Maya looked to the other direction, so Samar asked again, "Maya, who's the father? Is it Reddington?"

Maya whispered, "Samar, please, I can't talk about that."

Samar was shocked for a moment, then she asked again unbelieving, "You were sleeping with Reddington? And you are carrying his baby? Oh my God. How did that happen?"

Maya whined, "I don't know. It just happened. We didn't mean it or wanted it. We've just got involved with each other."

Samar asked, "Did he love you back? Does he know about the baby? How did he feel about it?"

Maya nodded, "I know it doesn't make sense, but it happened. And he's very excited to have that baby girl."

They shut up when a nurse got inside the room, "Good evening, Agent Adam. I see you got up."

She was surprised to see Maya was crying. She checked her monitor, then looked at her, "Listen, Maya. I need you to understand that you had your blood pressure elevated to a dangerous level, That may threaten your health and your baby's life. You might get into pre-eclampsia. You don't want to lose that pretty girl, do you?"

Maya looked at her worried and shook her head, so the nurse nodded, "Good. Then whatever makes you angry or sad, please ignore it. Your pressure is elevating again. You need to give away either your grief or your baby, what would you choose?"

Samar looked at Maya worried. Maya held on her abdomen tightly, "I want that baby." She sobbed again, "She's everything I have, after her father is gone."


	18. Chapter 18

"They've found them"

Maya held her breath, when she heard Samar saying these words after she hung up with Aram. Maya looked at her worried as she continued, "They had a lift. A small van picked them up. Aram is tracking them now." Maya closed her eyes in pain, so Samar asked her worried, "Are you okay, Maya?"

Maya nodded, unable to talk. She went back with her mind seven months. On her birthday, She remembered going home that evening after work alone and sad. Red hasn't even called to wish her happy birthday. She put her bag on the table and sighed looking around her at the small and dark apartment. She got into her room, picked up a purple silk night gown, with her towel and got inside the bathroom to have a shower and wash all exhaustion of the day off her. She had a warm shower with scented shower cream, then put on the long silky gown, to go to her bed relaxed. She got out of the bathroom to her room, when she got startled to see someone was sitting on edge of bed. She stood still for a moment, before she sighed in relief, "Raymond, you scared me."

He tilted his head smiling at her,"Why are that surprised, dear? You know I have a key for your flat. This is your birthday. You should have expected me."

She twisted her mouth walking to him, "I thought you've forgotten."

He got up and touched her face passionately, "How can I forget?"

She closed her eyes and ceased breathing, when he moved his hand down to her neck and leaned forward to touch her lips very gently, "Happy birthday, Maya."

She opened her eyes to look into his, "I've been waiting for you all the day."

He smiled at her, "I'm sorry, I was out of the States. I didn't want to call and just say it on the phone. I wanted to kiss you while I'm saying it to you, for the first time."

She embraced him tightly, resting her head to him, "Thank you, Raymond."

He pushed her away gently, "Come on, Dembe is waiting outside. He wants to wish you a happy birthday too."

She smiled and followed him out of the room to meet Dembe, who was standing by her sofa holding a long new red dress. She looked at him amazed, so he smiled and handed it to her, "Happy birthday, Maya."

She smiled at him grateful, "Dembe, this is so sweet of you. Thank you so much."

He nodded, "I've chosen it myself. I hope you like it."

Maya looked at the dress, "It looks so pretty."

Red nodded, "I'm sure it would look more pretty, when you wear it. Why don't you go and put it on?"

She turned to look at him with flushed cheeks. she knew he was quite nervous, because she was standing in front of Dembe wearing that hot gown. She smiled and got into her room to change. When she came back, she found Red sitting there alone, crossing his legs. She wondered, "Where's Dembe?"

Red ignored her question and scanned her body in the tight dress. She looked very hot in it with her neck and shoulders totally naked as well as half of her back. With the dress very tight on her chest and abdomen, then going down straight to her legs with a long opening, starting above the level of mid-thigh to her feet , in which she had worn red heels that matched the dress. Her hair was randomly falling on her shoulders and back. He licked his lower lip, when he saw her. That made her face turn into shades of red. He got up to reach her and embrace her waist, "Jesus, Maya. You look amazing."

She kissed the corner of his mouth, "Not as you always look, Red."

He got a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her, "This is my gift for you. Happy birthday, my love."

She opened it slowly looking at him expecting. In there, a small gold heart pendant was lying on the red lining of the box. She stared at it astonished, "Wow. It looks fascinating... Thank you so much, Raymond." She kissed him again more deeper, before he steps back, "Let me help you wear it."

She gave it to him wondering, "It's heavier than I thought!"

He smiled and took it, before putting it around her naked neck. She raised her hair with one hand and leaned to him so he can lock it for her. She raised back her head and looked at him touching it, "How do I look?"

He laughed and kissed her cheek, "Charming, I'll never wonder again where you are."

She looked at him confused, "Excuse me?"

He embraced her shoulders with his arm, leading her to the sofa,"This is a lovely tracking device specially designed for you, my little girl."

The look in her eyes didn't change, "What for? You can always ask me where I am. You think I may lie to you?"

He shook his head truthfully, "No, of course not... Never thought of that. But being my girl now, would put you in a potential danger. I won't take risk of losing you, Maya."

She looked at him unbelieving, "Raymond..."

He put his finger on her mouth, "I know that might make you uncomfortable, but please, never take it off, even you are asleep in my arms. And I promise I'll never try to know where you are, unless you are in real danger. Which I hope it never happens."

She touched his cheek lightly and looked into his eyes, "I can't believe you're so concerned about my safety."

He took her hand to his mouth, to kiss every single finger of hers. She touched his thigh hesitated, "Raymond, stay with me tonight."

He stopped his kisses and laughed ironically, "Come on, Maya. I bit you're still sore of last time we've been together."

Her face got red as she replied, "You're too enormous to me. Besides I meant you just stay. I'm not asking for anything. I just want to sleep between your arms. Don't I deserve another birthday gift?"

He tilted his head scanning her face,"You deserve everything good in the world, Maya."

She looked at him pegging, "I just want you, Raymond. I want to be with you till the end of my life."

He laughed again, "You must mean, the end of MY life."

She gazed at him annoyed, "That was a bad joke."

He raised an eye brow, "I didn't mean to bother you... You know that really can't happen. I move a lot. I can't stay with you here forever."

She held his hand tightly, "I'll follow you to the end of the world."

He smiled at her passionately, "You have your life here, Maya. I don't want to ruin it. Though we still can make a fair deal."

She looked at him wondering. So he continued, "I can promise we stay together as long as I'm here and it won't put you in danger. Only you will have to pack your stuff and follow me wherever I sleep...It's a great pleasure to sleep next to you every night I admit."

She smiled nodding, "I agree. I never sleep well as when you're around too."

He hugged her tightly and sighed

She opened her eyes when her memories were cut by knocking on the door. She opened her eyes widely when she saw whom it was. Samar looked at the person coming in, wondering what shocked Maya that much. It was a tall handsome doctor that got in looking at Maya with a big smile. Maya looked at him astonished, "Peter?!"

The doctor approached her bed, keeping his charming smile, "How are you doing, Maya? It's been a long time."

Maya smiled at him confused, then looked at Samar, "Samar, this is Doctor Peter Ramsey. He was my physical therapist when I broke my arm, four years ago. Peter, this is Agent Samar Navabi. She's my colleague."

They nodded to each other, then Peter looked back at Maya smiling and pointing to her abdomen, "I knew you've got married. Congratulations."

Maya looked at him embarrassed, "No, I... are you working here?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I've been working here three months ago. You're not married? This is weird, I thought I've read in your file you're pregnant?"

She swallowed, "Yes , I'm."

He looked at her amused, "This is interesting. You've got pregnant without being married? I remember when we were together, you've never let me even kiss you. Who's the convincing guy?"

Samar sensed her friend was confused, so she asked him curious, "You were her boyfriend?"

Peter scanned her then smiled, "We hanged out for less than a year. She never let me reach that rank." He looked at flushed faced Maya, continued passionately, "Although I've always wished for more."

Maya sighed, "This is whole a history now , Pete."

He glanced at her , "So where's the father? Why did he leave you here alone?"

Maya twisted her mouth annoyed, "He's quite busy."

He held her hand and pressed a gentle kiss on her palm,"Poor dear Maya. You've fallen with the wrong guy?"

She pulled her hand, "Peter, if you work here, can you tell me when I can go home? I have important issues to take care of."

He shrugged, "You're free to go anytime honey. You just need to be careful. Don't make that dumb boyfriend make you angry. Or I will come to get him."

She moved out of her bed, "He's not dumb. And he's not my boyfriend. But thanks for the advice."

He watched her as she started to wear her clothes and get rid of the hospital gown, "You're still stubborn, Adam." She didn't respond, so he got a card from his pocket and handed it to her, "Here, this is my card. Call me if you need any help, from a friend or a doctor."

She got the card and put it into her pocket, "Thank you, Peter."

She left with no more words.

In her car, Samar looked at Maya, who sat in the passenger seat silent, "Are you okay?"

Maya nodded keeping her eyes on the road in front of her, "I'm fine."

Samar asked again,"Are you sure you want to go to the office? Don't you need some rest or sleep?"

Maya replied rigidly, "I've slept enough. I need to be at work to keep updated."

Samar sighed then wondered, "This guy Peter, it seems he still has some feelings for you."

Maya looked at her, "He's smug, sometimes rude."

Samar asked confused, "This is why you left him?"

Maya opened her eyes widely, "No, he's unstable too. He was very jealous. He didn't want me to talk to even my friends or his. He hit me once for that."

Samar stared at her amazed, "Oh. Sorry for that. He didn't seem that violent to me."

Maya exhaled annoyed, "He is. Even when he was romantic, he was violent. I left him because he tried to have sex with me against my will. He turned very violent that my other arm got broken. I had to hit his head with a lamp to run away and never go back to him."

Samar was astonished, before she asks Maya, "But...I know your religion inhibits you from sleeping with someone but your husband. According to his words and yours, you never allowed him to touch you. Why did you allow Red to...?" She didn't know how to say it without hurting her colleague. But Maya got what she meant. So she sighed and looked through the window beside her, "I don't know Samar. I just couldn't resist him. I considered him my husband. I can't marry him but... I'll always be his. No one ever will share me with him."

Samar shook her head not believing and didn't comment. Maya rested her head back to her seat and closed her eyes. She put her hand on her heart pendant holding it very tightly, seeking for the safety she's always felt with his presence. For the first time, she wished she had given him a similar gift to reach him whenever she needs him, but that would have sound unlogic to him. Besides, she already has a back up plan to reach him in case of emergency. But he asked her not to use it, unless it was very urgent. Missing him or needing his psychological support sure wouldn't be extreme emergency. He would have accused her of being irresponsible and irrational again. And now, that unstable x-boyfriend has come back to her life...that makes things more stressful.

She took his card out of her pocket, torn it into pieces and put it in the ashtray inside the car. Samar has now reached the black site, she parked her car and got out of it waiting for Maya. Maya sighed sad and followed her to the office to share in the manhunt of her man.


	19. Chapter 19

Maya and Aram raised their heads to Ressler and Navabi who were getting into the office. Maya looked at them worried, but never said a word, so Aram asked, "Anything?"

Ressler gazed at Maya angry and didn't answer, so Samar replied, "We've lost them."

Maya swallowed and asked huskily, "Did they cross the perimeter?"

Ressler nodded, "Keen has run into the Russian Embassy."

Maya stared at him shocked, then whispered, "And Reddington?"

He raised his eye brow, "He's gone. He managed to cross it."

Her face got pale and she breathed in with effort, before she sits back into her chair.

Ressler approached her slowly placing his hand on her shoulder, "Non of us wanted to be in this position, Maya. But we are... our job is to catch them. So I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me you can do that."

Her eyes got filled with tears and she fought for air, so he continued, "Maya, if you can't do it for reasons I understand very well, you can ask me to relieve you from that mission." She shook her head and replied huskily, "Yes, I can. If you can look me in the eye and promise me they will get fair hearing, if we get them."

Ressler nodded, "I can try. That's all I can do."

Maya rested her head to her hands shaking of silent cry. Ressler patted her shoulder and moved to his office. Aram approached her, "Maya, are you okay?"

She raised her head looking at him confused.

"He's called." Samar whispered, when she saw Maya raising her head. Aram and Maya looked at her amazed, before Maya whispered, "Who called?"

Samar approached them, "Reddington called Ressler and gave him a new name."

Aram asked her, "That Troll Farmer? Mr. Reddington was the one who informed us about him?! He is still on the deal?"

Maya nodded, "That's Raymond. He's a man of his word."

She then looked at Samar, "He said anything else?" Samar looked at her pathetically, "I don't think so... Maya, you need to go home. It's been a long day. Let me take you home."

##########

Maya got into her flat leaving her bag on the sofa. She was very tired, needed to have a shower, but she decided to prepare her hot glass of milk first. She smiled when she remembered the nights she's forgotten about it because she was with Red. She opened her fridge to get the milk bottle, when she heard sounds coming from her closed bedroom. She walked to her bag, brought her gun out of it and sneaked to her room. She listened to the sounds to realise they were moans. "Is that Red?" She wondered, as she was opening the door very slowly. She was shocked, when she saw Red standing at the edge of her bed, plunging himself into Madeline Prat, who was lying at the edge wrapping her legs around him and holding on the bed sheets. Maya gasped, so Red looked at her surprised, "Maya?... I thought you would be at the office now?"

She swallowed and asked huskily, "What are you doing here? In my bed?"

He stopped what he was doing laughing, "I missed my dear Madeline, I thought your home is the only place your task force won't think I'd be in..." He was cut off by Prat's moan asking him to relief her hunger. He continued thrusting into Prat, holding her hips firmly. Maya froze in her place, couldn't believe that was really happening, till she heard him roaring, in the same moment Madeline screamed as they both came. She put her hand on her mouth as she watched Red turning to her and putting on his pants. She looked at him with blurred eyes, "Why?"

He approached her smiling, "Come on, Adam. You thought I might enjoy fucking you? I need an expert mature woman to fulfil my needs. Not a baby middle eastern girl, that have no sexual experience at all. I'm Raymond Reddington. You thought I might like you? I just needed you for some purposes and now I'm done with you."

She tried not to cry, but her tears flew out of her eyes, "What about the baby?"

He moved his hands towards her neck, "It's your business, not mine. But I can help you fix this."

He grabbed her neck tightly, so she started to suffocate. She raised her hands trying to move his away from her neck. She suffered and fought for air, but he increased the pressure of his hands.

Maya opened her eyes widely choking, she raised her head of her pillow and looked around her through the room. For moments, she couldn't realize what was going on. She saw the glass of milk still full on the night table by her bed. She was still wearing her clothes of work. She sighed and touched her neck still feeling Red's hands were there from her dream.

She got out of the bed to the bathroom to take the shower she intended to have before she fell asleep and had that nightmare.

Moments later, she was lying in her bed with another hot glass of milk in her hands. She sipped slowly thinking of Red. Where he could be now. And Dembe, Dembe didn't even try to call her. He might think her phone is bugged, so he didn't call?

She sighed, and her mind traveled back in time to the first time she met Dembe. She met him before she even knew Reddington. She had those orders from her former boss, to go to the airport to meet a CIA agent, who was there picking up two persons. She met Agent Malik there with Dembe and Luli.

She headed with them to the black site for the first time to meet him. Raymond Reddington. On their way, Meera briefed her about him, his assistant and bodyguard. Reaching the garage of the black site, Maya and her companions met Red , Ressler and Keen. She was surprised to see Reddington hugging Dembe patting his back and kissing him, as if they were old close friends. On the other hand, he kissed Luli very passionately, as if she was his girlfriend. Red then looked at her and Meera, "You I don't know?"

Meera introduced herself and Maya to him. He scanned them then looked at Dembe, "What a coincidence, Dembe! You'll find someone other than me to speak Arabic with." Dembe smiled at him and didn't respond. After that meeting, Maya went to her new office with initial impression about her new group. A few agents, a mute African fighter, a sexy dangerous Asian woman and the mastermind, Raymond Reddington. A dangerous handsome weird man.

Her first case with Reddington was Wujing's. She was impressed by him and confused in the same time. She liked him in a way, admiring his thinking and all resources he had. But also, he scared look in his eye, his always firm voice and his mysterious relationship with either Liz and his two fellows. That Arab guy , she always felt curious about him, but never tried to talk to him. She was afraid of his reaction and Reddington's. She didn't think he would talk to her anyway. She's never heard his voice, till he called Liz at the office once, to tell her Red wants to see her. She was the closest one to the phone and she answered it. He usually calls Lizzie's phone, but she it was off that time. Maya was surprised by his calm voice, that doesn't match his body figure or nature of his work. With time, she got used to his calls to the office or even her own phone, when Red couldn't reach Liz for any reason. The one she could never get along with was Luli. She hated her from the first moment, or the first kiss to Red. She used to see Red and Dembe almost regularly at the black site, coming with a new name for Lizzie, as Red used to call her new colleague. She's always wondered why her? What's going on between the two of them? But she never could ask, because she knew Liz herself had the same questions. With time, Maya got new friends, Liz and Aram were the closest. She liked all of them, but always kept a distance from the others, for unknown reasons. Same thing with Dembe. She liked him, even with his very few words with her, but she admired his loyalty to Red.

She remembered when the Stew Maker kidnapped Liz. Liz came back to the office that night, after Red had rescued her. Maya was still there working on the her computer and waiting for her friend. When Liz got in with Ressler, she rushed to them, "Liz, are you okay? Did that psychopath hurt you?"

Liz shook her head and headed to her office. Maya followed her worried and closed the door behind her. Liz looked at her,"I'm fine now, Maya. Don't worry. I had the medical care I needed and I'll be fine."

Maya wondered, "Ressler told me Reddington was there, he saved you."

Liz sighed, "He's a monster. He just threw the guy into the acid and let him vanish."

Maya sat down, "I think that's fair enough, Elizabeth. I don't know if that Reddington is a good person or a bad one, but he saved your life. He helped us to get several criminals we would never get without his help." She shook her head, "He makes me confused, I can't make a clear opinion about him."

Liz looked at her with lost look in her eyes, so Maya sighed and got up, "Listen, let me take you home now... You need some sleep. You can postpone any work. Let's go."

Maya smiled when she remembered that time she went with Liz to Red's safe house, as they were working on the courier case. That morning, Dembe met them at the door, let them in to meet Reddington, who was sitting on a comfortable sofa reading some papers. Few minutes later, Luli got in with three cups of coffee for the three of them. Maya scanned her amazed. Luli was only wearing her black bra and underpants with what seemed like a man shirt, over-sized to her and all buttons opened. Reddington noticed the question in her eyes, so he commented in the middle of his talk, "We're not sleeping together, if this is what you are thinking of."

She looked at him astonished, so he laughed sarcastically, "Luli is a perfect associate in everything, even Poker, but in bed? She's definitely not my type."

Maya's face blushed as she opened her mouth to tell him it's none of her business, but he continued, "And this shirt she's wearing is not mine, by the way."

Liz smiled and shook her head talking to her colleague, "Adam, meet Mr. Reddington. You need to get used to that, if you're going to work with him."

After they were done with the courier. Liz faced her husband Tom with what she found out beneath the floor of their house. They decided he turns himself to the FBI to investigate about him and prove to her he was innocent. In the middle of that, and while Liz was very busy with her private case, Dembe called at the office telling Maya Red had a new name and needed to meet Agent Keen. Keen was already busy, so Cooper asked her to go instead. She's already gone with Liz several times and it seemed Reddington didn't mind, as he would if Ressler has gone. Dembe opened the front door for her and let her in. She got in expecting Reddington. But there was another thin tall guy. She looked at him surprised, then looked back at Dembe, who nodded, "Raymond will be here in a minute. " then left to tell Red she was here.

Maya approached hesitated, so the guy smiled at her and extended his arm to shake her hand, "I'm Grey. I work with Mr. Reddington."

She shook hand with him, "Nice to meet you."

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly, "Nice to meet you too, Miss Adam."

She looked at him amazed, before she heard Red's voice, "Agent Adam? I was expecting Agent Keen."

She turned to face him, "Liz has some issues to deal with. I'm afraid you will have to talk to me this time, till she's done. I hope you don't mind."

He raised an eye brow scanning her amused, before turning to Grey, "I see you've met Grey."

Grey smiled at her, while she looked at them in wonder. She then moved to sit down, "Shall we start?"

Red looked at her admiring, "This is going to be fun. But I'm afraid that case might be connected to those issues Agent Keen dealing with. Because the new name I have for her was her husband's lover."

Maya left Red with the file about Gina Zanetakos, and a promise to him to get Keen on that case.

Back in the safe house, Red looked at Grey, who attended the whole meeting. He tilted his head and said firmly, "Stay away from that girl, Grey. Don't try with her."

Grey wondered, "Why not?"

Red sighed, giving Dembe a look before he answers, "She's not that kind of girls to mess with. Keep your ways to the right girls. She is not for pleasure. You want more explanation or shall I let your wife do it for me?"

Grey twisted his mouth, "What a bit. That would have been fun, Red. She's an interesting girl."

Red got up leaving, "Find another toy, Grey."

Maya didn't really know about that for months, until her relationship with Red got very intimate. Dembe told her about it once, to let her know how Red cared about her even before they had clear emotional involvement together. To make her know she was special to him since the first moment.

She remembered what he told her about his daughter and granddaughter. She was surprised to know he was a grandfather, till he showed her their pictures. She smiled at that point and sighed. She really wishes Dembe is okay and safe, as much as she wished for Red and Liz.


	20. Chapter 20

Maya opened her eyes early next morning. She looked at her clock. It was still five o'clock. She tried to sleep again, but she failed to; so she got of her bed and headed to her kitchen. After thirty minutes she was ready to go to work after she had her shower and coffee. She reached the black site, got out of the elevator to find all her colleagues were still there.

"Good morning." She said heading to her desk. Aram and Samar replied gazing at her. Aram asked concerned, "Are you okay, Maya? You look like hell."

She looked at him exhausted, "I'm fine. Just had a terrible sleep... Any news about Red or Keen?"

Before any of them replied, her phone rang. She looked at it, it was an unknown number. She looked at them confused before she answered hesitated, "Adam."

She's heard the voice, "Maya, good morning. It's me, Peter."

She looked at Navabi and swallowed hard, "Peter, how are you?"

He replied, "I'm fine . I'm sorry I called you that early, but I thought you might go to work early."

Navabi watched her as she talked to him, "It's okay. I'm at work. How can I help you?"

He replied, "I just called to check on you... and the baby? Everything okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, trying to stay away from stress, as you've told me."

She heard his hesitated voice, "Great... I wonder if you have time to have coffee with me later today."

Maya didn't respond for a minute then wondered, "How did you get my number?"

She heard him,"From your file in the hospital. Look, if you are busy, we can do it later."

She replied, "I don't know, Peter. I really can't do that."

He begged, "Maya, you know you are special to me. I just want to meet you to apologise for what happened few years ago and make sure you've forgiven me."

Maya sighed, "I did Pete. It's a history for me. And I really can't meet you, because I have very serious issues at work that prevent me from having normal life nowadays."

He paused for a moment then said, "Well, I hope everything will get fixed soon. Take care and I'll talk to you later."

She hung up with him and looked at Samar confused.

Before Samar asks her, Ressler got out of the elevator rushing in with small wounds and scratches on his face, blood scattered on his shirt. They all looked at him amazed. Samar asked worried, "What happened?"

He moved to Aram, "They wanted to move Keen to Moscow. Reddington told me to prevent it or she will be dead. I had to intersect them. But she's run away, before I get her."

He looked at Aram, "Check all street cameras. Find her."

Aram nodded and started working on his computer.

Ressler looked at Maya, "Can you help him?"

She swallowed and moved to her desk near Aram's, "I'm on it."

Few minutes later she raised her head of her screen, "I've got a sighting. Del Rio Diner, 1425 Peabody st."

Ressler moved to her checking before he moved to the elevator with Samar.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aram hung up his phone and moved around his desk collecting his laptop and some other instruments. Maya looked at him amazed, "What are you doing?"

He continued his work as he replied, "We have a situation. Mr. Reddington and Agent Keen are in that diner now. They are holding hostages. Ressler needs me there."

She stared at him,"Red is there too?"

He nodded moving to the elevator, so she rushed following him,"I'm coming with you."

He looked at her astonished, "Maya, you can't do this. Ressler asked me to go alone. He will..."

She cut him off, as she pressed the elevator button, "Don't even try, Aram."

He's shut his mouth as he knew there would be no use to argue with her.

As they reached their target location, they saw Navabi. They headed to her fast, Aram getting his laptop open to get ready for work.

Maya asked, "Where's Ressler?"

Samar gazed at her before nodding to the diner. Maya looked at there and she felt her heart dropping to her feet.

There, at the door, Ressler was standing raising his hands, while Red was standing on the other side of the glass door holding a man and pointing a gun to that man's head. She approached Ressler slowly, noticing Keen standing behind Red with blonde hair that she sees for the first time.

Once Red has seen Maya, he furrowed his eye brows. Ressler looked at her as she put her hands on the door talking to Red,"Raymond, ..."

Red clenched his teeth and pressed the gun to the man's temple, "Maya, get the hell away from that. You're not supposed to be here."

She pegged, "Let me in, Raymond, please... Let me talk to you."

He shook his head and looked at Ressler ignoring her, "Here are my demands. One, I want immediate restoration of power to this building. Two, an armored vehicle to transport us safely and unmolested from this door to a runway of my choosing. Three, bring me Marvin Gerard. You have ninety minutes. After that, a hostage dies every half hour. That's it, Agent Ressler."

He followed his words by pushing the man to the door, pointing his gun to Ressler and Adam. She looked at him shocked as he pulled Keen back to inside of the diner. She turned to look at Ressler, who looked at her sad, moved to Samar and Aram, "Marvin Gerard, tell me who the hell is he."

Maya held his arm tightly, "Donald, let me go in."

He gazed at Aram's screen, "I need you to help Aram."

She sighed, "Come on, Aram doesn't need my help. You on the other hand do."

He turned to her nervously, "Do I? And how can you help me in that, Adam? You heard him yourself. He doesn't want you here and I agree with him. You need to go back to the office."

She insisted, "I can talk to him. I know I can't make him surrender, but I can convince him not to hurt anyone. I can help avoiding turning the whole thing into a disaster."

He raised his hands giving up,"Well, go ahead. He's all yours."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Maya stood in front of the front glass door, which was now covered from the other side with papers. She saw Red removing part of the papers.

He pursed his lips annoyed, "Which part didn't you get, when I told you to leave?"

She looked at him firmly, "Let me in, Reddington."

He laughed sarcastically, "Why do you think I would do that, honey?"

She whispered huskily , "Raymond, please, let me in. I need to talk to you."

He twisted his mouth and replied cocking his head, "Maya, we can't talk here or now."

She sighed, "They're working on your demands, Red. They'll restore the power. They are bringing that lawyer from his cell. Now I'm demanding one thing. To let me in... Consider me a negotiator."

He raised an eye brow, "I'm letting you in,Adam. But not as a negotiator."

He pulled one of the human shields standing by the door, pointed a gun to his head. The man opened the door letting her in, so she got in and locked the door.

She stepped into the diner slowly, following him inside. Inside, Liz stood pointing her gun to the customers. Liz looked at her amazed, so Maya walked to her, "How are you doing, Liz?"

Liz held her emotionally. They hugged each other before Maya pulled back, "Are you okay?"

Liz nodded, "I'm fine."

Maya looked at her blaming, "What you've done was extremely insane, Liz."

Liz moved her hand through her own hair tresses, "Which part?"

Red didn't give Maya a chance to respond as he pulled her gently, "What are you doing here, Adam?"

She looked at his eyes before rushing into his chest whining. He embraced her tightly with his arms and the shot gun still in his hand. She's melted in his arms, while he cocked his mouth. Everyone watched them silently amazed, even Liz. They broke their hugging and Maya raised her eyes to him. She opened her mouth to tell him how much she missed him but instead, she gasped sharply. He got tensed and gazed at her worried, "What? Are you okay?"

She sighed and smiled pale whispering, "I'm fine, it's just your baby girl. She's excited to hear her daddy's voice."

He smiled at her passionately and kissed her forehead lightly. Liz was standing very near from them, so she stared at Maya shocked, "You're pregnant?"

Maya looked at her embarrassed and nodded. Liz looked at them, "Red, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't any of you do?"

Red sighed and looked at Maya, "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

Maya nodded, "We're both fine. But Ressler knew about it. I had some troubles the last couple of days because of that. But we're fine."

They've heard knocking, Red moved to the front door, before he comes back with another guy. He introduced him to them as Marvin Gerard.

After about half an hour, Marvin was working on a laptop. Maya gazed at him nervously, then whispered to Red, "What's he doing?"

Red checked his gun, "He's helping me, Maya. I need him to clear Lizzie's name."

She stared at the guy again, "By reviewing some documents?"

Before he could answer, they were surprised by one of the customers pushing Liz to the counter, trying to pull her gun of her belt. They watched her turning to face him , holding his hand that held the gun, twisting it to get her gun back. Liz pushed him to the ground and kicked him in his chest, before pointing the gun to him...

"That's enough." She was frozen once she heard Red's yelling at her.

She raised her head to him angry, as well as her gun. He furrowed his brows and Maya moved closer to him panicked. Red sighed as he saw the lost look in Lizzie's eyes.

He lowered his shot gun,raised his hands up tilting his head in a silent question.

She looked at him confused with her gun still pointed to him with shaking hands. He patted Maya's hand that holding onto him, then extended his other hand to get the gun from Liz.

She didn't move as he got the gun out of her hand slowly, nodding to Maya. Liz moved her gaze to Maya who embraced her shoulders gently moving her to the ladies' room.

In there, Maya helped Liz to wash her face and dry it. Liz then gazed at Maya confused, "I don't know what's going on with me, Maya. I'm losing it."

Maya held her shoulder firmly, "I understand, Liz. This is all too much for you and for anyone. But you need to hold on and trust Red. He's going to fix it. He will take care of you and will never allow anything to harm you."

Liz stared at her, "How can you be so sure of that? You have your own problems with him. Your pregnancy, leaving you. How can you trust him?"

Maya sighed, rested her head to the wall behind her, "I love him, Liz. He's everything I have here. And he never let me down. He's always been around for me."

Liz noticed the glare of her eyes as she continued, "I know it was a mistake to love him and get pregnant of his baby, but... there's something I can do. And now, he's on the run with you, leaving me alone with that psychopath appearing again in my life, in such critical timing. I don't know what to do. But I trust him. I know he would be here for me, if I needed him, as he's always promised."

Liz looked at her amazed, "What psychopath? Maya, what's going on?"

Maya sighed,"Now is not the time to complain, Liz. I'll try to deal with it. I just need you to hold on, so you don't add another burden on Red's. He's got enough."

Liz looked at her, tried to ask again, but they heard Red knocking on the door calling them.

They got out to him. He scanned their faces concerned, then announced, "You broke his ribs. The broken rib penetrated his lung. He will need medical attention, so we need to leave."

Maya looked at him, "Leave? ! What about that man, Gerard?"

He nodded, "He's done."

They followed him to the hall listening to him asking everyone to move to the kitchen.

"Red, what are you going to do?" Maya asked Red worried.

He turned to her, "I'm sorry, Maya. I'll have to lock you up with them."

She looked at him astonished, "Why?!"

He gripped her arm gently, "We have to go now. I'm done here. I'll take Marvin with me. You know you should to stay here. I don't want you to be at the hall when they break in, so you and the baby don't get hurt."

She scanned his face as if she wants to know it by heart, to recall it whenever she misses him. "What about you?" She whispered begging more than asking.

He replied passionately, "You don't need to worry about me , Maya. I'll be fine. You just take care of yourself and our girl."

She sighed, "Red, I need you with me. I can't get through that alone."

He looked into her eyes, "You're more tough than you think, Maya. Besides I'm here with you. I'm not going anywhere. This is my war and I'm going to fight it."

Her eyes filled with tears, "You fighting this war is another threat to me and the baby, Raymond. Worrying about you, you be away from me and other issues, all of that is threatening my pregnancy."

He stared at her, "What issues?"

She hesitated for a moment, before she hears Liz calling Red. Red looked at her concerned, "You're going to tell me what's going on later, okay?"

She nodded and moved back to the kitchen locking her eyes with his in passion and sadness.


	21. Chapter 21

Ressler got into the black site with the three of his colleagues, coming back from the diner. He moved to his office with nervous steps, "Adam, my office, please."

She looked at Aram and Samar worried. She could guess why he wants to talk to her. She followed him to his office.

He sat to his desk slowly, "Okay, Adam. I'm listening. What happened there?"

She looked at him confused, "What exactly are you talking about, Ressler?"

He leaned to the desk, "Reddington had made that up for a reason, Adam. He planned for it. It was a prison break to get that guy, Gerard. Why did he need that lawyer?"

Maya shrugged, "I don't know."

He sighed angry, "Maya, we've already lost them. It won't harm them or you, if you help me understand why Reddington did that."

She shook her head, "Ressler, I really don't know. All I could guess that Red needed him to review some documents he has against The Cabal."

Ressler furrowed his brows, "Could you see what was included in these documents? Are they different from those published in the newspaper? ... Did you...?"

She cut him off, "I don't know anything, Don. You can ask any of the hostages. Red and Liz never mentioned anything that can help you."

Ressler nodded, "I'm working on it. Including the guy Reddington attacked."

She yelled at him, "Reddington didn't attack anyone. This man attacked Keen. She had to hit him back to protect herself and get her gun back from him. And I'm sure if you check him, you will find a record that proves he's a violent person."

He gazed at her, before asking calm, "Did Reddington tell you where he's going to, or what's his next move after he got Gerard?"

She shook her head, "Of course not, he won't put me in such jeopardy."

He sighed and moved his hand over his hair, "Why did you get in there, Maya? Really."

She took a deep breath, "I needed to..." She couldn't talk anymore, so she rested her forehead on her palm trying to hold her tears.

Ressler sighed and got up walking to her. He touched her shoulder gently, "It's okay Maya. I got it."

She raised her eyes to him, so he swallowed, "I trust you, Maya. I trust Keen too. So I need you to review that lawyer's file. You and Aram. Check every single detail. Every person connected to him. I need to understand."

Maya nodded at him and got up heading to her desk.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aram gazed at Maya concerned, "Adam, you look tired, why don't you go home. It's almost seven o'clock."

She shook her head, "I'm fine, Aram."

Ressler said as he walked in hearing them, "No , Maya. This is enough. It's been a long day for you. Go home now."

She looked at him then closed her laptop and moved to leave.

Few minutes later, she was parking her car in front of her building. She got out of her car, moved to the front stairs, when she noticed him. She froze for a moment surprised, before she approached him, "Peter?! What are you doing here?"

He smiled at her, "Maya, I've been waiting here for more than an hour."

She looked at him confused, "Why are you waiting for me?"

He smiled giving her a flower bouquet, "I brought you these flowers."

She stared at the flowers then smiled, "Thank you. You really didn't have to. I'm fine now."

He extended his hand to her, "You're not taking them? You don't like them?!"

She shook her head, "No... No, they're pretty, but... I've been allergic lately. I don't know, maybe because of the pregnancy?"

He nodded, "I understand. Sorry I didn't think about that. I never knew you were allergic to anything before."

She nodded, "It's okay. Actually this is so nice of you."

He smiled again, "Are you going back to work again tonight?"

She shrugged, "Mostly, I won't."

He put his hands in his pants pockets, "Then, you can accept to have dinner with me, tonight?"

She took a deep breath, replied quietly, "I'm sorry, Peter. It was a long day and I need some rest."

He twisted his mouth, "Won't you at least invite me in, to have coffee with you or coke?"

She scanned his face, then moved to the door, "Sure. Come on, get in."

Peter stepped into Maya's flat and closed the door after them. He stood for a moment scanning the flat then commented, "This is a smaller flat than your last one."

She moved to the kitchen, "It wasn't the last one , actually I've rented two flats after that last one you're talking about."

He smiled and sat on the couch, "I thought FBI agents will have bigger flats. A town house for example."

She brought him a can of coke, "I don't need a bigger one."

He scanned her body amused, "What about your mystery man? He lives here with you?"

She sighed, "No he doesn't."

He leaned forward asking interested, "So you meet in his place?"

He didn't wait for an answer but got up wandering around, "Where's he by the way? I can't see a trace of a man in here."

She started to get nervous of his questions, "I told you he doesn't live here."

He looked at her concerned, "Sorry, did I bother you? I'm just concerned."

He sat on the armrest of her chair, moved a tress of her hair, "The whole matter is weird to me. You getting involved in a relationship. Getting pregnant of a guy that never appears around. You alone in all of that. I can't get it. I'm worried you might be involved with a mean guy."

She shivered as his hand touched her cheek, so she got up quickly, "I'm fine, Pete. He's not mean. He just travels much."

He scanned her face smiling, "Dear Maya, I know it when you lie."

She moved to the door, "I'm not, Peter. And now, would you please leave? Because I'm so tired and I need to sleep."

He moved to the door, stood by her, "I'm leaving, Maya but please, be careful."

She sighed and nodded without even looking at him. So he leaned to kiss her cheek lightly, "Good night, my friend."

She closed the door and rested her back to it, closing her eyes annoyed. She stood there for a minute or more, before she moves to her room. Another surprise was there waiting for her, a pleasant one this time. She approached her bedside table to check it. The red roses in a small red vase with one lonely white daisy in the middle. She sighed relieved as she got the message. She checked the small card with the roses. Nothing wrote except one letter, K. She knew it must be Kate. She brought her those red roses to let her know he's around. Same as the red roses are around the white daisy. She smiled happy. It sounded so meaningful and romantic to her. She held one of the red roses, raised it to her lips kissing it very passionately, as if she was really kissing Red. She didn't put it back into the vase, but put it on the pillow and laid next to it till she fell asleep, without even changing her clothes.


	22. Chapter 22

Another night without sleeping. Maya got up at two o'clock. She's always heard pregnant women sleep much. Why doesn't she? She now got what Red has always told her that he sleeps better when she is lying beside him.

She tried to go back to sleep, but she failed. She sat up turned the light on and stared at the red rose on her pillow. She sighed and went back to the first few months Red had appeared in their lives. That's all she has now, memories. Since she doesn't know how or when she can see him again.

She remembered when she's gone with him after Wujing. That was her first real contact with him, She was completely alone with him on that mission. She was scared. Of the mission and of him.

Maya stared at Liz and Meera astonished, "What? You want me to work with Reddington undercover?"

Liz nodded, "Yes, the new name is a Chinese legend, called Wujing. He asked Reddington to help him decode an important message that contains a CIA agent's name. This agent's life will be in danger once Wujing gets it. You will help him and us to get that name. So we start a race to save his life."

Maya sighed, "Liz, you don't need to tell me that. I understand. I just can't imagine working with that man. Me with him alone in one place. He scares me. And you're sending me with him to another criminal. How can you trust him?"

Liz shrugged, "Why would he want to hurt you , Maya? Besides he's already helped us several times and he's proven we can trust him."

Maya shrugged, "Then you go."

Meera said, "He needs a computer expert on this, Adam. He told them he's bringing the one."

Maya moved to the door, "Then send Aram."

Aram looked at her, smiled, "He's already told Wujing it's a female encryption specialist."

She shook her head, "This is insane. How do you think I would deal, if things got bad? What would I do?"

Meera approached her,"I'll stick this nicotine patch on your arm as you're trying to quit smoking."

Maya looked at her amazed, "I don't smoke."

Meera smiled, "Actually it's a tracking device. Undetectable one. No devices will recognize its nature."

Maya has a deep breath as Meera sticks it to her arm and asked confused, "And how will I transfer the message to you?"

Meera handed her a small piece, "All you need is a satellite connection or this. It's a remote mirroring program. It will give Aram outside to have control over the system."

Maya took it and sighed nervously, "I really don't feel good about that."

Meera nodded, "You will be fine."

Maya shrugged, "Well, where's my escort?"

Red got in, the same moment she's finished her words, "Are we ready?"

Maya looked at him then at her colleagues, before she carriers the laptop bag and follows him.

They got into the front door of the building Red had the date with Wujing in. A native guy met them, led them to a side door. He took them inside a room and held the metal detection device in his hand, "Sorry, sir. Protocol."

Red smiled with angle of his mouth and nodded. The guy approached Maya, "Miss."

She stood still, so he raised his arms up beside him asking her to do the same. She did and he moved the device over her body. Red watched them with pursed lips, before it comes to him. The device beeped as it approached his neck, so he tilted his head, "A tracking chip, eight millimeters, I was kidnapped by a Somalian pirate last March, kept in a container for three weeks, that would never happen again."

The man stared at him amazed, as well as Maya, before the guy moves the device again at the same spot so it beeps again. So Red offered, "If you have a clean razor blade and some Morphine, I remove it."

The guy replied calm, "That wouldn't be necessary. But I need to run a print scan for your associate."

Maya looked at Red, so he said with firm voice, "She's with me."

The man replied, "Understood, but these are my orders."

Red shrugged and looked at Maya who was shaking deep inside, but she extended her hand to the man. She looked at Red with worried eyes, so he raised an eye brow expectantly.

Back in the facing building, Ressler checked his cameras and undercover back up forces surrounding the building. Aram sat in front of his laptop tracking the nicotine patch on Maya's arm and the tracking chip in Red's neck.

Aram checked his screen, "They are running her prints. I'll try to intercept."

His fingers run fast on the keyboard, before he sighs, "Done."

Ressler and Malik looked at him worried, but he nodded with confidence.

"Follow me."

The man said to Red and Maya, as he escorted them to another door. Maya looked at Red who smiled at her nodding, so she followed the man with Red. He led them to what looked like a hidden elevator, "As you see, we've made some improvements. Your chip won't work where you're going."

Red looked at him, so the guy closed the door behind them before the elevator begins to move down.

Maya looked at him in the dark with terrified eyes, "How far do you think we're getting down?"

He scanned her face then nodded, "Far enough."

She sighed trying to relieve her tension and didn't comment. In seconds, the elevator reached its destination and the door got open.

At the door, the Chinese man met them, "My friend."

Red shook his head, "Wujing, you don't have any friends."

Wujing smiled at him and shook Maya's hand with his both hands, "Miss Givins, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Red furrowed his lips gazing at their hands. Then scanned the place, "You've made some changes."

Wujing let her hand and turned to Red, "We needed to increase security."

He then introduced them to another guy, "Jean Sun, my new encryptographer, He tried with the message but it was stronger than he thought."

Maya nodded to him, "I need a few minutes till I settle my equipment."

Jean pointed to a near desk, "This way."

Few minutes later, Red approached her as she worked on her laptop, "Are you ready yet?"

She typed on her screen, "I need satellite signal." As she replied, "Almost."

He put his hand on back of her chair as he talked to Jean. While his brain is thinking fast, his thumb moved on her back as she typed again, "Must access Jean's computer, suggestions?"

He continued stroking her back, before he moves towards the screens all over the place monitoring the streets out there. He stared at one of them,"What the hell is that?"

They all looked at the screen. Wujing stood as Red continued yelling at him telling him this van must belong to the FBI. Maya got up approached Jean's computer plugging the satellite mirroring program into it, as everyone was busy with Red.

Few minutes later, after Wujing send his people to check the van which just moved before they reach it, satellite connection has been already established. Maya wanted to take it back from Jean's computer, but Red looked at her with warning eyes shaking his head, so she moved back to her computer as Wujing waved, "Shall we go on?"

Jean gave her a flash drive, "The message."

She took it, plugged it into her laptop and started working on it, while Red and Wujing are watching her. She was sure Aram had picked the signal now and helping her from his location. After a couple of minutes, she had the message decoded with the CIA agent name in it.

Wujing moved fast to the telephone to inform his associates. Maya packed her equipment, ready to go with Red who was taking a red envelope from Wujing. She looked at her satellite modem in Jean's computer, but Jean was already sitting beside it. Red looked at her, taking her laptop bag of her shoulder, "Ready to go?"

She opened her lips hesitated looking at the computer. So he whispered, "Leave it." grabbing her arm, pulling her to the elevator. They heard an alarm coming from one of the security devices. Red moved fast as he heard Wujing giving orders to his team to lock the building down. In a second a steel door dropped in front of the elevator and Wujing yelled, "Stop."

Red and Maya turned to him, Red giving her back her bag. Wujing looked at them,"You were right. Maybe that was the FBI outside. In fact, maybe they're not just outside. Maybe they're right here, in this room."

Red replied with freezing tone, "Think hard before you accuse anyone of anything."

Wujing continued as he never heard Red, "Few minutes ago, contact was made from this room to the FBI server. A message I worked so hard to intercept was sent to the Americans. Well, all my instincts said that it was her," he pointed at Maya. Same moment his men pointed their guns to her. She swallowed and moved behind Red hiding half of herself behind him.

Wujing continued, "That was smart of you and the one behind this, but our system is smarter, so I know who betrayed us."

He followed his words with hitting Jean, who was now standing behind him. He continued hitting the man till his face was covered with blood falling to the ground.

He pulled him up, "I thought you were loyal to us."

Jean sobbed, "I don't understand."

Wujing held his head, "The message was sent from your system."

Red stared at them, when he felt Maya gripping his back tightly. She watched the guy with tearful eyes as he pegged, "This is impossible."

Wujing nodded, "Yes it is. And not just one message. Everything, you gave them everything."

He started hitting him again, till Jean was on the ground again.

Wujing held his laptop and threw it on the ground beside Jean.

Maya watched Jean staring at the piece lying on the ground beside the laptop then looking up to her.

She tightened her grip on Red's back, he noticed it as well, so he moved fast to take the gun out of the hand of the closest man to him and shooting at Jean's head to kill him immediately.

Maya screamed panicked, while everyone stared at Red shocked. The man got his gun back from Red pushing him back at Maya, who moved back a step so he doesn't hit on her.

"That was fun but I have to leave now. The FBI will be here in seconds, and I don't want to be here when they come." Red said talking to Wujing, who was still shocked, so he yelled, "Wujing, look at me."

Wujing looked at him mad, then took a gun of one of his men pointing to Maya, "You killed one of my people. Now I've to kill one of yours."

Red stared at him and moved in front of Mary to protect her with her body, "The moment he's sent that message, he became worthless to you. You would beat him for another twenty minutes. Then kill him yourself. But if I let you kill a contractor of mine, I'll lose the trust from all my others. And that would be a bad business. So if you kill her, you better kill me. Or I'm going to kill you."

Wujing looked at him with extreme anger for a moment, then put his gun down, "Follow me. I've another way out."

Red followed him, with Maya behind him till they reached the back alley, in which a van was ready to go. They got into it with Wujing and moved away, till Red asked him to drop them off few blocks away.

Maya got out of the car with Red, who watched the car moving away. He took off his jacket, "I'm sorry we've lost him. I'm not sure when we can get him again."

She replied, "We haven't. I stuck the nicotine patch onto the door when I closed it."

He looked at her amused, "I see your fear didn't paralyze your mind."

Before she replies, a black Mercedes stopped in front of them. Dembe got out of it helping them to get in. Dembe asked, "Everything okay?"

Red answered, "We're fine."

Few minutes later, they reached the hotel Red was staying in. Red looked at her, "Dembe will take you wherever you need."

She looked at him, "You didn't have to kill him."

He twisted his mouth, "I had to, to keep you alive. It was either your life or his."

She stared at him without speaking so he nodded, opened the door to get out. She reached her hand to close the door preventing him from leaving, "Wait."

He raised his brows then turned back to her, "What is it, Maya?"

She stared at him for a moment, then asked, "You really did that for me?"

He tilted his head amazed, so she swallowed and whispered, "It's my first time to see a man getting killed in front of me like this. I... I was so scared, and you scared me more when you did that."

He took a deep breath, "I would do what I have to do to protect you, Adam."

She looked into his eyes, whispering, "Why?"

He sighed, "Go home, Maya. It's been a rough day, you need some rest."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback!
> 
> Takes us back to time between chapters three and four.
> 
> I hope you like it.

It was few minutes past six in the evening, when Dembe opened the front door of the present safe house. He smiled at Maya, who stood there holding a paper bag, "Agent Adam, I'm glad you're here."

She got in smiling, "Sorry for being late. Driving with high heels doesn't suit me."

He closed the door, "Never mind... Raymond will be here in a minute."

She nodded watching him leaving her alone in the big hall.

A few seconds later, she heard his voice, "Agent Adam, what can I...?"

He didn't continue as his eyes got on her. She turned to meet his gaze. He moved his tongue over his lower lip scanning her.

She looked totally different from that one he used to see before. The long dark blue dress made her look like a princess, with the pearls necklace and white clutch and heels. She let her long hair flow over her shoulders and back, for the first time.

He approached her smiling, she smiled back at him, "Good evening, Red."

He held her hand and kissed it lightly, "Maya, what a pleasure to see you tonight."

Her face blushed, as she gave him the bag she was holding, "Happy birthday, Red."

He looked at her amazed, then furrowed his brows, "Maya, ... This is so sweet of you. It's been a long time since someone remembered my birthday. Of course except Dembe."

She nodded, "I thought that. This is why I wanted to come to you. You've done too much for me and you worth it."

He smiled at her passionately, before he opens the bag curious, "Is that my birthday present?"

She nodded, "I hope you like it."

He got the big box out of the bag opening it,"Wow, that's a nice fedora. Thank you so much, Maya."

She smiled glad he liked it, "Liz told me once about that hat store and Rodrick. I went to him and he helped me choose it. He said you don't have this color."

He laughed, "You're a smart girl, Maya. It's so pretty."

She flushed again, "I'm glad you like it."

He kissed her cheek lightly, "Thank you, my dear."

She whispered, "You're welcome, Red... I really wish I could stay with you more, but I have to go."

He raised his brows, "Where are you going wearing that pretty dress? I thought you were wearing it for me?"

She looked at him embarrassed, "I would wear better for your birthday, Red. But actually I was going to a wedding party."

He smiled, "Alone?"

She cleared her throat, "Yes."

He tilted his head, "Don't you have an escort? "

She stared at him, shook her head in silence. He held her hand with his both hands, "You need one?"

She looked at him not believing, "You want to come with me? To my friend's wedding?"

He shrugged, "If you don't mind."

She smiled confused, "Of course I don't."

He nodded, "Great. Give me five minutes and I'll be ready."

Exactly after the five minutes, he came back to her, wearing a black suit and a blue neck tie that matched her dress. She smiled, "I guess this is my turn to say wow... you look charming."

He smiled at her, flexed his elbow so she hangs onto it, "Are you sure it's okay with you if I come?"

She held his arm tightly and moved with him to the door. Dembe met them out, Red waved at him, "Meet us at Agent Adam's place, Dembe."

She moved to her car, "What are you doing?"

He opened the passenger door for her, "I'll drive."

She stared at him, she's never seen him driving. Never thought he even can.

He drove back to her house and parked her car there. Dembe stopped the black Mercedes in front of them, so Red opened the door for her smiling.

Few minutes later, they arrived their destination.

Maya got inside, holding Red's arm. She looked around feeling lucky she doesn't know most of the people. She was afraid she might meet mutual friends that could wonder who's her escort or their relationship. She congratulated her friend wishing her happy life.

She stood with Red who held a glass of wine while she drank cola. He pointed to her, "You need to try it once."

She shook her head, "Don't start."

He looked at her amused, then give his glass to a nearby waitress as he held her hand. She looked at him expecting, he asked gently, "You want to dance?"

She looked at him astonished, before he pulled her to him, so she gave up, put her hand on his shoulder, dancing with him.

He could feel her tensed body as she moved with him. He knew she was embarrassed to dance with him. He moved her body close to him, whispered in her ear, "Relax, Maya. I don't bite."

She raised her eyes to him locking it to his. She whispered, "I know. I'm not afraid of you anymore, Reddington."

She confirmed her words with resting her head to his shoulder. He's tightened his grip around her waist as they moved together in harmony with the music.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Maya stared at the big rain drops falling on the wind shield of the black Mercedes.

Her body quivered with the lightening bolt in the sky.

He looked at concerned, "You're okay?"

She nodded, "I'm fine. It's just... the thunder. It scares me."

He raised an eye brow, then smiled amused, "You're phobic? God...you're so fragile, Maya. I wonder how did the FBI hired you?"

Her face blushed, "I passed all test."

He laughed nodding, "Yeah, I know you're a clever girl."

She smiled, "In my field, yes I am."

He scanned her pretty face then tilted his head smiling before he moves his gaze back to the road in front of them.

A couple of minutes later, he noticed by the angle of his eye Maya as she startled with another lightening. He bit inside his lip as he felt her hand on the seat beside him touching his very lightly. He could feel the coldness of her little finger adjacent to his. He looked at Dembe in the rear view mirror before he sighed, held her hand firmly with his. She looked at him with scared eyes, so he pulled her to him embracing her with his right arm. His hand touched her cold arm, so he commented with furrowed brows, "You don't know how to keep yourself warm, dear."

He got his coat from beside him and put it around her back and shoulders. She pulled its ends tightly around herself seeking warmth, leaned her head to his shoulder and closed her eyes. He raised his eye brow when he felt her head getting heavier as she's fallen into sleep.

The rain didn't stop till they reached her home. Red tapped her arm gently, so she opened her eyes fast. He smiled at her, "We're home."

She stared at him for a moment, before she raises her head holding her clutch, "Thank you, Raymond. For company and for the ride."

He smiled at her, while she removed his coat from her shoulders to give it back to him. He stopped her holding her hand, "Don't. It's already cold out there and still raining... Dembe."

Dembe nodded getting out of the car fast, holding an umbrella for her as he helped her to get out of the car. Maya walked with him, very touched with Red's attitude till she reached the front door of her building. She turned to look at him with a smile. He smiled back and waved to her. She ran fast into her building, while Dembe went back to the car.

Maya got inside her flat, took the coat of her shoulders. She sat on her couch for a moment, before she held the coat tightly to her chest sighing in passion.


	24. Chapter 24

Aram shut down his computer getting ready to leave the office after a long day of work. He looked at Maya who was still sitting to her desk staring at her computer. He approached, "You're not leaving? It's almost nine o'clock."

She raised her head looking at him, "I don't think I'll leave tonight."

He stared at her, "What? Why?"

She sighed and didn't reply, so he pulled his chair, sat next to her, "Maya, you need to go home and get some rest."

She shook her head, "I don't want to go home, Aram. I don't want to be alone."

He touched her arm worried, "Why? What's wrong? Are you okay? You feel there's something wrong? You want me to take you to the hospital or something?"

She patted his hand, "I'm fine, Aram. The baby is fine too. It's just,... I really don't get rest when I go home. I spend horrible hours there. I feel better here."

He scanned her tired face, "You want to go out and have a drink?"

She shook her head, "Go home, Aram. I'll be fine."

He pushed her hand away from her computer and shut it off for her, "Come on, Maya. I'm not leaving without you. Let's go have a drink and I'll drive you home."

She sighed and got up, leaving with him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Why don't you want to go home, Maya?"

Aram asked as he put his cup of coffee back on the table, at a diner near from the office.

Maya sighed, "I don't want to talk about it, Aram."

He held her hand, "Maya, I'm your friend. I care about you. You don't have anyone left to talk to after..."

He couldn't go on when he saw the tears in her eyes. So she smiled sadly, "You mean after Liz has gone away with him?"

He gazed at her pathetically, "He didn't go away, Maya. Iowa is not that far. And we don't know where he headed from there."

She sighed, "He was going to leave, Aram. He's already left the continent. He went back because of the explosion at the Verdiant Industries. He intended to leave me alone... with the baby."

He stared at her for a moment then whispered, "Is it the baby? You're worried because of it?"

She shook her head, "I don't think I can do it alone, Aram. I can't raise the baby without him. He says I'm tough, but I'm not."

He pressed her hand gently, "You're not alone, Maya. We're all here for you."

A tear has escaped her eye, ran on her cheek, "He's her father. She will need him... I need him."

He sighed and took a sip of his coffee, "You need him like a lover or like a father, Maya. You're at the age of his daughter. I think your emotions are affected by you being alone here. You felt you found strength and protection in him. I don't think you really love him or need him as a lover. And I'm sure you're going to do very well with the baby. You maybe not tough but you're responsible and independent. I mean... after all, you could do it alone all these ten years. You can go on with that baby. I believe she will make you stronger."

She stared at him not believing what he just said, so he smiled embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound cruel, but you need to hold on, for the baby and for yourself. You need to understand you will get through this alone finally, Mr Reddington won't be around for you forever. You need to get prepared for that."

she rested her head to her hand, "You're wrong, Aram. I love Red. And he loves me back. You're right, he's in the age of my father. But we love each other like two adult man and woman. He doesn't treat me like a daughter. He treats me like his woman. I agree he gave me strength and safety I've lacked to before I met him. But isn't that what every man should give to his girl? He loved me and wanted me as much as I did. And he gave me a piece of him, growing inside me now. He was happy for that. He never regretted it, neither did I."

He sighed and didn't reply. So she whispered, "Actually I have another problem that prevents me from sleeping and makes me avoid going home, Aram."

He looked at her worried, "What problem, Maya?"

She sighed moving her fingers within her hair tresses, "A guy I used to date few years ago, he's back into my life, by coincidence."

He furrowed his brows, "What do you mean? You have feelings for him? You're afraid Mr. Reddington...?"

She cut him off, "No,... it's not this. I don't have any feeling to anyone. I belong to Raymond. I'll never love anyone except him. It's the guy, it seems like he's stalking me. He calls me everyday. When I don't answer him he comes to my place."

Aram wondered, "He doesn't know you're pregnant?"

She sighed, "He does. He keeps asking where the father is. He says he needs to help me, I asked him to stay away from me but he didn't."

He looked at her confused, "Maya, what are you referring to? Are you trying to find excuses for anything?"

She shook her head fast, "Of course not. I wouldn't consider it a problem then. I'm just telling you why I'm stressed. He's chasing me, Aram. He keeps calling, mailing... I don't know what to do to get rid of him. He scares me. I'm afraid to go home to find him there again. If I don't find him, there's A message in my mailbox or my e-mail. As if he tells me he's around whatever I tried to make him not."

He stared at her, "Don't you think you should tell Mr. Reddington about that to take care of."

She twisted her mouth, "I tried to, when I was with him in the diner about a week ago. Things happened so fast that I didn't have a chance."

Aram asked, "You really don't have a way to contact him?"

She looked at him with blame, so he whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm just concerned about you."

She nodded, "I understand."

"You think you would be safe at home?" He asked.

She stared at him, shook her head, "I don't know, Aram."

"You want to come and stay in my place? I've an extra room."

She smiled at him, "Thank you, Aram. This is so sweet of you. But don't worry, I'll be fine."

He nodded, "Maya, remember, you have friends who care about you. You don't have to be alone anymore."

She held his hand appreciating, "I know, Aram."

He smiled, patting her hands, "Now, let me take you home. We're getting late and we need to be at work early tomorrow to look for your man."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Maya got into her flat after Aram has driven her home. She was surprised to find the lights were on. She used to turn all lights off before she leaves. It can't happen that she forget all the lights on. She's scanned the flat fast with her eyes, before she noticed the flower bouquet on the counter of her kitchen. Her heart bounded fast. How did those flowers get in here? Who brought them? She pulled her gun out of her purse and moved to the only closed door in her flat, her bedroom.

She opened the door slowly to find the last person she expected sitting on edge of her bed and smiling at her, "Hello, Adam, did you miss me?"


	25. Chapter 25

Maya sat on her dresser stool quietly looking at him confused, "I thought you've gone?"

He furrowed his brows, "So you decided not to waste your time?!"

She stared at him, "What do you mean?"

He waved at the door, "Those pretty flowers, your e-mails." He laughed sarcastically, "God,... how can an IT expert like you leave her laptop and email account so unsecured?!"

She looked at him amazed, "You didn't bring those flowers? Then who did?"

He raised an eye brow, so she yelled, "And why the hell did you open my laptop?"

He tilted his head, "Your new date brought you those flowers. They were by your doorstep. They looked expencive, although they reveal how low taste the guy has. Peter, I believe that was the name on the card."

She shook her head, "He's not my date, Red. It's not what you think."

He got up , moved to her, "You were that desperate, Maya? You thought I'm leaving you, so you decided to reunite with your old boyfriend?"

She tried to talk, but she felt words are trapped in her throat, she listened to him as he continued, "I was surprised to see the name. You were late home, so I decided to check your mail, when I saw his loving messages to you."

She swallowed, "I tried to tell you..."

She gasped in pain when he held her arm tightly enforcing her to get up, "Tell me what, Maya? That you need a father for our baby? Or you just need a man to fuck you?"

She stared at him shocked, "What the hell...?"

He shoved her to the wall, "You think he can satisfy your desires as I do? Does he make you feel better than I do?"

She struggled to get rid of his rough grasp, "Red, you're hurting me."

His eyes got dark as he asked with cruel tone, "How many times did you sleep with him, Adam? Did you make it here, in our bed?"

She replied with tearful eyes, "No one has ever touched me, Raymond. You're my one and only."

He furrowed his brows, so she continued huskily, "I can't even imagine someone else touching me. The idea itself makes me feel sick. He's been chasing me for two weeks. He needs to kill me before he touches me."

He loosened his grasp around her arms, so she rested her hands on his chest, "If you don't trust me, then take me with you, to make sure no one will take me from you."

He closed his eyes in pain and sighed, "I'm sorry, Maya. I got mad when I saw those flowers and read the emails. I was afraid of losing you."

She touched his face, "I'm scared too, Raymond. He's scaring me. I tried to tell you about him last week, but you didn't give me a chance."

He held her tightly against his chest as if he was afraid she runs away from him. So he sighed in relief when she rested her head to his shoulder, "Yes, I did."

He wondered, "Excuse me?"

She smiled, "You asked me if I missed you. Yes I did."

He smiled and didn't comment.

She buried her face into his chest , "How long will you stay with me?"

He moved his hands over her back, "I have to go early in the morning."

She wondered, "Where's Elizabeth?"

He stroked her shoulder, "She's in a safe place. You don't need to worry about her. I'll keep her safe."

She raised her eyes to him in a silent question, so he sighed, "I'm sorry, Maya. I know I can't be here for you and Dembe is missing, but I'm working on it."

She pressed a passionate kiss to his neck, "Do what you have to do, Raymond. I'll be here waiting for you."

She then bit his earlobe, "Did you know anything about Dembe? I was amazed I couldn't reach him. But I thought you knew about it."

Red sighed, feeling slight tension in his lower abdomen, "I can't reach him either. But I'm taking care of it."

She pressed her body against him and whispered, "Won't you take care of me too? Don't you miss me?"

He smiled, "It seems your pregnancy hormones are making you hot, sweetie."

She massaged her lower half to him, nodding, "Yeah, what will you do about that?"

He breathed deeply near her ear making her body shiver, "You tell me what you want me to do, Maya."

She panted, as she felt the wetness between her thighs, "Make love to me, Raymond. Make it as harsh as you can. Make me scream as I've never done before. I need to feel all of you inside me."

He didn't need anymore to go fucking her like a wild animal getting his prey.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Maya lay down in the bed panting, "That was... wow. You're incredible. How would you imagine someone else can make me feel like that?"

He sighed and massaged her little belly slowly, "I already apologized."

She laughed, "Yes, but sometimes I like to be cruel and..."

She cut her sentence and looked at him, "Did you feel that?"

He smiled at her, "It seems you're not the only one having fun here. Our daughter is too."

She pressed his hand tightly to her abdomen where the baby has just moved. The baby kicked again against the warm pressure of his hand, so he smiled pleased and leaned to her belly kissing her, brushing his lips over her stretched skin.

Maya sighed and moved her fingers over his short hair, "Can you sleep with me tonight? I haven't slept well since... for the last couple of weeks."

He hummed continued kissing his baby through her abdomen, "Yeah, I've noticed the black circles around your eyes."

She asked again, "So, you're going to stay?"

He hummed again agreeing with her, before he proceeds down to in-between her thighs. She bent her leg to give him more space and raised her pelvis to meet his mouth. She could feel his smile against her core, before he notes, "You never get satisfied, dear. You're always seeking for more."

She nodded quietly, "Yes, I am."

He continued lapping her till he heard her, "Raymond..."

He bit her nerve bundle gently, so she moaned in pleasure and panted his name again with her eyes closed.

He raised his head looking at her concerned.

She opened her eyes to look at him after she's felt him breaking contact with her skin. She sighed, "Let's get married."

He looked at her with furrowed brows and shocked eyes. She swallowed waiting for his reply with pale face.

He moved to sit beside her so she sat up, covered her body with the bed sheets. He tangled his fingers across her hair, "Maya, what are you talking about? We can't do this. After all I'm a wanted criminal and you're an FBI agent."

She held his arm, "I don't care, Raymond. It doesn't matter anymore. They all know about our involvement together."

He sighed, "You don't understand the risk you're taking by being officially connected to me. Being my wife, this puts you in extreme danger. You've seen what Berlin did to my ex-wife."

She gazed with pegging eyes, "I can protect myself."

He shook his head, "No, you can't."

She whispered, "Please, Raymond. I want to be your wife. I want that girl to be named after her father. I need to have stronger connection with you. To feel we really own each other."

He took a deep breath, "Maya, you own me already. But this is a great risk. For you and the baby. I can't do this to you."

She looked into his eyes, touched his face passionately, "At least think about it."

He raised an eye brow, "I don't know, Maya. I don't think I can do that. At least not now."

She twisted her mouth annoyed and lay down next to him. He lay beside her pulling her body to his tightly. She whispered, "Don't leave in the morning without waking me up."

He nodded, pressed a loving kiss to her temple.


	26. Chapter 26

Maya walked down the street few blocks away from her residence. She approached a phone booth looking around herself. When she found no one was in the street in that late hour of the night, she got the newspaper out of her purse and checked it, before she dials the number. She waited till she hears the female voice. She said quickly, "This is the white daisy."

The woman asked her, "What's the color of the sky on Mars?"

Maya replied, "Red."

Mr. Kaplan asked her, "What's your emergency, White Daisy?"

Maya sighed, "I got important information. It's urgent."

Mr. Kaplan replied, "Go home, White Daisy. I'll see what I can do."

Maya sighed again and hung up. She moved her hand through her hair tresses and moved back to her place.

Before she reaches it, she heard her phone ringing. She stopped and got it out of her pocket. It wasn't a saved number. She could guess it was him.

She replied fast, "Adam."

She heard his voice, "Hello, my dear. You wanted to talk to me?"

She held her phone tightly, "Raymond, how are you?"

He sighed, "I'm fine, Maya. Are you okay? I thought we had a deal to keep this protocol only for emergency?"

She nodded, "It's emergency. I was surfing the internet, when I found something you mostly will be interested in. This is why I called."

She heard him, "I'm listening."

She explained, "A bounty was put for Lizzie's head. On the Internet."

For seconds, she didn't hear him, before he says in calm voice, "Okay, Adam. This is very urgent. It was a right decision to call. Thank you, Maya. I'll see what I can do."

She whispered, "You need any help?"

He replied, "I'll be in touch. Take care."

She hung up with him and moved towards her building.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Early in the morning, Maya got up when she heard her phone ringing on the bedside table. She held it, it was Aram. She answered, "Aram? Something has happened?"

She heard him, "Maya, Mr. Reddington has just brought us a new name."

She wondered, "Red called?"

Aram replied slowly, "No, he's visited Ressler. Asked him for help to protect Agent Keen from our new name."

She jumped of her bed, "I'll be with you in less than thirty minutes."

""""""""""""""""

Maya got inside the black site to find Aram sitting to his computer, "Aram, what happened? What was that shooting? Is it related to Keen?"

He waved to her to keep calm till he finishes his phone call.

She listened to him talking, "Agent Navabi is on her way... NYPD has confirmed two fatalities... No, oh, God, no. Agent Keen stole a car and left it 10 blocks from the scene."

She listened to him giving information before he hangs up and looks at her. She asked him, "So, if two person has died in that shooting and Liz had survived. What about Red? Anything about him?"

He looked at her amazed, "He was just talking to me."

She stared at him in rage, "Damn it, Aram. Why didn't you let me talk to him?"

He shrugged, "He didn't give me a chance. He's just hung up when I told him about the gunsmith who makes Wendigo's weapons. We don't even know where we can find him."

She hit the desk with her hand, "That's Raymond. Of course he has his own way to find him."

Few hours later, Navabi rushed into the office, "Any news about that guy who was found dead in the street?"

Maya replied fast, "NYPD is still trying to confirm he was the Wendigo. But traffic cameras confirmed Red and Keen were in the vicinity. Also agents in the scene forwarded a hard drive found in his apartment."

Aram turned his screen to Samar so she can watch. She wondered, "What am I looking at?"

Aram explained, "An advertisement for a hit-man."

Maya didn't respond as she's already knew it from last night. Besides she worked with Aram on it and figured out all details together, including the laptop disappeared from Wendigo's place. The one that mostly Red and Keen had took.

As Aram was explaining to Samar, the phone rang. Maya rushed to answer it. She heard Red's voice, "Aram, I have a name for you."

She panted, "Raymond, are you okay?"

He didn't respond for a second then continued, "Gavrilo Princip, the screen name of the site creator. Get him."

He didn't wait to hear her, but hung up so she did too writing down the name.

Few minutes later, the man was already with them in the black site, being interrogated by Navabi with the help of Aram.

Maya sighed, "Okay. So we have the site creator, but we can't bring it down because of that guy, Arioch Cain, who nominated her to be assassinated. We have a two key system that we can't breakdown. Only that Cain can do it."

Aram sighed, "Yes. And we now have Princip's key, but we're lacking Cain's."

She shrugged moving to her computer, "Then, let's find our guy."

Before her hand reaches the keyboard, the phone rang again, so she answered fast, "Agent Adam."

She heard Red, "Tell me she's off the site."

She replied hesitated, "Red, we couldn't. It's..."

He cut her off in rage, "I gave you the name of the man created the site two hours ago. Haven't you found him?"

She replied fast as she watched Aram working on his computer, "No, we got him. But it's a two-key system. He's only one of the keys. The other key is Arioch Cain, the person who put her on the site. We can't find him unless we follow the money, and there's no money to follow until the bounty is put in escrow. Raymond, I'm so sorry. The only way they're taking Lizzie's name off the site is if she's dead."

Raymond listened to her carefully, before he replied firmly, "Well, we're just going to have to kill her."

She yelled not believing, "What? Did you just say you're going to kill her?!"

Aram and Samar stared at her shocked. She heard Red's yelling at her, "Maya, listen to me very carefully. This is what I need you to do. I'm going to fake her death and publish the pictures. You let that guy you have enter his pass key to confirm that Wendigo killed Lizzie. When he does it, Arioch Cain will enter his pass key to release the will send the money to Wendigo so we can trace it and find him. You got that?"

Maya nodded, "That sounds perfect. Good luck with killing her and I'll be ready for my part."

After less than an hour, photos of dead Liz were all over the Internet.

Maya called Red who turned on his speaker, so Liz held Wendigo's laptop, "The website said, kill confirmed?"

Maya turned on the speaker as well, so Aram can share conversation with them, "Okay, Princip's admin site should automatically release the funds into escrow. When they do, Wendigo should get an email with a link to a routing number. Now the actual funds won't be available for 32 hours."

Maya continued, "But the routing number can be traced to give us an address."

Liz yelled, "Hang on, I got the email."

Aram commented, "Read me the routing number."

Before Liz replied, Red spoke, "Thank you, guys. That will be all."

He hung up with them without even saying goodbye as usual.

Aram looked at Maya astonished. She nodded, "That's my man. He will deal with it from here."

Few hours later, Ressler was back from his presidential commission. He was briefed about their day. He looked at them, "You've made the right call. Not only Keen is safe, but the site is down. And we have leads on four assassins we didn't know exited."

Maya looked at him confused, "We thought you'd be furious?"

He shook his head, "I'm not. Actually I was scared."

He sighed, "For a moment, I thought Liz has already gone."

His eyes got blurred with tears, so Aram held him patting his back. Maya sighed sad of the idea, before Deputy Attorney General got into Ressler's office, "Agent Ressler, when you have a moment."

He followed her and they all got out back to their desks.

Few minutes later, Maya, Aram and Samar got shocked when they saw Ressler coming out to them accompanying the CIA director, who looked smug while Ressler eyes were glowing in rage. The two approached them as Ressler briefed, "We've been ordered from now on, to share Intel. Anything and everything relating to whereabouts of Reddington and Keen."

Maya could feel her heart beating very strong. The man greeted them with a nod as Ressler introduced them all to him. He scanned them and fixed his gaze on Maya's belly for a moment, before he raises his eyes to her face. She swallowed hard and ceased breathing, till he moved away with Ressler. Samar moved to her desk, and Aram looked at Maya amazed, "What was that?"

Maya shook her head confused, "I don't know. You think he knows?"

Aram looked at her abdomen then asked worried, "You mean, he knows about your relationship with Mr. Reddington?"

She nodded, "Maybe?"

He moved his gaze to the man away from them, "I think you need to be careful, Adam."

She had a deep breath and nodded, before she wishes them good night and leaves to her home.

"""""""""""""""""""""

On her way back to home, her phone rang. She answered, "Agent Adam."

She heard Red's soft voice, "Hello, sweetie. Are you home yet?"

She sighed, "Red, how are you doing, my love?"

She could hear his smiling voice, "I'm fine. Actually I have good news I wanted to share with you."

She asked curious, "I'm listening."

He didn't speak for a second then continued, "Dembe. I found him. Actually, he found us. He had some injuries, but he's going to be okay."

She sighed, "This is great. Say hello to him."

Another moment of silence passed, before Red asks concerned, "Something wrong, Maya?"

She stopped her car in front of her building and replied slowly, "Something happened today. Something I don't feel good about."

He started to get worried as he asked, "What happened?"

She moved her hand through her hair, "The director, he joined us today in the office."

He furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

She sighed, "Ressler was ordered to share with him every single detail about you and Liz from now on. He came to the black site and met us all."

Red replied, "That will make things more difficult to you but interesting to me. Listen to me, Maya. I need you to be very careful. I'll have to stop contacting you, to not to put you in danger. You all might be traced or bugged. This man is very dangerous and will do anything to get rid of me and anyone connected to me."

Maya swallowed, "Raymond, you're scaring me."

He replied firmly, "You've got to be scared, Adam, so you'd be careful."

She sighed again, "I'll try to be, Raymond. I'll miss you."

She could see him smiling as he replied, "I love you, Maya."

As usual he hung up with her before she can tell him she loves him too.

Maya got out of her car, walked to the front door of the building, when she felt someone walking too close behind her. She tried to turn back to see who was that, but a piece of cloth soaked with aromatic smell was put on her nose and mouth. She gasped panicked before everything turns black and she collapsed.


	27. Chapter 27

"We know about the abductions. "

Ressler said as he stared through the glass door of his office watching the director and his men examining every computer in the black site. He heard Red's voice coming from the speaker of the phone on his desk, "We're not dealing with a rogue nation-state here. We're dealing with the next name on the blacklist."

Ressler looked at Aram and Samar, who stood with him listening to Red's call. He raised his eye brow, "We're not. Unless you give me a reason why I would do that."

They heard Red, "The Director. I knew you've been ordered to cooperate with him, to get Agent Keen. I know this puts you in a rather awkward situation. I believe you need to get rid of him."

Ressler looked at his colleagues and pursed his lips, "I'm listening."

Red started to give them the information about the new mission, about kidnapped Andras Halmi. After he's finished he asked, "Why don't I hear Agent Adam's voice in our conversation? She's not here yet?"

Ressler replied, "She will be here in minutes I guess. She might have had her sleep disorders. We have Aram here."

Red replied, "Good. Of course I don't need to tell you, the Director shouldn't know about that case."

Samar replied, "His team is tapping into our systems."

Red said firmly, "He must not find out about that case."

The Director got in, the same moment Red ended the sentence. Ressler hung up immediately looking at him,"So, getting settled in okay?"

The Director didn't reply but gazed at the phone, before wandering his eyes among them asking, "Someone is missing here?"

Aram looked at them worried, before Ressler replied, "Agent Adam. She's coming late today. She had some issues to deal with, before she can come."

The Director nodded, "Issues regarding her pregnancy?"

Ressler shrugged, "Could be."

The Director tilted his head, "I've heard rumors about that pregnancy..."

Ressler cut him down, "You have nothing to do with her pregnancy. You're here to find Keen."

The Director stared at him before saying, "My team has been reviewing the activities of this task force for the past few weeks, and it appears you have been communicating with Reddington and Keen AND assisting them in some investigative capacity."

Ressler put his hands in his pockets, "That's right. That was him on the phone giving us another case. We talk to them, because it keeps them close, increases our chances of making an arrest."

The Director moved to the door, "This next case, I want full debriefing in thirty minutes."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Crandall Cryonics is a legitimate firm specialized in cryogenic preservation."

Aram explained to Ressler and Navabi, after they attacked Sir Crispin Crandall's firm trying to find him. Few hours after Red's call earlier that morning, they could know Crandall is behind those abductions. Samar commented, "According to the company's records, none of the missing scientists are there."

Ressler wondered, "Then where are they? And where's Crandall?"

Aram pointed to his computer, "I figured out he lives on a plane, which he refuels in the air."

Ressler furrowed his brows, "What? He doesn't land?"

Aram replied, "According to the FAA ,he's landed 30 times in the past three years. Each time coincided with the date of an abduction."

He started working on his computer, "his plane is an A380. Big enough to contain a mobile lab."

Ressler phone rang, he answered, "Ressler."

He heard Red's voice, "You found Halmi?"

Ressler moved to his office and his colleagues followed him, closed the office door. Ressler said, "We think we know where he is. The victims were cryogenically frozen by a nut-job billionaire named Crispin Crandall."

Ressler continued briefing Red about their findings. Red listened to him carefully, before replying, "Excellent. That's all I need. Thank Maya and Aram for me."

Ressler wondered, "Maya?!"

Red didn't hang up as Ressler's question caught his attention, "Something wrong, Donald?"

Ressler didn't answer him, but looked at Aram, "Where's Adam? She's not here yet."

Aram shrugged, "I don't know. I tried to call her, but her phone was switched off. I sent her a message but she haven't received it yet. I can't reach her."

Red shouted at Ressler in the phone, "Talk to me, Donald."

Ressler sighed, "We don't know where she is. She hasn't come or even called, and we can't reach her."

Red ordered him, "Send someone to her place. Find her and call me back."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A couple of hours later, Samar stepped into Ressler's office. He said, "Close it."

She closed the door and approached as he opened his laptop, "The Director gave his attack dogs the real address of Crandall's jet, so they could get Halmi and kill Reddington and Keen."

She stared at Solomon's picture on the screen holding his phone to his ear with a frozen body held upright behind him.

Before she replies, they heard knocking on the door. He closed the picture, so the coming don't see it.

Aram got in panting, "She's not at her place."

Both of them stared at him concerned. He had a deep breath, "She's been taken, I guess."

Ressler asked confused, "What do you mean with taken? Why did you think so? Maybe she got tired last night and went to the hospital."

Aram shook his head, "Her car is parking there."

Samar asked, "Maybe she called an ambulance or one of her neighbors gave her a ride."

Aram sat down next to the desk, "This is why I checked the traffic cameras from the minute she's left the office last night. No ambulances got into her neighbourhood through that time. I also asked her neighbors, she didn't ask any of them for any kind of help. The young lady lives in the flat in front of hers confirmed she didn't hear her coming last night, till almost two in the morning when she went to her bed. And she was surprised to see her car down the street, when she woke up this afternoon. She knocked on her door, but no one answered."

Ressler sighed, "Where does this take us to?"

Aram got up and put his hands on his hips, "Call Mr. Reddington."

Ressler looked at Samar who nodded to him. He held his phone and dialled the number Red called him from lately.

He heard Red's voice, "Ressler, did you find her?"

Ressler took a deep breath, "Adam is missing, Reddington. We only found her car."

Red didn't answer for moments, before he asks huskily, "What do we have?"

Ressler replied, "We have nothing. She's left last night heading to home I guess. She parked her car and never got into her apartment. That's all Aram could get."

Red said with a voice full of rage, "Thank you, Agent Ressler. I'll take care of it."

Ressler asked fast,"What are you going to do?"

Red replied with freezing tone, "I'll get my girl back."


	28. Chapter 28

Red hung up with Ressler and looked at Dembe, who sat in front of him worried, "Call Mr. Kaplan."

Dembe got another phone out of his pocket and dialed the fast number. He listened to the ringing tone, before handling it to Red. Red spoke fast, "Kate, it's me. I have an emergency."

She replied, "I'm listening."

He tilted his head and said with firm voice , "Agent Adam is missing. Since last night. Find her. I want her in the writer's house before I land in Washington DC. You know what to do."

When he finished his call he turned to find Liz up of her sleep. She stared at him shocked, "Maya is missing? How?"

He nodded with worry obvious on his face, "Don't worry, Lizzie. We're going to find her soon."

She stared at him shocked, "But why? And who took her?"

He sighed and put his hand on his face, "I don't know."

Dembe asked with low voice, as if he was afraid to piss off his boss, "You think it's the Cabal? Could it be the Director found out about her?"

Red furrowed his brows tightly looking at him with extreme worry.

""""""""""""""""""

Aram looked at his two colleagues and asked, "What? We're going to leave this for Mr. Reddington? If she's his girl, she's our partner. We need to work on finding her too."

Ressler looked at them confused, "Any suggestions?"

Aram looked at him concerned, "Maybe we should get inside her flat. We may find anything helpful. We reach her friends and ask them. I'll try to find if she got admitted to any hospital..."

Samar interrupted, "She has no friends except us. We all know that. Besides we've already excluded her being in hospital."

Ressler asked concerned, "You suggest we check her flat?"

Aram looked at Navabi, "I don't know if that helps, but we may have a lead if we do it. But isn't it indecent to fetch our colleague's place and invade her privacy?"

Ressler put his hand on Aram's shoulder, "I prefer we invade her privacy than her getting hurt. We're doing it for her sake."

Aram asked, "What about the Director? What are you going to tell him about her absence?"

Ressler replied, "I'll tell him I gave her a leave for a few days to get some rest because of her pregnancy."

Samar nodded, "Well, let's go, Aram."

"""""""""""""""""""""

Red sat behind the stirring wheel of his car with Dembe beside him and Liz in the back seat. Dembe gave him the phone which has just rang. He answered and listened to Mr. Kaplan who said, "We couldn't find her."

He got shocked for a moment then asked angrily, "What do you mean you can't find her? Shall I call Aram to track down her?"

She replied with a calm tone, "Easy Raymond. He won't find her either. Because the tracking device doesn't work anymore."

Red rested his hand on the wheel in front of him and tried to keep his voice calm, although the tension was obvious in it, "Why?"

She sighed, "We've tried to trace the heart pendant you gave to her. We couldn't. It doesn't send any signal anymore. We got the last signal registered from it. It was few blocks away from her home. I sent Baz to the exact address and he got the crushed pendant."

He moved his hand over his head, "When was that last signal registered?"

She replied fast, "About seven thirty last night."

He swallowed, "That was few minutes after I've hung up with her... Okay, Kate. I'll call you later."

He hung up, "Aram was right, she's been taken after she's talked to me and before she got into her flat. The person who abducted her must have noticed her necklace and got rid of it."

Dembe asked worried, "What are we going to do, Raymond?"

Red got out of the car, "You two go home. I'll catch you later."

Liz asked as she moved to the driver's seat, "Where are you going?"

Red didn't hear her, as he had already moved away with busy mind.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Samar dealt with Maya's door lock for a few moments, before it opens and she gets in with Aram. They scanned the apartment with their eyes, before Samar comments, "This confirms what her neighbor said. It seems she never got into the flat. Everything looks in place."

Aram nodded, "As her car is locked, then she must have been taken after she got out of the car and before she gets in here."

She agreed, "You're right, I'll check if there are any cameras out there. You try to access her mail."

A few minutes later, she came back with twisted lips, so he asked, "Any luck?"

She shook her head, "Unfortunately, the street cameras don't cover the area from her car to here."

He nodded, "I knew that. From the feeds I've checked earlier."

She sat next to him, "There's no evidence of struggling or blood or anything in that area either. It's so clean, as if she went with her free well."

He twisted his lips and pointed to Maya's laptop on his lap, "I've checked her inbox and outbox messages on most of her accounts, I've reached nothing either."

"Then you haven't checked her email yet, Aram." They heard the voice coming from behind them, so Samar moved her hand fast to her gun as she turned around. She and Aram were met by Red's dark eyes and his gun. Samar got up amazed, "Reddington, how did you get in here?"

He ignored her and moved to Aram, "Did you check her emails?"

Aram's hands ran fast on the keyboard for moments, before he raises his head to them, "She used to get a few emails from one person, everyday. She's never replied to him, or maybe replied and erased them from the outbox and trash folder."

Red narrowed his eyes, "Peter?"

Aram swallowed nodding, "Yes. He's an old friend of her who..."

Red cut him off, "I know. Anything else?"

Aram commented, "He's been mailing her for the last few weeks, almost everyday."

Red nodded, so Aram continued, "He stopped mailing her two days ago."

Samar asked, "What are you referring to?"

Aram looked at Red, "I read all the emails he sent her. All of them were basically romantic. He's telling her how he missed her, how he will take care of her and the baby, how he loves her..."

Red interrupted him again with non patience, "Aram, I've read all these mails. I know exactly what he says in them."

Aram nodded, "Well, this tone have been changing two days before Maya disappeared."

Red furrowed his brows as he heard Aram, "He changed it to threatening tone. He says she better responds and talks to him or else she will regret and pay for it. All the last six messages sound like that, till he totally stopped these emails, two days ago."

Red tilted his head thinking. His thoughts were interrupted with knocking on the door. He and Samar pointed their guns to the door, before Red slowly moves to it. He looked through the door hole then put his gun back into his belt. He opened the door quietly letting Dembe in. Samar put her gun down as well hearing Red wondering, "Dembe, what are you doing here?"

Dembe stepped in, "I'm helping you to find Agent Adam. I drop my passenger at a safe place and came for you."

Red shook his head, "How did you know I would be here?"

Dembe smiled, "I know you well , my brother."

Red gave him a grateful gaze, before he looks back to Aram, "What can we get about that guy?"

Samar replied fast, "He works in the hospital Maya checked in few weeks ago. He's a physical therapist."

Aram worked on Maya's laptop, "I can access the hospital files and get his address."

Samar,"Good. Do it and I'll tell Ressler to check it."

Red looked at her amazed, "I'll go to bring her. Let Ressler be out of that."

She sighed, "Listen, Red. She's an FBI agent. The FBI will take care of it. Let it be official. And you've better keep a distance."

His eyes darkened, "I don't think you can keep her safe Agent Navabi. But I'll give you the shot."

He leaved with Dembe in a rush.

In their car, Red dialed his phone, listened to the tone before speaking with cruel tone, "Caul. I need some information."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Thirty minutes later, Ressler was breaking into Peter's house. He moved with the force inside the house searching for his colleague. He yelled, "Check everywhere. Move every single block in the house. Look for hidden doors. Find her."

Few minutes later Aram's phone rang, while he was sitting on the passenger seat next to Samar as they headed back to the office. He answered it quickly then hung up, looked at Samar disappointed, "Ressler didn't find her. She's not in Peter's house, neither him."

Samar sighed, "Now what? Where could she be?"

He looked at her, "Now we call Mr. Reddington and let him use his own tricks."


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Here's a new chapter. I would have to warn you, this chapter is a little annoying and violent. I apologize.I know you wouldn't like it, I didn't.

Maya opened her eyes slowly trying to accommodate to the light coming from the round small window. She got up of the small bed to find her hands were tied with a metal chain to the bed. She opened her eyes widely panicked, tried to move. She felt more panicked when she figured out she was also almost naked except from her bra and panties. Her legs were free to move that she tried to get up, but the chain wasn't long enough to allow her.

She tried to regulate her breath to manage her fear. She scanned the room around her. It was a small one. Inside the room, there were only the small bed she's lying on, a small chair and a round small table. She felt amazed of the weird decoration especially the round window. She held her breath when she heard the door opening. She looked at the man getting in, "Peter, what the hell are you doing?"

Peter approached the bed, sat beside her naked thighs. He smiled at her passionately, moving the back of his hand on her thigh upwards, "God. You're pretty."

She shivered under his touch and asked again huskily, "Peter, why am I here?"

He leaned forward scanning her scared face, "I told you. I love you. You got my messages, didn't you?"

She swallowed, "Peter, this is insane. Let me go and I'll pretend this never happened."

He moved his hand to her face and said as he never heard her, "I can't believe I eventually got you."

She sighed, looked around her, "Damn it, Peter. Why are we even in the morning? What happened the whole night?"

He looked into her eyes, "Don't worry, Maya. I'll never take you asleep. I injected you with a hypnotic drug so you don't get panicked and have a restful sleep."

She opened her eyes panicked, "You've injected me with what? Oh my God. You could hurt my baby."

He held her abdomen with his two hands, "Who cares about the baby?"

She moved her legs to her body trying to keep away from his hands, "Peter, you're making a big mistake. Let me go or my friend will really hurt you badly."

He nodded, "Yeah, the mysterious friend who never appears. Well, he needs to find us first, dear, before he can hurt me."

She nodded, "He will."

He laughed, "Dear Maya, you don't know the situation here for sure. We're in the middle of nowhere. We are in a cottage on a deserted road out of Washington. No one will ever imagine someone lives here."

She looked at him with extreme hate, "You're crazy."

He suddenly slapped her face strongly that she screamed of pain and shock. He said as he watched a line of blood running from the angle of her mouth, "You better behave sweetie, or else I'm going to take you very savagely."

Her eyes filled with tears that made him tilt his head in passion, before he touches her face gently, "Oh, God. I'm so sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to hurt you. He approached her face slowly with his face. She tried to move away, but again the chain strained her movement. He moved his lips to her cheek slowly, so she turned her face away. He held her face with his hand firmly, so she whimpered in pain. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry, my love."

She closed her eyes tightly when he moved his lips to the angle of her mouth and licked her blood seductively. She sobbed and the tears ran on her cheeks. He looked at her pathetically, "It's okay, Maya. Don't be afraid. I'll take care of you."

He moved her close to her chest and embraced her tightly. She moaned because of the over stretch of her strained arms. Sh he moved away from her then scanned her face, "I'll bring you something to eat."

He got up and left the room. Maya pulled her chains strongly many times, trying to judge their strength, but they were very strong to her to break. She looked around the room but it seemed he was right, there's nowhere to go. She had no escape. She thought about Reddington. If he can reach her. But he needs to know first she's missing. He told her last night he won't call. Then mostly he won't know about it for a few days. Her colleagues must be wondering why she hasn't come to work yet. But mostly they would think she's tired and needs some rest. They won't discover it for hours. Even if they did, they wouldn't guess what happened to her. Aram knows about Peter, but he won't be able to locate him. Samar may share with him he works in the hospital, but they will head to his home or work. They will never know he's keeping her in such place. She wondered if they would be able to reach Red, of course they won't unless he contacted them for a new name. And now she lost her tracking device, Red had given to her, Red won't find her. She's going to be here forever. Peter will keep her imprisoned till he get bored of her then he will throw her back. Or even kill her, who knows? He's totally unstable and getting more insane with time.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Peter getting in with a food tray. He sat next to her tried to feed her himself but she closed her eyes and mouth tightly refusing to eat anything. He looked at her determined, "You're going to starve? Okay. As you like. I'll leave it here if you change your mind. You will have to try to eat with that chain in your hands. I think it's long enough."

She looked at him angrily, "I won't eat."

He shrugged, "Well, anyway, I'll have to leave you now to go to work. You know after all I work in a hospital and I have my patients. You will need to keep yourself busy or get prepared for me till I come back and start our party. You're going to be mine tonight."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Maya spent the whole day either trying to find out a way to escape, imagining how her colleagues would save her or asleep. She felt hungry and she knew the chain length would allow her to eat with her right hand while her left is stretched over her head. But she didn't approach the food, afraid of what he might have put in the food. She was worried about her baby, she couldn't feel her moving all the day. She was scared her baby might have been hurt by that drug he gave her.

From the small window, she could see it's getting dark outside. She started to get cold too. Sunset has brought darkness, cold and fear to her. She started to cry silently with the fear rising in her gut. Few minutes later, she could hear the sounds out of the room. She listened carefully, it might be the help she's waiting for, but she was disappointed when Peter opened the door and stepped inside. Her body shivered when she saw him wearing nothing but a cotton t-shirt and boxer briefs. He looked at the food tray, "You didn't eat?! You must want it the hard way then."

She moved back in the bed and said huskily, "Peter, please. you don't have to do that. You don't love me as you think. You deserve someone better than me."

His eyes darkened with desire, "I know. But you're mine. You've always been mine. And I'll get you right now and right here."

He held her ankles firmly and fast that she gasped in pain, pegged, "Please don't. I'll make it for you. My husband will give you anything you want. He can pay you millions. Please, let me go."

He laughed when he saw her tears, "Your husband?! I thought you said you're not married."

He caught her thighs with his both hands tightly as he knelt on the bed between her legs, "I don't know, Maya. I don't believe this man even exists. I guess you were raped and forgot to take the morning after-pills."

She whined when he leaned his face between her legs to lick her panties.

She yelled, "You're sick."

He laughed again and ripped her panties in one swift, before he started licking her with his hungry tongue. She screamed when she felt his teeth biting her and his tongue plunging into her opening. The opening that no one has ever tasted except Red. She tried to kick him away, but he was holding her thighs down firmly.

When he felt her trials, he lift his head to her, "You insist on violence? I wanted it nice but you chose that."

He moved up climbing her body, before he enforce her down the bed and lie over her. She moaned in pain because of the cramps building in her abdomen. She started to scream hysterically when he forced himself inside her, started to thrust violently. He kept thrusting into her pinning her body down the bed, despite her non-stopping screams and blood oozing between her thighs.

Maya on the other hand was praying for help or mercy or even death. He was tearing her with his savage thrusts inside her constricted tunnel. She could feel her hot blood running on her inner thighs. She stopped screaming when she felt the trembling in her gut. She couldn't scream anymore. She was slowly fading away. Her tears blurred her eyes, so she couldn't see why he moved away from her abruptly. She could only see the black face approaching her. She knew she was hallucinating. Though she held onto her last hope, even it was delusional, so she whispered weakly, "Dembe." Then closed her eyes in a final moment of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story so far, tell me what you think.


	30. Chapter 30

Red got down of the car slowly with Dembe who said, "I believe this is the cabin Leonard told you about. This is the only one in the surrounding area."

Red moved around the cabin and Dembe followed him, before they saw the blue Jaguar. Red nodded, "He's here."

They approached the door as Dembe brought his gun out of its holster. As they approached it, they could hear the screaming. Red looked at Dembe panicked, so Dembe pushed the door with his shoulder bringing it down. A moment later, the screams stopped. Red looked around, there was only one room which he rushed to, opened its door fast to see the shocking view. Maya was lying in the bed naked except from her bra. He hands were strained by metal chains. A guy was thrusting into his girl very wildly. He ran to grab the guy of his hair with all the rage and worry he held inside of him since the morning. He pulled him away from her, pushing him to the other direction, where he got hit by the table and got down. In the mean time, Dembe rushed to Maya, covered her body with the sheets beneath her. He barely could hear her whispering his name. He looked at Red who was bringing Peter from ground to make him lie down on his back on the floor. Red straddled him and started punching him very hard in the face. Peter was surprised, he didn't even have the chance to moan. Red continued hitting him till he felt Dembe's hand on his shoulder saying, "Go check on her. She needs medical attention. I'll take care of him."

Red raised his head to Maya who was quivering in pain and fear. He rushed to her, embraced her body with his arms gently. She looked at him confused, "Raymond, is that really you or I'm hallucinating?"

Before he answers, they heard the gun shot. Her body shook violently, so Red held her tightly while looking at Dembe who shot Peter in his chest. Maya looked at him shocked, so he said quietly, "He deserves burning alive. I was merciful to give him that easy end."

She buried her face into Red's chest and started crying again. Red patted her back watching his friend leaving the room for a moment and coming back with clothes in his hand. Dembe walked to them,"I think these are your clothes. And this might be the key for the chain."

Red took the key, tucked it into the chain lock, which immediately open freeing Maya. Dembe moved to the door, "I'll call Kate to prepare medical support for her, and come to take care of him."

Red removed the bed sheet of her body so he noticed the blood beneath her lower body. He froze for a moment then looked up at her extremely worried, "Maya?"

She tried to talk, but her voice was breaking, "The baby, I... don't think... going to... make it. He... me drugs."

Red moved fast getting her in her pants and blouse, "We don't have time, we need to take you to hospital now. We need to stop this bleeding. I don't want to lose you or my baby."

She tried to talk, but the pain was tearing her guts. She let him carry her like a baby moving out of the room. He stopped at the door looking at Peter's body, before he took his gun out of his belt then shoot Peter another shot in his head as if he wanted to make sure he's dead, or he wanted to kill him hundreds of times. As he moved out, Dembe followed him to the car, "Kate is preparing a place for her. She gave me the address. We can reach it in less than 15 minutes. When we get there, all medical staff and equipment will be ready."

Maya rested her head on Red's shoulder moaning as they moved to the car. Before they reached it, she has already lost her consciousness after a long suffering with pain, stress and hunger.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Maya opened her eyes slowly and lazily. She looked around, it seemed like a hospital room with a small metal bed she's lying down on. With venous line connected to her arm and a screen monitoring her vital signs. She sighed and thought, "This is the second time she faces death and lie in a similar bed because of her job and because of Red. Practically, it's the third time."

She remembered, "The first time was after Garrick's attack on the black site. Of course he was there to get Reddington. The second was after Red's left or run away with Liz. Her elevated blood pressure during her pregnancy of HIS baby and because Ressler was interrogating her about Red and Lizzie. And now, just because he wasn't there for her. He told her, no, he promised her he'd always be there for her. But eventually, he's chosen Keen. Keen took him from her. Keen and him did that to her, not Peter!"

The pain rising in her abdomen interrupted her thoughts. She moaned and held her abdomen. It felt different, it wasn't the same stretched and hard as usual. The pain was increasing, so she pressed the button beside her bed. A nurse got in immediately, "Miss Adam, are you okay?"

Maya spoke panting of the pain, "I've pain. It's so dull and getting sever."

The nurse took an ampule of sedative and a syringe. She injected the drug into her venous line, "This is a strong pain killer. You will feel better in minutes."

She looked at her, "Where am I? Who brought me here?"

The nurse looked at her, "You're in a secured place. It's not a hospital. Only this room has been prepared to treat you and save your life. And I really don't know who brought you here. A friend of mine asked me a favor, to help him on taking care of you."

Maya looked at her confused, could it be Peter?, he brought her here to take care of her after the state she was in? Or was it Dembe? She remembers she saw his face and Red's. She can't remember if it was real or it was illusions.

The nurse could sense her confusion, so she said pathetically, "Sorry I can't help you in this. You need anything?"

Maya asked quickly, "My baby? What happened to her? I can't feel her moving."

The nurse looked at her hesitated, "The baby? ... I'm sorry, Miss Adam. She didn't make it."

Maya pulled her hand to her mouth to suppress the scream and opened her eyes in non belief, "What? What are you saying?"

Her tears ran silently on her cheeks as she heard the nurse, "You were bleeding. You had several blunt traumas to your abdomen. The baby couldn't bear all of this. When you arrived here, it was already dead, we couldn't save it. We were lucky we could save your life. I'm sorry."

She looked at her with blurred eyes, so the nurse left her alone with her grief and left the room.

Her baby, she lost it. She lost her last bond with Raymond. He doesn't have to stay with her anymore. He has no commitment to her anymore. She lost him forever. She lost her baby and her man in the same day, for Lizzie. Raymond has left her alone for Lizzie. She's told him about Peter and how she's scared. He didn't care. He lied to her when he said he would take care of her. He only cares for his Lizzie. She doesn't even know what kind of relationship they have, but she didn't care, because she believed him when he assured he belongs only to her, and his relation to Liz was different. He's never told her why or who she is to him, but Maya has always trusted him. Now, she lost the baby and her faith in him and his love. She doesn't care anymore if Peter is still holding her or she was saved. It's over for her, her love, her baby and even her job is in jeopardy because of that relationship. She doesn't care if she loses her life too.

She was sinking in the desperate ideas, when the door was knocked then opened. It was Dembe. She looked at him surprised and whispered with husky voice of the crying, "Dembe? It was really you? I thought I was hallucinating."

Dembe gave her the most passionate smile she's ever seen on his face, "Welcome back, my friend. Of course it was me. Did you think Raymond and I would let you down?"

He embraced her gently and she held into him tightly and sobbed, "Dembe, the baby, I lost my baby ."

He moved his hand on her back and kissed her hair, "I'm so sorry, Maya. I'm sorry for your loss."

She moved away from his chest and looked at him hesitated, "Where am I? Where's Raymond? Why did he leave me?"

"I didn't leave you." She looked at the door, Red was standing there with a very sad face.

He approached her bed, "You're in one of my safe houses, Maya. You're safe now."

Dembe walked to the door after he's given her a friendly smile. Red waited till Dembe closed the door, then sat on the edge of her bed facing her. She didn't look at him and her tears didn't stop either. He scanned her face with a broken heart, then moved his palm to her cheek to wipe her tears. She closed her eyes in pain as she felt his touch. It reminded her with Peter few hours ago or, maybe yesterday. She doesn't know when they're now and how long she's been unconscious. Red whispered, "Maya. It's over my love. I'm here for you now. I'll never leave you again, I swear."

She whined and didn't reply, so he held her tightly to his chest. She didn't move a muscle as he held her but continued crying. She heard his irregular breathing and could feel the water drops on her temple. He was crying too. These were his tears. She froze for moments before he pulls back and looks at her confused, "Maya, dear, are you...?"

She interrupted, "I need to have some rest."

He raised an eye brow, then replied quietly, "Okay, I'll stay here, by your bed, till you fall asleep."

She shook her head, "No, please go."

He raised his hand to give her face a confused touch, but she frowned and move her face away from his hand, "Don't touch me."

He looked astonished, "Maya, what's wrong? It's me, Raymond."

She looked away, "Get out."

He put his hand on her leg so she yelled pulling her leg to her body, "Don't, don't you dare touch me again."

He stared at her not believing, before they see Liz and Dembe rushing into the room and Liz asking, "Maya, are you okay?"

They froze when they saw Red was already there with her. Dembe looked at Red wondering, while Liz approached, "What's going on?"

Maya looked at her, "You too, get out. I don't want to see any of you."

Red looked at her with blurred eyes which Dembe has noticed, so he approached her and put his hand gently on her shoulder, "Okay, Maya. Just relax and we'll do whatever you want."

She buried her face into her hands, "I want to go home."

Liz objected, "Maya, you're more safe here, we can't..."

Maya yelled at her, "You don't talk about me being safe. You did this to me. I should have known I would never be safe since I've been involved with him. He ruined my life. He destroyed me."

she ended her words with a firing look to Red who swallowed and left the room with slow and heavy steps.

Liz looked at her shocked, "Maya, what are you talking about? I didn't do anything to you. I've never wanted you to get hurt. I'm very sorry for you, but I've nothing to do with it."

Maya screamed at her, "Get the hell out of my face."

Liz rushed out of the room just as she did as she's entered it.

Maya stared at the door for a moment then started to cry hysterically. Dembe sat next to her, embraced her with his strong arm so she leaned to his shoulder, cried as she never did.

He pulled her to his chest and whispered, "Maya, that was so cruel. They're just worried about you. I know you've been through the cruelest situation of your life, but they are hurt as much as you are."

She sobbed, "No, they aren't. They don't care about me. He just cares about her."

He pushed her away from his chest and looked into her red eyes, "You're wrong, my friend. Raymond really loves you more than anything or anyone else in his life. He's even more hurt than you. To see you in such situation, another man is taking his girl that wild. And loosing the baby he's waiting for to be a father again. This is the most cruel thing that can happen to him. Nothing more cruel except your words..."

She suddenly said, "I'm leaving."

He stared, "What?"

She held his hand, "Dembe, please. I need to talk to Aram."

He nodded, "Okay, but you can't..."

She interrupted him again, "Just bring me a phone, please."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Maya, where are you? Are you okay?"

Aram said as he heard Maya's voice in his phone.

She replied after a deep breath, "Aram. I'm fine. Reddington has found me. I'm with him now in a safe house."

He asked concerned, "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

She didn't respond for a moment before she answers, "I'm fine. The baby...she didn't make it."

Aram gasped, "Oh, my. I'm so sorry, Maya."

She swallowed, "Yeah, me too. Aram, listen to me. I made a decision. I need you to book me a flight ticket to Cairo. As soon as possible."

He wondered, "You're going on a vacation?"

She answered, "No, I'm leaving."

He asked shocked, "What do you mean you're leaving? Leaving for how long?"

She answered firmly, "Forever. I'm going back to my country."


	31. Chapter 31

Dembe approached Red, who was sitting silently watching the sunset. Red looked at him with empty eyes and pursed lips, so he cleared his throat, "She wants to leave."

Red gave him a sad gaze, then looked back to the window, "Take her to wherever she wants to go."

Dembe sat on the armchair in front of him and wondered, "You're going to let her just go?"

Red twisted his mouth, "I'm not going to hold her against her well, Dembe."

Dembe insisted, "At least talk to her."

Red shook his head, "She won't listen. She's convinced I let her down. That I left her for Elizabeth. She hated me and Elizabeth for that. She's blaming us for everything that happened to her."

Dembe asked concerned, "So, what?"

Red sighed, "I'll just give her some time."

Dembe nodded, "I wish she would change her mind... You're not going to say goodbye to her, before she leaves?"

Red shook his head, "I don't think this is a good idea. Go, Dembe. I'll be fine."

"""""""""""""""""""""""

In the car, Maya sat in the back seat watching the streets through the window. She will miss these streets, she has many memories here with her colleagues, friends... and Red. She looked at the big luxurious hotel passing in front of her eyes. This particular hotel has her happiest memories, with Red. She sighed and wiped the tear escaped her eye. Her phone rang interrupting her thoughts, "Aram. I'm on my way home."

She listened to him for seconds then asked, "Great. I have enough time to pack then."

She listened again then replied, "Thank you, Aram. You really don't have to. I'll call a cap."

She heard him then talked, "Okay, I'd like to see you too for the last time. I'll be ready at 11:00"

She hung up and had a deep breath, before she sees her building at the end of the street.

Dembe parked the car and got down to open the door for her. She thanked him and moved to the front door of the building. She stopped for a moment, then turned to see him still standing by the car watching her. She moved back to him and raised her arms to embrace his neck firmly. He patted her back gently, "Everything is going to be okay, Maya."

She whispered into his neck, "I'll miss you so much, Dembe. I really will."

He moved her gently away from him, looked into her eyes, "You don't need me to tell you how much he..."

She put her fingers on his lips to prevent him from going on, "You don't. It's over."

He stared at her so she went on, "I loved him like I've never loved anyone else. He was everything to me... my friend... my lover... my life... my whole world. But that wasn't enough for him. I wasn't enough for him."

He shook his head, "You're wrong."

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter anymore."

She pulled up to kiss his cheek, said huskily, "Goodbye, my dear friend."

She ran into the building, before her feelings defeat her.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dembe got into the safe house to find Red still sitting the same way he was sitting more than an hour ago. He walked to him, rested his hand on Red's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Red didn't move a muscle, so Dembe moved to face him, "Raymond, I need to tell you something."

Red seemed he's never heard him , so Dembe put his hand on Red's thigh, "Raymond, Maya is leaving."

Red gave him a confused gaze, "I thought she's already left."

Dembe shook his head, "No, Raymond. She's leaving forever."

Red furrowed his brows, so Dembe explained, "I heard her talking to Agent Mojtabai. She's leaving the States. And it sounded like she's not coming back."

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Maya put her bags in Aram's car trunk, then closed it slowly and desperately. Aram opened the door for her so she sat in the passenger seat next to him. He started the engine and looked at her concerned, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

She looked at the road in front of her as he drove, "It's over, Aram. I've to go. I can't stay near from him anymore."

Aram wondered, "You think he can't reach you in Cairo?!"

She sighed, "He wouldn't dare come after me."

He gave her a side gaze, "If he loves you, he will come after you wherever you go."

She sighed again, "Well, he doesn't."

Aram shrugged, "I don't know, Maya. You don't have any family or friends there anymore. Whom are you going back to?"

She swallowed, "No one. I'm running away."

He raised his eye brows, "From Mr. Reddington?! Well, I'm sure you won't. He will get you."

She commented, "IF he wants to."

He shook his head not convinced so she said, "Aram, please. I don't want to talk about that anymore."

He drove silently heading to the airport before he says, "You know, it's not his fault or Agent Keen's. You've wanted them away so they stay safe. Don't try to convince me you didn't. I guess you're the one who told him about the Director as well. You wanted to warn him."

She looked at him with blame, then looked back through the window. He continued, "I can't believe you're really going to leave him, after what you've told me about your feelings towards him. And after everything he's done to keep you safe. Remember? When he saved your life when Garrick attacked the office. He didn't have to do that. And now... after all he's the one who found you and saved you, not us."

She yelled at him with hoarse voice, "Stop it, Aram."

He had a deep breath, "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

She nodded trying to hold her tears.

Few minutes later, they've reached the airport. He parked the car, got out of it to help her get her bags. She moved with him pushing her luggage towards the door, when he stopped and turned to look at her, "I'm sorry, Maya."

She looked at him confused, "Sorry for what?"

He didn't answer, instead he moved his look to a point behind her. She turned to see what he was looking at. She froze when she saw a black Mercedes stopping few meters away from them. She whispered, "Oh, no. Aram what have you done?"

Aram shrugged, "I've only answered his questions. He called and asked me."

She sighed when she saw Dembe and Red getting out of the car. Red stood still by the car looking at her blaming. She bit the inside of her mouth and looked down. He moved to her, held her chin raising her head to make her look at him. She locked her tearful eyes to his, before he held her tightly to his body. She felt her body melting of the heat of his embrace. She heard him whispering, but she couldn't understand what he said because of the hoarseness in his voice, so she pulled back a little and asked, "What have you said?"

He held her face with his hands and looked into her eyes, "Do you marry me, Maya Adam? Do you agree to be Mrs. Reddington?"

She looked at him astonished, "Raymond, you're kidding, aren't you? You're saying that to prevent me from leaving?"

He shook his head and kissed her forehead, "No, Maya. I'm saying it because I love you, and I want you to be with me forever. I'm not leaving you again."

She hanged onto his neck and kissed him passionately, "I agree, Mr. Reddington. I love you too."

He raised her off the ground, so she crossed her legs around his waist as he moved back to the car carrying her. Dembe followed them with her bags, smiling happy for his friends.


	32. Chapter 32

Maya got into the current safe house, with Red holding her hand firmly as if he was afraid she runs again. Her body shivered for a moment. She's to start over. She's going to live in Reddington's hell again! She wasn't sure if she wants to leave or not. But she has no doubt her life away from him would be another hell.

It seemed he knew what was in her mind, as she felt him pressing her hand gently. She raised her eyes to him smiling, so he smiled back at her, "You must be hungry. Let's have dinner together."

She shook her head and whispered, "I just need to sleep. I feel so exhausted, as if I was running for days."

He nodded leading her to his room. He opened the door and she stepped in to see the big bed. She froze, so he asked, "You're okay with sharing my bed? Or you prefer a separate room?"

She swallowed and nodded, "It's okay."

Red nodded to Dembe who got in with her bags. Red said, "We're going to stay here for tonight. Tomorrow you can decide what to bring with you and what to leave in your old flat."

She nodded silently as an obedient child, so he approached and put a hand on her cheek, "You don't have to worry about anything anymore, Maya. We're together now, and forever."

She swallowed and asked avoiding his eyes, "Where's Elizabeth?"

He started taking off his suit as he replied, "She must be asleep now, it's almost midnight."

She didn't respond, but just stood there watching him putting on his silk black pajamas and getting into the bed. He raised an eye brow when he noticed she was just standing staring at him, so he asked, "Are you joining me?"

She shrugged and opened one of her bags to get her pajamas. He watched her bruised body in sad silence as she changed. She moved hesitated to the bed before she lies down next to him, careful to keep a distance from him. He could understand what she did, so he sat up and turned his face to her, "Maya, before we go on, I need you to understand some things."

She looked at him while she was lying down, so he continued with firm tone , "First of all, you must know that my feelings for you and my commitment to you and to our relationship will never be affected by Elizabeth."

She sat up and turned to face him, "Are you sure about that, Raymond? Because I'm not."

He tangled his hand through her hair, "My dear, you know I had to go with her. I left you here safe and with your friends. Besides you had a tracking device, which this animal had crushed."

She frowned, "Okay, Red. I don't want to talk about that, please."

He sighed and pulled her to his chest, "I love you, Maya..."

She put her hand on his lips, "I know. I love you too, Raymond. And I'm sorry about what I've said earlier, to you and Liz. I was just..."

It was his turn to interrupt, "We understand, my dear. It's okay. It's over."

He followed his words by kissing her forehead and smiling at her, "I believe you need to sleep."

She laughed, "Yeah, I need to sleep for days."

He pushed her gently to lie down with him, "I missed your laugh."

She sighed and breathed in his scent, "I missed your smell."

They held on each other tightly and fell asleep as a one body.

"""""""""""""""""""

Maya woke up next morning, to find the bed empty and cold next to her. She looked into her watch, it was afternoon.

She got up heading to the bathroom and changed her clothes. She moved out of the room looking for Red or anyone. She heard his voice coming from the hall, so she approached hesitated. She found him ending a phone call with nervousness touched in his actions . He didn't hear her coming, but he saw Dembe looking behind him, so he turned to her. He met her smile, tried to smiled at her but failed. She moved to him, embraced his waist and pushed up to kiss his cheek, "Good morning."

He kissed her forehead lightly, "Good morning, my dear."

She scanned his face worried, "What's wrong?"

He sighed and pulled her to sit with him on the couch, "Lizzie, she went to meet Tom."

Maya sat next to him and looked at him amazed, "Tom? Her husband?!"

He furrowed his brows, "Her ex-husband. He called her and said he had important information. She went to meet him without even telling me before leaving."

She held his hand and said with lower voice, "She must have been afraid you prevent her from going."

He sighed, "Of course I would. You can't blame me for that."

She shrugged smiling, "Actually I would."

He raised his eye brow and gazed at her, so she wiped his cheek with her hand, "She loves him, Raymond. she can't stop it, and you can't prevent her."

He took a deep breath, "I'm worried about her, Maya. I want to protect her. I don't trust him,"

She smiled, "I understand, you need to understand too what love can make one do, even it was un-logic."

He smiled and kissed her lips lightly, "I know. Listen, I have to go now. We are after a man, Zal bin Hassan. I need to get him to have a meeting with the Venezuelan Foreign Minister. He will be of a great help in our war with the Director. I think you need to stay rested here, till you get better."

She nodded, "Okay. I also need time to think about my career. Whether I should go back to work, or... not!"

Red bit inside his lip and nodded, "I understand. I'll agree to whatever you decide. I'll be okay if my wife chooses to work."

She laughed, "Yeah. It would be so ironic."

He laughed and kissed her again, before he leaves with Dembe.

"""""""""""""""""

Red came back late in the evening. Maya was sitting in their bed reading. She asked, "Did you get him?"

He nodded as he changed, "Yes, and delivered him to our Venezuelan friends. Have you seen Elizabeth?"

She nodded, "She came back few hours ago. We talked and she told me about Karakurt."

He nodded and sat next to her scanning her calm face. He moved his hand to touch her cheek lightly, "Did you make a decision?"

She swallowed, "I called Ressler. I wanted to go back to my job."

He bent his head, so she twisted her mouth, "You said I can keep both of you and my work."

He nodded silently, so she went on, "He told me he has never sent my resignation to the main office. He knew I would change my mind."

He smiled sarcastically, "It seems Don knows you very well."

She looked at him confused, "Raymond, if you don't like that, I can..."

He interrupted her with a deep kiss on her lips then pulled back, "My love, I'll accept whatever makes you happy."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, "He extended my sick leave for one more week. So I think we have more time to spend together. "

He embraced her and pushed her to lay down, "Good, because I miss you so much. And I intend to make up for you."

She smiled as he pushed his hand beneath her tank top to cup her breast. He encircled her nibble and squeezed it firmly with his fingers. She moaned in pleasure and moved her hand down to his pants. She could feel the bulge through his soft fabric. She rubbed her thigh to it, so he groaned in pleasure, "God, I'm aching for you, Maya."

He followed his words by sneaking his hand into her shorts. She chuckled when he found she wasn't wearing any panties, "You planned for that, sweetie?"

She smiled, "I'm always ready for you, Red."

She moaned, when he pushed two of his fingers inside her. He whispered, "I noticed that, my love. You're soaking for me."

He started bumping her with his thumb pressing her clit tightly firing her more. When he felt she was close, he moved his hand away and pulled down her shorts. He looked at her confused eyes and asked concerned, "You're all right?"

She nodded silently and closed her eyes trying to overcome her conflicting emotions. She felt him pressing his velvety head to her opening. She gasped panicked as he penetrated her slowly.

Her body shivered with every inch of him getting inside her tight canal. Her thighs spasmed and he could feel it. He thrust inside her slowly to give her time to relax, but she didn't. Each stroke of him inside her brought her the memory of her last few days. She whimpered in pain, although he was very gentle to her. As he plunged inside her, he watched her face. He saw the her pain and the tear escaping her eye. He paused and asked worried, "Maya, are you hurt?"

She suddenly broke down and sopped, "I'm sorry, Raymond. I can't do that. I can't."

He furrowed and swallowed hard as he pulled himself out of her slowly, "What's wrong, my love."

She answered him crying, "I still feel his hands on my skin, I..."

She couldn't go on, so he pulled her up to his chest and hugged her gently rubbing her back, "It's okay, sweetheart. I can wait. It's only a matter of time and everything will be back to normal."

She sopped on his shoulder, "I see it every time I close my eyes, whether I'm awake, or in my dreams. I still feel him inside me. I still feel the pain inside me. I see him touching me each time I look at my body in a mirror. I stopped changing in front of mirror, to not to see what he did to my body, what he did to my soul."

He kissed her head kindly, "Your body will heal, my love, soon. And I'll help you cure your soul."

She pulled back and looked at his face with tearful eyes, "What about you, Raymond? How do you feel about me? I was yours. Now I'm ruined. I'm not only yours anymore. Another man has defiled me. I'm not your angel anymore."

He looked at her amazed and held her face with his hands, "Maya, I love you the way you are. I never cared if anyone touched you before me or not. I was proud to be the only man in your life, the only man you wanted and who could get you. I'm glad I was your first. What happened, you didn't want it. You didn't enjoy it. It will never affect me or my feelings for you."

Her tears stopped as she felt how sincere he was, and she looked into his loving eyes. She closed her eyes, "I'm sorry, Raymond. Just give me some more time, please."

He pulled her to his chest tightly, "You have all the time you need, Maya. Your happiness is my first priority, even if the price was mine."

She held onto him, "I love you, Raymond. I'll always want you happy."


	33. Chapter 33

A couple of days later, Maya got up early to find Red and Liz already dressed and ready to leave. She greeted them and poured herself coffee, "Am I late, or you two are early?"

Red cocked his head, "The three of us are late. Dembe has already went to Virginia an hour ago to get the package."

She raised her eyebrows as she sipped, "He left that early? Well, we can go now and I'll drink my coffee in the way. But promise me to buy me something to eat, once we meet Dembe."

He chuckled pulling her to him and moving with the two of them to the door, "With pleasure, my dear."

He drove a long before he sees a gas station. He slowed down and held Maya's hand softly, "I guess I can buy you something to eat from here, my dear. We need fuel too."

Liz talked from the back, "I'll go to buy us something to eat, while you put gas."

He parked and she got out and walked into the market. He turned and looked at Maya, "This is going to be over soon, Maya. We are very close. And we can have a normal life again together."

She twisted her mouth, "With you a wanted fugitive and me an FBI agent? Even if your plan worked and you could exonerate Liz, we would never have a normal..."

She cut her words off, when she saw a man approaching Red's window and hitting him forcibly in his head with a pipe wrench. Before she screams, she felt a hand putting a towel soaking with aromatic fluid on her mouth and nose. She gasped panicked and breathed in, before her vision got blurred. She tried to keep her eyes on Red and the bleeding in his head, before she completely passes out.

"""""""""""""""

Maya came back to consciousness slowly. She heard voices that she couldn't recognize. She could hear Red's voice and a female voice too. She kept her eyes closed till she gets what was going on.

She heard a man saying, "I like his watch, Rolex. That's ten thousand easy."

She heard Red, "There's more than that, if we can come to a mutually beneficial arrangement."

The guy replied, "Is that right?...because all you get here is about, uh, seven hundred bucks and a Florida driver's license. So tell me, Kenneth Rathers, what's two loving birds like you and her are doing driving an old beater like that? And why didn't I find any bags or purses with your anonymous lady?"

She moaned in pain when she felt the strains around her hands. She opened her eyes panicked to see Red and her lying down on the floor of a truck house. Red was handcuffed like her and three men and a girl were staring at them.

She whispered, "Kenneth, What's going on?"

He twisted his mouth and cocked his head, so the guy talked to her, "Rise and shine, honey. Can you give us the answers he doesn't want to give us?"

He then looked at Red, "He is some kind of eccentric, or is he on the lam?"

Red sighed, "Yeah, that's what I am, Cash. I'm on the lam."

She stared at the wound above his ear and the blood clotting around it. She panted terrified but a fast look from Red to her made her control her emotions.

She saw Cash pulling Red's bag and getting the machine gun from it.

Red twisted his mouth, "I was wondering, when we'd get to that."

Cash got up suddenly and kicked Red forcibly in his abdomen, "Well, we're getting to it now."

Maya screamed when she saw Red moaning and bending his body in pain. Red coughed few times, then raised his head to Cash, who said in rage, "You got some explaining to do, Jack."

Red gazed him coldly and didn't answer. Cash held the bag and nodded to his friends to follow him out. Red followed them with his eyes for moments, before he hears Maya whispering, "Oh, no. Not again."

He turned his face to her, "Are you all right?"

She didn't seem to hear him, as she pulled her strains with all her strength repeating, "No, not those cuffs again. Not again."

He gazed her wrists beginning to bruise and get hurt, so he yelled at her, "Adam, look to me."

She froze for a moment, then raised glowing eyes to him. He nodded to her, "It's okay, sweetheart. You're going to be okay. No one is going to hurt you. I'll kill them all before they touch you."

She looked at him hesitated, "You're cuffed."

He shook his head, "I don't need my hands to protect my girl. I'll protect you, Maya. Relax and take deep breath, my love. You're going to be all right."

She had a deep breath and nodded locking her eyes to his.

A second later, the girl walked back in smiling at Red, "Hello, Kenneth."

He twisted his mouth, "Jelly. What can I do for you?"

She sat on her knees in front of them carrying a small doll and a play set of tea. He cocked his head, "We're having a tea party?!"

She grinned and approached him, "How many lumps?"

He nodded, "Two, please."

Maya watched him amazed as Jelly sat beside his leg rubbing his chest, "So, what's your name?"

He licked his teeth, "Kenneth."

She raised her hand to touch his cheek, "Your real name."

He gazed the furious look on Maya's face, "Kenneth."

She suddenly got the head of the doll which had a metal stick in its end and put it under his chin, "You have to tell me your name or they will hurt me."

He raised an eyebrow, "You like to be hurt, my dear. This is why you are still with them."

She stared at him, then removed the doll's head away and started touching him again, "Yes I do. I love dangerous people, and you look so dangerous."

Her hand moved down to his belt, so Maya moved restlessly, "Stay away from my man, pitch."

Jelly laughed amused and moved her hands down to his thigh, before she stops it wondering, "Wow, what's that?"

She put her hand into his pocket and brought out a small bag. She opened it to see the money. She got up and looked at Red, "This is good as a beginning."

She then looked at Maya smiling, "I'll be back for your man later, honey."

Maya clenched her teeth angry watching her leaving, then turned to Red,"I'll kill her if she touches you again."

He moved his body towards the doll's head, "No need. I have an idea."

He moved his legs to grab the head with them and brought his legs to her, "Catch it."

She got the head and he moved to take it from her, before using it to open his cuffs. He set himself free and did the same to her. She rubbed her bruised wrists sighing, "Now what?"

He held her hands to check her wounds, then kissed them softly, "Now we wait."

He approached the window to watch the four arguing and he listened to them carefully.

Few minutes later one of the guys got in approaching them and smiling smugly, "It seems you had more than we thought, nice guy. You think we wouldn't find your money? "

Red cut him off, "Jelly found the money, T-bone, not you. You are useless to them and soon Cash will get rid of you as he wanted Jasper out."

The guy attacked him suddenly, "You're wrong, we're a family."

Red was ready, so he just bent the guy's elbow behind his back and got his gun to drop him on the ground and shoot him into his chest, then took the keys from his key chain in his belt.

Maya watched them anxious, then jumped on her legs to follow Red to the door. He opened it slowly whispering to Maya, "Stay close to me."

She held his arm tightly and followed him out. He sneaked to the small truck and moved his hand to open the door, before a gun shot crosses beside his ear to shudder the glass window into small pieces. He froze and heard Cash, "Your hands up. Both of you. Or my next bullet will rest in your head."

He raised his hands and Maya did as him. Jelly and the third guy joined them and Cash drove them back to the trailer pointing his gun to Red and Maya. Jelly cuffed them again, then Cash took care of his injured friend. He looked at Pablo, "Take him to the hospital. Have a fake name and let them cure him and come back."

As Pablo supported T-bone and went out, Jelly yelled, "Cash, look at that. He's on the TV."

Red twisted his mouth and looked at Maya annoyed. Cash approached the TV, "Raymond Reddington? It seems you're worth much more than we thought."

Red sighed and didn't comment.

"""""""""""""""""

After less than an hour, Pablo came back to watch them. Maya rested her head on the wall behind her desperately and listened to Red talking to him. She knew he was manipulating him. He wanted him to doubt Cash.

Few minutes later, Cash and Jelly joined them. Cash pointed to Red and Maya with his gun, "Come on, we're getting out of here."

She raised her eyes to Red who nodded and got up, so she followed him out with Pablo behind them pointing his gun to them.

They walked between the woods and Red never stopped his tries with Pablo. Maya wondered how he could be so firm and collected in such a situation.

They heard Cash's phone ringing. Cash stopped, "It's Jasper."

He answered and after a moment he looked at his friends, "It's that Russian pitch."

Red twisted his mouth and glanced to Maya. They listened to him talking to Liz and telling her he doesn't care about Jasper and she can get rid of him. Maya saw Red looking at Pablo and cocking his head. So Pablo started to argue with Cash about that. In less than a minute Cash was lying down on ground, after Pablo has shot him in the chest. They heard the phone ringing again, so Pablo ordered Jelly to answer and put it on the speaker.

They heard Lizzy's voice , so Pablo said, "We agreed to the deal. Reddington is worth a fortune. I want two millions, for him and his girlfriend. Can you afford that? And I want Jasper with the cash."

Red shook his head and Maya looked at him worried when they heard Liz, "I can afford that. Just give me two hours."

Red yelled, "Elizabeth, don't."

Pablo pointed the gun to them, "shut up, man. You don't have a vote on that... Two hours, or Reddington and his girl here are dead."

Red sighed and shook his head annoyed as Pablo drove them back to the trailer. Red sat on the ground with Maya waiting. Two hours later, Liz called and they set the meeting. Pablo went to meet her with T-bone, who had come back. Jelly stayed with Red and Maya, watching them. Few minutes later, Pablo called Jelly and let Red talk to Liz to make sure they were okay.

Jelly uncuffed them and gave Red keys, "These are the keys for Cash's truck, I think he wouldn't need it anymore."

Red took them and put his fedora on his head, before he grasps Maya's arm and walks out with her, "Jelly, you're in a desperate need of help."

Red rode the truck with Maya and drove to the main road. On their way, they heard the sirens of police cars. Red stopped before he reaches the main road to watch them heading to where they've been. Maya whispered, "Red, we need to warn Liz."

He waited till the cars disappeared and headed fast to the near gas station. He left her in the car and went to call Liz.

He went back to the truck and rested his hands on the steering wheel, "She didn't answer, neither Dembe."

Maya looked at him worried, "What are we going to do now? You think they got them?"

He looked at her, "You still have your phone?"

She put her hand in her trousers pocket and gave him a small phone, "Your watch and weapons have twisted their brains, they didn't care to fetch my pockets."

He took the phone and called Ressler. He hung up with him to call Aram as well. He finished his calls then looked at her , "Ressler had Dembe and Elizabeth. He's taking them back to the Blacksite. He's fired Samar, so I need you back there with them to make sure they are safe."

She looked at him amazed, "Fired her?! Why? And how can I be useful for you there?"

He frowned, "I'm sure you will be of great help, Maya. Besides, I need eyes in there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you like the new update. R&R.


	34. Chapter 34

Maya stepped into the post office slowly. Everything looked the same since last time she was here, about three weeks ago. Only a little bit more crowded. She saw Ressler talking with Aram. She approached hesitated, "Hey, guys how is it going?"

Ressler wondered, "You're two days early. Reddington sent you?"

Maya ignored his question and asked, "Who are those people?"

Aram answered, "The Director is here, and Laurel Hitchin is here too."

She looked at him amazed, "I thought you told me Hitchin kicked him out. And where's Reven Wright?"

Ressler whispered, "I believe she's been murdered. Hitchin is in the Cabal too, and I've just told her where to find Karakurt."

Her mouth dropped and couldn't speak, so Ressler held her arm, "Listen. I've to go to tell Cooper. I couldn't reach him. He doesn't answer his phone. U.S. Marshals are going to be here in three hours. If I'm not back, you let Keen out of the box for them, only them. Aram has changed the code, never to let them have her, either of you."

They nodded and he left in a hurry, leaving them alone against the Director.

She looked at the Aram's monitor to watch Liz, the Director and his team around, then asked Aram, "I believe Dembe is here?"

He nodded, "He's in the holding cell."

She nodded, "I'm going to see him."

She headed to the cell and saw Dembe sitting on the bench inside. He rose up as he saw her. she walked to him, "Hello, Dembe."

He nodded, "Agent Adam."

She approached, "Everything is okay?"

He glanced to the security camera behind her, then whispered, "I'll be fine. How is Agent Keen?"

She sighed, "Ressler is keeping her in the glass box. Our enemy is here, I don't know how long we can protect her from him."

Dembe shook his head, "You can't let him have her. Raymond must have sent you here now for that. "

She swallowed, "I know, Dembe. I'll protect her with my life."

Dembe replied, "Raymond wouldn't like this either, Maya. Protect her, and stay safe."

She nodded, "If you need anything, tell me."

He nodded, "Thank you, Agent Adam."

She left him and headed to Liz to check on her. She noticed how the Director scanned her for moments. The look in his eyes scared her a little, so she went back to Aram, "Does he know about me and Reddington?"

He looked at her confused, "You mean the Director?"

She nodded , so he furrowed, "No, I believe he doesn't."

She nodded and continued watching the box with Aram on his screen. Red has called her once and told her he almost had the package and he'll have his meeting in a few hours. She gave him updates and wished him luck.

They tried to reach Ressler, but his phone was unavailable. Aram left her to go check on Liz. She didn't want to go with him, trying to avoid the man over there. She watched them talking, then she frowned when she saw Liz leaning down with pale face, then panting and sitting on the chair, while Aram was walking around the box nervously. She could sense something wrong was going on. She rushed to them and wondered, "What's happening? Liz, are you okay?"

Liz coughed and couldn't answer. Aram replied, "He's pumping Nitrogen in, through the vents. It would strip the Oxygen out in minutes."

She stared at him terrified and moved her eyes to Liz, who was already choking. She saw Aram yelling at the Director's technical team and didn't know what to do. Her eyes glowed as she saw her friend dying and the guys only watching them smiling. She yelled at Aram, "Aram, ARAM. Go see if you can access the ventilation system from your terminal."

He stared at her for a moment, then ran back to his desk. She got on her knees putting her hands on the glass, "Hang on, Elizabeth, please. We're going to fix this."

Liz looked at her with pegging eyes and tried to nod. She sat on the ground and coughed hard.

Few minutes later, Aram rushed back to them yelling, "I couldn't access the air system. But I'm trying to..."

He was cut off by Liz dropping on the ground, almost unconscious. Maya screamed, "Lizzy, hold on, please."

Aram looked at them confused, "I'll have to open the box."

Liz raised her eyes to him and shook her head, no. He looked at the security cameras and yelled pegging and threatening. Maya tears ran down to her cheeks watching Liz fighting for air, Before she screams again, "Aram, we're loosing her. Open that damn box."

He turned to them terrified, the same moment the Director came in. Aram looked at Liz, who laid down not breathing. He looked at Maya with tearful eyes, so she nodded crying, "Give them the code, please. She's dying."

He sopped, "Navabi. The code is Navabi."

The Director nodded to his men, so they interred the code, and the door opened. Maya and Aram rushed to Liz. They checked her fast, and Aram started to give her mouth to mouth breathing and massage her heart. In seconds, Liz coughed hard and inhaled in. Aram hugged her sopping, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Maya sighed and wiped her tears. The Director nodded to his force. They pulled Liz up from the ground in front of Aram's and Maya's terrified eyes. They took her out with Aram and Maya following fast. Maya ran to stand in front of them, pointing her gun to the Director, "I won't let you take her."

The Director looked at her amazed, and a few machine gun were pointed to Maya. Liz shook her head, "Maya, put the gun down. They'll shoot you without thinking twice."

Maya shrugged, "I don't care. I'll shoot him the same moment. You know I have to do that. I can't let him have you."

Liz nodded, "I understand. But I do care about you. I can't let you do this. He wouldn't like that."

Maya's hands shook as her tears ran, "He won't like this either. I can't let him down."

Liz smiled kindly, "You've done enough."

The Director nodded to Maya, "Agent Adam, step down."

She looked at him shaking, then at Liz who said, "I don't blame you for letting me out, no one will. Now, please put the gun down."

Maya closed her eyes in pain and dropped her hands down with the gun. Two of the guards held her fast and pushed her face to the wall putting her hands in the handcuffs.

Before they walk to the elevator, it opened and Cynthia Panbaker came in to argue with the Director and Hitchin about transferring Keen.

Aram, Liz and Maya looked at each other and listened to their arguing for longer than ten minutes. They were interrupted by Ressler getting in with Solomon, giving him to his soldiers to keep him in the holding. Maya sighed when she heard him ordering them to release Dembe. He then glanced at her hands and ordered them to uncuff her too. Ressler whispered to Hitchin, then looked at the Director, "I don't want to see you here when I come back."

He followed his words with grasping Liz and moving her with him and his guards to the elevator. Maya glanced at the Director, then followed them. As they got into the SUV, Liz looked at Maya, "You don't have to come with me. I'll be fine."

Maya shook her head smiling, "You know I have my orders."

Liz gave her an appreciating smile, then looked at Ressler, who sat in the front seat, "Thank you, Donald."

Once they reached the court and Liz was put in the cell, she looked at Maya, "I'm safe now, you can leave."

Maya ignored her and dialed her phone. A moment later, she heard Red's voice, "Maya, you made it?"

She sighed, "Yes, we reached our destination. She's fine and safe. Don and I will guard her the whole night."

He replied, "Maya, she's going to be okay, my dear. U.S. Marshals are all around the building. And I know Ressler can take care of her. You can come home."

She glanced at Liz and shook her head, "I'm not coming back to you without her, Raymond."

He sighed, "You're stubborn, Adam... Let me talk to her, please."

She gave the phone to Liz, after she's wished him good night and good luck.

"""""""""""""""""""

Liz opened her eyes in the next morning, to find Maya sitting on the chair, resting her head back on the wall behind her. She cleared her throat, "Good morning, Maya. Where's Ressler?"

Maya tried to smile, "Good morning, Liz. He's gone to bring us coffee. I'll call him if you need a cup too."

Liz shook her head, "No. I'm fine." She glanced, "You look so messy, you stayed up the whole night?"

Maya untangled her hair, "I'm fine. We'll have plenty of time to sleep later."

Liz scanned her face, "Thank you, Maya. For everything."

Maya shrugged, "You know I've my own reasons for doing this, unlike Ressler and Aram."

Liz smiled, "I'm sure you're doing it for me as well as for him."

Maya rolled her eyes, "It's complicated."

Ressler got in with the two cups of coffee, "Keen, you're up? You're attorney is here. Maya and I will leave you with her for some privacy. You will be moved to the trial afterwards."

An hour later, Liz was back to her cell, feeling hopeless after her first hearing setting. Harold Cooper has already joined them and informed them Red has got the Director. Few minutes later, Ressler has left the three of them to meet Tom and get Karakurt.

When he came back, he looked at Liz, "All is set, Keen. The transport team is here."

Maya sighed and Liz got out of her cell to move with the soldiers cuffed. Ressler's phone rang as they walked to the stairs, with Cooper and Maya few meters behind them. Suddenly, they saw Ressler yelling and pushing Liz down to the floor and a bullet passes by her head to hit the wall in front of them.

In minutes, the shooter was captured and they came back to the holding with Liz back inside the cell. Maya tried to call Red, but he was unavailable. She sat down back to her chair waiting with Liz as Ressler worked on securing the floor.

Thirty minutes later, Marvin has joined them to bring Liz the agreement with Laurel. Red called Ressler and told Liz to agree and sign and she did.

Marvin and the attorney went to finish the procedures for Liz release. Ressler and Cooper went to the press conference Laurel Hitchin had, to exonerate Liz. While Maya stayed with Liz, till everything was finished.

By the evening, they were done and Liz delivered her clothes and stuff. She changed and stood looking at Maya. Maya scanned her for a moment, then smiled and hugged her, "Congratulations, Lizzy. Eventually, we did it. You're free again."

Liz patted her back, "Thanks for Red and for you, Maya."

Maya pulled back and grinned, "Time to go and get out of here."

They walked out to the street and looked around. It was very empty and Liz asked, "Now, where will we go?"

Maya shrugged, "I guess we have no much choice here, we're going to my place."

Before they move, they saw the black Mercedes-Benz parking across the street and Red and Dembe getting out of it. Liz smiled genuinely and rushed to embrace Red tightly. He hugged her kindly and patted her shoulder. Maya smiled to Dembe when she reached them. As Liz pulled away from Red, he held Maya's face with his both hands and looked at her passionately, "Thank you, Maya."

She smiled and touched his cheek lightly with her hand, "You've made a great work here, Raymond."

He smiled and pulled her softly to his chest. Liz smiled and moved to sit in the passenger seat, to let her friend sit next to her lover. Maya sat beside Red holding his hand tightly, as they headed to the hotel. A couple of minutes, he felt her grip on him getting lighter and lighter. He smiled, when he saw she has already fallen into deep sleep.

As they got into the royal suite Red had reserved for them, they found dinner was already on a small dinning table. Red announced, "I'd have liked to celebrate our victory, my dear ladies and gentleman. But I know we all have been deprived of sleep for the last two days. So, I believe we just have dinner tonight and sleep tight, so we can celebrate tomorrow."

Dembe smiled agreeing, Liz raised her hand, "I'm okay with that."

Maya lied down on the sofa, "I can skip the dinner step and jump immediately to bed."

Red laughed and pulled her up to the table, "Then I'll feed you myself."

They laughed and sat altogether to eat, before they wish each other good night and head to their rooms.

In their room, Maya looked at Red, who started taking off his clothes, "I think I'll have s shower first. I feel so exhausted and dirty. I need to feel hot water running on my body."

He smiled and nodded, "Go ahead, sweetheart. I promise I won't fall asleep before you join me."

She smiled and got into the small bathroom. Few minutes later, she walked out with a towel around her body and her hair flowing freely and well rinsed over her shoulders. She glanced to him, he was still awake. She lied next to him, "You're going to sleep immediately?"

He turned to look at her, "I knew you've been awake the whole last night."

She nodded and got up heading to the dresser to comb her hair, "Yeah, but I slept on our way to here. The hot shower made me feel active."

He sat up watching her combing her hair slowly and spray some perfume over her naked neck and shoulders. He breathed in deeply getting aroused with her hypnotizing smell.

He cocked his head amazed, when he saw the towel falling to the floor. He couldn't stare away from her naked blushed body. He walked to her and stood behind her holding her shoulders. He looked at their reflection in the mirror and whispered to her ear, "What are you intending, Adam?"

She turned to face him and put her hands on his chest, "I don't intend to postpone our celebration till tomorrow, Reddington."

He held her chin and raised her face, "Are you sure you're ready for it? I can wait longer."

She held his hand and put it on her soaking core, "I'm more than ready for you, Raymond."

His eyes darkened with desire and lust, "God, I'm gonna take you so hard. I've missed you more than you can ever imagine."

She chuckled when he carried her suddenly and walked back to their bed laying her down gently. She sat up and pulled his pants down in a fast swift. She licked her lips when she saw his erection, "You're ready for me too."

He closed his eyes, when he felt her tongue swirling around his shaft and whispered huskily, "I'm always ready for you, my love."

He moaned as he felt her lips close tightly around him and sucking him insanely. He opened his eyes when she moved away from him. She got up and pushed him to sit down on the edge of the bed. She straddled him seductively and her body shivered, when his shaft brushed against her swollen lips and lower abdomen. She locked her eyes to his and he asked concerned, "Are you sure about that, Maya?"

She held his shaft and closed her eyes as she pointed it to her opening and pressed herself slowly against it. She gasped in pleasure, as she felt his thickness stretching her walls. She opened her eyes to see the caring look in his eyes. She leaned to kiss his lips warmly, before she started to move against him slowly. Once he felt she's already relaxed and enjoying it, he flipped her to lay down on her face beneath him on the bed. He penetrated her very gently and started making love to her.

They spent long time and came together over and over, then they rested next to each other on the bed panting. He rolled to his side to embrace her body and pulled the sheets over them. She smiled happily, "Thank you, Raymond... for being understanding and very gentle to me."

He kissed her forehead, "Thank you for being in my life, Maya."


	35. Chapter 35

Red cocked his head and said to Liz as she got out of the car, "Are you sure you don't want to join us? A weekend in Paris would be a great celebration of our victory."

Liz smiled, "I need to find a new apartment, before I start my new job. You go and have a nice time together. I'll be waiting for you."

She waved to them and took her small bag from Dembe. Red held Maya's hand and nodded to Dembe, "Take us to the hanger, my brother."

"""""""""""""""""""

Maya looked around the luxurious suite astonished, "Red, that looks amazing."

He smiled and held her to his chest, "I'm glad you like it, Maya."

She kissed his lips lightly, "Thank you, my love. I really needed that vacation, after all we've been through during the last few months."

He kissed her forehead, "Well, I'll leave you for only one hour, till you have some rest and get ready to our trip."

She pulled back annoyed, "I thought we're here to spend some time together?"

He nodded, "Sure we will, sweetheart. I'll only visit a friend and will be back before you miss me."

She looked him in the eye, "I miss you in the moment I blink with my eyes, Raymond."

He sighed, "It won't take long, I promise. I love you."

He followed his words with another kiss to her head and left in a hurry with Dembe. She sighed and headed to their room to unpack their baggage.

Red came back after an hour as he promised. He called her but got no response. He looked at Dembe amazed. Dembe checked the two rooms and bathrooms, but he didn't find her. He got out from the master bedroom and shook his head to Red. Red put his hand reflexively on the gun at his belt and went to check her cupboard, "Her swimming suit is not here, let's go check the pool."

Dembe rushed with him to the stairs, not even waiting for the elevator. As they reached the swimming pool, Red sighed in relief, when he saw her swimming. In a second, she saw them, so she waved and swam to them. Red walked to her as she reached the edge. She smiled, "Come and join me."

He shook his head, "You know I can't."

She scanned his annoyed face for a moment, then nodded towards her chair, "Okay, bring me my towel, please."

He brought her the towel as she got out of the pool and walked to her. She turned her back to him and he wrapped the towel around her body slowly, and leaned to whisper into her ear, "You know you scared me to death?"

She held his hands on the towel and whispered, "I left you a note, on the dresser."

He bit her earlobe, "We didn't see it. We only saw you were gone."

She turned to face him leaving the towel drop, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you."

He scanned her still wet body, and watched the water drops moving from her wet hair down to her neck to the cliff between her breasts. He licked his lower lip in lust, "Then let's go back to our room to see what can you do for me."

She chuckled and put on her chiffon dress, then hanged to his arm. He looked at his sleeve which got wet and shook his head smiling, "My love, you've just ruined a pretty expensive suit."

She laughed and pressed her body to him, "I'll buy you a new one."

He laughed and embraced her waist with his arm, "So, where do you want to go first? Eiffel Tower or The Louvre?"

She rested her head on his shoulder, "I'll let you decide. I'm going wherever you go."

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and headed with her and Dembe to their suite.

""""""""""""""""

Maya opened her eyes next morning to find Red lying awake next to her. She smiled at him, "Good morning, my love."

He held her naked body tightly to himself, "Good morning, sweetheart. You slept well?"

She chuckled, "Of course I did. It was a very exhausting night. And you wasn't much merciful to me."

He smiled and kissed her hair, "We still have the whole today. Although I don't feel much active. I'd prefer to lay down here with you the whole day"

She moved her hand over his hairy chest, "That sounds delightful. But don't expect much from me. I'm still sore from last night."

He traced his finger on her lips, "We can try some tricks that can relief your soreness."

She laughed, "Like what? Foreplay for another two hours?!"

He laughed and opened his mouth to tease her, but he was interrupted with knocking on the door and Dembe calling his name.

He frowned and sat up amazed. Maya looked at him confused, Dembe has never interrupted them like that before!

Dembe knocked again, so Red replied, "Coming."

He got out of the bed and put on his robe de chamber. He glanced to Maya. She has already covered her body with the sheet, so he opened the door and got out.

Few minutes later, he came back to Maya. She knew there was something wrong from the upset look in his eyes. She got out of the bed and put on her t-shirt, "What's wrong? What happened?"

He opened the cupboard to get his suit, "We're leaving. We have a situation back in D.C."

She held his arm concerned, "What situation, Red?"

He sighed, "Mr. Kaplan. She's been attacked. Three of her assets were killed."

She gasped panicked, "Oh my God, is she okay?"

Red nodded as he pulled his arm from her grip and headed to the bathroom, "She's fine. But she had a message for me. This is why she wasn't hurt."

""""""""""""""""""

Red and Maya didn't say a single word all the way back to Washington. He left her several times to make some phone calls during their flight back. But she didn't dare ask what he was planning for. When they got into his car and Dembe drove, Red turned his face to her and looked into her eyes, "We're going to drop you at my place in Bethesda. I need some time to deal with a special problem. Dembe will pick you up tomorrow."

She swallowed and nodded silently. He could feel her internal frustration, so he patted her cheek gently, "Everything is going to be okay. You'll be safe there. I just need you to trust me. I need you to trust your feelings and follow your heart."

She looked at him confused, "I trust you with my life, Raymond."

He smiled, "Good, I don't want anything to change that. Whatever happened."

She nodded not understanding, so he pressed a soft kiss to her palm and looked back in front of him.

When they reached his apartment, Dembe got her bag and took her up, before he went back to Red in the car.

She looked around her before getting into the room and place her bag on the bed. She lied down on the bed sad for the ruined weekend with Red.

"""""""""""""""""

Maya stepped into the Post Office next morning. She saw Liz standing with their colleagues and them congratulating her for coming back. She smiled at them and hugged Liz, before heading to her desk next to Aram's. Liz scanned her for a moment, then followed her. She leaned to the desk whispering, "Something wrong? I thought you would come back a little happier."

Maya started her computer without looking at Liz, "I didn't have enough time. I believe he will call you soon."

They heard Liz's phone beeping. Liz checked it to find a message from Nick's pizza. She smirked, "Talk about devil."

Maya sighed as she watched Liz leaving to meet her own man.

Aram approached her, "Maya, I believe I have something belongs to you."

She raised her eyes to him, so he gave her a bunch of keys, "Your car keys, and your apartment's. I don't think you still want me to sell them for you."

She nodded smiling, "Thank you, Aram you're right."

He smiled at her and went back to his desk and she whispered, "I don't want him to keep me in his apartment with his precious secrets. Or have Dembe stuck with me everywhere I go."

""""""""""""""""""

Two hours later, Liz came back with the new case, The Shell Island. She told them about Howard Jasnock, who knows where the meeting of the criminals will be. Maya was confused. She thought the next name will somehow be connected to the attack on Kate, but she swallowed it and listened to her colleagues. As they talk, Aram was already searching on his computer and he had an address for the guy. Ressler and Navabi moved to get him.

As they got Jasnock, they interrogated him and got an address for the criminal who called for the meeting of the Shell Island. Ressler and Navabi went with the force to get him and come back with a shocking surprise.

Maya looked at them confused, "What do you mean this is Raymond Reddington?! We know he isn't."

Ressler shrugged, "We can't disprove it with DNA, there's nothing on file from 1990."

Cooper commented, "Whoever he is, he's got Intel on nearly every blacklister our Reddington has brought us."

She shook her head not believing, looking at the guy on the screen, "He doesn't even look like Red."

Ressler replied, "Well, in the five years I hunted Reddington, we had one photo of him. It only had a passing resemblance to your man."

Maya swallowed and her eyes glowed, as Cooper said, "He disappeared 25 years ago. He could have had surgery. Truth is nobody really knows what he might look like today."

Aram look at her sorry as she shook her head again and said with broken words, "This can't be happening. There must be something wrong. I don't believe it."

They looked at her with pity, and Ressler sighed, "Sorry, Adam. It seems we all were deceived."

Cooper said with firm voice to end the hard situation, "Whoever he is, he has too much classified data not to take him seriously. I want to know what he knows and how he knows it."

Maya took a deep breath trying to hold her tears, "I'll talk to him."

Cooper held her shoulder, "I don't believe this is a good idea, Adam. Let's see what Keen can get from him. It's her job."

Maya looked at Liz, who nodded to her and moved to the red box.

Maya stood with her colleagues, watching Liz talking to the new Reddington on the big screen. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and kept biting inside her cheek till she felt the taste of her blood. She shook her head impatiently, "I guess you should bring our,... man here. He's the only one who can give us an explanation."

Cooper glanced at her, "You're right. Go ahead, give him a call."

In less than half an hour, our Red was standing among them watching the guy in the box. He could notice Maya's pale face and the nervousness obvious in her movements. She hasn't actually say a word, but he knew she was on fire.

She heard Red's explanation that the man was sent to make sure about the rumors he was working with the FBI.

Their conversation was interrupted by the new Red talking to them. She moved her hands through her hair tresses. The guy was so sure and so clever. He knew her Red was there. He talked directly to him. He knew he gave them each criminal for a price. And he worked the same way. He told them about an FBI executive that's going to be abducted. He gave them the information in exchange of meeting their Red for ten minutes.

Every word of him brought her more tension. She had to take deep breath in a desperate trial to relief that tension. Red pursed his lips listening to the man and to her breathing.

Liz shook her head, "He's bluffing."

Cooper said, "If you agree to talk to him, you're acknowledging we work together."

Ressler commented, "Yeah, but if he doesn't, an innocent person could die."

Red ignored both of them and walked to the microphone, "Hello, there. Are you enjoying the accommodations?"

Maya's legs couldn't carry her anymore, so she dropped to her chair listening to the guy telling them about the potential victim.

Aram worked fast on his computer to get the information about the agent. They identified where she was, so Ressler and Navabi moved fast to warn her.

Maya raised her desperate eyes to her Red. He cocked his head and smiled to her, "Cheer up, my dear. You don't believe him, do you?"

Cooper looked at them, before nodding to Aram to follow him to his office. Her eyes followed them before looking back at Red, "Is he really bluffing as Keen said?"

He raised an eyebrow annoyed, "Does it really matter to you Adam? Will it make a difference to you if I'm Reddington or not?"

She waved with her hand in the air, "Don't start, please. You can't blame me for feeling so bad about that. The guy knows so much about us and about our cases. He has a good point here."

He leaned to her desk, "If you don't trust me, Maya, trust your heart. Trust your instinct."

She sighed and buried her face between her hands. He pursed his lips and walked to Cooper's office.

In less than half an hour, Ressler and Navabi were back with bad news about their target. The woman already got kidnapped. Cooper looked at Red wondering, so he shrugged and headed to the glass box.

They all stood to watch Red meeting Red on their screen. Cooper was amazed the new guy knew about his operation in Kuwait. And all of them were when they knew their Red hosted the Shell Island four years ago.

When Red walked back to them, everyone had a question to him. But he didn't answer any one and pointed to Cooper, "If I were you Harold, I would let him talk and tell me where I can find Janet McNamara before she talks."

He didn't wait anymore and walked to the elevator.

An hour later, Maya called her Red, "Raymond, I have important news for you. We cut a deal with... Reddington we have."

She could hear his smile, "So, you decided to follow your heart. That doesn't sound very FBI."

She sighed, "Red, this is important. The guy had immunity in exchange for taking us to the meeting."

Red chuckled, "Oh, God. Harold is nothing but predictable."

She replied, "Raymond, I know you've said you don't know where the meeting is. And I want to believe you. But if this is one of your games, and you have a hidden agenda. If you plan on going, please, don't. If the FBI shows up and you're there, that will confirm their suspicions."

She heard his quiet voice, "Thank you for your concern, Maya."

The line was hung up, so she sighed and walked back to her desk to help Aram in wiring the guy.

Minutes later, Maya was sitting with Aram and Liz in the SUV monitoring the new Red as he walked into the Shell Island.

They heard the wired Red getting into the meeting.

A familiar voice was heard, "How fortuitous. We were just talking about you."

Aram wondered, "Wait, is it me or..."

Liz cut him off, "That sounds like Reddington!"

Maya sighed, "How stubborn."

Aram commented, "That can't be good."

They heard Ressler, "I believe he deceived us. He was lying the whole time."

Samar said through her mic., "Why would he do that?"

Ressler said, "I say we breach now."

Maya interrupted, "No, if you do this now, you'd prove Reddington is working with us. You'll put him in extreme danger. He knows our protocols. He knows we're listening. If he's doing this on purpose, we should follow his lead."

They listened to the conversation and to Red's explanation trying to convince them he wasn't the FBI asset.

Aram frowned, "I'm now totally confused."

Maya looked at him, "They know each other. Our Red planned for this."

They listened to him talking about Janet McNamara, and the place she's being held in. Liz yelled, "You got that?"

Ressler replied, "I got it. I'm on my way."

As the conversation went on, Aram looked at them amazed when Red told them that the fake Red was wired. They heard the noise and Red talking about his reputation then tell them to check the cuff-links. In a second, the transmission was ended, so Liz yelled, "Go, breach, now!"

As she gave her orders, the force has moved, as well as Samar and got into the hotel.

After sunset, Maya was getting into her apartment after a long time of absence. She wandered the place as if she's missed it. She had to take the bus to go to Red's place to get her bag before heading to her's.

She didn't hear about Red since the force broke into the Shell Island. She tried to call him, but it seemed he's already got rid of that phone. At least she knew the FBI didn't get any of them, although two dead bodies were found, including the fake Red. Her heart skipped a beat when she knew that. For a moment, she imagined it was her own Red.

She heard a key turning in her door, so she held her gun instinctively. Before she moves, she saw her Red stepping in. She sighed and put the gun back to her belt. He cocked his head, "You're expecting someone else breaking into your place, my dear?"

She sighed and walked to him, "I learned to be more cautious after what's happened to me lately."

He embraced her and pressed a kiss to her lips, "Why are you here?"

She put her arms around his neck, "I'm not staying there alone. How are you?"

He smiled pulling her with him to the couch, "If you insist. I'm fine, sweetheart."

She put her hand on his cheek, "Why didn't you tell me about your plan? Why did you put me in such situation? It seems you're the one who doesn't trust me."

He frowned, "Of course I do. I just thought your reactions would be more natural if you didn't know."

She bit inside her lip, "Maybe you are right. That fake Red, he worked for you?"

Red nodded sad, "He was one of my assets. He had a progressive stomach cancer, he's asked me to do that."

She moved her hand over his shaved head, "I'm sorry, Raymond."

He nodded and looked at her, "Now we can go finish our trip?"

She wondered, "What trip?"

He pulled back, "Our trip to Paris."

She laughed, "You must be kidding me, the weekend is already over, Reddington. Maybe next week."

He twisted his lips, "I don't think I can wait until the next weekend."

She looked at him confused, "Wait for what?"

He smiled and brought a small box out of his pocket, "I took you to Paris for a particular reason. I wanted to do this in different circumstances."

She swallowed and opened her eyes confused, "Raymond, what..."

He cut her off opening the box, "Maya Adam, would you marry me?"


	36. Chapter 36

Maya looked at Red hesitated, "Red, what are you saying?"

He smiled and held her hand pressing it gently, "Do you agree to be my wife, Maya? Do you agree to be Mrs. Reddington?"

She could hear her heart beats bounding in her ears, "Raymond, I...I don't know what to say."

He scanned her face, "I thought the answer would be easier than that. I didn't expect you to look that...annoyed."

She swallowed, "I'm not. I'm just surprised."

He raised an eyebrow, "Surprised?! I told you a week ago I'm going to marry you, Maya. Remember? I believe that's why you didn't fly back to your country."

She had a deep breath nodding, "I remember. But, when I thought about it... God, Raymond, we can't marry. It's not that simple."

His gaze froze on the ring lying inside the box for a moment. A moment that passed like hours for Maya. He left her hand and placed the box on the table as he got up, "Well, then consider that ring a gift, a friendship gift."

She got up annoyed and touched his chest, "Raymond, please. Let me explain."

He leaned to put a cold kiss on her forehead, "Good night, dear."

She looked at him amazed as he just walked out as if something has never happened.

She dropped to the couch crying hysterically. She's just refused his proposal. She refused to marry the only man she's ever loved and wanted. Her true and infinite love.

She took the box and looked at what has supposed to be her wedding ring. Her tears ran as she sees it for the first time. It was the most beautiful ring she's ever seen. She put it in her ring finger and it fit perfectly. She sopped and hugged her hand. Red always makes it so hard for her. He hasn't gone mad at her, yelled at her or even got sad. He just accepted her refusal, as if she hasn't just hurt him and broken his heart.

Her thoughts froze when her phone rang. It was Liz. She didn't have the mood for talking now, so she didn't answer. But Liz called again, so she wiped her tears and cleared her throat, "Hi, Liz."

She was surprised to hear a different voice. Her eyes widened when she knew it was a nurse. Liz was attacked and she's in the hospital now, and she told the nurse to call Maya.

Maya didn't wait for one more word. She rushed to the door and drove as fast as she could to reach her friend in the hospital.

When she got into her room, she stopped shocked. Liz smiled weakly, so she rushed to her, "Oh, my God. Liz what happened? Are you okay?"

Liz replied with a calm voice, "I'm fine, my friend. Sorry I called you now, but I didn't want to call Tom or Red. At least not now."

Maya shook her head, "It's okay, dear. What happened?"

Liz sighed, "I'm paying the tax for being famous. A guy attacked me in the garage of a supermarket. I think my life won't get back to normal that easy."

Maya sat on the edge of her bed, "Oh, I'm sorry, my dear. Are you hurt?"

Liz smiled again, "A few contusions here and there and three broken ribs. I'll be fine."

Maya smiled pitifully and held Liz's hand, "I'm glad it wasn't worse. Idiots are everywhere."

Liz stared at her hand amazed, "Maya, that ring, is it...?"

Maya sighed and her eyes glowed with tears, "Reddington proposed me two hours ago."

Liz chuckled, "Maya, congratulations. This is great news."

A tear escaped her eye, "And I refused."

Liz gasped, "What? Why the hell did you do that?"

Maya sighed, "I can't marry him, Liz. For many reasons. How can you ask me such question? I'm an FBI agent, he's a criminal. Even if we had a deal with him. He has a dangerous life, millions of enemies. Remember what happened to his ex-wife? What can happen to me, if I marry him? And his mysterious past. I know nothing about him, about his past 25 years. Why he left his family? What he was doing in your home in the night of the fire? I don't know how you relate to him. I don't know if he would abandon me, as he did to his family years ago. I can't do it. I can't get through that hell. And of course I can't marry him because our religions are different."

Liz was listening at her as her tone got louder and more nervous. When Maya stopped, she patted her hand, "But you wore his ring after all?"

Maya sopped into their hands, "Because I love him, Elizabeth. I wish I can marry him. I wish I carry his name, as I carried his baby."

Liz swallowed, "mentioning carrying babies, I've news."

Maya raised her head to her concerned, so Liz bit inside her lip, "I'm pregnant."

"""""""""""""""""""""

Dembe opened the door, to find Maya standing there. He asked concerned, "Are you okay, Maya? You look terrible."

She asked huskily, "Is he up?"

He stepped back to let her get in, "He's been sitting alone, since we came from your flat."

She had a deep breath and got in, allowing him to close the door. She put her purse on the small table, as he nodded towards a closed door. She walked hesitated to the door and knocked on it. She waited till she heard his reply and opened the door slowly stepping inside the small library.

He was sitting in a huge armchair holding an empty glass. He looked like hell himself, when he raised his reddened darkened eyes to her. She bit her lower lip and approached him. He cocked his head and asked with a plain voice, "Maya! It's quite late. What can I do for you, my love?"

Her heart broke. She knew he was hiding extreme anger and sadness behind his calm voice. She didn't know how to explain, how to tell him about Liz, about her attack and about her pregnancy.

She just sat on her knees in front of his legs and rested her cheek to his knee without a word. He moved his free hand over her hair and sighed, "It's okay, Maya. You don't have to feel guilty. I know why you've changed your mind."

She sopped silently and didn't comment, so he leaned to kiss her head, "I love you, Maya. I'll never let anything affect our relationship."

She raised her reddened eyes to him hesitated, "Raymond, I have bad news."

His eye flinched, so she went on, "Elizabeth, she's been attacked earlier tonight."

He got up shocked and frowned as he asked worried, "What happened?"

She got up and held his hand, "She's fine now. A guy attacked. She was shopping and he hit her badly, when he recognized her. She's in the hospital. I spent two hours with her, till she fell asleep. She's fine. Only some contusions and broken ribs. But she's going to be okay."

He panted angry, "And the guy who attacked her?"

Maya shook her head, "He just hit her and disappeared."

Red twisted his mouth and walked to the door, "I'm going to see her? Are you coming?"

She followed him out of the room, "She's all right, Red."

He turned to her angry, "You want me to stay here, and leave her alone in the hospital unguarded after what has happened? Dembe, call Baz."

She watched them leaving and Dembe using his phone, before she walks into the kitchen to make herself some coffee. It's going to be a long night, longer than she thought.

"""""""""""""""""""

A couple of hours later, Red and Dembe came back. Maya was laying down on the couch asleep. Red took his fedora off and leaned to carry her to his room. She moaned and opened her eyes slowly to look at his face, then went into deep sleep again.

He walked into the room and laid her down carefully. He closed the door and changed his clothes, before he lays down next to her in only his shorts and undershirt.

"She's pregnant."

His hand froze, before it reaches the covers. He turned to look at Maya, who just whispered these words. Her eyes were lazily open looking at him. He swallowed, "Lizzy?"

She nodded silently, so he sighed, "I guessed that long time ago. There was some obvious signs."

She frowned, "You didn't guess it, when I was pregnant."

He raised his eyebrows, before he pulls her closer to him, "We weren't together all the time, when you got pregnant, Maya. I didn't see you vomiting every morning."

She tried to hold her tears, as she recalled that period of their relationship and the feeling of his baby moving inside her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Tom is the father."

He frowned watching her hurt expressions. Her voice broke as she smiled sadly, "Isn't it amazing to carry a baby of the man I love?"

He touched her cheek with his thumb, "Sweetheart, we can always have our own baby."

Her tears ran down and she held his hand with her two hands, "I know. But you know it's not such an easy decision. I really wish we marry, Raymond. And I hope I carry your baby again and give birth to her or him. But now, you know I can't."

He took her hands to his lips to kiss them, when he saw the ring still in her right hand. He smiled and kissed her finger, "At least you're keeping my ring in your finger, maybe someday circumstances change and you can be my wife."

She chuckled nervously, "How would circumstances change, Red?"

He pressed her tightly to his chest and caressed her hair, "We'll find a way, Adam. We'll find a way."


	37. Chapter 37

Red lied down on the bed beside Maya in her place wearing only his pajama pants. She felt the movement next to her, so she opened her eyes and yawned, "Raymond, I thought you wouldn't come tonight."

He smiled and kissed her hand, "Not such an easy decision, my dear."

She smiled, "What's the time now?"

He sighed, "Two in the morning."

She caressed his chest hair, "You never sleep?"

He tangled his fingers with hers, "Only if you're sleeping with me."

She chuckled, "What were you doing before we meet?"

He laughed, "You really don't want to know."

She hit him softly in his chest before she asks, "What took you so long? We've already had the Vehm several hours ago."

He moved his finger over her ring, "I had to take care of some business, I went to Lizzy. I needed to talk to her about her baby. I didn't want her to feel I don't want her to have her own baby. And I bought her a new couch for her apartment."

She sighed, "I see."

He looked at her face concerned, "Are you all right?"

She swallowed and nodded, "I'm fine. I guess you need to have some sleep now."

He scanned her face for a moment, then brought her closer to him, "Good night, my love."

""""""""""""""""""

Next afternoon in the office, Liz was telling them about the new case Red gave to them, the promnestria. She gave them all the information she got from him and gathered with Aram and Maya. Cooper gave them his orders and Ressler and Samar moved to contact the DEA.

Maya approached Liz, "When did Red give you this case?"

Liz looked at her, "Earlier this morning. He came to my place to tell me about it."

Maya raised an eyebrow, "He comes to your place more than he does to mine."

Liz smiled, "I'll kick him out next time, if you'd like to. I've almost done it last night."

Maya laughed, "No, you don't have to. He comes back to me in the end of the day, so it's not really a big deal."

Aram joined them, so they started discussing the new case, when a black guy got into the office with Ressler. Ressler introduced him to them as Agent Gavin Tucker from the DEA.

Few minutes later, all of them left the office leaving Aram and Maya working on the communications between all of the team, which went to watch the meeting between the two criminals and the matchmaker.

In the office, Aram and Maya got the voice record gathered by Samar and the photos captured for Eriksson and Vacarro with the promnestria. They started searching all databases available to get a name for their man, but couldn't.

Maya called Red and he told her to meet him at a workshop near to the office after an hour.

An hour and a half later, Maya parked her car behind the black Mercedes-Benz and walked to Dembe, who was standing next to the car. She smiled to him and opened the door to find Red already sitting asleep in the back seat. He opened his eyes fast as he felt the door opening, "Jose..."

She didn't miss that, so she stared at him, "You were dreaming? I thought you slept well last night."

He looked at his watch, "My dear, you're thirty minutes late."

She shrugged and moved away so he can get out, "Traffic. Where are we going?"

He held her arm and walked with her into the workshop with Dembe behind them. He asked, "You have his photo?"

She nodded and grabbed a photo from her pocket to give it to him. He gazed it momentarily, before a bold guy approaches them. He talked to the guy who took the photo and scanned it with his mobile. Red left with a promise of results as soon as possible.

He took her to her car and opened the door for her. She held his hand on the door, "I'll be waiting for your call."

He nodded, "I'll call Lizzy once I get an address."

She sighed, "Will I see you tonight?"

He nodded, "I'll call you."

She smiled and got into the car, "That is the call I was talking about."

He chuckled and closed the door moving back and waving to her.

A couple of hours later, Red has already called and given them the name of the hotel the promnestria stays at. Ressler and Navabi went to watch him.

By the end of the day, Eriksson's youngest son's fiancee was already shot. They called Red and he explained the girl was killed so the son can marry Vacarro's daughter. He told them if they knew where the wedding would be, they would have found their blacklister.

""""""""""""""""""

Maya closed her lips to prevent her scream from leaving her mouth as she came hard clenching her walls tightly around her Red. He groaned as her waves of spasm squeezed him bringing him into his own climax, shooting his seeds inside her. He thrust into her a few more time to completely empty himself, before he rests his body carefully over hers. He raised his face and smiled at her panting, "That was fast."

She smiled panting, "But... it felt... great."

He rolled into his side so, she doesn't carry his weight anymore and she rolled to her side as well to face him. She put her hand on his cheek, "Tell me, Raymond. What were you dreaming about when you were in the car earlier today?"

He scanned her flushed face, "It was a memory more than a dream."

She asked curious, "A memory of what?"

He sighed and didn't answer, so she bit inside her lip before asking again, "Well, at least tell me why you are after this guy?"

Red frowned and rolled to his back, "I don't think this is a convenient time for talking about work, Maya."

She twisted her mouth, "Sorry."

He nodded silently, so she rolled to her back and held his hand caressing his palm softly. She gave him a side gaze, before saying hesitated, "She's giving up her baby."

He turned his face to her amazed for a moment. He moved his lip over his teeth asking, "She told you that?"

Maya sighed, "Of course not. She knows I would tell you. She told Samar."

Red stared at her scanning her annoyed face. She wasn't looking at him, but he knew what she was hiding and why she avoided his eyes.

He turned to face her again, and put his hand over her abdomen lightly, "Maya, I know this is hard for you, but..."

The tears running from her eye to her temple shut him up. He heard her husky voice, "She doesn't know how this is amazing. To have a baby from the man I love. To have part of my man moving inside me. To have a permanent, living bond with him. She doesn't appreciate the blessing."

He bit inside his mouth, "Maya, you can always have this blessing. I'd love to have a baby from you."

Her voice broke as she sopped, "It's not that simple, Raymond. It was a mistake, and I'm not going to make that mistake again. I won't carry a baby, unless I'm married to his father."

He sighed and didn't reply. He moved his thumb to wipe her tears. She turned her face to him, so he saw her sad reddened eyes. He grabbed her little body and pressed her softly to his chest kissing the tip of her head kindly, "I'm sorry, my love. I'm really sorry I'm putting you in such jeopardy. I'm sorry you're having hard times because of me. I really wish I can make you happier."

She embraced him and buried her face into his chest, "I love you, Raymond. You loving me back is all I want for now. That's the only thing that can make me happy under the current circumstances. I'm not asking for anything more. Just love me back and make me the only woman in your life, and I'll be the happiest woman on earth."

He had a deep breath and kissed her head again, "You're my only love, Maya. I swear."

""""""""""""""""""""

Maya opened her eyes early next morning. The bed was already cold next to her. She got up and get her blouse of the ground to put it on. She held her purse and got a small bottle from it. She brought two pills out of it and put it back into the purse. She held the two pills in her palm and stared at them for moments.

"You know you don't have to take these."

She startled when she heard Red's voice. She turned to face him with a glass of water in her hand. She gazed his annoyed expressions and swallowed the two pills with some water. He sighed and walked to embrace her, "I've made you breakfast. I have some business and I should go now."

She kissed him lightly, "Anything about our case? Did you know anything about the wedding?"

He kissed her lips, "You need to dress up, my dear. You're going to be late for work."

She sighed, she knew he was hiding something, but didn't complain. Mostly he would talk to Liz.

She walked to the bathroom with no more words. His eyes followed her till she disappeared inside then left with Dembe.

When she arrived work, Aram was already working on his computer. She found Cooper approaching with Liz talking nervously about Red and his knowledge of the wedding timing. He was mad Red knew it and didn't tell them. Her face got pale when Cooper looked at her, "Where the hell is Reddington?"

She shook her head, "I... don't know. He hasn't told me anything."

Aram said, "I've been monitoring the promnestria's burner, and he just placed a call to some kind of personal assistant. The call was made to a residence in London owned by a Mr. Alistair Pitt. So Scotland Yard pulled his taxes. He fits our guy. And it seems he's attending a dinner tonight at the Greenwald. He's going there at 7 o'clock in the evening. Then he's leaving after it to the airport."

Cooper ordered him, "Notify Ressler and Navabi. I want infiltration teams at the hotel."

He turned to Maya and Liz, "If Reddington reaches out, don't take his call."

Maya swallowed and nodded. As he left, she looked at them confused. Aram asked, "If Mr. Reddington knew the time, why didn't he tell us?!"

Maya sighed and walked away trying not to call Red.

Few hours later, the infiltration teams were already inside the hotel. Samar wore a soiree dress and walked inside the lobby watching the place and the team. Maya has dressed as a waitress to attend the family meeting. Liz stayed with Ressler and Tucker outside in the SUV.

Samar and Maya gave them the feedback from inside. The cameras they planted helped to be another source of information about what was going on in there.

As Maya was making the table inside the wedding hall, she saw Red and Dembe walking in. She frowned and kept herself busy avoiding looking at him. She whispered into her earpiece, "Ressler, I see a familiar face here."

Ressler replied, "Not now, Adam. We see Reddington too. But we're here for Pitt. We get Pitt first."

She knew he said so because of Agent Tucker sitting with him. She finished her job and carried a tray of champagne glasses and walked to Red who pursed his lips when he saw her. She draw a fake smile, "Champagne?"

He smiled back at her and took a glass whispering, "What are you doing here?"

She nodded to him, "Following you."

She walked to Dembe, who took one and smiled at her, "Stay close."

She smiled and moved away with the tray. As the meeting started, she got inside and stood with the other waiters and waitresses around the hall. She made sure she follows Dembe's advice and stood just behind Red's chair. She saw Danny Vacarro talking about the event, while Dembe got in and whispered to Red. She felt uncomfortable and saw Red nodding to him. Dembe moved a step back and stood behind his boss. She swallowed when Dembe threw a meaningful gaze to her. She knew something was going to happen.

When Danny finished his words, he raised his glass but Red interrupted him, "May they have the patience to endure one more toast?"

He got up and started a speech about the two families and the guy who succeeded to join them together and ended the war. In a minute, the tension spread, when Red told them about the murder of Christopher's fiancee and how his dad and the matchmaker arranged it. And Pitt showed up. She heard Ressler, "All teams on site, breach, now!"

Before she reaches her small gun, she saw Danny yelling to his men, "Do it now."

Before she understands what was going on, Red was pulling her to the ground with him and Dembe. She heard the bullets as Danny's men broke in with their machine guns and the screaming started. She heard Red whispering to Dembe, "Grab the bride and the groom and meet us at the car." He then asked Maya, "You have a gun?"

She got her gun from her long socks under her skirt and gave it to him, so he whispered, "Stay down and you'll be okay."

The same moment, the FBI and the DEA broke in and started shooting. Red moved to get Pitt and held the gun into his back and moved out through a near emergency door. Dembe covered them, before grabbing the expected couple and moving to another door.

Maya saw a DEA guy following Red, so she crawled after them, till she moved away from the shooting and ran after them. She saw the guy pointing his gun to Red yelling at him to stop or he would shot. She knocked him on the head by another gun she found on the ground. The agent felt unconscious as Red turned to her twisting his lips. He looked at the guy on the ground, then at Maya amazed. She panted, "This was because you wanted to get him? Why do you need him?"

He moved, "I prefer we have this conversation on the move. We have a plane to catch."

Before she moves, she heard Tucker, "You're not going anywhere."

Red sighed, "Oh, for God's sake."

He turned to them and heard Tucker, "I knew it. He's your informant. This is why your colleague didn't want me to arrest him. And why you talked to him and his fellow... he is..."

A shot got into his neck cut him off. He raised his hand to his neck and a shot got out of his own gun accidentally hitting Maya in her shoulder. She screamed in pain and Red looked at her worried as she leaned to the wall. He grabbed her shoulder, "Maya?"

She nodded closing her eyes tightly in pain, "I'm fine. Go."

He shook his head and pulled her, "I'm not leaving you like this."

She walked with him to the car. There, she found Dembe giving the young couple two envelopes and putting them in a black van. Dembe rushed to her, when he saw the blood on her white blouse, "Agent Adam, are you hurt?"

She held into him as he helped her get into the passenger seat. Red pushed Pitt inside the car and sat next to him, "Dembe, call Mr. Kaplan. We need a surgeon with us on the plane to take care of Adam."

Dembe held his phone while Maya moaned in extreme pain, "Red, no need. Leave me here and the FBI will take care of me."

He frowned and didn't respond. She sighed and rested her head on the back of her seat, before she fell unconscious.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself lying on a comfortable bed. She checked her shoulder, it was wrapped with clean bandages and a shoulder sling. She got up slowly and approached the door carefully, when she heard Red's quiet voice. She heard him talking about a business wedding. She could guess he must have been talking to Pitt. The curiosity enforced her to open the door partly and silently. She saw Pitt sitting on a chair, and Red sitting in front of him pointing his gun to him. Dembe was standing few steps away from Pitt. She was lucky she was standing in a corner not noticeable to any of them.

She saw the side of Red's face as he talked about a woman he loved few years ago. Her heart beats got fast, when she knew Pitt organised her marriage which led to her end. She noticed the sadness on Red's face, before she gasps with sound of the two bullets hitting the man's chest. Red and Dembe looked towards her when they heard her gasp. Red frowned and pursed his lips before he gets up and walks to her. She was shaking, so he held her arms gently, "Maya, how do you feel?"

She stared to him with tearful eyes, "This is why you brought us this case? To get revenge for your lover?"

He had a deep breath, "We took care of your wound. We got the bullet out and sutured it."

She moved away from him, holding her injured shoulder, "Don't pretend you didn't hear me. I asked you a question."

Red turned to leave the room, "We can talk on our way out of here."

She stared at him not moving, so he looked back at her, "Are you coming?"

She swallowed and followed him defeated. Dembe looked at her with pity and embraced her body with his shoulder taking her out with him, following his boss and wondering to himself how Red can be so cruel to his girl.

Dembe drove the car they rented, listening to Red telling Maya about his former lover Josephine and what happened to her. Maya could barely hold her tears as she listened to him. She swallowed the lump in her throat and asked with husky voice, "This is why you brought us here last month? Is she the friend you've left me to pay a visit?"

He bit inside his cheek and didn't answer. Her tears ran, "You brought me to Paris to propose me and pay your ex-lover a visit?"

He sighed and held her hand careful not to hurt her slinged shoulder, "Maya, she's a past now. You're my present and my future. You are my life. And believe me when I tell you, I've never loved a woman as much as I love you. But I promised her to bring her revenge. And you know I keep my promises. All of this happened before we even met."

She didn't reply, so he raised his hand to wipe her tears softly, "Sweetheart, I have to pay her one more visit. To tell her I eventually got him. If you'd like me to take you to the jet before I..."

She cut him off, "I'm coming with you, Raymond."

He nodded to Dembe in the rear view mirror and held her hand firmly as they headed to Josephine.

""""""""""""""""""

Maya stood by the door watching Red squatting in front of Josephine in her wheelchair. Her tears ran silently as she saw him holding her hand and putting a small elephant in her hand. She saw the pain and compassion in his eyes as he told her it was done. She saw a tear falling from Josephine's eye. Red wiped the tear with his thumb before he gets up and presses a kind kiss to her head. He gave Josephine a last gaze then walked to Maya. She raised her hand to him, so he held her hand tightly and embraced her shoulders leaving with her.


	38. Chapter 38

Maya stood behind her desk, crossing her arms in front of her chest listening, as Liz told the team about the new name Red has given to her earlier today. Liz told them about Drexel and how his murder was published in an online zine called Rigby, two hours before the murder got discovered. Maya didn't share the conversation with them, as Liz told them about Rimona, the assumed alias that published the photo and would publish an article about her exclusive interview with Drexel in next week's edition. She listened as Cooper gave them his orders and everyone moved to do his job, while she sat down to her desk next to Aram's, working on their computers for further search about the man. Maya was mad, but tried to hold it till she meets him. Till she meets Red. She saw Liz leaving after she had a phone call. She sighed, it must has been Red. For hours, she kept working with Aram as Ressler called them and gave them some names to search about and track.

When Ressler and Samar were back with a suspect, she was getting out of her mind. She tried to reach Red, but couldn't. Liz hasn't come yet either. Aram noticed her nervousness, so he asked concerned, "You're okay, Adam?"

She sighed and moved her fingers over her hair, "I can't reach Red. I need to talk to him."

He shrugged, "Liz was supposed to be with him now, as she told me in the phone, few minutes ago. Why don't you call her and talk to him?"

Maya looked at him amazed, why didn't she think about that? She didn't wait for another moment. She held her phone and called Liz as she walked away to stand in an empty and dark spot. She ignored Lizzy's nervous voice and asked her if she was still with Red. When she heard his voice in the phone, she talked, "Raymond, I need to see you now. It's urgent."

She heard his sigh then his words, "Dear Maya, you're not mad at me as our dear Lizzy, are you?"

She ignored the mocking tone of his words and she asked, "Reddington, where the hell are you?"

She heard him, "I was on my way to meet Rimona so we can get our guy, Drexel."

She replied, "Good, I'm joining you. Of course if you don't mind, or you're going to take LIZZY instead?"

She heard nothing for moments, before she hears him, "I'll pick you up from the office in twenty minutes."

From the way he spoke his last words and hang up with her, she could tell he was getting mad at her himself, but she didn't care this time. She needed to know why he's doing this.

After twenty minutes, Liz was getting into the office. They looked at each other silently, before Maya leaves in a hurry to join Red. She's told Aram she's going with him to Rimona in their pursuit of Drexel.

Once she got into the car and sat next to Red, she turned to yell at him, "Why the hell do you keep doing that?"

He looked at her annoyed, "Lower your voice, Maya. I don't like my girl talking to me like this."

She didn't lower it, but asked mocking, "Now you remember I'm your girl?"

He looked at her amazed, "For God's sake, what are you talking about?"

She pushed her finger into his chest, "You slept with me last night and never bothered to tell me about your new case?"

He held her finger firmly and clenched his teeth, "I told you I don't like it when my girl talks to me like this. AND, I never bothered telling you, because I was sleeping with Maya, the woman I'm in love with. Not Agent Adam, who had me in her custody."

She stared at him shocked for moments, before she swallowed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it look like this. It just hurts me when I spend the whole night between your arms and find out next morning Liz knows about you more than I do."

He squeezed her hand gently and put it on his thigh, "You shouldn't feel bad about it, my dear. You know our first rule, I talk only to Elizabeth. I didn't know I would fall for you."

She bit inside her lip, "They all know now about our relationship. I got embarrassed when they see me hearing about the case for the first time from keen, just as all of them. As if you were hiding something from me, or you don't trust me, or..."

She paused, so he tilted his head, "Or what, Maya?"

She shrugged and avoided his eyes, "Or I'm not that special to you, to share your secrets with me."

He raised an eyebrow touched with her words, before he raises her hand to press a soft loving kiss to it, "I don't care what they think about us or our relationship, Maya. All I care about is you and what you think. Do you think I don't trust you, or you're not special to me, Maya?"

She shook her head charmed with his words and his voice, so he asked again, "Do you have any doubts about my feelings for you?"

She shook her head again, "I'm sorry, Raymond."

He nodded, "Good. Now, are you sure you still want to join me in my visit to Rimona?"

She nodded determined, "Of course."

As they reached Rimona's place, Dembe has dealt with the door lock, and they were inside in seconds. She stood watching Red talking to the pretty brunette about Drexel and her interview with him. Eventually, under his manipulative abilities, she told him about her meeting with Drexel at Brooklyn Natural Museum.

Maya nodded at Red, so he got up and walked to her. She whispered so Rimona doesn't hear them, "Are you sure you want her to attend your meeting with him?"

He leaned to her, "We need a bait, Maya. It must look normal for him. He's going to meet Rimona, then he needs to find one before we join them."

She gave Rimona a side gaze, then looked at him, "I don't know if we can trust her."

He shrugged, "You have another plan?"

She nodded, "We need to take her to somewhere safe first and make sure she wouldn't contact him."

He smiled at her, then turned to look at Dembe, "Dear friend, why don't you take us to our friend Baz?"

"""""""""""""""""""

As they dropped Rimona at the safe house with Baz, Red and Dembe joined Maya back in the black Mercedes-Benz. Red sat next to her and faced her amused, "Now, I'm listening."

She smiled, "First of all, thank you for trusting me and my plan."

He cut her off with his laugh as Dembe drove to Brooklyn, "My love, it's not about trust. I can read your eyes and your mind with only a fast look into your pretty eyes."

Her jaw dropped, "You know my plan?"

He shrugged, "You were thinking about meeting Drexel instead of our Rimona. He actually never saw her personally. You have her hair color, almost her body figure. And I'm sure you can pretend you're her on the phone. You were thinking of being our bait."

She shook her head smiling, "You never stop surprising me, Reddington."

He smiled and pulled her closer to his body, embracing her shoulders with his arm, "Dembe, remember to stop at any diner in the way, my friend, so we can buy something to eat. It's going to be a long ride."

""""""""""""""""

Red had dropped Maya few blocks away from the museum. Few minutes later, she was inside wandering around, looking for any one that could be their target. She knew Red and Dembe were around watching her carefully. But she tried to ignore them and avoided looking to them because Drexel might have been watching her too.

Rimona's phone rang in her pocket. It was him, so she answered, "I'm here."

She listened to his instructions and followed them slowly. Her eyes involuntarily looked around searching for Red. Her heart bounced hard when she couldn't see him nor Dembe. His instructions lead her to a side door. In seconds, she found herself alone in the basement, face to face with Drexel.

She startled when she saw him coming from between the boxes of stored antiques. He apologised for the place they were meeting in. She tried to smile, but it was a pale one. He approached, "You look uncomfortable?"

She swallowed, "I'm sorry, It's not everyday I find myself alone in a basement with..."

She hesitated, so he smiled smugly, "A killer?"

She swallowed, "No, I'm familiar with your work ..."

He shrugged, "So, let's start."

She pulled a small notebook and a pen out of her bag. He watched her, "I understand how you feel, but I assure you, there's nothing to be afraid of... Unless you're hiding something."

She raised her eyes to him to meet his unstable eyes as he wondered, "Raymond Reddington?"

Her hands froze, so he pointed up, "I saw him. You brought him here?"

She stepped backwards as he walked to her, "I don't know what are you talking about."

He approached her, "Does he know about me?"

She shook her head panicked and kept moving back away from him, till her back hit the wall behind her back. She closed her eyes, when he put his hands on the wall beside her and yelled, "Does he know?"

She screamed when he put his hands around her neck strangling her forcibly. She gripped his hands trying to pull them away and shook her head to the right and left, "No, wait..."

His hands pressed more on her neck, so she couldn't talk or breath anymore.

""""""""""""""""

Red looked around to search for Maya. He saw her talking in Rimona's phone and starting to walk. He nodded to Dembe and they started tracing her. As she increased her pace, they lost her between the crowd. Red met Dembe in front of a door that had an authorized personal label on it. They looked at each other, then Dembe opened the door. They saw only an elevator in the hallway. Red rushed to it and found it was in the basement floor one. He pressed the button and in seconds, Red and Dembe were in the same floor with Maya and Drexel. They held their guns as they moved through the corridors looking for them, till they heard her scream. Red ran to the direction of her voice. They found a closed door and listened carefully. They heard Maya's pegging, so Red kicked the door fast and rushed into the room pointing his gun to Drexel.

Once Red broke in, Drexel turned to him, letting Maya's neck. She dropped to the floor coughing and fighting for air. Red held Drexel with one hand pulling him away from her, and pushed him to a metal door forcibly. He pointed to him with his gun to sit down and Drexel did as Red said automatically.

Dembe moved to check Adam, while Red asked her without moving his eyes away from the guy, "You're okay?"

She nodded and replied panting, "I'm fine."

Red talked to Dembe, "Take her out of here."

She waved, "No need, I'm fine. I'm staying."

He pursed his lips and nodded annoyed. He pulled a chair and sat in front of Drexel and started talking to him.

Maya listened to their talk amazed. Red was asking him about a painting Drexel drew of him. Someone had commissioned Drexel to draw that painting. But Red couldn't know who was him. He only knew the painting was sent to a particular address. He got the address and got up waving to Dembe. Dembe got up and tied the man to the door behind him, while Red looked at Maya amused, "You can call your friends now, my dear, and let them come to get him."

She called Ressler and told him Red told her where to find Drexel. Red licked his lip, "It seems you have many plans in your mind, my dear."

She shrugged, "Why would I wait for them here with him. He's not going anywhere. And they'll be here in minutes."

He chuckled and bent his elbow for her. She held his arm smugly and walked with him out to the car.

They didn't say a word the whole way back to Washington. Eventually, he turned to look at her, "Talk to me, Adam. What's in your mind?"

She turned her face staring at his concerned face in the darkness, "Is that why you brought her this case?"

He frowned, "Yes, Maya. This is why I brought the task force this case."

She asked worried, "Who is that enemy who paid Drexel to draw that painting of you?"

He sighed, "I can't tell you."

She bit inside her lip and turned her face to look through the window. He looked at her for a moment then looked back to the road in front of them. After a minute, she turned to him again and asked confused, "Are you in danger?"

He stared at her amazed, then he held her hand gently, "I'm fine, my dear. I just might have some change of plan."

She scanned his face and twisted her mouth whispering, "I'm coming with you. To this guy that had the painting."

He looked into her eyes. He wanted to say now, but he knew how she was feeling. How much she was worried about him. He nodded silently and asked, "You have your gun?"

She shook her head, so he patted Dembe's shoulder. Dembe gave him a small gun that he handed to her. She put it in her belt and looked at him grateful, "Thank you."

He twisted his mouth and nodded, "Just keep close to me, please."

She nodded and slid her body to get closer to him. He raised an eyebrow when she held onto his hand tightly.

When they reached their destination, Dembe went first to handle the door lock and opened the door slowly. Red and Maya followed him into the house.

In minutes, Red was sitting in a big armchair holding his gun and facing the man, whom Dembe brought out of the bed and put him in another chair.

Maya stood beside Red's chair and watched him asking the man about Rostova. She frowned knowing the enemy he talked about was Lizy's mother. She heard the man answering he didn't know about her, he only was supposed to receive a package and deliver it to Reddington.

Red tilted his head, "And where is that package?"

The three of them walked to the diner room and Dembe walked to a long broad wooden box. He opened it carefully and stepped back. Red frowned and cocked his head annoyed looking at the big painting. He heard Maya's gasp and felt her hand clenching to his back. In front of them was the painting Drexel drew. Liz standing by a tombstone carrying his name.

He shook his head, then looked at the man firmly, "You can send it back."

""""""""""""""""""""

When Red got in the back seat of his car, he looked at Dembe in the rear view mirror, "Dembe, we're going to drop Adam at her home, then go to meet Hakim."

Dembe nodded silently, so Maya looked at Red and wondered, "Are you joining me later tonight?"

He replied simply, "I don't know yet, sweetheart."

She bit inside her cheek and looked out of her window, "I didn't want to sleep alone tonight."

He gazed her amazed and didn't reply for moments, so she turned to look at him again confused. He looked her in the eye, then talked to Dembe, "Give me the phone, Dembe."

Dembe handed him the phone and he asked calmly, "Your place or mine, Adam?"

She swallowed and looked back at the window with shaken voice, "Yours."

She listened to him talking in his phone for moments, before her minds travel back to the painting they've just seen.

They didn't talk again all their way to his current safe house. As they got in, he smiled at her, "Now, I'm all yours, for the whole night, my love. I've cancelled all business for tonight. You have more plans for me?"

She smiled, "I'm afraid you will get disappointed. My only plan was not to stay home alone."

He chuckled, "Well, I guess I have plan B."

She smiled and moved to his room, "Good night, Red."

He stared at her and asked concerned, "You're not having dinner with us?!"

She shook her head as she opened the door, "I'm not hungry."

He asked amazed, "Maya, you haven't eaten since the afternoon?"

She turned to look at him, "I feel full, Raymond. Thank you."

She got inside the room and headed to the small bathroom to have a shower.

Out of the room, Red looked at Dembe astonished. Dembe shrugged and moved to the kitchen, "I think I'll search for any fast food in the fridge."

Red sighed and moved to the bar to pour himself some scotch.

When they've finished their dinner less than hour later, they wished each other good night and headed to their rooms.

Red got inside his room. Maya was lying down in the bed with eyes closed. He moved quietly, careful not to cause any sound and wake her up. He moved to the bathroom to have his shower and wore his pants and t-shirt, before getting into his bed next to Maya. When he felt her body moving closer to him, he whispered, "You're still up?"

She hummed and buried her face into the back of his neck, putting her arm around his waist. He held her hand and massaged it gently, "Everything okay?"

She whispered into his neck, "Yeah."

He asked again, "Are you hiding something, Adam?"

She didn't answer for moments, then shook her head, "No."

He turned to lay down on his back and scanned her face, "Last time you acted so oddly like that, I discovered you were pregnant. Are you pregnant, sweetheart? Or it might be premenstrual tension?"

She laughed and shook her head, "Neither of them, Raymond."

He sighed, "Then what is it, Maya?"

She rested her head to his shoulder, "I was just thinking about you, about us."

His hand got tense around hers, "What about us?"

She took her hand of his, and put it on his chest drawing circles on it, "I thought it would be nice to spend some time together. If you remember, our last vacation in Paris had been interrupted."

He frowned and listened to her as she went on, "I can call Cooper and ask him for a vacation of one or two days with the weekend. And you take us to one of your fascinating houses."

She then sighed, "I'd like one with big garden and a pool. Or maybe a house by a lake."

He turned his face to her, "I can afford that."

She smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "Thank you, Raymond."

He caressed her naked arm with his fingers, "How is your shoulder?"

She nodded, "It's almost healed."

He nodded, "It's good to hear that."

She closed her eyes, and he scanned her relaxed face for moments , then asked calmly, "Are you ever going to tell me what's wrong with you?"

She opened her eyes and raised her hand to his face. He watched her confused, as she rubbed his cheek passionately. She smiled at him and whispered, "I don't want to lose you."

He frowned, "I'm not going anywhere, Maya. I'll be with you till my last breath."

She had a deep breath, and her eyes filled with tears, "That's what scares me more than anything else, Raymond. I never thought you would die and leave me alone. I knew you'd be always here for me."

She swallowed and closed her eyes, allowing tears to run down to the pillow. He put his arm around her waist, and she opened her eyes looking at his, "When I saw this painting earlier tonight, I got terrified. I got panicked. Seeing your name on that..."

She couldn't speak anymore as she felt the lump in her throat. Red pulled her tightly to him and whispered, "I understand, my love. I got it."

She sobbed in his chest, so he rubbed her back gently, "Don't worry about it, Maya. It's nothing. And I'll always be here for you, as I've always promised you."


	39. Chapter 39

Maya put her bag down to the floor and raised disappointed eyes to Red, "I'm ready."

He smiled at her and nodded to Dembe who held their baggage and took them to the car outside of the house. Red got up and embraced her body with gentle arms, "I promise to bring you here again whenever you like."

She smiled and raised her arms to caress the back of his head, "Thank you, Raymond. That was the best weekend I've ever had."

He pulled her more to his warmth, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, my love. But you have to go back to work, and I need to meet Lizzy."

She brushed her lips against his teasingly, "A new name?"

He breathed in deeply closing his eyes, "Yeah."

She licked his lower lip with the tip of her tongue, then bit it gently, "Good, because I've already missed you."

He laughed, "You're getting so horny, sweetheart."

She brushed her body against his, "It's not I'm horny, my love. It's just you're so hot and sexy."

He felt himself getting hard, "If you keep doing this, my love, we're not going anywhere."

She pressed herself to his hardness and whispered to hos ear, "Then let's go back to our room."

She then bit his earlobe seductively, "Or let's do it here on that comfy couch. Dembe is already out."

He pressed her pelvis up against him, "Dembe is waiting for us out in the car."

She moaned when she felt him twitching against her pelvis, and moaned, "Let him wait."

Her face blushed, when she heard Dembe cleaning his throat. Red pushed her away from him gently, keeping her body close so Dembe doesn't notice the bulging in his suit pants.

Dembe smiled at them, "Are you ready, or shall I wait in the car?"

Red nodded seriously, "We're coming."

Maya sighed and held Red's arm as they followed Dembe to the car, "So, Reddington. Who's your next name?"

Red cocked his head, "They call him The Caretaker."

""""""""""""""

For the whole day, Maya didn't hear from Red. Ressler and Navabi were out almost all the day haunting the caretaker. Maya and Aram stayed behind their screens. While Liz was working on the case in another direction with Red, and on her own stuff. In the evening, Ressler and Navabi could get their target with a secret document that was buried in a grave. They had to contact Red to give him the updates about the guy and the abduction of his daughter and the disappearance of his agenda of the buried secrets. Red hung up with them and called Liz.

Waiting for further information, Aram ordered Chinese dinner for himself and Maya. It was after midnight, when Maya leaned her head back onto her chair and closed her eyes lazily. Aram looked at her concerned, "Maya, go home. You look tired."

She didn't open her eyes and replied, "We have a case to work on, Aram."

He got up and approached her to touch her shoulder gently, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay, you go home and get some rest."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Thank you, my dear friend. I think I'll just get some coffee and will be fine."

He nodded smiling, "You know you're stubborn?"

She chuckled, "Yeah, he always tells me that."

Aram walked away, "Well, I think I'll need coffee too. I'll bring us two cups."

She smiled, "Thanks you, Aram."

A couple of hours later, Cooper joined them to inform them they got an address of the kidnappers and told Ressler and Navabi to go get them and save the girl.

Aram looked at Maya, "If you're not going home, and we don't have anything to do for now, what about watching the new season of Doctor Who, I just got the CD's?"

She laughed, "Cooper might kill us, if he caught us doing it."

As they stayed watching together, an hour later, they found Red getting in with Liz and Dembe. Maya got up looking at him concerned. He smiled at her and nodded to Aram, as they headed to Cooper's office. Maya looked at Aram confused, "What's going on?"

Aram shrugged, "Maybe it's something related to the mysterious visit of the White House Council to Cooper."

She looked at him then towards Cooper's office worried, before she pulled her chair back to her desk and sat their without raising her eyes of the office.

Few minutes later, Red got out of the office with Dembe, so she rushed to him, "Something wrong?"

He cocked his head and frowned, "Dear, you look so tired, why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

She sighed and heard Aram, "I've told her that several times, but she didn't listen."

Red raised smiling eyes to Aram, "Thank you for taking care of my girl, Aram."

He bent forward to press a kiss to her forehead and left without the explanations she needed.

"""""""""""""""""""

Few hours later,Maya looked at Red, as he walked out of Cooper's office with Dembe. He looked back at her, "Are you going home soon?"

She nodded, "I guess I will, since our case is closed."

He nodded as he walked his way out, "Good, I'll be waiting in the car."

She watched him leaving and collected her stuff to leave. She greeted Aram and moved out to find Red standing with Liz downstairs. She froze when she felt the tension between them.

She listened shocked to Liz telling him about her mother and accusing him with lying about her death. Her heart broke as she saw the pain in his eyes, as he insisted that she was dead and he didn't lie to her. She heard Liz spitting her words, "You know, you were right. Some things are just unforgiven."

His eyes flinched with pain as he watched her leaving. He had a deep breath, then put on his fedora and walked out with Dembe and Maya following him silently.

In the car, they didn't talk. Only Maya's hand sneaked to his on the seat between them and held it tightly. He kept his eyes on the road and bit inside his cheek silently.

As they went back to the hotel and had breakfast, Maya went into Red's room inside their suite and picked one of his shirts to put on, before getting into his big bed. She knew he was still sad after what Liz said, but she didn't want to push him, she knew he wouldn't talk, unless he wanted to. When she felt his body lying down beside hers, she turned to her side to face him.

She touched his bare arm lightly and whispered, "You're okay?"

He turned to face her, "She is going to marry him?"

Maya didn't need to ask whom he was talking about, she could guess it was about Liz and Tom. She raised her hand to his cheek, "And you're mad because of that, too."

He sighed, "He's a bad guy, Maya. He isn't worth her or her baby."

She traced the scar on his neck with her finger tips as she talked avoiding his eyes, "Some of us just fall for bad guys and can do nothing about it."

He frowned, "If you're talking about us, it's different."

She looked into his green eyes, "What's different, Red? You are a wanted criminal and I'm a n FBI agent. I fell into your love and carried your daughter someday. But I couldn't help it. I don't see any difference here."

Red sat up annoyed and moved his hand over his head, "You don't understand, Maya. He's dangerous, reckless and she doesn't really know him."

She sat up facing him and shrugged, "I don't see a difference here, Raymond. Only you're not that reckless. I'm sure you're very careful and caring for your people. But you know he's caring for her. We saw what he did for her, and how he helped us to find Karakurt. He did it for her, because he loves her. And that wasn't the first time he proves how much he loves her."

Red shook his head, "He hit her, Maya, cheated on her. And these are unforgivable."

She sighed, "He paid for it. And he's regretted it."

He sighed, "Maya, what are you saying? He's just robbed a store with his ex-lover. The man is a thief, a lier, and a cheater."

She moved to straddle him, "Criminals are notorious lairs."

He pulled her to his chest, "I never lied to you, nor to her."

She embraced him with her arms, "But she believes you lied about her mother?"

He sighed again, rested his head to her forehead and didn't comment, so she rubbed his back, "Don't get mad at her, my love. She needs to know what happened to her mum. And she wishes she was alive. I can understand how she feels. Try to understand."

He whispered, "She always thinks I'm lying to her."

She kissed his lips softly, "She needs to know you're lying. She hopes you're lying. Please, Red, just drop it and everything will be okay."

He pulled back, "She can't marry him."

She shook her head, "I will never convince you."


	40. Chapter 40

Maya sat behind her desk working on her computer, collecting some data, when Ressler asked suddenly, "Where's Keen? I haven't seen her this morning."

Maya answered without removing her eyes of her screen, "With Red."

He scanned her for a moment then asked, "How do you know?"

She raised her eyes smiling at him and shrugged, "I'm his fiancee, remember?"

Ressler nodded, "Yeah, I remember. Although sometimes I wonder why Reddington keeps talking only with Keen, if he has you."

Her smile froze and got pale, while Aram and Samar looked at him amazed.

She swallowed, "He had a deal with us, he talks only with her. He wouldn't break his deal."

Ressler crossed his arms in front of his chest, "But, don't you feel curious, jealous? Don't you want to be the first one informed, as long as you're the fiancee, not Keen?"

Samar yelled at him, "Ressler, what are you doing?"

Maya waved at her, "It's okay, Samar. And Ressler, Raymond told me about the new case, and I'm collecting some data about it now, but I'm not authorized to tell you about it. Only Keen is. My fiance has a deal with us, and I'll help him keep his word. Because Reddington is a man of his word."

Aram sighed, Samar smiled amused, while Ressler nodded as he moved back to his office, "It's good to know you're helping a wanted criminal."

Maya frowned and looked at her colleagues annoyed, so Samar commented, "Never mind, you know Ressler."

Aram said fast, "And Mr. Reddington isn't a wanted criminal anymore. He's our asset."

Maya shrugged and brought her eyes back to her screen, "You're right. We know Ressler."

Few minutes later, Liz joined them to inform them about the new name, Matias Solomon. She told them about his escape and how he prepares to steal a nuclear weapon. Maya helped her with the information she was collecting earlier.

After Liz has told them, she smiled, "Tom and I are going to marry, today."

They all get surprised especially Maya, who got worried most about Red and his reaction to know that.

After they've all congratulated her, Ressler and Navabi left to their hunt for Solomon. Aram sat to his computer preparing some music tracks for the wedding. Liz waved to Maya to follow her to her office. In there, Liz smiled at her, "Maya, you're my closest friend, I asked Cooper to give you today off, so you help me in my wedding, would you mind?"

Maya looked at her amazed, then shook her head, "Liz, I'll do anything for you. But..."

She hesitated for a moment, "Did you tell Red?"

Liz sat down carefully to her chair, "I told him, and I asked him and Dembe to come."

Maya sat down, "And what did he say?"

Liz put her hand on her belly, "You know what he thinks about Tom. Listen, if you're afraid he might get mad at you because of that..."

Maya shook her head cutting her off, "No, no. It's okay. He will understand."

Liz smiled at her gratefully, "Thank you, Maya. I'll be happy if you are my bridesmaid."

Maya opened her mouth surprised, "Liz, this is amazing."

She got up and hugged Liz, "Congratulations, my dear friend."

Liz patted her back smiling. Maya pulled back and held her hand, "I guess we need to go then. We don't have enough time. I need to buy a new dress for such special occasion."

Liz got up with her, and Maya whispered to her as they walked out, "I can't imagine Red's face when he finds out I'm your bridesmaid."

Liz laughed, "He might kill both of us."

Maya laughed and walked with her to her car. They went to buy Lizzy's wedding dress and Maya bought a creamy long dress, before they head to the church. Tom called Liz once to discuss some preparations for the wedding, while Liz was getting ready in her room.

Maya looked at her, "We didn't buy the shoes!"

Liz looked at her surprised, "Oh, God. Now what? I can't get out again, I have no time."

Maya shook her head, "This is why I hate being in a hurry. I always forget important things."

Liz looked at her embarrassed, so she raised her hands, "Okay, you don't have to beg. I think I saw a leather shop near from here. I'll go. I believe I need one too."

She took her purse and walked to the door, Liz yelled, "Don't be late, I need you to help me put this dress on."

Maya nodded, "It will take no time."

She drove her car down street, till she reached the shop. She bought the white shoes for Liz and bought herself the creamy heels.

She drove back to the church and walked to Lizzy's room. She froze when she saw Red and Dembe in front of her.

Red cocked his head scanning her and the bags she's carrying. She put the bags down to the floor and said with husky voice, "She asked me to be her bridesmaid. I couldn't refuse."

Red shook his head, his eyes darkened, "All of this is a mistake."

She swallowed, "Raymond, please, try to understand. I can't let her down."

He nodded and walked out with Dembe without anymore words.

She had a deep breath and tried to hold her tears so Liz doesn't feel it. She held still for a couple of minutes, then got into the room faking a smile, "It was such a mission impossible to find you flat wedding shoes. But I got them eventually."

She held her breath when Liz turned to look at her with tearful eyes. Maya whispered, "What happened?"

Liz smiled bitterly and shook her head, "Never mind. Thank you, Adam."

Maya sat down to a chair and sighed, "Listen, this is your big day. Don't let anything ruin it."

Liz smiled, "I won't. Come on, show me what you brought for me."

""""""""""""""""""

Maya stood with Aram and Samar, as Cooper started the wedding ceremony. She smiled when she saw the happy smile on Lizzy's face. For a moment, she wished Red would be here to see that happiness. Then she wondered if he would be happy for Lizzy's happiness or mad because she's getting married to Tom. She sighed, the same moment she heard the door opening. All of the presence turned to look at the door and got surprised to see Red getting in holding a machine gun. Maya wondered, "Red, what are you...?"

He cut her off as he looked at Liz with regret, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry. But we need to go."

Liz shook her head astonished, "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her concerned, "Men are coming for you. We need to leave now."

They looked at him shocked as he went on, "Solomon never wanted that nuclear weapon. He's contacted by an employer to take you."

White SUV's parking outside caught their eyes, with Solomon getting down of one of them. Dembe got in carrying a bag, "They're here."

They moved as Cooper held his gun, "Keep clear from the windows. Aram, take these people away now."

They did as he said, Red hid by the alter, Maya rushed to hide with him. Liz and Tom hid by one of the pillars as well as Samar. Red looked at Lizzy and shook his head, "I'm so sorry, Lizzy."

They saw Baz getting in, so Red explained the situation to them and handed a gun to Tom, "You know what to do."

Tom nodded, "Great, we're surrounded."

Cooper's phone rang. He answered and handed it to Red who activated the speaker.

They listened as Solomon told Red he's giving him two minutes to deliver Liz. After they hung up, a shoot was directed to a vase behind Maya's head. She startled and stuck her body to Red, who frowned twisting his mouth.

Maya held onto his back as she listened to them arguing about that employer if it could be Katarina.

Samar interrupted them while she was pressing her phone, "There's no signal."

Red replied, "They're jamming it. Try again when he calls back. They will have to stop it. You will have a few seconds to send that message."

Liz said, "Reddington."

He turned to her, so she said, "We don't have many options here. Nobody needs to get hurt."

He shook his head, "Lizzy, you're not going out under any circumstances."

She insisted, "He will not hurt me."

He said, "No."

The phone rang and Red answered, "Hello, Matias."

Samar started trying to send her message as they talked. In a couple of seconds, Red hung up and said as he waved to Dembe and Baz, "Brace yourself, they're coming. They'll attack from the front first so they drive us to the back and get us there. Harold, we need to barricade this back door."

Harold moved and asked Aram for help. Samar wondered, "The back door is our only way out."

Red moved to the benches, "If we get out at all, it would be through the front. Most importantly, we need to keep Lizzy out of sight."

Liz yelled at rage, "No one is keeping me anywhere."

Tom held her hand, "Liz, listen to him. If you get hurt, none of this means anything."

She said, "Don't you understand? I'm the only one in that building they're not going to shoot."

Maya moved to hide behind another pillar, "Exactly. So, if they don't know where you are, they would be more careful about where they're pointing their weapons."

Immediately, the shooting started and windows got broken under the bullets. Red kept down by a bench, keeping eye on his men, Liz and Maya, who sat in the ground supporting her head to the pillar and closing her eyes tightly.

Few minutes later, the gun firing stopped and Red waved to Baz as he yelled, "Harold, some cover."

He got up and started shooting with Cooper, Dembe and Baz. Maya whined silently as she saw everything around her is getting destroyed. The shooting continued for a few seconds, before Red shouts, "I'm out."

Cooper said, "Me too."

She held her breath, when she heard Red, "Dembe, the bag."

Dembe moved to bring the bag, when the shooting started again in his direction. He rolled fast to go back to his place shaking his head to Red. Red pursed his lips annoyed, while Maya looked at the bag trying to estimate the distance between her and it. She was the closest one to the bag, so she crawled fast towards it. Red yelled at her, "Adam, no." The same moment the shooting started again towards her. She screamed when she heard the bullet buzzing besides her ear burning a hair strand. She lied down on her abdomen for a moment till the shooting stopped and crept back to her place on her abdomen. She heard Red's voice, "Are you hurt?"

She swallowed and replied huskily, "I'm fine."

As she ended her words, she heard him again whispering, "Elizabeth."

She moved her head carefully to watch Liz up walking towards the bag slowly, with the red dots on her chest. Liz took the bag and gave it to Red who nodded to her, "We will get you out of this."

Liz hid again beside Tom, while Red threw a gun to Cooper and loaded his own machine gun. Before he ends, shooting started again, this time heavier and at the front door. They all kept down again till they heard the front door getting opened and Solomon's men got in. Baz got the first one and Dembe got another. As the third one got in, Red raised his gun, but the man felt down suddenly showing Ressler behind him. Red raised his eyes to Ressler who nodded to him.

Red turned to Tom, "Tom, get her out of here."

Tom took Liz out and Baz covered them with Ressler till they drove away. Red waved to them to move to the front, when the shooting started at the back. They moved and Maya rushed to hide with him among the benches, "Give me a gun."

He stared at her for a moment, then handed her a gun. She started shooting with them and heard Red yelling, "They knew she's gone. They will launch a chase team."

Cooper yelled, "You need to get out of here."

Red nodded and called Baz. As he felt Maya holding his hand and moving with him out under cover of her colleagues. He rushed with her into the car when they heard the police sirens approaching. He looked at her annoyed as Dembe drove away, "You shouldn't have come. You should have stayed with Cooper."

She held her phone and dialed a number ignoring his anger, "I'm already here now."

He took the phone from her and talked to Liz. He gave her an address to meet them before he frowns and hangs up giving Maya the phone. She asked worried, "What happened?"

He patted Dembe's shoulder, "Solomon reached them. Dembe, call Mr. Kaplan."

Few minutes later, they reached the address he gave to Liz. When he didn't find her there, he called her again, "We're there. Where are you?"

Maya bit her lower lip, when she heard him, "Is she hurt?... Can you put her on?"

Her face got pale when she heard him telling Liz she had to leave the hospital with Kate. When he hung up she asked panicked, "What happened, Reddington?"

He didn't answer and called Kate to inform her about the situation and prepare a medical facility. He then gave Dembe the new address to drive to.

He sighed and eventually turned to Maya, "They had an accident. Lizzy is bleeding and they had to go to the hospital."

She gasped, "Oh, my God. Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. We'll join them immediately."

He dialed a number again, it was Cooper this time and he gave him the updates without the new location. After he's hung up, the telephone rang and he answered. Her worried eyes kept on his face trying to guess what was happening. When he hung up, he looked at her, "They've reached their destination. She will be taken care of. We will be their in a few minutes."

She nodded silently, but the tears in her eyes told him much. He couldn't look into her eyes, so he twisted his mouth and looked away from her.

In a couple of minutes, Dembe parked the car out of a night club. Red rushed out of the car, not even waiting for Maya, who was suffering with her long dress and high heels. She followed him as fast as she could into the club with Dembe.

She left him talking with Kate and Nick, the doctor that saved his life a year ago when he was shot in his chest. She rushed into the isolated invented OR where Liz laid down on a bed and Tom stood beside her with nurses. Liz smiled at her and gave her her hand, "Maya? You came for me."

Maya held her hand, "Of course, Liz. I'm here for you and your baby. I'm not leaving you."

Liz said as she saw Nick preparing for the C-section, "I'm scared."

Maya's tears fell, "I know. I'm scared too. But you're going to be okay."

Liz pressed her hand, "Are you going to stay with me, till this is over?"

Maya patted her hand kindly, "Of course, sis. I'm not going going anywhere. I'll drive you and the baby to your home myself. I'm not leaving till you kick me out."

Liz laughed nervously, "I'll never do that."

Maya smiled and wiped her runny nose, "Even if you do it, I'll stay at your door step so I'd be there if you needed me."

They heard Nick, "Are you ready?"

Liz nodded and left Maya's hand, so Maya got out and walked to crush on Red's chest and cry. He held her tightly keeping his eyes on Liz inside. She pulled away when she heard Mr. Kaplan, "Agent Adam, I brought you some clothes and a pair of shoes. I guess you need to change that pretty dress, especially if it's already torn."

Maya wiped her tears and checked her torn dress tail, "Thank you Mr. Kaplan."

She took the paper bag from her and moved to find a place to change in.

When she came back, she heard the music and saw the colorful lights all around them. She walked to stand by Red who was standing watching the operation. He scanned her concerned and whispered, "You're alright?"

She sighed and nodded silently, so he embraced her shoulders with his strong arm and pulled her more closer, "You looked so pretty in that dress by the way. More like a bride."

She smiled and rested her head to his shoulder caressing the ring in her right hand with her thumb and kept her eyes on Lizzy's face.

She held his hand on her shoulder tight as she watched the baby brought out. They watched the baby together and the nurse calling Nick to check the baby who wasn't breathing. Maya put her hand on her mouth to prevent a cry and her eyes filled with tears. Red looked at the room panicked and Maya shook her head, "Oh, no. Please, breath."

A couple of seconds have passed like two hours, till the baby cried. Red had a deep breath relieved and Maya turned to bury her happiness tears into his chest. He rubbed her back gently and kissed her head trying to hold his own tears.

Few minutes later, Nick has finished the operation and got out to leave Liz with her husband and daughter. Maya got in grinning, "Liz, congratulations."

Liz raised her smiling eyes to her, "Maya, come to meet Agnes."

Maya walked to her and Liz talked to the baby, "Agnes, this is Aunt Maya."

Maya chuckled and held the baby carefully. She gazed her small pretty face, "Hello, Agnes. I've never been called aunt before. I'll be happy when I hear you say it."

Liz smiled, "I need someone to call me aunt too, Maya. You've got to work on that."

Maya raised her eyes to her touched with the situation and her words. She shook her head, "Elizabeth, she's pretty. Just like her mum."

They were interrupted by Red's voice, "Congratulations, Elizabeth. May I see her?"

Liz turned to him, "No. Get out. Please, go away."

Red looked at her shocked as well as Maya. Liz looked at Tom, "Make him go away."

Tom looked at him embarrassed, "It's been a rough day, she's been on a lot of drug."

Liz cut him off, "It's not the drugs. This is my daughter. I'm begging you."

Kate joined them and talked to Red, "Just wait out here. Let me talk to her."

Red nodded and gave Liz a silent gaze then got out. Maya handed the baby to Tom and followed him out. She put her hand on his back, "Raymond, sweetheart, please don't be upset. She's been through much today. You need to understand how she feels."

He swallowed, "I'm fine, Maya. I understand."

She held his face with her hands and pressed a light kiss to his pursed lips. Before she breaks her kiss, they heard the peeping coming from the monitor Liz is being connected to. They moved back to the room and Red asked Nick, "What's happening?"

Nick talked to the nurses giving them his orders and replied, "Give me a minute."

Tom handed the baby to Maya, so he can help Liz and Nick. Maya rocked the baby slowly as she watched the situation and listened to Nick briefing them about the situation.

Few minutes later, she saw through her tears new equipment were pushed inside the room. She pressed a soft kiss to the baby's forehead praying for its mum. She saw Liz waving to Red to join her. Red got in fast and held her hand tightly. They had a short talk before Liz falls in a medically induced coma.

Before Red gets out of the room the peeping started again. She saw Red arguing with Nick, then Red gets out giving his orders to prepare for moving to the hospital. Tom followed him to go with them, but he told him to stay with the baby. She gave the baby to Tom, "I'm coming with you, Red. I'm not going to leave her."

He moved to the exit, "Stay with Mr. Kaplan in her car. And keep a distance from our convoy in case Solomon intercepted us. Call Cooper, tell him to send back up."

She did as he said and checked her gun, before she moves out with them.

In seconds, she was sitting next to Kate in her car, following Lizzy's convoy to the hospital, before she heard the shooting and saw the cars stopping. Her heart almost stopped when she saw the shooting starting between her friends and Solomon's men.

In a minute, she heard the police sirens and noticed the SUV's coming from the other direction. The shooting continued for moments, then everything went very silent except from the sirens. She looked at Kate worried, "Shall we go check it?"

Kate drove slowly, "I'll go first, then I'll give you a sign if it's clear."

Maya yelled annoyed, "I'm the FBI agent here, Kate. I'm the one who should protect you."

Kate stopped the car and got out, "Tell it to your man."

Maya sighed in rage as she saw her walking to the van carrying Red and Liz before she waves to her to come.

Maya ran out of the car towards the van to check her friends. When she reached it, she found Red holding Lizzy's hand and kissing it over and over. She gasped when she saw look on Dembe's and Nick's faces. She put her hand on her mouth to hold the scream. She fell to her knees crying as she saw her friend dead and Red kissing her head for a last time. She buried her face into her hands and whined loudly.

She felt a hand patting her shoulder. She raised her head to see Kate who said, "You've got to be with him."

She moved her eyes to the broken Red approaching her, as he walked towards the car with Ressler's hand on his back. Red stopped in front of her and gave her a hand. She got up and hugged him tightly sobbing into his neck. Kate touched her shoulder again, "You've got to go. The police will be here in seconds."

Red swallowed and pushed Maya away from his chest gently. She looked at Ressler begging, so Ressler nodded, "Go, Adam. There's nothing you can do here."

She walked to the car with Red and Dembe. Dembe opened the door for Red, who fell down before he gets in. Maya held him tightly from the back to support him and said huskily, "I got you."

Dembe moved to help her and get Red inside the car, then get into the driver's seat.

Maya moved to sit next to Red in the car and turned to give her friend a last and a goodbye look through her tears.


	41. Chapter 41

"Where to?"

Dembe asked sadly, and Red didn't answer, so Maya replied with low voice, "Take us home, Dembe."

Red whispered, "No."

Dembe looked at him confused at the rear view mirror, so Red said, "Take us back to the night club."

Dembe nodded silently and drove back to Tom. When they reached the club, Dembe helped Red get out of the car and walked in with him and Maya.

Tom looked at them and could read their faces. He whispered, "I should have gone with her."

Red shook his head, "There was nothing you could do for her."

Tom's tears ran on his cheeks as he stared at the baby in his own arms, "I don't know if I can do it without her."

Maya's tears ran and Red swallowed, "You will learn fast."

He approached Tom and raised an eyebrow looking at the baby, "May I hold her?"

Tom handed him the baby carefully and Red scanned her little pretty face smiling, "She's as pretty as her mum."

Tom nodded silently scanning them. Red pressed a soft kiss to the baby's forehead, then gave her back to Tom. Tom pressed the baby gently to his chest, "You can't be part of her life any more."

Red looked at him astonished, so Tom went on, "You're not making the same mistake with her, as you did with Lizzy."

Red shook his head, "She will need protection."

Tom replied rigidly, "Only if you are in her life."

Red gazed him annoyed so Tom said, "Go, stay away from us."

Maya held Red's arm, "Let's get out of here, Raymond."

Red looked at her and Dembe, who nodded silently. He had a deep breath and looked at the baby for one more time, before he leaves with his friends.

"""""""""""""""""

Maya lied down in the bed next to Red. Both of them was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. She made sure she was holding his hand tightly between their bodies.

She sighed, "Now what? What are we going to do? Will you go on with your list?"

He didn't answer for moments, then murmured, "I don't know yet."

She turned to her side to face him and scanned his sad face silently. Her heart was hurting for him and for her friend, but there was nothing to do or say to decrease his pain. She raised her other hand to touch his face lightly. He turned his face to her and locked his eyes with hers. She rubbed his cheek with her thumb, so he held her hand and moved it to his mouth to press a kind kiss to her palm. She couldn't hold her tears anymore. She whimpered, "That was the most horrible day I've ever lived, maybe except that day when Peter..."

Her sobs and gasps prevented her from going on. Red turned to face her and pulled her closer to his body embracing her with shaking arms. She held onto him tightly burying her face into his neck. When she felt the drops on her cheek, she knew he was crying. She moved her hand over his back rubbing it kindly, and they stayed like this for moments, till she fell asleep in his arms.

"""""""""""""""

Maya turned in the bed to find herself alone. She looked around and saw the lights are off in her room, although it was on outside the room. She listened carefully and could hear unclear sounds and voices. She got up and walked out of the room to the other room through the hallway. She found the door open and could hear Red and Dembe talking. She stepped in hesitated, "Hello."

Red was sitting on the edge of the bed wearing his suit, with a black bag beside him. While Dembe was standing next to him carrying some papers. Red raised his eyes to her, "Maya? I thought you were asleep?"

She looked at the bag next to him and nodded cautiously, "I was. I got up when I realized you weren't beside me."

He looked at the floor under his shoes and nodded silently. She looked at him amazed, then at Dembe and asked with hoarsy voice, "What's going on? Why are you wearing your suit? And what is this bag?"

Red got up off the bed and walked to her to held her shoulders firmly with his hands. She looked into his eyes confused as he spoke, "Maya, I don't know how to say that, or if you're going to understand me."

She swallowed and whispered, "You're leaving."

He closed his eyes in pain and nodded silently, so she said with her voice fading, "I knew it. I was thinking about it, since we've been back to here. You were here for her. And now she's gone."

Red looked into her tearful eyes as she went on huskily, "No need for you to stay here anymore."

She heard Dembe sighing and felt Red's hands getting tighter on her shoulders as he said, "I'm not going forever."

She asked hopefully, "When will you be back?"

He shook his head trying to hold his own tears, "I don't know."

She held his hand on her shoulder begging, "Then take me with you."

He sighed, "I can't. You have a job. You have a life here. You can't just leave it and go."

She let her tears run, "I'll quit. My life is with you. I won't survive without you in my life."

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "Me in your life will mostly put you in more dangerous."

He closed his eyes tightly as he continued, "I might be even the cause of your death, as I was to Elizabeth."

She sobbed, "I prefer to die with you, than live alone, Raymond."

He moved his hand to wipe her tears, "You won't be alone, sweetheart. Dembe will stay with you. And I'll call you."

She moved his hand roughly as she yelled, "I don't want Dembe. I want you. You're my life, my love. Phone calls will never be enough for me."

He bit his lower lip and she begged again, "Take me with you, Raymond. Please."

He held her face and pulled her gently to him, "You've got to stay, Maya. You've got to be here in her funeral. You've got to be here for her baby."

She sobbed again and her tears blocked her words, so she gasped and couldn't argue with him any more. He hugged her tightly and pressed loving kisses to her face and hair as he talked, "I'm not leaving you, Adam. I'll be back for you. I just need some time alone. I'm not loosing you too."

She didn't stop crying as he pulled away and looked at Dembe who nodded, "She will be okay. Goodbye, my brother."

Red nodded and took the bag and left.

Maya's sobs got louder when he left and she crashed into Dembe's embrace whining.

"""""""""""""""""

Dembe got up of his sleep few hours later. He walked to the kitchen to make himself and Maya some breakfast. When he was done, he felt amazed, it was almost six thirty and she's not up yet. He knows she is used to get up early to go to her work. He walked to her room and knocked on the door calling her, but he got no response. He repeated his knock and call louder this time, but again got nothing. He didn't hesitate and opened the door, to find her sitting in the corner of the room, between the wall and the cupboard. She was holding her knees to her body with her arms, burying her face between them and shaking silently. He rushed to her and sat on her knees in front of her asking worried, "Maya? Are you okay?"

She didn't respond, so he touched her shoulder, shaking her lightly, "Maya, talk to me, please."

She raised red and puffed eyes to him and a face covered with her tears and whispered huskily, "He's gone, Dembe. Raymond has gone and left me behind."

She broke her words to cry again and broke his heart with her words. He held her gently, "No, dear. Raymond loves you. He will never leave you."

She held his arm and sobbed, "But he did. He left me alone and I'm scared. I couldn't sleep with him not beside me on the bed. I wouldn't make it without him."

He patted her hand kindly, "Hold on, Maya, please. Don't make it harder for us."

She looked at him and begged as she whined, "Call him, Dembe. Call him, please. Tell him I will go with him wherever he goes. I'll marry him and carry his baby. Tell him I'll give him the most beautiful girl."

Dembe closed his eyes in pain, "Oh, dear. He will be back. I promise you he will be back for you."

She wiped her tears, "Please, Dembe. Let me talk to him. I need to hear his voice. I need to feel safe."

He sighed and got up pulling her up with him, "Come on, dear. You need to have some rest."

She held onto his strong arm, as he lead her to her bed. He helped her sit down and covered her with the bed sheets rocking her between his arms, "You're safe, Maya. I'll never let anything hurt you. You're going to be okay."

She rested her head on his arm and cried silently, listening to his calm voice. He kept assuring her, till he felt her body relaxing and her falling into sleep. He kept rocking her a few more moments, then laid her down to bed and sat on the chair in front of the bed keeping an eye on her.


	42. Chapter 42

For a whole week, Red didn't contact her. Maya couldn't go to work the next day he left. But life goes on. Eventually, she went to the office, and it felt darker than ever. Dembe left to help Kate in burial papers. He used to call Maya several times a day and pay her a visit in the evening to bring her whatever she needed and check on her himself. She asked him if Red had called, but his answer was no. He watched her face getting pale through the week. Her eyes lost their glow and dark circles appeared around them. She was losing her sole after Red has gone. She was turning into an empty shell. He watched those changes sadly, but couldn't help.

A few days later, she had the courage to call Tom. She wanted to see the baby. He told her they were in the hospital, so it was easier to pay them a visit.

When she reached there, she found two big guys by the door of the room. When they asked her about ID, she showed them her FBI patch, so they let her in.

She got in, to find Tom standing by the girl's bed staring at her. She asked him, "How is she doing?"

He nodded, "She's fine. The doctor said everything is okay. Do you know how to change for her?"

She smiled sadly and shook her head, "I was pregnant few months ago, but I never had the chance to..."

The lump in her throat prevented her from continuing, so he nodded, "I'm sorry."

She nodded as she pointed to the baby, "Thank you. It's ironic, isn't it? I lost my baby, and she lost her mum. Because of our jobs."

He looked at the guys outside the room, "Because of Reddington."

She bit inside her lip and looked at them, "They are his guys?"

He nodded, "He says she needs his protection. I told him to stay away from us."

She swallowed and nodded silently, so he went on, "I don't even want to see him in the funeral."

She shrugged as she gazed the baby with tearful eyes, "I don't think you will. He's gone."

He stared at her amazed of her words and her affection.

""""""""""""""""""

Maya sat in the church next to Aram and Samar. She listened to Cooper's sad words and barely held her tears. When they got out to the cars, she looked around. Aram was holding Samar who was crying into his chest, Tom was holding an old neighbor of him and Liz. While Charlene held Cooper's shoulder trying to stay strong. Her thumb caressed the ring in her right hand and she couldn't hold her tears anymore. She wished Red was here with her. She knew he would have been in the same pain as her, or even more. But she needed him badly in such tough day. She needed him to hold her tightly. She startled, when she felt the firm grip on her shoulder. She turned to see Kate looking at her kindly. She crashed into her and whimpered. The old lady patted her back gently, "I'm sorry, Agent Adam. Everything will be fine."

She shook her head as she pulled away, "Nothing will be fine Kate, it's over."

Kate held her hand and walked with her to her car. Maya asked her as she watched the convoy moving, "Where's Dembe? I thought he would be here."

Kate replied as she drove, "He has some things to take care of."

After the funeral is over, Maya rode with her colleagues back to the office. Few minutes later, Cooper got out of his office to tell them he was ordered to step down and not to investigate Lizzy's death. Ressler was amazed and angry, so Cooper asked about what they have. Aram explained that Liz has been watched using street cameras. Cooper told him to try to figure out where those information were sent to. Aram told him there was someone else that was tracked the same way as Keen, Benjamin Stadler. But he can't find a connection between the two of them. Cooper asked him and Maya to work on it. Aram replied, "I'm already working on it, but if Mr. Reddington was here, it would be more easier. He's very helpful in gathering those off-record information."

Cooper frowned and turned to Maya, "Where's Reddington, Adam? Did he contact you?"

She shook her head unable to give him a strict answer. So he asked again, "Will he come back? Is he still on our deal? The HQ are wondering about that."

She swallowed and replied with shaking voice, "I don't know, sir. He just left and didn't tell me if he will be back. He doesn't contact me anyhow. He just left Dembe to be around, if I needed anything."

He nodded, "Then we'll work with the available resources. Agent Ressler, Agent Navabi, go bring us that Benjamin Stadler and we will ask him ourselves."

They nodded and moved to the elevator. Aram followed them and spoke with them for a moment, then went back to shut down his computer. Maya wondered, "Are you leaving?"

He nodded avoiding her eyes, "I don't feel well, I'll take a leave. See you tomorrow."

She nodded and sat to her computer.

Few hours later, Ressler has finished interrogating Stadler with Samar and let him go. As they talked with Maya, Aram got in slowly. Maya looked at him surprised, "Aram, why are you back?"

He raised sad eyes to her, then shook his head as he looked at Don and Samar, "He's not coming."

They sighed and Maya asked them amazed, "Who's not coming?"

Aram looked at her disappointed, "Mr. Reddington. He refused to help us in chasing Lizzy's killers."

Her jaw dropped, "You went to meet Red? You saw him?"

Aram nodded, "I called Dembe and he's told me where to find him."

She almost whispered, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked at Ressler and Navabi and continued, "Why didn't any of you tell me?"

Samar shook her head, "We wouldn't know if he would come. We were worried about you and your reaction."

Ressler moved to his office with angry steps, "You know Adam? I think you need to forget about Reddington."

She looked at him desperately as he turned to her, "And by the way, take that ring off."

She gasped and felt her tears coming down to her cheeks. Aram pursed his lips and Samar touched her shoulder, "Don't get mad at him, Maya. We're all stressed."

Maya nodded, "You know, I think I'm the one who needs a leave. I'll ask Cooper to go home. Keep me updated."

Samar nodded and watched her walking to the AD's office.

""""""""""""""""""

In the evening, Aram was lying on the couch in his apartment listening to music, when he heard the knocking on the door.

He opened the door and saw Maya, who talked embarrassed, "I didn't know what brought me here. I decided to have a walk. I didn't know where I walked to, or for how long. I found myself standing in front of your building. I knew you were here, when I saw the lights through your window."

He smiled, "Come in, Adam. You're welcome anytime."

He moved aside, so she can walk in, "Get in. It's so cold outside and you're not wearing enough clothes."

She got in and sat on the nearest chair, "I don't know why my legs led me here."

He sat down and whispered, "Maybe you needed to talk to me. About my visit to Mr. Reddington?"

She raised her sad eyes to him, "Dembe used to call me everyday, and come to my place in the evening to check on me. He didn't. I haven't heard from him since yesterday. You think it's somehow related to your meeting with Red earlier today?"

He shook his head, "I can't figure out how this could be connected to my visit to Mr. Reddington."

She asked concerned, "How was he? Tell me what did he say to you?"

He shrugged, "He's sad, Maya. As he should be, and as all of us are. He's desperate and..."

He hesitated for a moment, so she asked encouraging him, "And what?"

Aram looked down to the carpet, "I felt like, he's lost every precious meaning of his life. He didn't seem welling to cooperate, nor to even go on."

She asked, "Go on with us, with the task force?"

He shook his head, "With life. He seemed lost, broken,..."

She cut him off with her tears, so he touched her arm kindly, "Maya, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you more sad than you already are."

She shook her head, "I don't believe he's leaving forever, Aram. I can't accept it. He will be back someday for me. I'll never give up on him."

He held her right hand, and caressed Red's ring in her finger, "No one is asking you to do that, my dear. I know very well how Mr. Reddington loves you."

Her tears ran silently and she nodded with a sad smile. He patted her hand, "Let me go and make us some sandwiches. I didn't have my dinner yet, and I bid you didn't either."

She shook her head, "I'm not hungry. Coffee will be enough for me."

He got up pulling her with him, "Then let's go, you make your coffee and I'll find anything to eat."

She smiled and followed him to the kitchen.

Few moments later, as they were working in the kitchen, Aram heard his phone alarm that he got a message. He left her alone preparing her coffee, and got to check his phone. He saw the photo Cooper sent to him and uploaded it to his computer, when he heard another knocking on the door. He went to see whom was it and got surprised when he saw Red.

He opened the door and Red greated him, with Dembe behind him. Aram let them in, and closed the door, when they heard Maya's voice coming from the kitchen, "You have milk?"

Aram looked at them embarrassed, and pointed to the kitchen, "It's Agant Adam, she came few minutes ago to..."

He was interrupted by Maya's voice again, getting closer this time, "Aram, where's your milk?"

Red raised an eyebrow looking at Maya, who got out of the kitchen and froze when she saw him and Dembe. He tilted his head, "Agent Adam, what a surprise!"

She walked to him slowly and raised a hand to touch his face, "Raymond, is that really you? Are you really here or I'm hallucinating?"

He held her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm, "Did Aram give you any hallucinogens?"

Aram coughed embarrassed, and Maya crashed into Red's chest immediately, hugging him very tightly whispering his name continuously. He held her tightly between his arms and kissed her head, "How are you, Maya?"

She couldn't answer because of her gasping in his chest as she sobbed. He rubbed her back kindly and kissed her head again, "It's okay, my love. I'm here now with you."

She pulled back and looked into his green eyes with extreme happiness and love. He smiled and wiped her tears with his thumb, "So, why was my lovely fiancee asking our dear Aram for his milk?"

She chuckled and rested her forehead to his shoulder rubbing his arm joyfully. Aram cleared his throat, "We were making coffee. I'll go get it for all of us. Or you want another drink?"

He pulled Maya to sit with him on the couch as he waved, "Coffee is great. But Dembe will make it. We have work to discuss."

Aram sat in front of his computer and showed them the photo Cooper has sent him. Red told them she was Susan Hargrave, their next name on the blacklist.

"""""""""""""""""

Red put his fedora on, "That's all you need to know about our dear Scottie. Now I'll have to go to do my part."

Maya and Aram got up as Red walked to the door. Aram nodded, "We're taking these information to Agent Cooper immediately."

Red nodded and cocked his head looking at Maya, "Are you staying, my dear?"

She held his hand, "I think I'll need a ride back to home, if you have time."

He chuckled, "I can make some time for you my love."

Aram smiled as he watched the three of them leaving.

As Maya sat in the car next to Red, she watched his silent face, and her hand moved to hold his firmly. As if she was afraid he runs again. He looked at her, so she murmured as she sank into his deep eyes, "Sometimes, I was full of hope you would be back for me."

He cocked his head scanning her face, so she avoided his eyes and went on, "Other times, I thought I would never be able to touch you again. We would never sit like this again."

He had a deep breath, and she turned her eyes to look at Dembe in the driver seat, "Especially today. When Aram told us you're not coming back, and when Dembe didn't call or come to me like everyday. I thought that's it, and you're gone forever."

He bit inside his cheek, "I would never do the same mistake again, Maya. I'll never leave my family and just go."

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked back at him, and he said, "Dembe didn't call, because he knew you were busy in the funeral. And now you know why he didn't come to you earlier tonight."

She smiled and nodded, "So, are you staying with me, tonight?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I have some business to take care of tonight."

She nodded and looked through the window, when Dembe stopped the car in front of her building, "I guess it's good night then."

He pulled her into a tight embrace, and she couldn't help straddling him and embracing his head with her arms, pulling him into the most passionate kiss they ever had. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief, feeling her heat embracing his cold soul. He deepened their kiss and pulled her closer to him feeling her pelvis grinding into him purposefully.

He was amazed she was doing that, with Dembe in the front seat, she always used to be shy and conservative in the presence of others. This time, she didn't care. He felt her gentle thrusts to his pelvis and that made him shift underneath her, after he felt the tightness in his pants.

The feeling of his hardness rubbing against her hot core, made her eyes tear. They're back together. He's still hers.

He broke their kiss, when he felt the wetness on his cheek. He cleared his throat trying to overcome his feelings. He caressed her hair, "No more tears, please, Maya."

She smiled and nodded, "I'm just happy you're back to me."

He kissed her forehead and moved her leg off him gently, "Good night, sweetheart."

She got off him and wished them good night. She opened the door to get out, but stopped before her legs touched the ground, "Where are you going now?"

He swallowed, "I'm going to visit Lizzy."

TBC...


	43. Chapter 43

Maya reached the post office next morning, and found Aram has already started to tell them about Red's return and the new name, Susan Hargrave. She helped him in explaining Susan's job and her group, Halcyon. In minutes, she was amazed as well as all her colleagues to see Tom Keen joining them. Cooper told them he asked Tom to join them in their pursuit of revenge for Liz. They discussed the new case and Cooper gave them his orders.

For a few hours, Maya and Aram worked on their computers to gather more information about Susan and her new assets and operations. By noon, Maya got his call. She answered fast, "Red? Where are you? Did you get anything?"

She heard his voice, "Hello, sweetheart heart. I met one of Halcyon's top guys. Our meeting had a dramatic end, but I brought you something that might be helpful to your search with Aram. Meet me out in five minutes."

Maya hung up with him and informed her colleague, then walked out to meet him. She saw the black Mercedes approaching, and she couldn't hold her happy smile. Dembe stopped the car beside her, and she opened the back door to sit next to Red. He met her lovely smile with a head tilt and held her hand bringing it to his thigh. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, as he brought a small plastic bag out of his pocket, "This phone belongs to Bradley Clark, one of Halcyon's account rep's. I believe it will help you reach others in the agency. At least till I reach their boss."

She took the phone staring at the blood on it, "I think I know now what you meant with the dramatic end of your meeting with him! Did you kill him?"

He shook his head, "You don't need to know."

She nodded, "Well, what about Hargrave? You have any plans for her?"

He shrugged, "I'm trying to meet with her, but she's stubborn. I'll try to convince her though."

She nodded again and patted his thigh, "Good luck. Keep me updated. And of course be careful."

He smiled and squeezed her hand gently, "You need to go, sweetheart. I love you."

She smiled and could hardly prevent herself from kissing him. She said goodbye to him and Dembe, then went back to the office. She told them about the phone and worked with Aram on it, till they reached the location of another person using a similar secure cell phone. They gave the address to Don and Samar, who went after him. Unfortunately, they couldn't get him in time, but got the plates of his car instead. When they went back to the office, Maya told them it was Samuel Rand, vice president of a petroleum company. Ressler suggested they arrest and interrogate him. Cooper objected as the man will mostly bring five lawyers with him. Aram looked at Maya who shrugged, "Well, we have our own secret Santa who can do it for us."

Cooper looked at her for a moment, then nodded, "Call Reddington. Let's see what he can get us."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Maya knocked on the door late in the evening. She smiled when Dembe opened the door and invited her in. She walked in, and saw Red wearing his shirt and vest folding his sleeves up and leaning to a small bar. When he heard her steps, he raised his eyes to her, "Hello, my dear."

She walked to him, and embraced his waist with her arms as she leaned to his lips to kiss him, "Hello, my love. Any luck yet with our new...name?"

He pulled her little body tightly to him, "I'm still waiting. I believe that direct strike to her job with the oil company will be enough to bring her out."

She nodded and kissed him again, "I trust your judgement, Red. And, thanks for inviting me to spend the night with you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Maya, why do you think things would change? You're my fiancee, my love. You normal place is here, beside me, as always."

She sighed in relief, and rested her cheek on his chest. He rubbed her back gently, "Come on, let us have some dinner, then let me take you to bed. It's been a long day and you must be so tired."

She kissed his neck lightly, and nodded as she walked with him into the kitchen.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Maya took off her clothes and opened the big cupboard in Red's room, "I think you don't mind, if I borrow one of your undershirts. I didn't brought any clothes with me."

He replied as he changed into his pj's pants and a cotton undershirt, "Of course I don't. But you don't need to wear anything when you're lying next to me either, anyway."

She smiled and took one of his undershirts and put it on. He sighed and laid his exhausted body to the bed, before she joins him spooning her body into his. He embraced her body with one arm and tangled his legs with hers, burying his head in her neck, and had a deep breath in. She whispered, "How are you?"

He pulled his face back and looked into her eyes, "Tired."

She nodded and pressed her body tighter to his, holding him closer with her arm on his back, while her other hand rested beneath his face. He wiped his cheek into her hand with his eyes closed, so she pressed a soft kiss to his lips and whispered, "Good night, Raymond."

He murmured, "Good night, Maya."

She closed her eyes, while her mind and body stayed awake. She breathed in his hypnotic scent, and felt the tightness in her lower abdomen. She's missed him so much. It was only a week, but it felt like years. She has longed to his touch. To his hand caressing her body, to his lips tasting every inch of her body. She missed the feeling of his hardness going through her folds, stretching her and pressing each sensitive spot of her, driving her high to sky. She moved under his grip. He felt her movement and her ragged breathing, so he opened his eyes and asked her concerned, "Are you okay?"

She looked into his green eyes trying to hold her desires and nodded silently. She wanted him more than any time, but she knew he was tired and not in a good mood for it. His hand moved over her back lightly sending a shiver down her spine. She had a deep breath thinking about him inside her again. She wanted to feel him plunging into her soaked core. She wanted to clench tightly on him, and feel him washing her walls and implanting his seed within her. She swallowed and closed her eyes avoiding the look in his caring eyes. And he knew what she was thinking of, what she needed. He moved his leg between her legs till his knee touched her core. She flinched and moaned instinctively moving her hips away from him. But it was late, he already has felt the wetness from her core on his pants through her panties. And although he was devastated, he couldn't deny her desire. He moved his hand slowly to her hips and rubbed her gently through her lace panties. She moaned and opened her eyes, "Raymond, you don't have to do that. I'm fine."

He didn't respond verbally, but turned her to lay her on her back and approached to cover part of her body with his side. She gasped when she felt two fingers suddenly plunging into her opening. She pushed her hips up, but he pressed her down with the hand working inside her. She whispered his name again when he increased his pace and started circling her clit with his thumb. She felt her walls trembling around his two fingers and her moans got higher. She didn't care if Dembe hears her, or the whole world. She wanted to make sure he's back to her, that he's with her again. And wanted the whole universe to know she's his, she belongs to him forever. She wouldn't hide her feelings or desires anymore. He felt she was close, so he plunged a third finger and made it harder till finally he curled them up to press her spot. She cried out loud as she's never done, when she felt her orgasm hitting her hard. Her muscles spasmed insanely around his fingers as the waves of ecstasy hit her. He kept his pressure on her clit and scratched it with his nail causing all her body to tremble beneath him. He paused his movement giving her a chance to recover from her stranous orgasm, then pressed a deep kiss to her lips, turning her body back to his embrace.

She finally opened her eyes and looked at him with extreme love, "Raymond, thank you."

He kissed her forehead, and pulled her tightly to his chest. She closed her eyes and buried her face into his neck, letting herself drift into a deep sleep she hadn't since he's gone.

When she got up next morning, the bed was empty beside her as usual. She got up and walked to the kitchen to see Red sitting there with Dembe having their coffee. Dembe got up when he saw her and offered, "Some eggs, Maya?"

She smiled and walked to Red, "Thank you, Dembe. I'll just have coffee."

He nodded and poured her some, while she leaned to kiss Red, "Good morning, my love."

He pulled her to sit on his lap and moved his hand over her bare thighs, "Good morning, sweetheart. Don't you think it's not appropriate to wander like this with Dembe around."

Her face blushed, and Dembe chuckled, "Raymond, I've seen her in bikinis. Besides, your girl is not my type."

Red laughed genuinely at her expression which turned into anger and Dembe noticed it, so he shrugged, "Feel free, Agent Adam. I'll go to my room."

She sighed and got off Red's lap hitting his shoulder lightly, and he laughed again.

She sat with him to drink her coffee and he cocked his head watching her amusingly. She sipped and asked, "Any news?"

He shook his head continuing his stare at her. She looked at his three pieces suit, "So, What are you doing next?"

He sipped and answered, "Just give her more time, my dear. She will call. Now finish your coffee and get dressed so I take you to the office."

She took her last sip and got up, "No need. My car is already out there."

He watched her walking out of the kitchen to their room, then he got out to call Dembe.

Few minutes later, she was dressed and walked out to them. She pressed a fast kiss to his cheek, "Goodbye, my love. Keep in touch."

He kissed her and hummed. She walked to the door, "Bye, Dembe."

He smiled and opened his mouth to tease her, before the phone rings. Red took the phone from him and listened for a moment before he speaks quietly, "Scottie, you got my messages."

Maya stopped and turned to him, listening to Red as he said he can't meet at an BWI Airport. Her gut clenched as she watched him frowning before he nods,"5:00 p.m. then."

He hung up with Susan and raised his eyes to them. She walked to him and held his arm, "Raymond, she's leading you into a trap. You could be arrested."

He pressed a cold kiss to her forehead, "Don't worry, dear. I'll deal with that."

She looked at him worried, and he nodded, "Everything will be okay, Maya."

She swallowed and gave him a tight hug, before she walks back to the door, "Be careful, please."

He nodded and pursed his lips watching her leaving.

"""""""""""""""""""

In the office, Maya didn't bother telling her colleagues about Red's plan. She was afraid of his reaction, as much as she was afraid about him. She stayed hours with Aram and Tom working on the computer after Tom has succeeded to hack into Stalder's assistant computer system. They could reach all her calls till she got a call from Susan Hargrave. They listened carefully to their talk. She was telling him about her meeting with Red, and if his employer still wants Reddington dead. Aram looked at Maya annoyed, and she looked into her watch panicked, "God, he's going to meet her in less than an hour."

She moved away dialing his number. She waited till he answered, "Raymond, you can't go to meet Hargrave. It's a trap. We've just heard her call to Stalder telling him about your meeting with her. It's a trap, Raymond. Please don't go. We can find another way."

She heard his calm voice, "Hold on, my dear. I'm not surprised. Disappointed perhaps. Kill or capture?"

She sighed and moved her fingers through her hair, "Kill. She offered your head for her failure in bringing Liz to them."

He replied, "Thank you, Maya. I'll take care of it."

She wanted to peg him not to go, but he has already hung up. She sighed angry and walked back to Aram. They looked at her annoyed face. She shook her head and collapsed to her chair.

Tom approached her and touched her shoulder, "Don't worry, Maya. Reddington must know very well what's he doing. He won't walk to his death easily."

She sighed and raised her head to the clock on her screen. He walked back to Aram who kept surfing the system he's hacked. A few minutes later, she whispered, "It's five o'clock."

Aram looked at her, "I'll see if anything... oh, my."

She jumped of her chair, "What? What happened?"

He raised sad eyes to her, "Mr. Reddington, he's been arrested by the airport police."

She closed her eyes in pain for a moment, then shook her head, "We need to tell Cooper. We must get him back."

She rushed to Cooper's office to inform him. When she came back with him, Aram gave him the updates, "Mr. Reddington has escaped police custody at BWI airport."

Maya had a deep breath, "Thank God."

Cooper wondered, "Why the hell did he go, if you've already told him it was a set up?"

Aram shrugged, "You know Mr. Reddington. No one tells him what to do or what not to do."

Cooper pursed his lips and turned to Maya, "Agent Adam, try to contact him. We need to know what happened there."

She held her phone and nodded, "Yes, sir."

She dialed his number, but got no answer. She tried again and got the same result, so she raised her eyes to her boss, "He's not answering."

Cooper nodded and moved to his office, "Keep trying. Go to his place, if you have to. But I want to know what happened there and what happened with Hargrave. Ressler and Navabi, go to the airport and find out what happened."

She nodded and kept trying to reach Red.

"""""""""""""""""""""

Dembe opened the door of the safe house for Red and Scotti. As they got in, Red held her non-injured arm and pulled her with him into the small library. She sat down on a couch watching him asking Dembe for the first aid kit. She scanned his body as he took off his coat and suit jacket, then pull up his shirt sleeves. She licked her lip, "All right, Red. What's your plan to get Kirk?"

He took the kit from Dembe and sat next to her, to clean her wound, then started suturing her arm as he explained. When he finished his work and his plan, she looked into his eyes and smiled as she raised a hand to his cheek, "Thank you, Raymond."

He nodded, "Never mind, Scotti. We're old friends."

She caressed his cheek with her thumb, "And we're going to be partners."

He chuckled, "At job, dear. Not in bed."

She laughed and moved to straddle him, "You said it yourself, Red. We need to jump into bed and have a quickie."

He traced his fingers over her arm, "Your husband is an old friend of mine, Scotti."

She shrugged and moved her hands to undo his vest, "My husband and I haven't had sex for four years, Red. He really wouldn't care if I do with anyone else. And you know I've always had an affection for you."

He shook his head and laughed, "You are unbelievable, my dear."

"""""""""""""""""

Samar and Don had come back from the airport with some of the details about what happened there. But there was nothing about Reddington. Cooper looked at Maya, so she shook her head, "His phone is not available."

He waved at her, "Go to him. I need to know what happened with that woman."

She nodded and headed to the elevator. It was already dark, when she reached his house. She knew he was inside when she saw his car. She got out of her car and walked to the front door. Dembe opened the door for her with rigid face, "Maya? You can't see him now."

She was amazed at his attitude. She frowned, "What do you mean? I need to talk to him? Why can't I see him? Something wrong with him?"

He didn't move away to let her in, and he shook his head, "I'm sorry, Maya. He's in a meeting. I can't let you in. Those people shouldn't see you here with him."

She looked at him with anger mixed with her confusion, then she pushed him as strong as she could, "I said I need to see him, Dembe."

He sighed and moved away. He can't resist her anymore or deal with her with violence. He closed the door and his voice chased her, "Listen to me, Maya. You won't like what you would see."

His words drove her mad. And she walked nervously into the only door open in front of her eyes. She rushed into the library, to see Red sitting on the couch, with his hands resting on Susan's hips. While Susan straddled him, embraced his neck with one arm and rested her injured arm on his pare chest. She gasped in surprise and hurt once she saw that. Red raised his eyes immediately to her and closed his eyes in pain, "Oh, boy."

Susan turned her face to the shocked Maya, "What is it, Red? You've got a new mistress?"

He moved her quite harshly of his lap and got up to meet Maya's gaze. He buttoned his shirt fast as he walked to her, "Agent Adam, what a pleasure to have you here?"

He faked a smile as he held her arm gently. She tried to hold her tears. She needed to stay professional. She swallowed and spoke with a shaking voice, "Harold sent me to talk to you. He's been trying to reach you."

She moved her eyes to look at Susan in disgust, "But it seems you were busy."

Susan moved her hands over her dress,"It's okay, Raymond. We'll continue our talk later. We've already reached an agreement."

He bit inside his cheek and nodded silently watching her leaving. Maya traced her with her eyes, noticing how she was swaying her hips intentionally.

Maya bit her lower lip hard that she draw. They kept silent till the front door was shut. Maya moved her arm forcibly to shake his hand away from it, and looked at him in rage, "So you work together now?!"

He shook his head in pain, "Maya, my love. Let me explain."

She moved away from him and her voice broke, "I don't want you to explain anything, Reddington. Just call Cooper, please and explain to him. I don't think I'll be able to talk to him."

She rushed out of the room, and he followed her fast that he reached the door first. He held her arms, "Maya, listen to me, sweetheart,..."

She cut him off and pushed him away, "Don't you dare touch me again. I'm not one of your mistresses anymore. You and I are over. Whatever between us is over."

She didn't give him a chance to speak, but ran out to her car and drove away out of his house, and his life.


	44. Chapter 44

Red collapsed in the nearest chair, and rested his forehead to his hand. Dembe approached him, "I'm sorry, Raymond. I tried to prevent..."

Red cut him off with a wave of his other hand, and shook his head, "I never cheated on her, Dembe. I've never touched another woman since we,..."

He paused for a moment, then sighed, "Since we started whatever between her and me."

Dembe nodded, "I know, my brother. And I believe she knows that too. She's only shocked. Give her some time."

Red shook his head, "She didn't even want to listen to me. She's just gone."

Dembe squeezed his shoulder, "You're not going to loose her, Raymond."

Red bit inside his cheek and nodded, "Yeah, Kate said that once about Liz, and now... she's gone too."

Dembe closed his eyes in pain, and Red went on, "I'm loosing everything precious and meaningful in my life. By Maya leaving, I'm loosing the meaning of my life itself."

Dembe patted his shoulder, "She will be back, Raymond. She loves you and she will forgive you."

He sighed, and got up heavily heading to his room.

""""""""""""""""""""

Maya lied in her bed crying. Seeing Red in that intimate situation with another woman broke her heart. She knew he had numerous relationships, and knew a lot of women. But he's always made her feel she was his one and only. Even Liz, he kept saying she wasn't an opponent and his relationship with her was different and definitely not romantic. And she had believed him. Till she saw him tonight, with another woman, holding her with the same hands that brought her to happiness and relief last night.

She buried her sobs into her pillow and cried as she never did.

When her alarm rang in the morning, she was curled onto herself beneath her cover. She couldn't sleep, but she stopped crying. She felt her eyes didn't have more tears, and her soul couldn't suffer anymore. She got up heavily to take a shower, then put on a grey blouse and black pants to go to the office. She didn't even bother use any make up and just held her hair in ponytail.

When she arrived at her work, Only Cooper was there. She greeted him and asked if Red had called him last night. He nodded without looking at her, but kept his eyes in the papers in front of him. She walked back to her desk and opened her computer, before her colleagues came in and they started talking about Hargrave.

She felt the burning clenching in her gut and tried to hide the pain on her face. Aram looked at her quite amazed that she didn't contribute to the discussion. He could see the tears in her glowing eyes, but the time was not proper to ask. He noticed the tear escaped her eye when Red stepped in.

Red stepped in with Dembe following him the same moment Cooper joined them. Maya froze and her face got more pale when Red glanced to her for a second then ignored her as he started to tell them about Alexander Kirk. She noticed the kind smile that Dembe sent to her, but she avoided his eyes. She was mad at him too, because he wanted to cover for Red's affair. Who knows? That could be not the first time.

Red though he wasn't looking at her, but he had her in his field of vision and could see her puffed eyes, and noticed she was chewing inside her cheek nervously. He walked around as he explained the need to cooperate with Hargrave, occasionally approaching her desk, then walk away again. Aram saw her ceasing breathing each time Red is few feet away from her.

Finally, Red could convince the task force to work with Hargrave. Before he left, he looked at her momentarily and nodded in annoyance, before he leaves with Dembe.

Maya followed them with her eyes, then went after Cooper to his office. She knocked and got in when she got his permission. Cooper looked up at her and waved at the chair, "Sit down, Adam."

She sat down slowly and hesitated for a moment, so he smiled at her, "What can I do for you, Maya?"

She cleared her throat, "Sir, I wanted to ask you to send me back to HQ."

He frowned surprised and took off his eyeglasses, "May I ask why?"

She shrugged, "I think our job as a task force will be over soon. Reddington had his deal with one condition, to talk only with Elizabeth Keen. I don't think he will go on anymore. He will get his revenge and flee away. He's back for this own reasons. Once he gets what he needs, he won't need us anymore."

Cooper raised his eyebrows and shook his head, "This is not the real reason, Adam. Don't think I haven't noticed your face while Reddington was here minutes ago. I noticed his look to you too, and I can tell something happened between you two."

She had a deep breath and tried to keep her voice steady, "Nothing has happened. You know him better than me. He help us only for his own benefits. He used me, he used us all."

He got up of his chair and moved around the desk to sit on the chair in front of hers, "It's not about us, Maya. You're hurt. Reddington hurt you and you want to run."

She swallowed and shook her head, trying to hold her tears, "That was wrong. My involvement with him was a big mistake. And I owe you much for not reporting this to my superiors in HQ. But I should stop. It's time to end this..."

Her voice choke and she couldn't go on, so he held her hand, "I know how the damned man is charming, and I didn't feel your involvement with him was affecting our job or your judgement. On the contrary, it served our purposes. I know something has happened between you and Reddington, Maya. Something that hurt you so much or broke your heart, but I know this is temporary, because you're still wearing his ring."

She touched his ring in her right hand and said huskily, "I won't be able to work with him, in this case, with this woman in particular."

He patted her hand and got up, "I won't ask you what happened, Maya. But I'm here if you need any advice, or someone to talk to. I'm all ears. And I won't send you back to HQ., but I won't let you get out of the office to deal with Hargrave either. You can stay here and keep in touch with us, if we need your help. Aram would be with us anyway."

She tried to smile grateful to him, "Thank you very much, sir. For your understanding and support."

He nodded at her and let her go back to her desk. She looked at her right hand as she walked, then took the ring off of her finger, and put it in her pocket.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

It took them almost two days to finish their operation with Hargrave. Senator Diaz has suspended his presidential campaign, and called Kirk to attend a hearing setting about his supporting to terrorists and breaking a federal law.

In the evening, Maya called Tom and he told her Agnes was moved into one of Red's safe houses, and he gave her the address asking her to check on the baby herself. She tried to object, she was trying to avoid seeing Red as much as possible. But he assured her Red wasn't there and she would meet Kate and Baz. She couldn't refuse his polite request, especially as he was busy with Hargrave's operation, and she sweard to take care of Lizzy's daughter whatever it cost. She drove to the address, and found Baz was there with a few of his men. She greeted him and made sure the black Mercedes-Benz wasn't anywhere around before she gets in. Inside, she met the old lady who hugged her kindly and asked her how she was holding on. Maya looked at her sadly as she took Agnes from her crib,"He told you?"

Kate looked at her amazed, "Who told me what?"

Maya caressed the baby who smiled, "Reddington. We broke up."

Kate gasped, "You what? Why? What happened? He never told me, nor Dembe."

Maya sighed and sat down in an armchair with the baby in her arms, "I caught him cheating on me, with his old friend, Scottie."

Kate snorted, "You've got to be kidding. Raymond has never liked her. Even when he worked with her and her husband. You think he would like her now, after what happened to Elizabeth?"

Maya stared at her doubtfully, so Kate went on, "I bid he was manipulating her. Or she was trying to seduce her. Believe me my dear, Raymond doesn't cheat on you. And he would never betray you especially with this woman."

"That was what I tried to tell her, dear Kate. But she never gave me a chance."

They heard Red's voice as he got in with Dembe. Maya's lips curled in annoyance, and she gave the girl to Kate, before she takes her small bag and move to the door, "Good night, Kate."

Red stepped into her way to the door, and scanned her pale face, "No kiss good night for me?"

She froze, and looked at his smug smile, "I think it's quite early for you, Reddington to say good night. Besides, I think your Scottie would be waiting for you to give you that kiss."

He chuckled and rubbed her arm, "Susan is gone, my love."

Her eyes sparkled in rage, and she spoke between her clenched teeth, "I told you never to touch me again. And definitely, don't call me your love."

He moved closer that she felt his expensive vest brushing against her silk blouse, and her breathing hitched. He raised his other hand to hold her other arm and his voice got deeper, "This is wrong, Adam. You know it wasn't what it looked like. And now,you're not wearing my ring anymore. This is all wrong."

Her voice came out shaky, "Let go of me, Reddington. Your old tricks won't work with me this time."

He looked down to the clef between her breasts that has barely appeared from her blouse, "From the rapid movement of your chest, I can tell my old tricks are working very well."

He finished his words and leaned forward to move his face closer to hers. She closed her eyes in pain when she felt his hot breaths on her face. She whispered, "Let me go, Reddington. This won't work with me. I still see your hands on her."

He frowned and took a step back leaving her arms. She opened her eyes and gazed his annoyed expression. She had a deep breath and rushed back to her car running away from him.

Next morning, Red was in the post office with the task force discussing what they have against Kirk. The man was coming to the USA soil wrongfully accused and Red intended to make these accusations true. He discussed with them how they would frame Kirk with importing rude oil instead of gasoline. Red told them about his plan to switch the gasoline with the rude oil he got from Hargrave from Istanbul.

Ressler asked, "What about Hargrave? Where is she now?"

Red glanced to Maya, then nodded to Ressler, "She's gone. We're done with her."

Ressler put his hands on his hips, "And we didn't get her."

Red shrugged, "Who knows? You might get her someday. She's not our concern now. Tom, are you coming?"

Tom nodded and followed him out with Dembe without noticing Maya's eyes that followed Red to the elevator then looked back to her screen when they were gone.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Few hours later, Maya was talking with Aram and Don, when Red stepped in with Dembe. He ignored their curious eyes, and headed directly to Cooper's office. Few minutes later, he came out and walked to the elevator. As he approached Maya's desk, he gave her a meaningful look that broke her heart, then continued to the elevator and left with Dembe.

Aram looked at her, "I don't like this."

She twisted her mouth and nodded, "He's leaving."

Aram stared at her shocked, so she nodded, "Yes, this is our last case."

Ressler hit her desk with his fist, "He's going to kill Kirk tomorrow, at the hearing and flee."

Maya bit her lower lip, "Mostly."

Aram shook his head, "We can't let him do this."

Ressler waved at him, "I won't let him do it. Kirk will be here tomorrow morning using his private jet. I'm sure Reddington will get him the moment he reaches his hearing. We need to know exactly his plan. Maya can you help in that?"

She crossed her arms and shrugged, "If you mean spying on him, I'm sorry, I can't help. We broke up."

Aram moved to her desk surprised, "God, Maya, my dear. I knew there was something wrong with you. I'm sorry I..."

She waved at him cutting him off, "I'm fine, Aram. It will take time, but I won't die."

Ressler put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you with us in that?"

She nodded, "If you're talking about preventing Red from killing Kirk, yes I'm in."

He nodded, "Good. We need to know the location of the hearing, its timing, all security procedures, so we can guess the expected locations Reddington can use to kill the man. Mostly, he will need a sniper."

She swallowed, "I believe all these information will be available soon."

Don walked to his office, "Then we have a few hours to rest, before we start our new round. See you in the morning."

""""""""""""""""""""""

Early in the morning, they where at work reviewing the security procedures around the building. Maya and Aram contacted the capital police, which asked for the beauru assistance, so information were given easier. When they scanned the surrounding area, they could tell Red would be using one of two empty building, out of the security perimeter, that had clear shots. Ressler decided to check the two buildings.

When Ressler moved to the elevator, Maya followed him and he asked, "Where are you going?"

She pressed the button, so the elevator moved as she crossed her arms, "I'm coming with you, to prevent Reddington from committing that murder."

He shook his head, "You shouldn't. You're not a field agent, Adam."

She shrugged, "I don't think we'll need violence. Besides, if things turn mad, I'm sure you and him will make sure I don't get hurt."

He stared at her, then sighed as he moved out of the elevator walking with her to his car. As he drove the car, she was thinking why she went with him. Is she worried about Red? Could Ressler try and kill Red after he's known Red won't help them anymore? Could it be her who needed to see Red for a last time? Is she reconsidering what Cooper and Kate said to her about Reddington. She sighed and watched as Don approached the target building. She pointed to the black car,"That's Red's car. We need to park our car away and sneak into the building. He's men would be around."

He did as she said. And as she thought, she saw Baz near the car, so they chose the right moment to get into the building. They climbed the stairs till they heard sounds, and could guess Red was in that floor. When they broke into the apartment, Red glanced at Don and chuckled, "Agent Ressler, aren't you the dog on the scent?"

Ressler spoke as he pointed to the guy with the sniper, "You can't do this."

Red tilted his head, when he saw Maya coming after Ressler. He twisted his lips and nodded as he checked windows, "Now I know how you knew my place."

Ressler said, "Reddington, let's grab the guy, put him in a hole and get what you want from him. But don't kill Kirk."

Maya looked at Dembe, who watched their argument silently, while another guy was fixing the sniper on a tripod. Ressler tried to convince Red, "If this trigger is pulled, the whole building will be surrounded in seconds, there's no getting out."

Red pursed his lips, "Yes, I know."

Dembe's phone rang, and he answered, then looked at Red, "Tom has gone. He tricked Kate, took Agnes and gone."

Red bit his lower lip, "Let Kaplan take care of it."

Before Dembe replies, Don pointed his gun to the third guy, "Step away."

Red sighed, "Donald."

Don didn't move as he pulled the safety, "I mean what I said, this is not going to happen."

Dembe raised his gun to Don's head, who yelled at the guy, "I said step down."

The man looked at Red, when Don went on, "Listen, Reddington. If you want your man to live, you need to tell him to step down."

Red gazed him angrily for a moment, then nodded, "It's okay, Iverly. Go help the other men with Baz."

Don put his gun down and walked around the room, when the guy moved. While Maya watched Red who took off his coat and suit jacket. The phone rang again and Dembe announced that Kirk will arrive in 60 seconds. Red put his jacket down, and leaned to the sniper gun. Immediately Don took his gun out of his holster wondering, "What the hell are you doing?"

Dembe pointed his gun to Don who in turn pointed his to Red's head. Maya shouted as she pointed her gun to Don reflexively, "Ressler, what are you doing?"

Ressler talked between his teeth, "I intended to kill your man. And I'm going to kill you, if I have to, to prevent you from killing Kirk."

Red said as he looked through the sniper watching the entrance of the building, "I thought you wanted justice for Elizabeth."

Ressler replied, "Justice, not vengeance."

He then looked at Adam, "What are you doing, Adam? Are you going to shot me?"

She put her gun down and shook her head, "I can't let you kill him either, Don."

He kept his gun pointed to Red's head as he said, "I don't know what's going on between you two, Adam. But I know he hurt you badly. And you're still trying to protect him?"

Dembe talked, "thirty seconds."

Her eyes glowed, "It's not about me, Donald. He's our asset. We have to keep him alive."

He replied, "You know this is his last case with us. Take your hands off that trigger, Reddington."

Red didn't move a muscle as he talked, "What do you think is going to happen, if you stop me, Donald? That you arrest Kirk? That justice will be done?"

They heard Dembe, "He's here."

They saw the car approaching and Maya pegged, "Raymond, please. You wouldn't have enough time to go, after you pull the trigger."

Ressler's fist tightened around the gun, "Let go of the weapon."

Red's index touched the trigger, "Do you want a bullet in Alexander's head? Or one in mine? Decide now."

Don's hand shook with the gun and his nostrils flared. Maya looked at him in extreme worry. She knew Ressler well, and knew Red enough too to tell there's no way this is going to end well.

Her heart trembled, when Don put down his gun, and Red's finger moved on the trigger. She startled, when Red raised his head off the weapon and Don asked, "What?"

Red replied, "It's not Kirk. He's not there."

They all got surprised and Red talked to Dembe, "Call Aram."

They listened to his conversation with Aram, as he walked out of the building. Maya followed him with Ressler and Dembe. When he hung up, he gave the phone to Dembe and continued walking. Maya had to walk faster to reach him and hold his arm, "What the hell is going on, Reddington?"

He turned to her nervously, "Kirk flied to Cuba. And guess what? Our dear Tom took Agnes to Cuba."

He finished his words and rushed out. She ran after him, "What are you going to do?"

He didn't reply, and got into his car which flew away immediately.

She stood still and Don caught her. He asked, "Did he tell you his plan?"

She gazed him annoyed, then walked to their car, "Let's go back to the office, Don. He's too mad to talk to me. I think we need to ask Aram."

As they went back to the office, Aram told them what he told Red about both jets. They sat down discussing what happened, how they get Kirk now and if Red could get him in Cuba.

When Aram's phone rang, he checked it and announced, "It's Mr. Reddington."

They stared at him as he answered. His face expressions was shocked, while he was listening to Red. He didn't speak a word, but hung up silently and raised his glowing eyes to them. Maya's heart dropped to her foot and she asked huskily, "What happened?"

Aram swallowed audibly, "He's flying to Cuba after Tom and the baby."

He had a deep breath and continued, "And Liz. She's alive!"

TBC...


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Sorry I was quite busy. I hope you all didn't give up on Maya and our charming Red. I'll try to update more frequently. Thanks for reading.

Aram scanned Maya, who sat behind her desk holding her coffee mug with her two hands and staring absentmindedly at the steam rising from it. He got up and moved to rest his hand gently on her shoulder, so she raised empty eyes to him. He smiled, "Are you okay?"

She sighed and shook her head slowly, "I don't know. Everything is happening too fast. I don't know how to feel, how to deal with it. Liz is alive! After what we've been through, after what happened between Red and me. She just has faked her death. To get rid of him? She did that to us, just to run away from him? I can't believe she was that selfish. And now what? Why did Red call us? Why did he tell us about Esteban? Just to save Liz? Or is he back to work with us?"

He rubbed her shoulder, "You're thinking too much, Maya. Give yourself a break."

She sighed, "Anything yet from Ressler?"

He shrugged, "Nothing more. He met Mr. Reddington and that Esteban. He didn't..."

He was interrupted by the ringing of his desk phone. He answered, "Aram... Tom! Tell me how is Agent Keen."

Maya tensed when she heard the names, and all her senses were triggered as she listened carefully. She watched as he caressed his keyboard and asked Tom about Liz's death and funeral. When he hung up, she asked him, "What was that?"

He worked on his computer, "Tom has wired a car that was heading to where Liz is kept. This will help us to know where she is."

She stood behind his shoulder to check his screen, "So what?"

He turned his head to look at her amazed, "So we call Mr. Reddington and tell him the location, so he can save her."

Her face got pale, and she raised her eyebrows, "Oh."

He stared at her for a moment, then continued his work.

""""""""""""""""""

Maya drove her car as fast as she can trying not to break traffic laws, heading to the warehouse. Ressler has called them a few minutes ago, to tell them he eventually got Elizabeth from the cottage Kirk has been holding her in. Unfortunately, they didn't catch him, nor get Agnes. They were flying back to Washington DC, heading to a warehouse that belonged to Reddington under the surveillance of his men. Maya insisted to know the address and meet them their to meet her friend. She knew Red was on his way back from Texas, so she wanted to do it fast before he comes back. She knew he would come immediately to see Liz, and she wasn't ready to meet him yet.

She knew he didn't cheat on her with Hargrave, but the image of the woman straddling him, and his hands on her still chasing her eyes each time she closes them. And his decision to leave, for a second time, that broke her heart and ensured her she wasn't that precious to him and he wouldn't hold on to her.

As she approached the address, she could see the black SUV and Ressler getting down of it with Samar and... Liz. She pressed her foot forcibly on the pedal to reach them faster. The sound of the tires on the ground made them all turn their heads towards her.

When she stopped her car near them, she jumped of the car and rushed to them. She stopped a few steps away from Liz, who smiled at her with glowing eyes and murmured, "Adam. It's nice to see you again."

Maya gasped and ran to hug Liz. They held onto each other tightly with their tears falling. Maya whispered, "It's really you. I couldn't believe it all this time, since Red told us. I needed to see you myself."

Liz patted her back and laughed huskily, "I know. I understand. That was insane, but I had to do it."

Maya pulled back and scanned her face, "Are you okay? Where's Tom?"

She heard Baz's voice, "He's inside... waiting."

They turned her eyes to him, then Liz turned her face to Maya, "I need to go to him."

Maya smiled between her tears and nodded, "I know. I just wanted to see you. Go to him and call me later. Welcome back."

She watched Liz getting into the building and Baz closing the door behind her. She met his eyes and he smiled at her, and nodded, "Agent Adam."

She smiled hesitantly, and followed his look to the black Mercies parking across the street. She froze, and her heart skipped a beat when she met the green eyes. Red looked at her for a moment, before he turns his head forward and the car pulls away. She bit her lower lip to prevent the sob that fought to reach her lips. Samar put her hand on her shoulder, "Let's go, Maya."

Maya looked at her with the tears accumulating again in her eyes, then nodded and moved to her car.

"""""""""""""""""""

Tom took the bags from Maya, as she stepped into his new residence, "Thank you for bringing dinner."

She smiled as she stepped in, "You're welcome. Where's Liz?"

She heard her friend, "Here I'm. Thanks for coming, Maya. You should have come earlier. Red has just left."

Maya's smile faded, "I know. I've seen his car."

Liz shook her hand confused, "Something wrong between you two, right? I had that feeling all day long, while we were working to get McGarth."

Maya sighed, "We broke up."

Liz frowned, "What? Why?"

Maya shrugged, "It's a long story."

Liz spoke slowly, "Don't tell me I'm part of it. You didn't break up with him because of me."

Maya bit inside her cheek, "It's complicated. Let's have dinner first."

They sat to the small table to eat and Maya asked as she chewed her food slowly, "So, how was he?"

Tom looked at his food trying not to interfere with the quite personal talking. Liz replied, "You can guess. He's mad at me. He insists Constantine isn't my father. He insists he's using me because he needs my blood."

Maya nodded, "That's who he is. The manipulating charming son of pitch."

Liz played with her fork in her plate, "He's always been this way. He's manipulated my mother long time ago and had an affair with her. He tried to convince her to take me and leave with him... away from Constantine."

Maya swallowed hard, "So he could have been your stepfather?"

Liz laughed at that and shook her head, "You're not jealous, are you?"

Maya shrugged, "I never wanted him to be my stepfather."

Liz held her hand, "I'm sorry you're hurt, Maya. I think he's in pain as well."

Maya nodded, "He's in pain because of what you did to him, Liz. Not because of me. He will get over me. If he hadn't already."

Liz looked at her disappointed, and Maya ignored it and took a bite of her food, "So, anything about Agnes?"

Liz shook her head, and her eyes filled with tears, "Nothing."

Maya pursed her lips, "Sorry about that. But I think Kirk will contact you eventually. We know he needs you now."

Liz sighed, "Yes. We just have to wait and see."

"""""""""""""""""

Maya washed her face, and held onto the basin with firm hands as she tried to regulate her breathing. She looked at her face in the mirror and closed her eyes in pain. She heard the door to the ladies' room open, and saw Liz getting in. Liz stared at her shocked, "Are you sick?"

Maya had a deep breath and shook her head. Her voice came out trembling, "I'm fine. A little shaken maybe."

Liz approached her, "Red called you?"

Maya chuckled nervously, "No. It's not about him... It's just... what we did to that guy, Gaia."

Liz shook her head, "He did that to himself, Maya. Cooper had to let him fall down and die. Otherwise he would initiate a nuclear disaster."

Maya took another breath and nodded, "I know. But he was just a wounded father. His son was a victim of a nuclear crisis himself. He didn't have a choice."

Liz swallowed, "But the father had a choice. And he chose to hurt a lot of people. You need to stop thinking about Gaia as a victim. Cooper did the right thing. And you did a great job with Aram in this case too."

Maya shrugged, "I'm just doing my job."

Liz nodded, "Thank you, Maya. For not taking it personally, or judging me for what I've done."

Maya gave her a pale smile, "You just wanted to protect your child from a potential threat, Liz. I understand. I might have done the same thing, if I felt my baby was in danger."

Liz looked into her eyes, "But you lost your love, because of it. You've paid for what I've done."

Maya held her arm and shook her head, "No, Liz. That was inevitable. I always knew Raymond and I wouldn't make it. I've paid for my own mistake of falling in love with a selfish man, who only lives for his own interests."

Liz twisted her lips, "I'm sorry things have gone that bad. I really wish I can help."

Maya shrugged, "I don't think anyone can do anything. We both decided to end it. It's not a one side decision this time. It's a non-spoken agreement that we should end it."

Liz shook her head, "I don't think Red would let you go. I'm sure he loves you. Things might have been hard between you two lately, but I know for sure that he loves you and wants you. Even more than you do him."

Maya stared at her with tearful eyes silently, so Liz asked, "You want me to talk to him?"

Maya looked at her panicked, "Oh, no. Please, don't. This is our decision, Liz. We must figure out what we want."

Liz nodded, "I understand. And I really hope things get better for you."

Maya sighed, "Thank you, my friend... How ARE you?"

Liz moved to lean her back against the wall, "Tom has made a fool mistake. He's tracked the transmission of Agnes' video feed, and got nothing. Constantine knew it, and he just cut the transmission. He cut the only link between my daughter and me."

Maya frowned and held her arm, "I'm sorry, Liz. We will find a way to get her soon. I know we will. Red told you Gaia's case was connected to Kirk, didn't he? Why don't you talk to him?"

Liz sighed, "He called. I'm meeting him in half an hour. Do you want to come with me?"

Maya closed her eyes in pain, and a tear ran down. She shook her head, "No. He should make that choice himself."

Liz nodded, "Well, then go home and have some sleep. You've been awake for two days. All of us have."

Maya agreed, "True. And this includes you."

Liz shook her head, "I won't be able to sleep till I have my baby back."

""""""""""""""""""

Maya answered her cellular, "Liz. Where are you?"

She heard her friend's voice, "Maya, I'm heading to Geneva with Red. Kirk will meat his physician there. We need to be there."

Maya asked confused, "Red could get the doctor?"

Liz replied, "Yes. And we're flying with him. Listen I want you to do me a favour."

Maya replied, "Sure. What can I do for you?"

Liz explained, "Tom is working on another thread to get Kirk. He might contact you. I need you to help him, if he needed any help."

Maya nodded, "Sure, Liz. I'll keep in touch with him. You take care of yourself."

She heard Liz's smile, "Thank you, Maya."

She hung up, and continued her work with Aram chasing The Lindquist Concern.

A few hours later, she decided to call Tom. When he answered, she asked him, "Tom, anything about your adventure yet?"

He chuckled, "It's not an adventure this time, Maya. It was clean. But yes, I knew where Kirk is."

She nodded, "Yeah, Liz and Red are after him now. They flied to Geneva earlier today, and it would be..."

He cut her off, "Geneva?! What are you talking about?"

She shrugged, "Kirk's physician, they've gone with him to meet Kirk in Geneva."

He snorted, "No. Kirk is in Russia. He's got to a safe house he had there. He's not in Geneva."

She gasped, "Oh, my God. I need to make a call. I'll call you back."

She hung up with him without waiting for his response, and dialed Red. She heard Dembe's voice, "Maya?"

She shouted, "Put him on."

Dembe replied, "It's not a good timing, he's busy."

She yelled at him, "Tell him it's a trap. You're walking into a trap."

She heard Dembe's voice talking to someone else, "She says this is a setup.", and the line went dead.

She gasped and moved her hand over her hair nervously. He doesn't believe her. He must think she's jealous of Liz or still mad of him. He's still mad at her and doesn't trust her. But she won't give up. That might cost her HIS life. And she can't accept that. She dialed his number again. This time, she heard Red's voice, "Yes?"

She gasped when she heard his stressed voice and asked concerned, "What happened? Is everyone okay?"

He replied, "No, men are dead, others gravely injured... because someone has warned Kirk."

She opened her eyes widely, "Why does this sound like you're accusing me? I don't have anything to do with this man."

He replied, "I know."

She wondered, "You don't sound convinced. You don't think he's reached me somehow, do you? You can't think I've betrayed you."

He sighed, "When it comes to you, Adam, I'm confused. I don't know what to think."

Her voice choked, "Maybe because you don't think I'm enough for you. Maybe because you insist to ignore the simple fact that you are the one thing in my life that I hold on dearly. Unfortunately, the feeling is unmutual."

He had a deep breath and his voice came calm, "Your call saved my life. Thank you."

Her words came out with a sob, "Did you get injured?"

He sighed, "I'm fine, Maya. I have to go."

She hung up with him and collapsed in her chair trying to hold her sobs.


	46. Chapter 46

Maya finished her running tour around her block, went into her small apartment, to have a shower and get dressed to go to her work, when the door bell rang. She looked in the peephole and saw the delivery guy. She frowned and opened the door. He smiled at her and gave her a pizza box, "Your pizza."

Before she talks, he was gone. She closed the door and put the box on the table amazed. She didn't order pizza. She never does it early in the morning. She read the name on the box and raised an eyebrow, "Nick's pizza? Could it be Raymond? Is it a new kind of apology?"

She opened the box and smiled when she saw it was her favorite. She took a slice and her hand froze when she noticed the letter adhering to the box cover from inside. She opened it and her eyes read the words, "Your car will arrive at 7:30 a.m. sharp. Your discretion is required." And an R for the signature.

It was really him, but not apologizing.

She looked at her watch, she had less than thirty minutes. She took the pizza slice with her and walked to get her clothes and get ready for whatever he was planning.

At 7:30, she was in front of her building, when a black Audi stopped in front of her and the door got opened. She got in and saw a driver who smiled and nodded at her without a word. He drove for about forty minutes, before he stops at a deserted warehouse out of the city. She was amazed to find several cars, all black, parking out of the building, none of them was Red's car. She got nervous and checked her gun in the back of her belt.

When she got inside, she saw everyone of the task force, except Liz, standing with a guy with a pair of googles, who was asking them to give him any electronics they have. They were scanned individually with rays, before they were brought into a huge cage inside a wide room with multiple tables and computers on them. They heard Red's voice, and Maya twisted her mouth, when she saw him looking elegant as usual. That was the first time to see him that close, since the day he used a sniper trying to get Kirk. He was explaining how the place was secured and all transmissions into and out from the place were intersected. They were amazed of it, and Cooper asked, "Why are we here in that circus?"

They saw Liz joining them, "We've been breached."

She and Red explained it, so Samar wondered, "You mean we have a mole? Who?"

Red wandered among them, "Not who, what."

Liz nodded, "Our system. It's been hacked."

Maya snorted, "Impossible."

Aram spoke, "We've got more firewalls than the NSA's Utah Data Center."

Maya waved with her hands, "It's unhackable."

Red nodded, "Which tells us exactly who the culprits are... The Thrushes, a crew that hacks the unhackable."

Red and Liz told the team about their new blacklister who hacked their system and worked for Kirk. Cooper gave them his orders, and they moved to leave the place. Red approached Maya before she leaves and whispered as he looked into her reddened eyes, "You look terrible."

She moved past him hitting his shoulder in her way, "Thanks to you."

He chewed his cheek and nodded annoyed watching her leaving with brisk steps.

Next evening, Maya, Samar and Aram stepped into the warehouse. Maya held Aram's forearm, and whispered, "Are you okay?"

Aram nodded and tried to smile, "I'll be fine. I'm just quite..."

He paused and she said, "Disappointed."

He swallowed, "I guess that's the word."

She put her arm around his waist, "Yeah. Join the party. I guess you and me are similar regarding our love lives. We always fall for the wrong person."

He laughed bitterly, "Sure. You fell for the Concierge of Crime. And I for a beautiful girl from the Thrushes."

She patted his back, "I'm sorry for you, Aram. Sorry for both of us."

He stopped and hugged her passionately, "Thank you, my dear. I hope things work out with your man."

She nodded and thought, 'He was never MY man.'

When she pulled away from him and her eyes met Red's, He raised an eyebrow staring at them, but she ignored him and stepped into the metal cage. He nodded and watched her as she joined them and sat down away from him. They talked about Aram's girlfriend who turned out to be spying on them. They talked about Kirk reaching out to Liz and asking for meeting her. She didn't talk and just listened to Liz as she accused Red that he was trying to get rid of Kirk because he was the last link to her past. She felt uncomfortable when she saw the pained look in his eyes. She crossed her legs and clinched her fists in her lap. Red seemed hurt because Liz felt this way about him. He didn't seem that hurt, when they broke up.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, and felt the burning in her eyes. Only Tom joining them, distracted her when he waved to Liz to talk to her alone. They talked for a moment, then Liz turned to them, "The meeting with Kirk is set. And he wants Adam with me."

Maya gasped, "What? Why? Why does he want me?"

Red turned his head to her, "Because he believes I deprived him from the woman he loved most. He wants me to feel the same pain."

She shook her head, "This is insane. He's insane to think like this. To even think you would feel any hurt, if you're deprived of me."

Red gave her a blaming look and swallowed hard. She took a deep breath and raised her head to Liz, "I'll go with you."

Liz shook her head, "Maya, you don't have to do that. We can find another way."

Maya got up, "We shouldn't miss this chance. It's about Agnes, Liz. I won't let you down."

Cooper spoke, "Don't worry, Keen. We will be there. We won't let him hurt any of you."

Red snapped, "You will step down, Harold. I'll deal with that."

Maya watched Liz as she moved to a far corner with Tom and made a phone call. Red got up and nodded to Dembe to leave. Liz held his arm and whispered to him. Maya moved her eyes away trying to ignore the jealousy that crept into her chest when she saw the look Red gave to Liz. Cooper approached her, "Adam, why don't you go home and get some sleep? You look very tired."

She shrugged, "Going home won't make a difference. I won't sleep anyway."

He touched her arm, "Everything is going to be okay. You won't get hurt. I won't let that happen. "

She bit her lower lip, "I don't really care. It doesn't matter anymore."

He watched her pale face and nodded, "Things will be fine, eventually, Maya. I'm sure of it."

She nodded, "Thank you, sir."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was a couple of minutes before five a.m., when Maya climbed the stairs of an empty building with Liz, "This is not where we were supposed to meet Kirk."

Liz nodded, "He's changed the location."

Maya's eyes widened in horror, "You must be kidding."

Liz pulled her arm, "Come on, Maya. Trust me. He won't hurt me. He needs me."

Maya frowned, "But he will hurt ME."

Luz shook her head, "I will never let him do that. Trust me."

Maya sighed, and continued climbing the stairs till they reached the roof. Liz opened the door and they stepped in. They saw Kirk standing near the edge with a few of his men scattered on the roof carrying machine guns. Liz talked first, "Where's Agnes?"

He smiled, "Masha."

They walked closer to him, "You said the four of us. Where's she?"

He replied, "Close. I'll bring her to you as soon as Reddington is dealt with."

Maya frowned and Liz asked, "What are you talking about?"

Kirk smiled, "Cheer up, Masha. In less than five minutes, he will be dead. I've a small army awaiting his arrival at our previous location."

Maya gasped, and looked at Liz horrified, "You set him up? I came with you to save your daughter, and you sent Raymond to get killed?!"

Liz shook her head and talked to Kirk, "That wasn't our agreement."

He nodded, "No, but you know this needs to be done."

Maya couldn't hear anymore of their conversation. She felt dizzy and sick. She needed to run to Red and warn him. But she knew these armed men wouldn't let her leave. Her tears fell, she was going to lose him forever this time. Her vision blurred as she saw a woman approaching carrying the little girl. He took Agnes from her and carried her as he talked to Liz. Before Liz took her baby, the door to the roof was broken and they heard shots. Liz cried, "Don't shoot. He's got Agnes."

Kirk ran with the baby away from the shooting, and his men shot back at Red who had breached the roof with Baz and his men. Kirk's men were dead in a couple of moments, and the roof was clear. Red pointed to the woman, "Get down."

She did as he said, and one of his men got her.

Liz ran following her baby's cries. Maya, Red and his men followed her to see Kirk standing on the edge carrying Agnes and a gun. Kirk threatened to jump taking the baby with him. Liz froze and Maya gasped putting her hand over her mouth. Red tried to be quiet, "This is madness, Constantine. Because you can't have this child, you're going to take her forever from her mother? Constantin. This needs to end, now."

Kirk nodded, "Yes, you're right. This needs to end."

He moved the gun towards Red and shot him, "Now."

Maya screamed when the bullet hit Red's shoulder and she called his name. Baz and the other men pointed their guns to Kirk, but Red yelled at them, "Stand down. Stand down."

Liz cried, "Please, don't do this."

Maya sobbed keeping her eyes on Red who seemed in pain, while Liz begged for her daughter. Eventually, Kirk threw the gun away and stepped down the edge giving Agnes to Liz.

Red's men got Kirk and took him away, Maya ran to Red holding onto him, "Raymond."

He hugged her with his healthy arm and kissed her forehead, "I'm fine, Maya. It's okay, my dear."

She sobbed into his chest, and he walked with her to Liz who knelt to the floor hugging her daughter and sobbing. He patted her head, "It's over, Liz. She's safe now. No one will take her away from you again, ever."

She got up and met his gaze with tearful eyes, "Thank you."

He shook his head, "No. Thank YOU. For trusting me, and trusting my plan."

Maya looked at him amazed, "You knew about the alternative location?"

He tried to laugh but winced, "Of course, I knew, my dear. You thought I would let you walk to Kirk without taking all precautions?"

She looked into his darkened eyes and whispered, "I didn't know what to think anymore."

He raised an eyebrow, and Baz approached them, "Raymond, are you ready to go?"

Red nodded, "You take Elizabeth and Agnes home. Dembe and I will take Adam home. Make sure Kirk is delivered to Cooper at the Post Office."

Baz nodded and walked to obey his orders, while Maya put her hand gently on Red's arm, "What about your injury?"

He held her hand and pulled her to walk with him, "I'll take care of it later."

She stopped and pulled her hand, "I'm not going home till I make sure it's dealt with."

He scanned her face for a moment, then nodded, "Then we need to pay a visit to a friend first to deal with it."

She gave him her hand, "I wouldn't mind."

He looked at her outstretched hand for a moment, then gripped it firmly and pulled Maya to walk beside him.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter... with a warning. Red and Maya are back together. I must have been a hot reunion.

Maya used her keys to open the door of her apartment and got in with Red. She put down the keys on the small table and took off her sweater as she walked to the kitchen, "Shall I make you some coffee, or something to eat?"

He took off his sweater and put it on the back of the chair of the small dinner table, "Some tea will be fine, if you don't mind. One spoonful sugar."

She nodded, "I know. I still remember how you like your tea."

He walked to help her in the kitchen and murmured without looking at her, "It's a relief to know that you still remember some things about me."

She pressed the kettle switch and turned to look at him, "Are you starting a fight?"

He brought his favorite mug and a tea spoon as he shrugged, "Not a fight. An argument, maybe."

She took the mug and the spoon out of his hand violently and moved to put the sugar and the teabag, "Do we have to do it now? I'm more than tired."

He curled his lower lip, "I thought this is why you asked me to go up with you."

She turned to look at him and put her hands on her hips, "Well, you're totally wrong. I didn't bring you here to fight you OR argue with you. I did that, because you saved me, because you acted like a gentleman and drove me home, so I should have invited you to a drink."

He raised his eyebrows astonished, "Oh. Sorry, I misinterpreted your actions."

The kettle switch turned off, so she held it and poured the water into his mug. She took the mug and gave it to him. He took it with his both hands, brushing her fingers with his.

She sighed and moved to sit on the stool by her kitchen island. He turned to face her and scanned her, "You're tired."

She moved her hand through her hair and nodded silently. He walked to stand beside her and moved his knuckles over her cheek, "Of me?"

She closed her eyes in pain and felt the prickles behind her eyes. She turned on the stool to support her elbows on the island, and buried her head between her hand taking a deep breath. He put the mug down, and embraced her waist with his right arm leaning over her body, "Maya, I'm sorry I hurt you."

Her body started shaking, and her voice came hoarse, "I'm tired of my whole life, Raymond. I don't know how to deal with anything, with everything. You keep pressing hard on me. What happened through the last month, with you, with Liz, at work... everything. It was just too much. I'm tired of everything."

He swallowed and rubbed her back lightly, "It was too much for all of us. I know sticking to each other would have made it easier, for both of us, but things don't usually go as we plan."

She raised her head and looked at him, "You did this to us, Raymond. You let me down. You left me. And when you got back, you let that pitch flirt with you in front of my eyes. Then you decide to leave again, without even a goodbye. And when you're back again, you just treat me very cold and almost ignore me, as if... as if I'm nothing. As if nothing has ever happened between us."

His lower lip quivered, "Maya, if you don't want me anymore, just tell me. If you stopped loving me, say it, and I promise I will walk out through this door, and you won't see me again, ever. I know I made some mistakes. I know I hurt you, but I never meant it."

Her face blanched, and she shook her head whispering, "I don't know what I want. I don't know how I feel. I just need rest. I'm so tired and I need to sleep."

He moved abruptly and carried her over his good shoulder and walked to her room. He kicked the door open and walked to put her down on her bed carefully. She stared at him shocked, but he ignored her eyes and leaned to remove her shoes. She followed his movement with wide eyes as he moved to undo her pants quietly. She tried to help him, put he pushed her hand gently, "I can do it, Maya."

She whispered, "You're using only your right arm."

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I can handle my girl with even one finger. Just lie down and relax. Let me take care of you."

She rested her head on her pillow and felt him stripping her of her pants leaving her only in panties and tank top. He covered her lower half with her colorful sheets and began stripping himself. When he was only wearing his undershirt and his shorts, he moved to get under the sheets, lying on his right side and pulling her tightly to his warm body.

Maya closed her eyes when she felt surrounded by his scent and warmth. She had a deep breath and spooned her body tightly against his, circling his waist with her arm. His dazzling perfume, mixed with his own smell clouded her brain, and she fell asleep in mere seconds.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was almost sunset, when Maya opened here eyes for the first time after the stressful night. The emerald eyes were the first sight before her eyes. She smiled and moved her gaze down to his smiling lips when he whispered, "Good evening, my love."

Her voice came out hoarsely, "Good evening. How long have you been awake?"

He murmured, "I don't know. Maybe hours."

She raised her head to rest it on her bent elbow, "You stayed hours doing nothing but staring at me?"

He caressed her cheek with his warm fingers, "I wouldn't get bored, if I stayed the rest of my life looking at you."

She sighed and turned to lie on her back, "How romantic!"

He sat up and raised an eyebrow, "Are you mocking at me, Agent Adam?"

She chuckled, "How is your wound?"

He leaned to her face, "You're ignoring my question too?!"

She put her hand on his chest and pushed him gently, "Get off me, Red. I'm hungry. I need to eat before we start ARGUING."

He moved away hurt, "You're pushing me away? You've been misbehaving badly all the day, my dear. It seems you need to get punished."

She frowned and got out of bed, "What are you talking about? Are you out of your mind?"

He pulled her to him with his right hand, "You've given me really hard times for more than a month. And now you're insulting me. You seem to forget you're talking to the Concierge of Crime."

She tried to get rid of his grip, but he was stronger than her. He pulled her to lay her down prone across his bent knees, as he moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. She cried panicked, "Raymond, what the hell are you doing?"

He rubbed her buttocks firmly, "I'm going to spank you."

She tried to get off of his thighs, "Raymond, stop it. Don't be silly."

He winced when he pushed her down with his left elbow, "I'm going to use a different approach with you, Adam. So you think a thousand times before you decide to piss me."

She gasped, when the air moved against her warm buttocks after he's pulled her panties down. She shouted, "Red. This is insane. I don't like it."

He chuckled, "It's a punishment, Maya. You're not supposed to like it. But I promise you it won't be very cruel since this is your first time."

Her eyes widened in horror, "There will be more times?!"

He touched her buttocks with his finger tips, "Only if you misbehave."

Before she reply, she felt the hard slap against her right butt cheek, and she cried in pain. He gave her a moment to absorb the shock, and heard her panting. He asked concerned, "Is it that bad? I didn't use my complete force yet."

She shouted in rage, "You're a sick psychopath."

Another harder slam dropped against her left cheek and she screamed.

She heard his cruel words, "Watch your mouth, Adam, or I'm going to fuck it hard."

She sobbed, "Raymond, please. Stop that."

He caressed her red cheeks, "I'll stop it only if you want me out of your life, Maya. If you still want me, you will accept it, and make sure you don't drive me mad again. Because next time, I'll tie you to the bed."

She felt her hot tears leaving her eyes and begged, "Please. Don't do this to me."

He gave her another slap, this time between her thighs, directly on her sex. She gasped and closed her eyes tightly. She swallowed at the pleasurable pain that hit her swollen lips.

Raymond wondered, "You didn't scream, Maya! You liked it? You want me to slap those hot lips again?"

She moaned and whispered, "Please..."

He felt the twitching in his groin and hit her again over her sensitive spot. She groaned, and was cut off by two subsequent slaps against her cheeks. She whined, "Stop it, please."

He moved his hand to her sex and caressed her red swollen lips with his middle finger, "I don't think you mean it, baby. You're already so wet. Your pussy is weeping for me."

She felt his hardness pressing against her side, and she moaned, "Please."

He wondered, "Please what, my love? Please stop, or please more?"

She bit her lower lip. She didn't know. Yes, she was aroused by this. She was wet for him. She wanted him, but not like this.

She pressed herself against his bulge and he groaned, "You're playing naughty, my dear. You won't like the consequences."

She flinched, when he invaded her with his middle and ring finger. She was wet, but his fingers were thick. and she wasn't prepared enough for the intrusion. She tried to open her legs, but he fixed them with his forearm, "Stay still."

She whimpered, and he started pumping her with his two fingers. She writhed over his thighs, and he knew she was close. He moved his thumb to rub her nerve bud, "You like it, love? You like my fingers fucking you? Are you longing for my cock to replace them? Will you clench on me and milk me to the last drop?"

He was panting, and she moaned, "Please... I need to cum."

His voice came out husky, and he increased his pace, "Yes, my love... cum with me... cum for me... now."

He pressed his finger tips firmly against her spot, and she cried out and exploded around his fingers.

He got up fast, and pushed her to lie on her back. He yanked his shorts down and moved to kneel down between her spreading thighs with his thick shaft jerking against his navel. He bent her legs up against her body and pressed his cock against her hole. He moved his body over hers and thrust firmly into her still quivering tunnel. She cried, and they rode her orgasm together. He didn't wait for her first orgasm to end. He started plunging into her fast and hard, and her second orgasm hit her seconds after the first one. She screamed and her body shook beneath him. Her muscles convulsed around his cock, and he snorted pushing deeply into her, then stopping as he came hard into her core. He groaned and gave her two more slower thrust emptying himself inside her. He let down her legs and collapsed over her sweaty hot body, burying his face into her neck. They both were panting, but she embraced his body with her arms and legs.

She whispered to his ear, "I missed you."

She felt his smile against her pulse, "I missed you more."

She caressed his scarred back with her finger tips lightly, and her body shivered when he tried to pull out of her. Her muscles clenched tightly around his shaft, and she moaned. He paused and she held tightly on his back, "Don't, please don't. I don't want to feel empty again. I love it when you are inside me. When you fill me. This makes me feel whole, complete. Don't leave me hollow please."

He sighed, "Maya, I love to be within you too."

He traces a finger around her opening, "This is where I belong. This is my home. This little tight hole of you is my only sanctuary, my asylum. I feel home when you take me in. I feel in heaven when you close tightly on me. Your moans are my favorite symphony. Your hot breaths are..."

Her quivering cut him off when his nail hit her still swollen bud, and he smiled joyfully, "This... how you react to my touch, how you are sensitive to my touch. This makes me the happiest man in the universe."

She clenched her folds around him again eliciting a hiss, and moved her hand to join his between their bodies, "Yes, Raymond. This is your home, that was made only for you. Only you will fit within. You made it, you dug it. It will always be only yours. I'm all yours."

Her words made his blood to rush again to his groin. She moaned when she felt him stretching her folds again. He smirked, "Dear, I'm a violent man. I don't think you can bear a third round that fast."

She licked his neck, "I don't care if I can bear it. I'm yours. Go ahead. Fuck me till you tear me apart. Do it so violently this time. I want the whole universe to hear my screams. I want the whole world to know I'm your home. I want to hear you too, Raymond"

He closed his eyes touched with her words, and rested his forehead on hers, before beginning to move in and out of her slowly again.

""""""""""""""""

Red looked at Maya's flushed body and her chest that moved up and down with her hyperventilation. He caressed her thigh, "Maya, I want to make you experience something new."

She panted, "I don't think I can take any more, Raymond. I'm too consumed. And I'm starving."

His hand hovered over her warm hips, "You will be surprised with what your body can do in response to my touch, my dear."

She sighed, "I hate to disappoint you, but I don't think my body can make any response of any kind."

He cupped her mount, "It seems I know your body more than you do, my love."

He moved his left thumb slowly to caress her clit, and she whimpered, "Red."

He ignored her complain and moved his right hand to penetrate her with his index and middle fingers fast. She cried and buckled her hips up at the brutal intrusion. He chuckled, and started plunging her with his two fingers, keeping his other hand rubbing her roughly. Her body was already trembling from the hours they spent making love, and tears started to pour out of her eyes as she whined in a pleasurable pain, "Raymond, what are you doing to me now?"

He continued his rough assault, and panted at the feeling of the blood rushing again to his groin, "You... will like this... I promise. You will feel like you want to pee. Don't resist the urge. Just relax and let go."

She gasped when his fingers curled upwards inside her hot passage and hit her spot so hard. He stopped the in and out movement, and kept stroking her spot fast and rough with his fingers. She felt a pull starting in her lower belly and the trembling of her folds. She thrust her pelvis against his hands pushing her head down and closing her eyes tightly. His thumb pressed more on her engorged clit, and she cried again unable to control her writhing body and her high moans. She clenched her fists tightly on the bed sheets and cried, "Raymond... please... let me cum... please... it's so tense... oh god... please."

He grinned and increased his pace and pressure, "Do it, Maya. Release it, my girl... Don't hold it. Let it go. Be yourself my baby."

Maya felt her labia swelling more and unfamiliar sensation building up beneath his fingers. She screamed and pushed her hips high feeling a rush of fluid gushing out of her tunnel. Red chuckled and felt her squirting on his neck and chest, "Yes, that's it, my girl. Do it again for me."

He didn't move his hands out of her, but increased the pressure and she screamed again feeling the second rush. He continued his stimulation amused with her husky screams and her fluids that covered their bodies and the bed sheet beneath them.

He watched her squirting two more times and murmured, "Good girl. That's my girl."

When he was sure he emptied her totally, he moved his fingers out of her slowly listening to her whines.

Her body was shaking violently on the bed and her legs trembling. He smiled at the gorgeous body on front of his eyes and lied down beside her ignoring the wet bed. He pulled her shaking body carefully to his strong body, and embraced her tightly trying to soothe her. She curled in his hold whimpering and panting. He massaged her back lightly and whispered to her, "It's okay, sweetheart. You will be okay. I'll make sure you will feel good. You are my love. I love you so much, Maya."

Her breathing started to settle, and she started to feel relaxed with his gentle caress and sweet words. She raised her eyes to him and tried to smile, "Raymond, that felt great."

He smiled and patted her face, "I know, my love. I promised you would feel great."

She sighed and held his hand on her face, "You were right. That was new to me. I never experienced something like that."

He laughed, "I know that very well, my girl."

She caressed the blond curls on his chest and murmured, "How it comes you're doing this to me for the first time? Although we've been together for more than three years?"

He smirked, "I've been teaching you how to open your legs and receive me in that unused hole of yours, Maya."

She frowned, and hit him in his shoulder, "That was mean."

He chuckled and pressed her tighter to his body, "I love to take my time with you, Maya."

She looked into his eyes and asked hesitantly, "You hate that I was inexperienced? You prefer the women you sleep with to be experienced, don't you? Women like Madeline Prat?"

He frowned and pushed her shoulders a little further, "What are you saying, Maya? I loved every moment we spent engaging in love making. I never felt unhappy or less pleased because you have no experience. On the contrary, I was proud I was your first man. I was in my happiest moment when I deflowered you. I'm proud to cause every orgasm you had in your life."

Her face blushed, and he moved a hair tress behind her ear, "I was enthusiastic about teaching you everything. To teach you what I like most. To teach you how to please me. To discover with you what pleases you most. To watch how you react to each new pleasurable feeling I make you experience. Can't you get what it means to me that I taught you how to open your legs for me, Maya? It means I made what you're now. It means I have you, I own you, and you belong to me. No woman had ever possessed that rank in my life. Not even my wife."

Her vision blurred with tears and she spoke with shaky voice, "Raymond, this is the most romantic words I've ever heard. And of course I'm yours. Always have and always will."

Her tears fell and she hugged him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. Tell me what you think.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember if I mentioned it before or not, but I must apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes; English is not my mother tongue. Thank you for reading and enduring my horrible English.

Maya dialed the number and waited for a couple of moments till she heard Red's voice, "Dear Maya, how can I help you?"

She scowled, "Are you kidding me?"

He raised his eyebrows amazed, "What? What are you talking about, my dear?"

She tried not to yell at him, "Who the hell is Adrian Shaw, or that Sonia Bloom? Why are you after her? And why didn't you answer my calls all the day?"

He replied, "Sweetheart, it's your job to search for information. And I didn't answer, because I was quite busy. I have other business than helping the FBI."

She snorted, "Oh, how generous of you Mr. Reddington to help us. Although, sometimes it seems WE are helping you."

He shrugged, "Don't over think of it, my dear. We have the same goal, only different motivation."

She clenched her teeth, "You were busy to call me, but wasn't busy to meet Liz and give her the new name?"

He chuckled, "Here we go. This is the real reason for you anger. Because I told Lizzy."

She sighed, "I thought we've discussed this before, and agreed you don't make it a surprise for me."

He licked his lower lip, "That was before we've broken up for a few weeks. Now, we have new rules, which I put, not you. I thought I made that clear the first night we got back together."

She frowned, "Is this how you'd love to play, Raymond?"

He chuckled, "It's not a game, Maya. I had an agreement with the FBI, before we fell into each other. I aim to keep my word, talk only to Agent Keen. You are NOT part of this. You're some kind of... collateral damage. A sweet pleasurable collateral damage. So, I intend to keep it professional with the FBI and very personal with you?"

She clenched her fist around her phone, "Meaning?"

He replied Firmly, "The meaning is very clear. I'll talk to you later, because I've already reached my destination."

She snapped, "Fuck you."

He chuckled and hung up with her hearing her cursing.

"""""""""""""""""

Next afternoon, Maya heard her phone ringing. She checked the name and sighed. She answered, "Yes!"

She heard Red's angry voice, "Where are you?"

She shrugged, "I already texted you. You know I'm with Liz and Cooper in the hospital."

She heard his nervous voice, "Listen, I need you to leave. NOW. Take Lizzy and leave."

She wondered, "Why? What's going on?"

He yelled, "There's no time to explain. Just leave."

She yelled back, "Stop treating me as a child, and tell me what the fuck is going on."

He had a deep breath, "Maya, Kirk knew Lizzy isn't his daughter, I'm sure he already has a plan to escape, and he won't hesitate to hurt her now. He would hurt both of you. You need to get out of there."

She frowned as she saw the smoke originating from the air plaque. She heard him calling her name again and she muttered, "Raymond. I think they're already here."

His heart skipped a beat, and he tried to talk again, but he heard the explosion and the line has gone dead.

"""""""""""""""""

Maya walked into the Post Office a couple of hours later, and found Cooper standing with Aram. Cooper looked at her, "Adam. How do you feel now?"

She moved to them, "I'm fine, sir. Some cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. I has been taken care of, after you've left. Anything about Kirk?"

Aram replied nervously, "He's gone... with Liz. His men kidnapped her, and Agents Ressler and Navabi are trying to find them."

Her breath hitched, "Oh, my God, not again! Did you tell Reddington?"

Cooper nodded, "He tried to reach you, but your cellular was broken. He called me and I told him about your injuries and about Agent Keen."

She asked, "Did he...?"

She was interrupted by Aram's cellular phone ringing. He answered and listened for a moment, "Yes, Mr. Reddington. She's just come back."

He gave his phone to Maya, "He wants to talk to you."

She took the phone fast and talked, "Raymond, where are you?"

He ignored her question, "Tell me you're good."

"I'm fine. Just a few cuts and contusions. Nothing serious. I was a few meters from the explosion, but I'll be fine."

She heard his hoarse voice, "Good. You need to be more careful, Maya. You need to learn to follow orders, especially those regarding your safety. I won't be always there to save you."

She held her breath, "What's going on, Red?"

He had a deep breath, "Constantine called me. I traded myself for Lizzy."

She gasped, "You what? Are you serious?"

He ignored her question again, "This is why I called you, Maya. I wanted to hear your voice, and tell you that I love you, more than anyone else I've ever loved."

She shook her head and her voice got shaken, "You can't do this. Please Raymond, don't. We will find another way to save her."

He sighed, "We don't have time, love. Once he makes sure she's not his daughter, he will hurt her. I can't let that happen to Elizabeth."

She whined, "What about me?"

He replied fast, "I would have done the same thing for you, Maya. I would pay my life for you without any hesitation."

She whispered, "That's not what I meant."

He answered quietly, "I know... you will be fine, Maya."

She cried, "Where are you? I'm coming for you."

"We have no time, Maya. I'm almost there with Dembe. We're meeting his men in a few minutes."

She begged, "Raymond, please. Don't do that. "

He sighed, "I love you so much, Adam."

He hung up and she collapsed in Aram's chair crying hard.

Cooper frowned, "What is it, Adam?"

She raised her tearful eyes to him, "He's going to Kirk. He's traded his life for Keen's."

Cooper had a deep breath trying to interpret what she's just said, and Aram squeezed her shoulder gently, "I'm sorry, Maya."

She turned to look at them pleading, "We must find Kirk. We can't let him kill Raymond."

Cooper nodded, "Ressler and Navabi are working on it. We WILL find him."

Two hours later, Ressler called and informed them they got Liz, but she couldn't tell where she had been, because her head was covered. Aram suggested they might check the GPS of the van she was transferred with, and he started working on that with Maya. When he told them about the places the van had been to, Ressler suggested Kirk was in a gym. They hung up and Maya moved to the elevator, "I'm going."

Cooper looked at her concerned, "Adam, you're not a field agent. You can't go there alone."

She shook her head, "I'm not going alone. They're nearer to the gym than I'm. Mostly they will reach it before me."

He opened his mouth to argue with her, but she was already gone.

When she reached the gym, she saw the black SUV of her colleagues parked by the underground garage. She got out of the car and ran. She froze when she saw them walking out slowly, Liz carrying Red's fedora and her head bowed. When Liz raised her head to meet her eyes, her heart dropped.

Maya walked slowly to them and whispered, "Is he... is he...?"

Ressler put his hand on her arm, "They were here. They've left with no trace."

Liz spoke with husky voice, handed the fedora to Maya, "Except this."

Maya took it and stared at it for a moment, then ran into the garage with Liz following her. She gasped when she saw the metal table with several syringes over it and others on the ground with a few blood drops here and there. She felt an ice fist squeezing her heart. He was here. He was tortured by chemicals and he must has suffered much.

She bit her lower lip and her body started shaking. Liz held her shoulders from behind, and a sob skipped her mouth. Liz pulled her to her chest and whispered, "I'm sorry, Maya. I'm very sorry."

Maya whined in her embrace holding the fedora tightly, holding on the last trace of the man she loved

""""""""""""""""""

Maya sat on the small comfortable sofa in her flat curling onto herself, and hugging the beige fedora tightly and gently to her heart. Every few minutes, she bowed her head and smelt it deeply, taking in Red's dazzling smell and her tears fell. She didn't know how long she's been sitting like this. She was so distracted by her own sadness that she lost connection with the outer world. She didn't even hear the key turning in the keyhole of the door of her place, nor saw the door opening. She didn't raise her head up to see she wasn't alone, until the shadow covered her bent legs.

She raised her eyes slowly to meet the green ones.

She stared at them for long moments through reddened and blurred eyes, till he smiled cocking his head, "How long will you let me stand like this?"

She gasped with a sob, and jumped off the sofa throwing the fedora and lunching onto him.

He held her tightly in his arm burying his nose in her dark curls. He closed his eyes and sniffed in the smell of her shampoo. He murmured, "For a moment, I thought I wouldn't see you again. And that scared me more than anything ever scared me."

She rubbed her cheek into his wool vest and whispered, "I saw that garage he held you at. And it scared me more than the idea of losing you."

He kissed her hair and rubbed her back, "It's over now. He's gone. I'm here with you."

She clenched her fingers tightly on the back of his coat, "Don't you dare do that again. Ever."

He smiled and closed his eyes resting his cheek on her head, "Let's not talk about it now. Let's engage in a more interesting talking. "

She pressed her body tighter to his, "I don't want to talk at all. I just want to feel. I need to feel you inside me. Very slowly and gently, for hours. Make love to me, Raymond."

He pulled her pulled to his hardness, "I'd love nothing more than that, my love."

And he carried her bridal style to her bed and worshiped her soft body till morning.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this story, my aim was to find Red a nice and understanding lover. A lover he deserves after all his sufferings. A lover who can give him solace. I saw Maya served that aim for most of the time. But she's been getting out of control lately. It's as if she has a mind of her own. She started to annoy him and cause him more pains. She's getting rebellious with each chapter. She wasn't supposed to be like that. Eloise, my other OC was supposed to be this one, but in fact she's getting more stable, comforting and mature. Red's love could change her into a better person, a lover he deserves. So I hope things don't get bad for them.
> 
> Maya on the other hand, is getting careless, curious and adventurous. Maybe because she had a quite conservative life before Red? Maybe because of the psychological stress and traumas she's had since she met Red? I really can't tell. But those changes were not meant to be, and they make me nervous and hesitant. I don't even know if this couple will make it to the end.

"Dembe, let me talk to him." Maya yelled in her new phone angrily.

She clenched her teeth when she heard Red's calm voice, "You, asshole, think I have sold my friends? You believe I'm the mole?"

He warned her coolly, "Watch your words, Maya."

She shouted, "You, son of a bitch, throw false accusations, and want me to be nice to you?"

He sighed, "I didn't accuse you anything, Adam."

Her voice came hoarse, "You told Cooper the mole was Middle Eastern. He believes it's me. Who else would...?"

He replied calmly, "You're not the only one, Adam."

She laughed bitterly, "Aha... there's Samar, the one whom YOU brought to the task force. And of course Aram, your Joker. And of course me, your slut. The one you fuck to guarantee her loyalty."

He spoke dryly, "Maya, Cooper got it wrong."

Her eyes glowed with tears, "You know what Cooper got, Reddington? He and everyone? You know what Ressler said about our relationship? He talked about sleeping with the enemy. And I'M the enemy, now. YOU, the most wanted criminal, fuck my pussy, because you want to protect this country from my threats."

He chuckled, "Sweetheart, Ressler is a jerk. If I had the smallest shred of doubt about you, I wouldn't fall asleep naked between your arms. I trust you with my life, Maya"

She sighed, "You need to fix that, Red."

He agreed, "We're already working on it, my dear."

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Maya laid in bed between Red's arms watching TV with him. She murmured , "It was Samar."

He nodded , "I know."

She raised her eyes to him, "You knew from the beginning?"

He shrugged, "No, but I could guess."

She moved her fingers over his knuckles slowly, "Ressler thought it was me. Cooper never said what he thought."

He raised their hands to his lips, and kissed her hand lightly, "Ressler is an ass. Harold is trying to be a good boss. It was dumb of Donald to think I was sleeping with you for the whole three years just to ensure your loyalty."

He chuckled, "God, this is even more offensive. I wouldn't need more than one night with a woman to make her completely loyal to me."

She turned and hit his chest lightly, and he kissed her hand again laughing amused.

She asked, "So, how did you guess it was her?"

He caressed her belly with his hand, "I knew it wasn't you. And Aram is just not that person. That leaves only Samar."

She gave him a meaningful gaze, "And you knew it wasn't me, just because we're in bed together?"

He laughed amusingly, "I have known everything about you, Maya, before I laid a hand on you."

She blushed and whispered, "That sounded so..."

She paused looking for the right word, and he asked, "Intimate?"

She shrugged, "I would say possessing."

He nodded, "Indeed. I possess you. You are mine, aren't you?"

She turned her head to nuzzle her nose in the cork of his neck, "Indeed... This is why I asked Cooper for a vacation."

He traced a hand down her navel, "You have any plans?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Just laying naked between your arms."

He hummed, "That sounds great. And I intend to make your wish come true, with a little modifications. What about a couple of days on the beach?"

She moved to face him excited, "You and me alone? No one else?"

He smiled, "Yes. Except maybe for Dembe. Whom you wouldn't see till we are ready to leave."

Her eyes sparkled, "We stay the whole day laying on the sand?"

He nodded enjoying her joy, "And the whole night in bed."

She held his hands, "You will make love to me on the beach too?"

He brought her hands together near his chest, "On the beach, in the pool, on the jet. Everywhere and every minute. You will have me inside you all the time. I'll make you really sore. You won't be able to walk for days."

She blushed embarrassed, "Oh, hearing your plans for me makes me so wet."

He winked, "We can start right, now if you would like. "

She nodded briskly, " Yes. I want to feel you inside me right now. I want you to fuck me very hard. Make me sore, Raymond. I want the whole world to know we belong to each other."

He chuckled, and moved to cover her body with his, "With pleasure, my sweet girl."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Maya lied naked over Red's naked body, on the sand. His hands covering her ass, although there was no one around, but he felt he needed to do that. Her breasts pressed against his chest. His flail shaft covered with their fluids, and brushing against her pubic hair.

She said, "We're not supposed to be together like that."

He muttered, "We were meant to be together like that, Maya."

She raised her head to look down into his eyes, "You didn't plan for this, did you?"

He cocked his head, "Excuse me?"

She put her arms around his neck, "You planned for everything, since the first moment you've turned yourself in to the FBI. Did you plan this for us? To be together like that?"

He shook his head "No, Maya. I never planned anything regarding you."

She scanned his features, "You said you knew everything about me, before we start it."

He nodded, "I knew about you, Maya. I had the file of the computer geek, who was working with the FBI to track me for years. I even had some of my assets follow you. I only got pictures of a young and a smart woman, and I admired your work. I didn't think about you when I gave myself in, but I wasn't surprised when I found you with the task force. I was interested in watching that smart girl closely. But I've never planned it. I just fell for you with time."

She asked with interest ,"When did you start... having those feelings for me?"

He frowned, "I don't know exactly. You just sneaked into my soul... especially after we've got Wujing. The way you interacted with me that day was just... captivating."

She wondered, "Captivating?!"

He nodded, "Yes. How you were annoyed to work with me that close, alone. How you looked frightened of me, then stayed close to me seeking safety. That was special. That was a different feeling, no other woman made me feel. When Wujing pointed that gun to you... I felt scared. This was another uncommon feeling for me. But I wasn't scared for me. I was scared for you. The idea of you getting hurt... it made me extremely anxious. That day, after we've left each other, I knew we were meant to be together."

She moved her small fingers over his cheek and jaw, "This is why you saved me when Garrik attacked the office?"

"Sure. I wouldn't risk losing the girl that makes me confused and restless every second she's around."

She chuckled, "I was doing this to you?! Making you confused and restless?!"

He smiled, "Sometimes hard too."

She licked her lower lip with the tip of her tongue, "Like now?"

He whispered to her ear, "Exactly like now."

She grinned her hips against his hardness, "Then show me what you wanted to do with me, when you were... restless?"

He laughed and shook his head amused, "You little minx, always eager to have me licking your tight pussy."

She nipped his earlobe whispering, "Always eager to feel my man inside me."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A few hours later, they lied down together on the sunbed caressing each other's body. A young girl walks to them, " Mr. Red, Mr. Dembe on phone."

He nodded, "Thank you, Ana. I'll be just behind you."

The girl walked inside the villa, and he moved Maya's body off him gently and put on shorts and shirt leaving it open as he got inside the villa.

When he was away for more than half an hour, Maya put a chiffon scarf around her body that failed to hide every small detail and walked inside.

She froze when she found Dembe standing in the hall with Red. She got embarrassed and crossed her arms to cover her breasts. Dembe kept his eyes on her face smiling, "Good afternoon, Maya."

Red was glaring with rage, so she cleared her throat, "I didn't know you were here. Anna said you were on the phone."

He noticed she didn't even greet him back, but dropped it, "I came to deliver Raymond some papers. I'm going to town, do you need anything?"

"No thank you. I'm fine. Excuse me."

She left them and stumbled as she walked back to the beach. When Red was back to her, he was silent for minutes. She touched his forearm lightly, "I'm sorry, Raymond. I thought you were alone."

He didn't even look at her as he kept his stare on the sparkling seawater, "I know."

She whispered, "Please, don't be mad at me."

He frowned and snapped, "No one should see my woman like this. Even Dembe."

She swallowed, "I was covered by the scarf."

He scowled, "A scarf! I could see every single detail of your body through that scarf. I bid Dembe did too. It didn't hide much."

She clenched her fingers on his forearm, "Raymond, I'm sorry, I will be more careful."

He sighed, and brought her closer to his body, needing to assure himself he claims her.

That night, when Maya fell asleep, she dreamed of Dembe. She suddenly woke up and found Red staring down at her face concerned, "Are you okay? You were moaning."

She swallowed, "It was just a dream."

He noticed the dampness between her naked thighs and cocked his head, "A dream that made you cum really hard."

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Are you jealous of a dream?"

He shrugged, "Why would I? You were with another man in that dream?"

She swallowed again, and turned to lie on her side with her back to him, "Let's go back to sleep, it's been a long and tiring day."

He frowned and lied down again beside her, pulling her warm body closer to his chest.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Maya took a bite of her toast, "Why does Anna call me Mrs. Red?"

He sipped his tea, "Her family is a little... conservative. They don't want their daughter to think generous Mr. Red is bringing women here to have fun with them. It will be a little hard to explain, especially when she sees us naked almost all the time."

Her face blushed, "Does it mean I'm the only woman you brought here?"

He shrugged, "Of course you are."

She moved her finger over her ring, "So, she knows I'm your... wife?"

"Yes. Does it bother you to be called Mrs. Red?" He answered.

She shrugged, "No. I was just wondering.. I think it's awesome to pretend to be your wife for a few days."

He smiled and held the hand wearing his ring, "I think that too. And I intend to enjoy it to the last moment. "

He put his cup down and moved downward to bury his face between her thighs.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"God, I didn't know you were that horny. I should have brought some Viagra with me." Red laughed and spanked Maya's naked cheeks playfully.

She scowled, "What?! Are you suddenly old to meet your woman's needs?"

He chuckled, "Needs?! You are extremely greedy, my love. It's been only two days and we made sex more than a dozen times. I made you cum another dozen with my tongue and fingers. And you still need more."

She frowned, "This is why we're here, Raymond. To have a different vacation. A time we will never forget."

He kissed her lips, "Sure my dear but I'm old. And you've already drained each drop of my water into your greedy pussy or your hungry mouth. We were in bed for more than five hours , didn't you get sore yet?"

She caressed his chest hair, "I love the feeling of soreness you are bringing to me. It's a pleasurable pain."

He cocked his head, "If you think about being different, what do you think about trying something really different?"

"Something like what?"

He shrugged, "Like... having another cock inside you. Different shape... different size... different feeling."

She laughed amazed, "A dildo? You want to fuck me with a dildo? This is not much you."

He locked his eyes with hers, "No, I meant a real cock."

She jolted, "What the hell are you talking about? You want someone else to fuck me?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Not anyone. Someone I trust. Someone I know he would never think about doing it again. Someone clean and can please you without hurting you."

She moved away from him annoyed, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Come on Maya. You would enjoy this I promise."

Her lower lip curled, "Raymond, you're drunk."

He shrugged, "I only had two glasses of Scotch. Not even close to make me drunk my love. I just want you to experience something new. Something I promise wouldn't happen again, if you didn't like it."

She shook her head, "This is insane. I don't know why I'm still listening to your shit."

He pulled her to his chest, "Because you are curious. And you're burning with desire. Nothing wrong with doing this for once, Maya."

She stared into his green orbs, "Raymond, listen to yourself. You want another man inside me. Inside your woman."

He shook his head, "That one incident won't change the fact that you are mine, Maya."

She shouted confused, "Won't you get jealous?"

He shook his head, "I'll be here watching. And I won't be, because I know you two don't have feelings for each other. At least not romantic feelings."

She narrowed her eyes, "If you are that sure of my feelings, how can you be so sure of the man's feelings?"

He grinned, "Because he's the most loyal person to me in the world. He would never touch you again. Of course unless you and me together asked him too."

She gasped, "Oh, my God. You're not talking about Dembe."

He shrugged, "Who else would fit that job? Pleasuring my woman and not betraying me?"

She closed her eyes, "Oh, my God. This can't be happening."

He squeezed her hand firmly, "Maya, Let's give it a try. If you feel discomfort, we will discontinue immediately. I know it's not normal. Even twisted. But we're here to have a different life for a few days. And I want you to try everything, my love."

She wondered, "What if he refused?"

He shook his head, "He won't. As long as he is sure you and I both really want that."

She hesitated for a moment, then asked, "Have you... have you done this before? Sharing a lover with someone else?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sharing you with him, Maya. I'll give you one time chance to have something different. To experience something different from the old man you're tying yourself to."

Her eyes glowed with tears and she whispered, "I never felt you were old, when we are in bed."

He talked seriously, "Because you never felt what a younger man can do to such a sensible woman like you."

She chuckled nervously, "What if I liked it? Will you be annoyed?"

He smiled at her kindly, "My love, the point is to make you happy. I'll be glad if you enjoy it. You shouldn't pretend you don't like it."

She begged, "Raymond, this is so..."

He cut her off, "This is one time incident, Maya. To give me a break till we resume our activity tomorrow."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	50. Chapter 50

Dembe looked at Maya concerned, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Maya nodded silently. Red sat in the armchair, holding glass of wine. She was curling naked on the bed. Dembe was wearing only a summer shirt, all buttons undone, showing his abdominal muscles and black cock hanging between his thighs. He stepped closer to the bed and held her legs gently to turn her onto her back. Her eyes met Red's and they had a silent conversation.

Dembe spread her legs, and kneeled slowly between them. He rubbed her breast, and she closed her eyes. It felt different than Red's touch. His hand was bigger, and rougher. Not soft and gentle as Red's. His fingers were calloused, sending a shiver to her spine. He rolled her nibble and she tried to suppress her moans. Red's eyes glared with lust.

Dembe said, "Maya. You are a pretty creature. Raymond is lucky to have you."

She looked at him and saw he was getting hard. Her eyes widen in fear. He smirked, "You like what you see?"

She shook her head, "This is not going to fit."

He smiled kindly, "It will, my friend. I'm not thicker than your man. Only longer. It means I'll only get slightly deeper inside of you. You will like it."

She swallowed, and looked at Red uncertain. He nodded slowly.

Dembe was not thick as Red, but he was at least two inches longer. She couldn't move her eyes away from the curved tip of his long black deck. She could imagine it hitting all her deep spots relentlessly, and her body shook with the idea. Dembe pulled her to the edge of the bed giving Red a better view, and held her legs firmly, separating them to the ultimate point that her hips buckled up. He looked down at her, "Can you keep them this way?"

She panted, "Yes."

She gave Red a side gaze as she felt the heat from Dembe's body on her pussy. She gasped, when she felt the curved head touching her clit and moving up and down her lips.

Dembe hummed, "Already dripping wet?"

Her face blushed, and she felt the velvety head spreading her juices over her cunt.

She asked hesitantly, "No protection?"

Dembe looked at Red confused, "I thought you were already on pills."

She replied, "Yes... but..."

Red got up and sat on the bed next to her caressing her collar bone, "My girl, where's the fun and pleasure, if you can't feel the warm skin against your folds? Dembe knows well I don't use condoms when I'm with you."

Her voice shook, "He's... going to come... inside me?"

Red nodded, "Very deep inside you. Trust me, my girl. It will be unforgettable moment. To feel the rush of the hot semen deep inside that little belly."

She swallowed, and nodded as she held his hand and looked back at Dembe. She gave him a nod, and he positioned his tip right on her soaking hole.

She closed her eyes tightly and she felt the curved tip pushing into her sore folds. Dembe pushed into her slowly and carefully, watching her face for any sign of discomfort. He pushed an inch into her then pulled back a little. Pushed again, then withdrew gradually, giving her a chance to adapt to the new feeling.

She moaned in pleasure with the gentle caress of his shaft against her folds. He wasn't thick as her man, he didn't put any extra stretch on her walls that she wasn't used it. Though, that curved head kept stroking her G-spot with every movement of him inside her.

Her muscles trembled around Dembe, and he groaned burying himself deep inside her with one thrust.

She cried, and arched her back up at the sudden and deep invasion. He stilled his movement and looked at her concerned. When he didn't see any sign of distress, he started to plunge into her slowly and steadily. The continuous friction against the spots on her front wall was more arousing than anything she had ever experienced with Red. She started to moan in pleasure keeping her eyes closed.

Red watched her flushed face and the continuous movement of her head to the right and left and knew she was enjoying it. He felt himself getting hard, when she moaned and whispered his name.

Dembe was inside of her vagina, but Red was inside her head. She heard a zipper opening, and opened her eyes to see Red pulling his shaft out and stroking it lazily. She grinned for a second, before Dembe started to increase his pace. He pulled her pelvis out of the bed and raised her legs above his shoulders making her hips and back inclined up and away from the bed. That increased the friction and the fire building in her. His thrusts were strong and fast. She was now writhing in his strong hands that supported her hips. He was pushing hard into her, keeping his eyes shut,"God, Maya. You're so hot. So wet my dear. You feel so good around me."

She was whining, "Please... harder... please... oh, God."

He thrust into her more brutally and she cried again when she felt his head pushing against her cervix. He groaned at the tightness he felt around his circumcised head as he opened her cervix, "Yeah, open for me, Maya. Let me into your womb, girl. You're amazing."

She was screaming now continuously at the feeling of her cervix relaxing around him, as he hammered on it with each of his thrusts.

He was stronger and faster than Red, who was now stroking himself fast at the sight before his eyes. Dembe was now driving himself erratically in and out of her and she felt the common pull inside her lower abdomen, just stronger than each time. She whimpered, "More, please... I'm close. Fuck me... harder... please."

Dembe moved one hand to her clit and ground it with his fingers rubbing it harshly, "Cum... baby... cum for me. Cover my cock with your delicious juice."

She shuddered under his words, and felt his fingers pinching her clit hard. She screamed from her deep throat, and pushed her hips up meeting his thrust and coming hard around him clenching her muscles tight.

He cried at the feeling of her cervix closing around him tightly, and thrust hard into her one more time before he follows her to his climax pouring his seed deep into her uterus.

She screamed again at the feeling of the hot flush inside her lower belly and her body convulsed uncontrollably not recovered yet from the waves of pleasures that washed through her.

Dembe pulled out of her fast concerned about her, and worried he might have hurt her. Red left his shaft ignoring getting the release he needed, and pulled her quivering body closer to him.

Dembe stepped back, "Is she okay?"

Red adjusted her body on the bed, and hugged her rubbing her back gently, "She's going to be okay, my friend. It was just thrilling to her. She will be fine."

Dembe gave him a blanket, "Get some sleep, Raymond. You two need it."

Red nodded and adjusted his clothes before pulling his woman closer, and covering them with the blanket, "Thank you, my friend. I assure you, she enjoyed it more than you think."

Dembe nodded, "I'm glad I could help. Good night, my friend. Take good care of your woman."

He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Red watched Maya as her body started to relax against his, and her breathing got even. He brushed a thumb against her cheek, "Maya, are you okay, my love?"

She raised her exhausted eyes to him, "I'm fine, my love. Just hold me this way. All I need is to fall asleep in your arms."

He kissed her forehead, "With pleasure, my love."

She nuzzled into his neck, "I don't want to do this again."

He whispered to her ear, "We won't."

She sniffed, "I feel dirty."

He rubbed her back, "You're good. I'm proud of you. "

She sobbed, "I love you."

He swallowed feeling guilty, "I know."

She held tightly onto him curling her legs around his, "I only belong to you."

He breathed deeply "Yes you are. You're mine."

She gasped, "I shouldn't have done it."

He moved his lips softly against her cold forehead, "You did as I told you. You obeyed me. That's what a good girl does when her man asks her to do something."

She pressed her body more to his, "Hold me."

He pulled her tighter to him, and held her chin up, "I'm here with you, my girl."

She looked into his eyes, and moved her hands on his scarred back beneath his shirt, "I don't want to be with anyone but you."

His eyes darkened, "I'll never let anyone touch you again. I'm sorry I hurt you."

She nodded and pressed her cheek to his, "I'm yours."

""""""""""""""""""""""""

"A nice Korean girl, Jean, is coming this afternoon to give you a massage setting. You were tense last night, and I thought this might help you relax. She's really good. She has some magical techniques that can relax your body more than the most intense orgasm you can have."

Maya looked at Red amazed, after he's said those words to her, while they were sitting to the kitchen island having breakfast together. She chewed the food in her mouth and played her fork with her plate, "Did she apply those techniques on you?"

He laughed loudly throwing his head back, "A couple of times. The poor girl was very embarrassed when I came beneath her clever hands the first time."

Maya frowned, and he knew she now was more angry than jealous. He cleared his throat, "I had to have more control next time so I don't scare her again."

She nodded wryly, "I see."

He smiled genuinely, "You will love it, I have no doubt."

"Thank you."

He got up, taking his plate to the sink, "I'll make Dembe prepare a massage table in the gazebo over there by the sea. That would be more relaxing."

Her face reddened at the mention of Dembe, and she bit her lower lip trying to hide her embarrassment, "Where will you be?"

He came to stand behind her, and embraced her waist with his strong arms, "I'll be around in case you need anything."

She chewed inside her cheek, "You won't let her massage you?"

He licked her earlobe, "Sweetheart, it's about you, not me. We're here for you."

She turned her face, so his lips met hers, "Raymond... you're spoiling me."

He whispered into her mouth, "You deserve some after the few distressful months we've spent."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

During her massage session, Maya chatted with Jean, "Ray told me you have very clever hands."

Jane smiled, "Mr. Red is a very good man. He wants to make me feel happy with his nice words. You are lucky to be married to him. He is a very caring and kind man. I always wanted to meet the lucky woman he's married to."

Maya flexed her elbows beneath her chin, "You are right. He's very kind to me. I really wish I can give him back some of the good things he gives me. I want to make him happy as he makes me."

Jean nodded, "I understand. He deserves every good thing."

Maya hesitated, "He told me you have some special techniques to relax... Some techniques that could make him satisfied."

Jean laughed, "Yes. There are plenty of them."

Maya wondered, "Can you teach me?"

Jean frowned, "It would take time. Besides, he's keeping an eye on us. He will see us, and I can guess you want to surprise him?"

Maya smiled and nodded, "Yes. That's right. I want to make him happy in bed using something different, something new to us. And I want to surprise him."

Jean proceeded her hands up on Maya's back, "So, your sex life is just an ordinary one?"

She blushed, "Well, Ray is my first and only man. I'm not experienced as he is. He makes amazing things to me. And I want to do the same. Especially during this vacation. I thought those techniques will be of use."

Jean winked at her, "Well, it's hard to teach you them now, but I have other ideas."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Maya tied Red's hands to the headboard of their bed by one of his ties. He was naked and his body was flushed as he watched her stripping for him... touching herself during that. He got hard at the view, especially when she crawled on the bed between his spread legs and straddled him. As she did it, her core rubbed against his hardness. Her wetness covered his shaft and he groaned.

She leaned to him and teased his nipples. She kneeled between his thighs and licked his anus. She even fucked him with her finger. He was twitching uncontrollably. He was panting and his voice was hoarse, "Maya, I need to be inside you."

She rode him and moved her wetness slowly on his hot and steel shaft for a few minutes, then got off of him.

He kicked at the bed with his legs, "Fuck, Maya, you can't do this to me."

She laughed playfully, "Watch me."

She started to touch herself slowly, spreading her wetness to her clit and plunging a finger into her cunt. He kept his eyes on her hands, and licked his lips. She increased her pace, altering her motion between fingering herself and circling her clit. He felt his precum moving slowly in his shaft and beginning to leak from his orifice. Her moans were loud and wild, and he thrust his hips up off the bed, when he saw her cumming hard in front of his eyes.

Maya panted for a few moments with her eyes closed. When she relaxed and opened them to look at him, she smirked when she saw the drops leaking on his engorged shaft.

His nose flirted and he hissed, "You're going to pay for that, my dear."

She shrugged and walked to stand at his legs, "Don't be so presumptuous."

He clenched his teeth, "Maya, This is not funny."

She moved to sit between his thighs and licked her lips watching the beads on his cock, "Peg me."

He snorted, "What?"

She shrugged and licked her wetness off her middle finger seductively, "If you want to cum, you have to peg me."

He closed his eyes and had a deep breath, "Oh, God. Maya."

She leaned forward, and licked the drop glistening on his tip, swirling her tongue and he groaned, "Oh, Maya, please. I need to cum."

She chuckled, and straddled his face, "Lick me first."

He growled and lapped her juices greedily, fucking her with his tongue. He suddenly bit her clit and she cried feeling the tension building in her lower belly again. When she felt she was close, she moved down to his hips.

He panted, "Yeah, baby, take me in... Let me feel your heat around me."

She held his tip to her opening and moved lower slowly. They both cried at the union. She rode him fast moving up and down his shaft frantically with her eyes closed, and he moved his hips up to meet her thrusts. Only a couple of minutes, and her body started to shake and she lost control. Red knew she was losing it, when she moved her arms in front of her body trying to hold on to anything. He cried, "Untie my hands ,Maya."

She couldn't hear him. He bent his knee and flipped them, so she was now beneath him. She gasped, and he thrust into her hard a few more times, till they both reached their climax.

He tried to keep his weight off her for moments, before he flipped back onto his back and she hissed as he slid out of her. They stayed like that for moments, till she regained control on her body.

She untied him and he held her tightly, "You ruined a very expensive tie, my love."

She looked like an angle when she smiled with her eyes closed, "I'll buy you a new one, HUSBAND."

""""""""""""""""""""

Tom put his arm around Liz's waist and nodded to Dembe as they stood together by her door, "Get in. You don't have to discuss whatever you're here for at the doorstep. I have to go, buy some groceries."

Liz kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

A few minutes later, Liz was covering her shocked face with her hands, "I can't believe he really did that. I'm so sorry Kate had paid her life for helping me."

Dembe didn't comment, so she wondered, "Dembe, Did you tell Agent Adam?"

Dembe sighed, "Their relationship is not quite well, nowadays."

She frowned, "What? I thought they are fine together now, after this vacation!"

He shook his head sadly, "This vacation should not have been."

She asked worried, "Why? She came back very happy. I never saw her that happy."

He drummed his thigh with his fingers, "He had cameras all over the villa, Elizabeth."

Her eyes opened wide, "What? Why?"

He sighed, "He had recorded every min."

She looked at him amazed, "Why?... Did Maya know about those cameras?"

Dembe shook his head, "No. He was videotaping her every moment and everywhere. The kitchen, the bathroom, the pool, and even their bedroom."

She gasped, "He recorded their intimate time together?!"

Dembe twisted his mouth, "Not only together. Other twisted things happened there, Elizabeth. And he recorded all of it."

She frowned, "Why? Is he blackmailing her?"

Dembe shrugged, "No. I don't know why. But I'm sure he had reasons."

She got up and walked nervously, "Dembe, those CD's, they can destroy Maya's career."

He nodded, "They will destroy her, Elizabeth. I know her well enough now to be sure of that."

She clenched her fists, "But why is he doing this? She loves him. He loves her."

He replied, "I told you, he's losing control. He's not the man I knew for most of my life... Elizabeth, I don't need me to tell you, Maya shouldn't know anything about this"

She stared at him confused, unable to express her shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't hate the story now. I don't know how this couple will proceed, but I hope the ending is not too sad.


	51. Chapter 51

"I'll do it."

All the task force members looked at Maya amazed, when she said those words. Cooper stared at her, "You will do what exactly?"

She crossed her arms on her chest, "I'll join the Harem. Liz can't do that. Her face is very recognizable since she shot Connolly."

Liz sighed, "But Reddington said I do it."

Maya shrugged, "Fuck him. He's not telling us what to do. What if one of the Harem recognized you?"

Cooper nodded, "I think Adam has a point. Ressler, Keen, set a plan. Make sure Adam is safe and ready with plan B... and C."

They nodded, and he walked to his office. Liz held Maya's elbow and dragged her away, "Why are you doing this? Are you trying to provoke him?"

Maya raised her eyebrows, "I told you. Fuck him. I don't care about him anymore. He crossed a line. How could he do this? Why the hell did he do it?"

Her eyes glowed with tears, "And I thought he wanted to make it up for me. I thought he wanted me happy. And it was all fake? He was videotaping me during fucking me? I can't believe he did that."

Liz scowled, "And you think throwing yourself among criminals will make him pay for it? Do you have a death wish? You must talk to him, Maya."

A tear escaped her eye, "I don't care, Liz. About him... about me... and yes, after what he did... I have a death wish."

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Maya did as her colleagues planned for her. She eventually joined the Harem after passing a hard test of loyalty. For about two days, she was always escorted with one of them. She couldn't contact her friends as they agreed.

Red stepped into the post office that evening, and found all of them in there, except Maya. He looked at Liz and frowned, "I thought you were supposed to be working undercover?"

She nodded, "Yes. But Adam volunteered."

He snapped, "She what? Why the hell did she do that?"

Liz curled her lower lip, "She sounded quite desperate, and talked about a death wish."

He frowned, and all her friends looked at her shocked. Cooper asked her, "Keen, what is this about?"

Red looked at him and cocked his head, "Harold, how could you agree to that? How could you let her go undercover in such a dangerous mission?"

Cooper scowled, "She had a good point, Reddington. I couldn't disagree with her."

Red shook his eyes and sighed, "Did she contact you?"

Cooper shook his head, "She's gone dark. No contact."

Red raised an eyebrow, "You have protocols in case she does make contact."

Ressler nodded, "And an understanding that she'd reach out day one. But she didn't."

Red swallowed, and his voice shook, "She will. But only after she's won their trust. She's smart and clever."

Liz gave him a side gaze, and he got up, "Keep me informed, Harold. I want to know when Adam checks in."

He walked to the elevator, and Liz followed him. He spoke in lower voice without looking at her, "You shouldn't let her do that."

She shrugged, "I told you. She was desperate and had a death wish."

He looked at her pursing his lips, "And why is that?"

She put her hands on her hips, "Because she knew what you did during your last vacation together."

Red furrowed his eyebrows, "Excuse me! What does that mean?"

She had a deep breath and leaned closer to his face, "She knew about the cameras, Red. She knew about HER porn videos."

He held his breath, and closed his eyes in pain for a moment. He opened his eyes and looked at her with angry sadness, "You shouldn't let her do it. I asked YOU."

She narrowed her eyes, "You didn't even try to call her the past two days?"

He licked his lower lip in frustration, "I was in Sydney, Lizzy. I called her twice and she didn't answer. I thought she might have been asleep or busy with the new case. I never thought she would have done this. She doesn't know what she's pushing herself into."

Liz frowned, "Why does this makes me worried about her?"

Red nodded, "Because you should. They will make her drink."

She shook her head, "You said it, she's smart and clever. She will figure out a way to not to drink without being suspicious."

He clenched his teeth, "Margot, their leader. She's a twisted woman. She will make her involve in sexual interacts. She might even harass her herself."

Liz looked at him furiously, "Like you did a few weeks ago."

Red exhaled sharply and narrowed his eyes, "Call me whenever you hear from her."

He turned and walked away nervously.

"""""""""""""""""""

Next afternoon, Maya found herself alone eventually. She decided to walk and initiate the contact protocol. She walked to the park, and saw Ressler sitting on a pinch reading the newspaper. She sat down and looked around the garden watching the kids playing around. She talked without looking at him. She told him about Helldritch, the hacker who had the Witness Protection List they were after. He asked her if they knew where he was, but her answer was negative. He asked her about her cover, she replied, "Margot's on board. Emma,... something is off. Have you had any look with her background?"

He replied, "Her identity is totally scrubbed."

She put her hands in her pockets and got up, "Keep looking. I'll try on my own. I've something on this woman. There's something off about her."

Next afternoon, Maya decided to follow Emma by her own to figure out what she was hiding. She followed her to a small diner. She stood up away from the glass window and froze when she saw whom the blonde woman was sitting with. She felt a stab to her heart. Red was sitting to the same table with Emma and talking to her seriously, or warmly... she couldn't tell. She faught to hold her tears, and turned to walk away, before his eyes or Dembe's catch her.

A few minutes after she's left and as she walked down streets, she heard her burner phone beeping. She checked it and saw a message with an address to meet at after fifteen minutes. She knew it must have been him, the man who keeps breaking her heart.

She walked back to her rented car and drove. When she reached her destination, she saw the black Mercedes approaching. When Dembe stopped by her car, she got down and rushed to get in and sit beside Red on the back seat. She snapped, "If you already have someone inside, why did you pushed me in?"

He had a deep breath trying to control his fury, "I didn't push you. You shouldn't have gone. I asked Lizzy."

Her nose flared, "That's not an answer."

He twisted his mouth, and looked in front of him, "She's went silent a while ago. I needed this list, because there's someone I need to protect."

Maya crossed her arms, "So one of your mistresses turned on you, so you decided to use another one to protect a third one. How noble!"

He sighed, "Maya, whatever you think of me, it doesn't change the fact that the list is out there, and you need to get it."

Her eyes glowed and her breathing hitched, "She knows about me."

He looked into her eyes, "She can be trusted."

She argued, "You wouldn't have asked Lizzy to go there, if she was still reporting back to you. YOU don't trust her."

She didn't wait for his answer, but got down of the car.

When she went back to the warehouse the Harem inhabited, she was annoyed that Margot had sent her on a mission with Emma to find out the location of Heldrich. She suppressed her anger and sat in the passenger seat with Emma.

She tried to keep silent all the ride, but she knew the blonde was watching her by the corner of her eye. At last, Emma talked, "So, how is your work with Reddington?"

Maya held her breath, and her face blanched. Emma smirked, "Don't worry. The others don't know."

Maya exhaled in relief, and asked, "How long has it been?"

Emma replied dryly, "Almost eight years. I was working with the MI-6, till he cut a deal."

Maya frowned, "He works for MI-6?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't know. I left. I went to work for him...FULL-TIME."

Maya swallowed, "Why would you ever do that?"

Emma smiled sadly, "I was star-struck. He made me feel like I was the center of his universe. It was exciting and captivating and... it consumed me."

Maya felt her heart quivering at Emma's words. Emma went on, "I was his toy. I didn't recognize how many lines I've crossed until it was too late."

Maya's cheek twitched, "It's never too late."

Emma smiled mockingly, "Speaking like someone who's still in the honeymoon phase. Trust me, that ends. You should run away before it happens."

"""""""""""""""""""

Next day, Maya contacted Ressler and told him about Emma, about Helldritch being in Hong Kong. He was worried Emma might turn on her. He didn't want Maya to travel with the Harem to Hong Kong and being alone with in potential danger. She told him she trusted Emma as long as Red trusted her. She knew despite everything, he would never let her get hurt.

Next evening, she was trying to pretend she had fun at the night club with the Harem members. They laughed and danced. Maya excused herself and went to the ladies' room. She washed her face trying to freshen herself, when Margot walked in. She smiled at her, and Margot walked to her, "Having fun?"

She followed her question with her index finger trailing a water drop that ran from Maya's neck down to her clavicle. Maya held her breath, when the woman finger stopped at the edge of her tank top. Their eyes meet and Margot licked her lips, "I love how your skin feels beneath my finger."

She leaned forward, and tried to kiss the cleavage between Maya's breasts where the drop disappeared. Maya took a step away from her and pushed her back. Margot pulled her by her waist to press her body against her. Maya struggled and shouted, "What are...?"

Margot scowled, "It's about loyalty, remember?"

Maya snapped, "To the group."

"No, to me. And your either in, or out. So, what is it going to be?"

Maya swallowed, and moved her hand to cover Margot's nape of neck, and leaned forward to her lips. Margot captured her lips frantically, and invaded Maya's mouth with her tongue. Maya closed her eyes, and felt her body squirming. She opened her eyes, when she heard the door opening and Emma stepped in, "Am I interrupting?"

Their eyes met, and Emma raised her eyebrows watching the blush of Maya's froze as she watched Emma taking Margot and getting out. She had a deep breath and washed her face again. She looked at the mirror and cursed Raymond for putting her in such a situation.

""""""""""""""""""

A few hours later, Maya was running down streets in Hong Kong. She bought a burner phone and called the post office to inform them. Cooper wanted her to call Red and ask for his help to get out of the country without being caught.

She called his last number and he answered. She talked fast, "Red. It went sideways. Emma took the list and disappeared. Jessica's dead. The rest of the Harem, I don't know. They split up. They're leaving the country under aliases. Aram is tracking them already."

He spoke quietly, "What can I do for you, Adam?"

She clenched her teeth, "Get me out of here. Why do you think I called?"

He sighed, "I'll see what I can do. Tell me where you are exactly, and I'll send someone to bring you home save."

She swallowed, "Thank you."

""""""""""""""""""""""

Maya sat in the diner the next morning she's reached Washington DC. She had spent most of the previous day at her apartment recovering from the jet lag. When she got up this morning, she found several calls from Red, and a text message with an appointment.

She ate her breakfast and coffee before heading to the diner. She ordered another cup of coffee and sat waiting for him.

When he walked in and headed to her table, she felt the cold grip on her heart again. He saluted her and sat in front of her. He watched her pale face for a while, then smiled coolly, "Welcome home."

She pursed her lips, "Thank you. And thanks for your help getting me back here. I'm in debt to you."

He cocked his head watching her carefully, "I assume there's something eating you."

She swallowed and looked at her curling fingers, "Emma talked with me."

He shook his head, "Emma is just an asset."

She swallowed, "You two were..."

He cut her off, "We were never a subject. She was a married woman."

Her eyes glowed with tears as she looked into his, "She said you excited her... captivated her. She said you made her feel like she was the center of your universe."

Her voice broke at the last two words, and his eyes narrowed with annoyance. He chewed inside his cheek, "She's delusional. She had problems with her husband. I tried to help her and her family. She thought that was an attraction."

She stared at her coffee and whispered, "Have you ever... you know... you and her..."

He had a deep breath, "Yes... a very few times. But it was nothing romantic. It was more..."

He closed his eyes in pain, "It was situational. Out of compassion, or pity."

He shook his head annoyed, "I admit I used her... but I never had real feelings for her."

She looked at him, "You manipulated her."

He licked his lower lip, "Mostly, yes."

She inhaled sharply, "Is that what you are doing with me too? Are you manipulating me? Are you using me?"

He looked at the tears that ran down her flushed cheeks, and shook his head violently, "No. Of course not. I love you. You are different. I never told Emma that I loved her, or wanted her to be my wife."

Her voice trembled, "But you shot her during your... physical encounter with her, didn't you? You must have videos of her with you fucking her too, don't you?"

His jaw dropped and, she could see the gears running in his brain.

The word got out of her mouth with a sob, "Why?"

He clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles whitened. She begged between her sobs, "Why did you do this to me? What do you want to use those videos for?"

He had a deep breath and shook his head, "I never intended to hurt you."

She gasped, "Then why?"

He swallowed, "I wanted something to remind me of you. To remind me of our time together."

She shook her head, "You already had me, unless you're leaving?"

He bit inside his lip, "No. I never thought of leaving you, Maya. But I know you won't be with me forever. When you will have to choose, you won't choose me."

She wept her tears and got up, "If that ever happened. I want you to be sure that I loved you. I'll never stop loving you, Raymond. Even if we broke up. You will always be my only love."

He bit his lower lip tightly as he watched her leaving.


	52. Chapter 52

Dembe opened the door for Maya, who stood hesitant in front of him. He pointed to her to get in. She cleared her throat, "Is he here?"  
He nodded and stepped aside, "Of course, he is. Come on, get in. He will be pleased to see you eventually."  
She swallowed and had a deep breath, before stepping with shaking legs into the apartment. She scanned the surroundings for a moment, so Dembe said, "He's in the study."  
She murmured a thanks, and walked to the door to her right. She knocked on the door and opened it slowly when she heard his voice.  
She stepped in, and he moved his eyes to her in response to the sound of her heels clicking the wooden floor. His eyes sparkled with a cheerful smile that didn't reach his lips, "Maya. What a pleasure! It's been a while since I saw you last time."  
She had a deep breath, "Two weeks."  
He pursed his lips and nodded, "Yes. Another two hard weeks."  
She bowed her head for a while, and he didn't move his eyes away from her. She raised her head to watch the gears and screws in front of him, "Fixing a broken clock?"  
He chuckled, "Actually I hope I can fix something else. Something more important."  
She nodded, "Yeah. Liz told us about Isabella Stone."  
He cocked his head, and looked at her skeptically. She bit her lower lip nervously, "Is she another mistress of yours?"  
He raised his eyebrows for a moment, then moved back on his stool, "No, she's not."  
She looked at the gears on the table and tried to avoid his piercing eyes. Her voice came out low and shaking, "Are you in danger?"  
He raised an eyebrow affected by her passion. He sighed, "Do you really care?"  
She raised eyes glowing with tears to meet his, "Do you really need an answer for that?"  
He sighed and moved to stand beside her. She bowed her head and a tear fell down to the hardwood floor. He moved his hand over her hair gently, "Oh, Maya. You never stop surprising me. That day, you walked out of the diner, I thought I've lost you."  
She raised her tearful eyes to him, and his eyes narrowed in pain as he shook his head, "And now, here you are. You came to me by yourself, to make sure I'm safe."  
Abruptly, he body shook and she sobbed, "I love you. I can't see you hurt."  
He pulled her fast to his chest, "My girl! My sweet little girl, I love you so much."  
She buried her face in his chest, and clenched her fists tightly on his back. He had a deep breath and whispered, "Stop running away from me, Maya... please."  
She raised begging eyes to him, "Stop pushing me away."  
He shook his head, "I'm not pushing you. I'm clenching onto you like my last breath."  
Their eyes locked and he licked his lower lip, "I know I'm intimidating you. I know I behave... extremely, especially for you. But I love you, Maya."  
He wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb, "I will never hurt you. NEVER. Not physically, and definitely not emotionally. You're very precious to me."  
He leaned forward, so their noses barley touched, and he whispered closing his eyes, "I worship you. Everything of you... your body, your soul, your mind. I live because I have you."  
She moved her hands to his shoulders, and moved her face forward, so their lips brushed as she whispered, "And you own me. So, please, stop acting like you don't."  
He captured her lips in a gentle kiss and nodded silently, as he savored the sweetness of her starving lips.  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Red got into the apartment after midnight with Dembe to freeze at the sight before his eyes. Maya was curling over herself, forming a petite ball on his couch. Dembe smiled and excused himself, leaving Red alone watching his girl.   
When he heard the room door closing, Red moved to kneel by the couch and put a hand lightly on Maya's bare arm. She flinched and opened her eyes fast to meet his smile. She smiled lazily and moved to sit up still hugging her bent knees. He sat next to her and moved an arm to embrace her shoulders firmly, "How long have you been waiting for me?"  
She gave him a side gaze, "My whole life."  
His smile widened, and he pulled her to his lap embracing her little body tightly and whispered, "Do you feel cold?"  
She rested her head to his shoulder, "I'm warm now between your arms."  
He rubbed her arm and kissed her head, "And I'll never let you go."  
Her smile faded when he went on, "Although you will have to go back to the office now. Cooper must be trying to reach you."  
Her mind got fully awake, and she looked at him amazed, "Why?"  
He shrugged, "I gave him a new name, the Architect."  
She moved off his lap, "That soon. We only got Isabella Stone only a few hours ago."  
He chuckled, "Actually, you don't have her anymore. This is why he went mad and needed a new name to fix his mood."  
She examined his face curiously, "You took her... somehow?"  
He shrugged, "I needed to know who's after me."  
She held his hand, "You're still in danger."  
He looked at her quietly, "You need to go back to work, Maya. They will need your help . I need your help."  
She got up and pulled on her jacket, "Then, I have to go."  
He smiled and got up to smooth out her curled hair tresses, "I'm sorry, I ruined your plans."  
She nodded, "It's okay. I can always have a plan B."  
He smiled and touched her chin to turn her face up to him, "And I'm looking forward to executing your plan B."  
She smiled, and gave him a swift kiss, before walking out of his door, heading back to the Post Office.   
"""""""""""""""""""""  
Maya lied naked in her bed feeling quite embarrassed. Red knelt between her thighs, with his shaft hard and bouncing against his lower belly. His irises were dark and wide as he muttered, "I'm not going to fuck you, Maya. I'll try to stop being selfish with you. I'm going to love your body, worship it. I'm going to show you how much I love you. How much you're important to me."  
She swallowed, "Raymond, I know you love me. Sometimes, you just go far with your...."  
He leaned to cover her body with his and cut her off with hungry lips on her pink ones. She moaned when his hard shaft pressed against her swollen clit, and she closed her eyes in pleasure. She let him devour her lips, let his tongue invade her mouth, lick it, taste it. And it wasn't the only cavity he invaded. He caressed her nasal opening slowly, he nipped her earlobes, and fucked her ear with his experienced tongue. She was writhing beneath him, moving her hands between their hips, eager for more intimate contact. He whispered firmly, "You don't want me to tie your hands, do you? I said, no Intercourse."  
Their eyes met, and she was panting when she nodded frantically. He smiled, "That's my girl."  
He continued worshiping her soft body. He kissed every inch of her, he bit her soft skins gently, then licked those bites soothing them. She was quivering, moaning, panting, in response to each move of his mouth on her. He barely laid his hands on her body. Maybe just to alter the position of her head or her limps, to accommodate to his progress down her body to her neck, then her trunk.   
Her kissed and licked her armpits and she groaned embarrassed. He chuckled and moved his mouth to her forearm, hand, then sucked each fingers of hers. He did the same to her other arm, before he gave a special care to her breasts.   
When he found her nipple was hard and red of arousal, he groaned and his cock grew thicker between their private parts, very private and exclusive parts .   
She felt her body burning. She needed him badly. He was making wonders with his mouth to her raw body. A body that was never touched by another man other than him. Except only in two unpleasant occasions. A body he knew very well, even more than she did. A body craving a penetration, a really deep and violent penetration.   
When he was done with her tits, he moved down with wet lips to her belly and navel, till he reached the rim of her soft curls. He nuzzled his nose and cheeks against it and moaned, "Mmm... that smell like heaven."  
He raised his eyes to hers and smiled smug, "MY heaven."  
He combed her curls with his teeth, and she jolted her pelvis up, when he started pulling on them. She moved her hands to his head and he paused, "I said hands off."  
She swallowed and complied. A few moments later, she was wiggling as he started his subsequent tease to her feet. He slowly and tortuously moved his mouth up her legs and thighs, till her reached her now dripping, hot and swollen cunt.   
She cried at the first impact of his mouth on her opening. He licked her juice greedily. He put his lips on hers and sucked the air out of her rabbit hole with her nectar, then he blow air against her quivering core. Her body shivered with the intense feelings. He was licking, kissing, biting, fucking her pussy with his tongue. He was practically eating her. She felt a few drops of his pre-cum on her knee, so she begged, "Raymond, please, I need you inside me."  
He replied shortly, "No."  
She moaned, "Please. You need me too."  
He wiped his cheek against her soaking hole, "I just need to please you."  
He bit her clit, and she screamed in ecstasy giving him what he needed. Her body shook for moments with her orgasm, before he flipped her to lie on her abdomen, and started the next chapter of his devotion.   
He did to her back side what he did for her front. She was more sensitive now and moaned continuously and louder than before. His mouth played with her upper and lower limps, her back and spine, her butt and the sweet dimples overlying it. When he was finished with her small rounded cheeks, he pulled her pelvis up, and bent her knees, so her ass protruded freely in the air, exposing her two sacred holes. He hummed in pleasure and she squirmed. She felt his taste buds rimming her ring and she groaned, "You don't have to do that."  
He whispered against her tight hole, "I want to do that. I love every inch of your chaste body... my sacred gift."  
Her eyes teared at his nice words and his soft caress to her circular muscle. She knew he wasn't an anal person. They rarely made anal sex. Only a few times to please her in a different way, and to MARK her, as he told her, when he came inside her anus for the first and only time. Tonight, how he treated her, made her really sure of how he feels about her, how she's different to him.  
His tongue fucked her hole relentlessly , before moving forward to his favorite hole of hers. He fucked her with his tongue for what seemed to her like forever, until she shuddered with a violent orgasm, she never thought she could have with just his tongue. She collapsed to the bed and felt his body covering hers forcibly. Before she protests, she felt his hot cum covering the back of her thigh and his body shaking violently over hers. Oh, God. He came too. What he did to her aroused him more than she thought. He cum without a single touch. She closed her eyes feeling blessed. This man, Raymond Reddington, he really worshiped her in all means

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all kudos and comments, special thanks to LoriRon. Your comments really makes me committed. They keep me going. Although I'll have to have a break till next episode is aired. I'm not convinced Dembe has tried to kill Red, never. So I'll wait till it's reviled. The good news is Red and Maya are back together. I hope Red stop pushing her limits. So, see you after a month.


	53. Chapter 53

Maya looked at Liz amazed and wondered, "Red told you he wants us to solve a murder? Whose murder?"

Liz shrugged, "He didn't give me any explanation. He would be here any minute soon."

Ressler nodded, "Yeah. You don't have to worry much. It's a new case just like any one."

Maya opened her mouth to talk, but was interrupted by the sound of the elevator reaching their floor. She gasped when she saw how Red was messed up. She rushed to him, "Red, what happened?"

Red touched her arm lightly, "I'm dying."

Her jaw dropped and he walked inside, "I've been poisoned."

Cooper wondered, "By whom?"

Red nodded, "Someone in my organization. Someone who has access to my accounts, and funded all the attacks against me."

Red rested his arm on the stairs, and told them about the dinner he arranged for 11 of his assets, and getting poisoned during it. Maya stood beside him and asked nervously, "Where's Dembe?"

He tried to keep his breath steady, "I assume he's looking for the one responsible for that."

Liz looked at him annoyed, "You must be with your doctor."

He shook his head, "They can't identify the toxin. I was told I have a day, two at most."

Maya raised her hand to suppress her cry, and Aram yelled, "No. There must be some antidote. We can do our own analysis."

Red nodded, "There's a man..."

He was cut off by a cough attack, so Maya supported him and helped him to settle down on the stairs, before he got an inhaler from his pocket and took a deep breath. It took him a few seconds to breath normally, then he started to tell them about the Apothecary. After he's given them a clue about how to find him, he got up and walked to the elevator. Maya snapped, "Where are you going?"

He looked at her intently, "I need to find Dembe."

She shook her head, "You can't do it alone. You need to be taken care of."

Cooper spoke behind her, "Go with him, Adam. We have Aram here, and he would call you if he needed any help. Try to keep Reddington alive until we get the antidote."

Her eyes glowed with tears, and she nodded at him with silent appreciation.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Maya drove them to the safe house, Red occupied the last few days. Once they got in she asked him, "What's the plan?"

He walked to the study, "I invited 11 people to dinner, last night. I'll call them."

She watched as he opened a small cupboard and got a new burner phone, "You think the one who did this to you won't answer?"

He sat down to an armchair and started dialing his assets. She was amazed he couldn't reach any of them. When he was finished, he raised his eyes to her and she shook her head, "Don't tell me they all did this."

He chewed inside his cheek, "Something has happened during that dinner. I need to remember."

He rubbed her hand nervously, and he got up, "Come on. We'll go to see the doctor who treated me. He must know something."

When they reach the hospital, she waited for him in her car. A few moments later, he joined her back, "Drive."

She turned the key and asked confused, "Where to?"

He replied, "Same way as we came. I'll tell you when to stop."

She did as he said and shook her head, "I don't know what this means, Red. Talk to me, please."

He panted and brought the inhaler up to his mouth, "Dembe took me to a warehouse near from the safe house. In a green car... stop there."

She stopped her car where he pointed, and watched as he got out and approached the car slowly. She followed him and gasped when he broke the glass next to the driver seat, "What the hell are you doing?"

He ignored her, and removed the glass off the seat, then sat behind the wheel. He opened the glove compartment and searched, until he found the registration document. She sighed, "Raymond, your hands are shaking. You need to be hospitalised."

He ignored her, "We need to check this address."

She read the address and shrugged, "It's not far from here."

She helped him to get out of the car and his legs gave away. She supported him firmly and helped him to stand. Their eyes met and he saw the tears in her eyes, so he nodded, "I'm fine."

She shook her head, and her voice came out husky, "No, you're not."

He patted her shoulder, and sighed, "I'm sorry, Adam."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, and helped him walk back to her car and she drove silently.

"""""""""""""""""""

Maya parked in front of the address written in the registration card and walked down of the car with Red. They approached the front door of the house and Red found it wasn't closed. He pushed it open slowly and got in. Maya hesitated for a moment, then followed him. The house was empty and Red called, "Hello."

They got no answer and Maya shook her head, "How many laws do you intend to make me break today, Red?"

He replied quietly, "You don't have to stay."

She sighed as they wandered in the house, and she gasped. Red turned to her fast and saw she was looking at a small dinner table. He walked to it and leaned to take the black fedora. She whispered, "You were here."

He nodded, "Mostly when the poison started its action."

She watched as he put on his fedora and walked to a door that lead them to the garage. She saw the black Mercedes-Benz parking in there. Red checked it and she murmured, "Your car."

He nodded and went back into the house coughing. She supported him and he leaned forward. She asked him, "You know whose house is that?"

He shook his head and said between his coughing, "Don't... remember."

She fetched his pockets, "where is your medication?"

She found the bottle, "It's empty."

She threw it away nervously, and he reached into another pocket. He took the inhaler, then let it fall to the ground, "Empty as well."

His cough increased, and she panicked, "I'll take you to the hospital."

He shook his head and pointed to an open door to what seemed like a bedroom. She helped him to reach the bed, and he fell into it with his cough, "No... time. There's a drug store... down street. Get Corticosteroids and... bronchodilator."

She nodded and held his hand, "All right. Hold on, please."

He looked at her and nodded weakly. She ran out of the house and reached the drug store in seconds. When she was back in less than three minutes, he was already unconscious. She cried, "No. Raymond, please."

She checked his pulse and got the new inhaler and gave him three shots. He coughed and opened his eyes. The tears filled her eyes and she sniffed, "Sorry."

He nodded and had a deep breath, "Thank you for saving my life."

He stayed on his back for long moments and she sat on the edge of bed holding his hand and rubbing it gently with her fingers.

When he moved to sit up, she murmured, "I think I know whose house this is, Raymond."

She pointed at the bedside table, and he looked beside him. He saw a photo lying on it and she asked, "Isn't this Marvin Gerard?"

He nodded, "It's Becky. This woman with him is his fiance. This must be her house."

He got out of the bed, "We have to get to him."

They walked to her car and she drove to the address he gave to her. He dealt with the door lock and they got into the empty house. She scanned the place, "He's gone, Raymond."

Red saw the scattered suit cases and the empty cupboards, "He was in a rush."

He moved to the phone and listened to the voice mail. He heard his voice inviting Marvin to a dinner at Jones'. She looked at him, "You remember that place?"

He shook his head. She pointed at the window, "There was a diner two blocks from here. You think it could be it? I saw the name Jones on it as we drove here."

He twisted his mouth, "I think there's one way to answer your question."

She nodded, "Then let's go."

He shook his head and held the phone, "I need to call Glen. He will help us find Marvin and Dembe first. And Baz, I'll let him meet us there, we might need him."

When they reached the diner, Red got in first, holding his gun and Maya followed him. He stood by the table that had twelve chairs around and looked at the half empty plates and wine bottles. He looked at a door facing the table, that was kept closed by a coat hanger. He removed it slowly and took a step back surprised when he saw his assets were in there. They looked at him angrily and he asked, "What happened here?"

They snapped and yelled at him for a moment, before he explained he really didn't remember. They told him about the dinner and his speech about the traitor between them. One of them poured some wine into an empty glass and Red stared at it for a moment, before he hit it with his hand. They all stared at him amazed. He pointed at the bottles. "I was poisoned by wine. Did I drink from one of those?"

The man replied, "The waiter poured for you from that bottle over there."

He held the bottle and checked the label connected to it, "It's from Gerard."

His eyes met Maya's, and she held her phone and pressed a speed dial, "Keen, anything with the Apothecary? ... where are you? ... Listen, we've found the wine bottle that poisoned Red. I'll send it to you, so you might find an antidote until you get your man."

She hung up and turned to Red who started another cough attack, "Adam... send Baz... with the bottle... you and I are..."

He suddenly fell down, and she knelt beside him worried, "Raymond... are you okay?"

He used the inhaler and gasped, "Baz."

She nodded, and yelled calling Baz with her eyes attached to her man whose consciousness drifted away.

""""""""""""""""""

Red opened his eyes and looked at his hand. There was an intravenous line connected to him and an oxygen cannula pumping oxygen into his nose. He looked around and met Maya's bale smile, with Baz and Glen next to her. Baz nodded at him, "Welcome back."

Red asked, "Anything about Marvin?"

Glen nodded, "He was in Dallas with his girl. They were getting ready to fly away."

He asked again, "Dembe?"

Baz shook his head, "Nothing."

He looked at Maya, "The Apothecary?"

She shrugged, "You're still alive. His antidote is slowly acting... but it's acting. We don't know if there would be..."

She bit her lip and crossed her arms hugging herself, "Residual damage."

Red nodded and looked at Baz, "Take Marvin to our safe house 14."

Red nodded and left with Glen. Maya asked amazed when she saw Red getting out of the bed, "Where are you going?"

He held her elbow, "You said it yourself. I'm getting better. You don't have to stick with me now. Go back to the post office."

She shook her head, "Raymond. You're still weak."

He walked out with her, "Go and get the results of the wine analysis, Maya. Tell me what they will find."

She sighed and get into her car, "Are you sure you don't need me?"

He chuckled and coughed, "I'll always need you, sweetheart. But now I need to take care of Gerard. Go, Maya. I'll be waiting for your call."

"""""""""""""""""""""

When Maya got the toxic results for the wine, she got terrified. She called Red immediately and he replied calmly. She shouted fast, "Red. I got the tox. results. It's negative. The wine is clean. Marvin didn't try to kill you. They said the poison was in something high alcoholic."

He asked, "Scotch?"

She replied, "Yes. Did you drink scotch yesterday?"

He breathed sharp, "Yes, but there was only two who had access to the bottle. Me one of them."

She asked amazed, "And who's the other one?"

She heard silence for a moment, then she heard him, "No, it can't be."

She asked confused, "Who was it, Raymond?"

He hung up without replying and she frowned. It's only one person who is that close to Red to have access to his drinks. A man who disappeared without an explanation. A man Red wouldn't accept easily to be the traitor. A man called Dembe!


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter. I hope I could finish the next one soon.   
> Thank you for reading and kudos.   
> I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistake.

Maya stirred in her bed and moaned lazily moving her arm to hug Red. Her eyes shot open when she felt the bed empty and cold beside her. She sat up slowly, and called him with husky voice. She lied down again when she heard his calm voice, "Kitchen."

She smiled when the smell of his coffee reached her nose, before he walked into the room. He walked to sit on the edge of the bed and kissed her forehead, "Good morning, baby."

She whispered, "Morning."

He sipped his coffee slowly, watching their reflection on the mirror. She scanned his suit, "What's the time?"

He smiled, "You still have an hour before you get up and get ready for work."

She groaned, "Why are you up this early?"

He cocked his head, "You know I don't sleep much, Maya."

She rubbed his thigh slowly, "You stayed up so late last night involved in very strenuous activities. Aren't you exhausted?"

He held her hand that creeped up to his groin, and raised it to his mouth, "I'm often exhausted."

She chuckled as he kissed her palm and put it on the bed beside her face. He licked his lower lip and she held his hand this time, "You still think about Dembe?"

He shrugged, "Of course I do. Our war hasn't ended yet."

She moved her thumb back and forth on his hand and murmured, "I'm sorry, Raymond. I know it hurts you much."

He sighed and patted her hand, "Don't worry about me, Maya. I'll take care of it. "

He got up and kissed her forehead, "I have to go now. Baz is already waiting for me. See you later. "

She smiled and mouthed, "I love you."

He kissed her lips swiftly, "I love you too, babe."

She watched him leaving and turned in bed deciding to go back to sleep until her alarm rings. A few minutes later, she was already drifting to sleep, when she heard the smack out of the room. She yawned and called, "Why are you back? Did you forget something?"

When she didn't get a response, she frowned and sat up, "Raymond? Are you back?"

She got silence again, and for a moment she thought she was dreaming until a shadow crossed her door and a big body followed. She gasped startling, and stared shocked at him, "Dembe! What are you doing here?"

And for the first time she noticed the gun in his hand as he waved to her, "Get out of the bed, Agent Adam."

She clutched her hand on the bed sheet covering her body, "Dembe, this is insane. You're going to make Red very pissed off by this move."

He pointed his gun at her and said firmly, "Get dressed, Maya. Unless you want me to take you wearing only your underwear."

She sighed and bit inside her lip and moved slowly out of the bed. Her face blushed and she was grateful she put on her cami and pants last night after her sex with Red. She pulled a pair of blue jeans pants and a black blouse of her cupboard and put them on in mere seconds, with the gun still aimed at her. When she was done, she turned to him annoyed when he gave her a pair of handcuffs. She took them silently and put them around her hands shaking her head, "You're making a big mistake here, Dembe. You know Raymond will never forgive you for hurting me. The FBI as well will be behind you."

He took an adhesive tape and give it to her, "Around your ankles."

She clinched her teeth and did as he said. He took it back from her and cut a piece of it, "I have to do that, so you don't scream."

Her eyes widened as he put the adhesive tape on her mouth fast. She groaned and tried to punch him with her cuffed hands, but he pulled her up to his shoulders and carried her out with her struggling against him. She felt him leaning and murmuring, "We will need your laptop."

He then reached out of the building, and opened the trunk of the car and put her inside, before closing it again.

She tried to yell, hit and kicked inside the trunk, but with no response. She felt the car moving and her heart dropped. Dembe is taking things to higher level.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Red stepped into the post office annoyed, "Cooper, you brought me out of an important meeting regarding a very important deal. Why is that?"

Cooper turned to look at him, "Where did you get with your search for Dembe?"

Red raised an eyebrow, "Close? Why does this matter?"

His eyes searched around as he spoke, "Where's Agent Adam, by the way?"

Liz replied, "This is why I called you?"

He cocked his head and looked at her amazed, before he heard Ressler, "Your bodyguard has kidnapped her, early this morning."

Red snapped and looked at him, "What? How?"

Cooper said, "She was late this morning. Aram called her, but she never replied."

Aram crossed his arms in front of his chest, "She always leaves her gps on, so I can track her, in case anything happens to her. Since her... ex-boyfriend kidnapped her last year. I tracked her and she was at home. I called there and got no answer."

Liz continued, "I went to check on her. Her apartment door was open. It was obvious she didn't have breakfast or coffee. She didn't even use the bathroom. Her towel was there very dry. I thought she might have..."

She hesitated for a moment, "Spent the night out. But her bed was messy and her cami was on the floor. Besides, her phone was on the dresser. Maya definitely spent the night in her place and left in a hurry for some reason."

Ressler added, "With her laptop. It was the only thing missing."

Red scanned him for a moment then shrugged, "It seems your so familiar with her place, Don."

Ressler frowned, and Red went on, "The only thing I'm sure of, is that Adam spent the night in her bed. She was there till five o'clock."

Aram wondered, "How could you be sure?"

Red cocked his head, "You don't want me to answer this. Whatever happened, it happened after five. Did you check the street cameras?"

Aram pointed to his screen, "I did. And at five, forty five. I saw Dembe getting into the building. Ten minutes later, he got out carrying her, and her laptop. He put her in a trunk of a green Volvo and flew away. The car was found dumped out on the highway. Mostly, he's switched the car."

Red listened to him carefully with his eyes fixed to the picture of Dembe carrying Maya on the screen. He licked his lips and shook his head, "He won't hurt her."

Cooper snapped, "I don't know why you sound so sure of his intentions. The man betrayed you, stole your money and tried to kill you. If you can't find him, then we will. I want you to give me all the information you gathered. I'll find my agent."

Red swallowed, "I taught Dembe everything, Harold. By kidnapping Adam, he gave us the best opportunity to reach him. I know he won't hurt her. Dembe has never been the violent man, despite what he suffered during his childhood. He took Adam AND her laptop. He needs her help in something. And this is how we would reach him."

He turned to Aram, "Can you track her laptop?"

Aram nodded, "I can, only if she connected it to the internet."

Red nodded, "She will. He took the laptop for a reason. Now, you stick to your computer, until she does. And I'll take Agent Keen and go try to find him another way."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Maya closed her eyes tightly when Dembe opened the trunk. He removed the tape of her mouth and she moaned, "Are we switching the car again?"

Dembe removed the tape of her ankles, then gave her a key with the gun and laptop in his other hand, "Uncuff yourself and get down of the car."

She sighed and did as he said, "So we reached our destination?"

He waved the gun, "Get down of the car, Maya. I don't want to hurt you."

She jumped off the car and blurted, "Then why the hell did you bring me here?"

He didn't answer and she sighed then walked in front of him and got into the warehouse. He opened a door on the wall and pointed to a hidden safe, "This safe belongs to Raymond. He had man of them across the world."

She looked at him amazed, "You brought me here to steal from Red?!"

She shook her head, "I'll never do that, Dembe. I'll not betray him. If you want to kill me, do it."

Dembe looked at her annoyed, then pressed the code on the panel and opened the safe. Maya gasped, "It's empty."

Dembe nodded, "Someone stole it's contents. I want you to find out who."

She stared at him astonished, "You're not stealing from him. You want to know who did that."

Dembe nodded, "Yes, now do your job."

She frowned, "But why? You tried to poison him."

Dembe shook his head, "I gave him what could have killed him. I didn't poison him. Someone put the poison in his scotch. The same one who stole from this safe."

She scowled, "Dembe, if you are innocent, you've got to tell him."

He shook his head, "Not until I know who did it. Now, please, Maya, do it."

She had a deep breath, and turned to deal with the lock. She connected it to her lap and start working.

She worked for long minutes, then sighed, "I got it. But it's just a code. It's encrypted, and it will take me days to figure out the identity of the code owner. I'm sorry, Dembe. But this is the best I can do now."

Dembe pursed his lips, and slided on the wall behind him to sit on the ground. She looked at his disappointment, then moved her hand over her head, "You really want to help Raymond."

He raised sad eyes to her, "I have only three people in my life, Maya. My daughter, my granddaughter, and Raymond. I'll do anything for them. I'll die for them."

She bit her lower lip, "Then there's a way we can find out whose code is that."

""""""""""""""""""""""

Maya sat to the table at RBM Digital Security Bureau, and started her work on the lock. Dembe looked at her gratefully, "Thank you, Maya."

She gave him a side gaze as she worked, "I'm doing this for Raymond."

He nodded, "I know. But I want to apologize for the way I treated you today. You wouldn't have come other way."

She looked at him and nodded, "I understand, Dembe."

He sighed and nodded, so she went on working on her lap. Ten minutes later, she talked, "Ressler and Samar are here."

He watched them on the corner of her screen and asked worried, "Are you close?"

She nodded, "Almost there. Few more seconds."

Her fingers ran on the keyboard, then she sat back, "Kathryn Nemec. You know that name?"

Dembe whispered, "This can't be."

She frowned, and looked at him, "Who is she? Why can't it be her?"

He frowned, "There's one last thing I need to do."

She looked behind him through the glass walls of the office, "Dembe, you have to go. They're here."

Dembe moved to the other door and ran through it. Ressler ran out heading to the other outlet of the office and Samar approached the front door. Maya worked fast on her laptop, "Now. We lock the door, and help Mr. Zuma get out of here safe."

Samar knocked on the door, "Adam, open the damn door."

Maya ignored her and watched Dembe on the screen helping him by opening doors for him until he was out of the building and Ressler held behind a closed door. She finally had a deep breath, and unlocked the door to the office. Samar walked in fuming, "What the hell were you doing?"

Maya held her laptop bag, "Believe me, Samar. I have good reasons."

""""""""""""""""""

Maya sat down to her desk in the post office after she's given Cooper a detailed report on what happened with Dembe. Aram looked at her, "Welcome back, sis. I'm glad you're safe."

She shrugged, "I never thought Dembe would physically hurt me."

He nodded, "That's what Mr. Reddington said too."

She raised an eyebrow, "Red knew I was taken?!"

Aram swallowed, "Yes, and he went with Liz trying to find you, using other way than mine."

She held her arms disappointed, "It seems he failed and you won."

She shrugged again, "Or maybe he was just busy, or had more important things. Because I believe he was so far from finding me."

He frowned, "Maya, he was worried about you."

She bit her lip and nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure he was."

The phone on his desk rang and he answered, "Mojtabai... Mr. Reddington. Yes, we've got her... sure."

He gave her the phone, "He wants to talk to you."

She took the phone, "Red."

She heard his deep breath, "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine. Red, he didn't betray you. Dembe was trying to prove his innocence. And he's already known who did that."

Red wondered, "What? Did he tell you?"

She replied, "He never confirmed. But we've found a name. Kathryn Nemec. And he said there's one thing he needs to do to confirm it."

She heard his shocked voice, "Oh, no."

She frowned, "Who is she, Raymond? Dembe was shocked too."

She heard him swallowing hard, "We'll talk later. It's a pleasure to know you're fine."

He hung up and she sighed annoyed with him keeping secrets.

""""""""""""""""""

Red walked in to find Maya sitting to her kitchen island eating noddles with a glass of milk beside her bowl. She raised her eyes to him, "I thought you wouldn't come tonight."

He embraced her waist with an arm and kissed her lips, "I needed to make sure you're fine. I needed to see you with my own eyes. The phone wasn't enough."

She shrugged, "I thought you were sure Dembe wouldn't have hurt me. They told me you didn't seem worried earlier today in the office when they told you I was kidnapped."

He rubbed her arm, "I knew he would never have hurt you, Maya. But knowing you are out of my reach was maddening."

She raised an eyebrow and ate of her fork, "Yeah. Control freak!"

He chuckled and moved to sit across from her. She offered him a fork and he took it and started eating with her. She scanned him concerned, "Are you okay?"

He swallowed and nodded, "Of course I'm. It was a mistake not to make sure Kate was dead. But I'm going to deal with it."

She mocked, "You're going to kill her again?"

He chuckled and shook his head ignoring her question. She put her fork down and asked, "Shall I get you a drink?"

He shook his head and chewed slowly, "Thank you. I'm leaving. I just came to check on you."

She held her glass of milk, "How is Dembe now?"

He put his fork down, "He has a deep wound. It would take some time, but it's not serious. He will be fine."

She put the glass down and walked to him, "Say hello to him for me."

He put his hands around her waist and pulled her to him, "I will."

She raised her arms to his neck and pulled his head down to kiss him deeply. He locked his eyes to hers and his voice came out husky, "I was worried about you, Maya. I just hid it well."

She hugged him tightly and breathed in his scent, "I know, Raymond. I know, my love."


End file.
